The Demigod With The Secrets
by MakaylaCO
Summary: She's running. Will he be happy to see her again? It's been a long time. Only they know her secrets. She's dangerous. Her parentage is dangerous. Can she find her way to Camp Half-Blood? Her past can be trouble for anyone who knows. But why is the most horrible and dangerous people and creatures rising once she shows up? OCxOC (Please read! It gets a WAY better the farther you go!)
1. So Close!

(By the way, this is after the war with Gaia so this is the Heroes of Olympus)

* * *

She was running. She managed to risk a look back. How close were they? Close. She broke into a sprint. They were getting closer. She could feel it. But she could also sense something else.

 _She_ was getting closer to _him._

Quicker than most people would be able to, she weaved her way through the crowds of pedestrians with ease like she was dancing. But really, she had just done this before. A lot. She ducked into an ally, hiding behind some boxes. She just needed to find him. Then she'll be safe. That faint feeling she got with him was getting stronger. She was getting closer to him. He wasn't that far. Just a little further.

She closed her eyes, sliding down the wall until she was sitting on the ground. She put her head on her knees and tried to slow down her breathing and heart rate which was beating at about fifty beats per second. She prayed that they wouldn't find her. Her breathing returned to normal and her heart-rate slowed down. She thought about how much her life sucked and how she into this mess.

She had been on the run for about four and a half years old now. She left her home a few years after he did. She couldn't stand to be alone anymore. She was twelve years old when she left. Now, she was fifteen, almost sixteen.

The monsters first found her on her second year running. She was walking in the forest, looking for a good place to sleep when she first heard the growling. They started out as a small group. But then they started growing in numbers. A couple here, then a little more there, then a little more, etc. It was about a year… Before it, found her. She had _no_ idea what that thing was. Out of the dozens of monsters that followed her, it was the thing that scared her the most. A hissing sound snapped her out of her thinking. She jumped to her feet and looked around. She knew that sound. It was one of those monsters. She saw those red eyes glowing in the back of the ally. She turned and ran out of the ally, weaving in and out of the pedestrians. While running, she took the hairband off her wrist and put her hair up in a sloppy side braid. She also managed to dig her denim jacket and ball cap out of her backpack. She put those on too. It wasn't much of a disguise, but it would help a little.

She had long, flowing, shining red hair that reached a little past the middle of her back. Her normal some-what pale completion was now tanned from the time she spent in the sun while being outside. Her slim figure was still the same but her stomach was thinner now from the lack of food. Her eyes still changed between the liquid silver, deep purple, and a golden color. But those eyes were once bright and filled with humor. But are now empty or were filled with a wild light that would make people nervous and back away when glared at. Her face once held a smile that would make others smile also and make anyone happy was now a blank wall. The only expression she ever showed since leaving her once-home was anger, fear and/or terror.

Makayla slowed down her running to a casual walk, trying to blend in. She put on a look on her face that said she didn't have a care in the world. It was almost painful to smile nowadays. The only time she actually smiled in the past three years was when she first felt the feeling she always got when she was with him.

Eventually, Makayla learned how to sharpen her senses. She felt it when the monsters were getting closer. Then she felt that stupid pain come back. She gritted her teeth, determined not to yell and give away where she was. She had learned (the hard way) that that… Thing, used its power to try to find her by trying to make her say something or shout or yell etc. It hurt like crap, but she won't let them find her. Not when she's _so_ close to finding him. He face was turning red from trying to hold in her scream. Yet she kept moving despite the clawing on her back.

Makayla stopped when she felt his aura like a slap to the face. She turned and ran in the direction where she felt it stronger. She ran off the sidewalk and ran down the street where she saw a road leading though a forest. She ran, following the road. She was confused. Why would he down this road and be in this forest? She shook the thought out of her head and kept running, the feeling getting stronger and closer with each step. She looked up and saw that it was getting really dark. If Makayla had to guess, she would say it was about nine o'clock?

She froze when she heard growling. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even think to make sure she's not being followed. She slowly turned around, only to find herself face-to-face with a huge dog-wolf. She turned around and saw those annoying vampire cheerleaders… Things. Looking to her sides she saw more monsters.

She was surrounded.

'No' Makayla thought. 'No, No, NO! After all these years. I'm _so_ close! I can't stop!' She gritted her teeth, turning, trying to find an opening in the circle of creatures. Then _it_ stepped forward. Makayla's mouth went dry and her eyes widened. She really did _not_ want to see that thing right now! This was the monster-thing she hates the most. It was also what scared her the most.

The thing looked like an outline of a human, but its body was pure black. It wore a black cloak that looked like it's made of shadows, like endless black ink spilling off it. It had no shadow, but almost like it was sucking the shadows of other things into itself. Makayla couldn't tell if it was a guy or just a shadow, she just called it an It.

What scared her most was its face, if she could even call it that. The hood of the thing's cloak covered its face so Makayla couldn't see it. All she could see was the softly glowing blood-red eyes.

It started slowly walking towards Makayla. But when it reached the wolf that was surrounding her… He just walked right through it like it _was_ shadows. Once it passed through it, it re-formed.

Every time Makayla saw the thing, she felt frozen in fear. She knew she could still move if she tried, but it was almost as if it froze her in place. It started walking towards her and Makayla started backing away from it. A wolf tried to snap at her when she got to close but she jumped back before it could bite her. Unfortunately, it got her closer to the shadow creature thing.

'Huh. That's actually not a bad name. The Shadow Creature. I'm going to call it that.' She thought in the back of her mind said. 'Shut up! Focus!' The rest of her mind said. She risked a glance behind the Shadow creature and her eyes widened.

On the other side of the road she saw a small path of grass that looked padded down from people walking on it. She looked at the ring of monsters surrounding her. She very faintly smirked when she thought of something. Crazy Idea Time. She turned back to the Shadow Creature who had stopped about ten feet in front of her. She smirked. Then she did something really stupid that would probably kill her. Makayla rushed forward, straight towards the Shadow Creature. It had the right affect,

It wasn't expecting her to do that, so it was some-what startled. But right at the last minute, Makayla spun in circle, turning to the other side of the Shadow Creature, she then ran towards one of the wolves. It backed up a step or two, not expecting her to do that. Then it seemed to recover its senses and lunged forwards, snapping at her. Makayla paused for just barely a second. Right before it bit got her she jumped up; stepping on the wolf's snout, and when it opened its mouth and Makayla used that push up as leverage and launched herself off of the creature and into the air.

She spun in mid-air so she was facing towards the monster landing on one knee with her hands on the ground, like she was about to run a race. She smirked and winked at the Shadow Creature and then turned and, faster than most people could, ran to the side of the road where the small path was. She sprinted fast, knowing that the monsters would be out of their shock by now.

Makayla kept running, occasionally looking at the ground, following the path, and occasionally quickly looking behind her. She could see the monsters following her. Makayla knew that she was going to pass out soon she was so tired, so she pushed herself forwards, her energy in that one last run. Her breathing was way harder than normal, and her heart-rate felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to where he is, and that gave her the strength she needed to keep going up that hill.

'I'm _so_ close! I have to keep going! There it is!' She thought. When Makayla looked up, she saw the entrance to where she was going to. The Camp! 'It's _right there_! I can _do_ _this_!' One last push. Makayla took a deep breath and sprinted forwards, getting closer with every step. Looking a little to the right, she saw the giant Pine Tree she was told to find.

Makayla reached to entrance and right, before she got past the tree, she was stopped by what felt like an invisible wall.

"NO! NO, NO! Let me in! Let! Me! In!" She pounded against it with every word. She turned her head and saw the Shadow Creature only fifteen feet away, smiling (creepily) at her. Makayla turned back to the barrier. With every ounce, with every single drop of strength, she pushed on the barrier, and finally getting through. (Of course, though, she had to land on her face.) She half looked into the camp and she faintly saw what looked like a huge bonfire. But it kept changing colors. She thought she could hear singing, which was weird She didn't see anyone anywhere else, so she guessed all the people were at the fire.

She turned onto her back and looked at the monsters trying to get through. When she saw how close she was to the monsters, she scurried away using her elbows and feet. Her breathing was so hard Makayla was surprised she hadn't passed out yet. But she was close to.

The shadow creature moved to the front but, thank goodness, it too couldn't pass the barrier. He just stared at her with the blank expression and those blood-red eyes. She knew her face was filled with pure fear, but Makayla couldn't look away.

Suddenly, one of the wolves yelped and then turned to dust, with an arrow in its side. The Shadow Creature quickly changed its gaze to something beside her. Makayla just barely managed to turn her head enough to see someone standing right next to her, bow in their hand. Her eyes widened.

'How did I not notice them before…?' Makayla thought. Her gaze turned to the Shadow Creature. It glared at her one more time, and then faded into nothing.

Faster than Makayla would have thought possible, the person knocked and fired another arrow, and another, killing more and more wolves. Eventually creatures all turned and ran. The person quickly turned and knelt next to Makayla. It was a boy about her age, fifteen or sixteen. Makayla couldn't see anyone else but him. He was the only one.

"Can you hear me?" He put his hand on her cheek. His hand was surprisingly warm and soft. She kind of liked it. "Hey, are you alright? Are you hurt? Can you talk right now?" He asked, his voice was starting to fade. Makayla wished she could answer, but she had been running for three days straight. She was so exhausted and sore to talk, or even stay awake.

The boy started to fade from Makayla vision, and she passed out before she knew she knew what was happening.

* * *

Hahaha! I'm so evil!

 **Makayla:** YES YOU ARE!

Aren't you supposed to be unconscious?

 **Makayla:** Oh ya.

 **Leo** : Oh. My. Gosh. O_O You did not!

Hey! You aren't supposed to be here yet! Go away!

 **Leo:** NO WAY! YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHY YOU WOULD-

LEO VALDEZ SHUT THE HECK UP RIGHT NOW!

 **Everyone:** O.O

Thank you! Now. What was I saying again... Oh Ya!

MWUHAHAHA! I'M SO EVIL!

 **Makayla:** Yes! You are!

You're not supposed to be conscious!

 **Makayla:** Oh. Right. *Passes out*

 **Leo:** Why would you do this!?

I will take you from this story...

 **Leo:** O.O Sorry. Wait, Can you do that? Cuz I have an impor-

LEO! *covers mouth* Hehehe. Funny Leo! Always making jokes!

 **Leo:** *muffled protests*

ANYWHO! This is actually my second story. I am stuck with writer's block for that one, and this one keeps popping

into my head. So I thought, "Why not? It'll be fun!"

* * *

So, my lovely readers! This chapter's done! I can't wait for the next one!... Once I actually write it.

Don't forget to R&R (read and review)!

(P.S. If you have any ideas, you review them to me and tell me. I will try to fit the in!)

;)

Percy Jackson forever!

* * *

OH! And if anyone noticed that mine and Makayla's names are pretty much the same... I was 100% stuck

without names to use... Plus I already had written this story before I made my account on Fanfiction. And

I just love that name!

So good bye my fellow peepstals!


	2. Where is he?

**_2_**

 **BaneofAnaklusmos14:** _Thanking yous! And did put one of the genres Suspense for a reason! Mwuahahaha!_

 **candyisyummy83:** _Thank you! I'm sure you will. And to answer your question *looks around, leans in secretly* Nope! Sorry, but_ _you're_

 _gonna have to wait a little longer! That's a surprise you'll learn soon... Most likely it will all be explained in chapter 4, maybe 5. **The suspense!**_

* * *

If anyone has read my other story and was hoping for my weird conversations with the characters before the story... Sorry. It's kind of hard

right now because the only characters in the story so far in my OC Makayla and Leo. So maybe after when more characters come in. Oh! And

there will be another OC and The Seven will come in later. _Please enjoy!_

I, somewhat sadly, a girl so that means I cannot be Rick Riordon and own Heroes of Olympus. :(

Maybe I can kidnap him and _make_ him give me Heroes of Olympus...

Nah!

Read and enjoy and review! (Sorry its a short chapter. It was a little rushed.)

 _ **Important:**_ **This is** _ **after**_ **the war with Gaia.**

* * *

When Makayla finally came to her scenes, the first thing she saw was white. The white was so bright that she was a little blinded by it. Makayla groaned as she moved her head to look to the side. She saw a guy with blond hair and a doctor's coat standing next to the bed she was laying on. He looked like was he was digging through a drawer, mumbling to himself. Makayla gasped lightly when she sat up, her back feeling pain. Apparently the guy had pretty good hearing, because as soon as she did he turned around. Makayla tried to stand up and leave. He saw what Makayla was trying to do, and rushed over placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down. No need to get up so soon. You're still pretty weak. Just sit back down." He said in a soothing and calming voice. He gently pushed Makayla back onto the bed, making her sit down. "You should just wait a bit. You had a lot of injuries that need to finish healing."

Makayla felt a faint urge to listen to his calm voice. But it didn't have a strong effect. She could just feel it there. "Who are you?" Makayla asked. Her voice sounded stronger than she remembered. She had learned a while ago not to trust anyone. She eyes demanded an answer, but her face still remained blank, not showing any emotion. He smiled at her. She could tell that when he smiled like that normally people would calm down and listen. But she wasn't like normal people anymore. She was changed. "My name is name is Will Solace." He said. "I'm a son of Apollo, a healer. What had happened to you? You were really worn out and beat up. You slept for two and a half days, almost three." Makayla's eyes widened slightly. _Almost three_ _days_?! Well she did feel more awake and Apollo? She shook it out of her head. She would figure that out later.

Makayla stood up, ignoring Will's protests. She took a step forwards then stumbled. She felt a sharp pain in her back. She gasped but ignored the pain. She stumbled forwards again, taking another step. Will reached out and caught her before she tripped. She shook him off.

'I don't know him.' she told herself. 'How do I know if he can even be trusted?' Will turned around to reach for something. Makayla took that as on opening and ran out the door/tent flap. She sun hit her face, blinding her like… Well, the sun. She heard Will calling and took off running again. Makayla ran passing a bunch of people in weird-looking armor and orange shirts who gave her odd looks. She ignored them. She was used to those looks. She ducked behind a strange looking building. She paused for a moment, breathing deeply and trying to figure out what was going on. It suddenly hit her. She gasped and took off running, remembering where she was and why. 'I need to find him. He's _so_ close! I can feel it! It's like he's right in front of me!' The truth was that she really could. That familiar feeling he had. She followed it. While running, she bumped into and knocked into someone.

To prevent falling over she did a one-handed half flip thing, like how people would do a handspring. She landed in a half crouch again. Makayla turned around, rising to her feet while doing so and looked at who she knocked down. The girl was beautiful, Makayla would give her that. She had tan-ish skin and choppy hair like she cuts it herself. She wore ripped-up jeans and an orange shirt. Her eyes kept changing colors while she was looking at Makayla in slight amazement. "Whoa! How did you do that?" Makayla didn't answer. She blinked, tilting her head in a 'What do you mean' gesture. "You just pretty much just did a flawless front flip/hand stand thing!" Makayla just shrugged, reaching her hand out to help the girl up. She grabbed Makayla's hand, and Makayla pulled her to her feet.

"Anyway. My name's Piper." The girl said. She looked at Makayla with a question in her eyes.

Makayla shook her head. "Sorry." Makayla said softly. She paused for the slightest moment. "Call me Kay. And I'm sorry for knocking you down. I just- I wasn't watching where I was going." Makayla said. She had a some-what melodic voice that sounded deeper than most people's, but still had her sound like a girl and not a super buff guy. It turned deeper when talking seriously or when warning someone dangerously. Piper waved her hand.

"Nah. It's perfectly fine. It actually happens a surprisingly lot." Piper smiled. Makayla felt the urge to smile back, but couldn't. She was worried about trying to find him. She thought about how she would tell him when she finally found him... Piper waved her hand in front of Makayla.

"Hello? Kay? Is anyone there?" Makayla shook her head. She realized she had zoned out. Uh, sorry. Just thinking."

"Think about what?" Makayla paused. She didn't want to tell anyone. But maybe she could help her find him…?

"Um, I'm looking for someone. And I really need to find him! I was hoping that he would be here." Piper smiled.

"Maybe I could help. I know almost everyone here."

"Really? Thanks."

"Okay. Who is it you're looking for?" Makayla paused again. She _needed_ to find him. And soon!

"I'm looking for someone named Leo. Leo Valdez."

* * *

Makayla almost felt desperate. But she didn't show it. She couldn't. No emotion. Piper smiled widely.

"Leo? Well of course I know who he is! He's practically my brother." Makayla inwardly winced at that. "Knowing him, I would say he's in Bunker 9,building some random thing."

"Thank you _so_ much!" Makayla paused. "Um, where's Bunker 9?" Piper looked at Makayla funny, like she had expected her to know. "Um… Come on. I'll show you." Piper led her into the woods. Piper kept talking about weird and random things about this camp. Makayla just rolled her eyes mentally too many time to count.

"You know... You don't talk very much." Piper pointed out after a bit. Makayla shrugged. Piper went back to blabbing about her boyfriend walking for a couple minutes, they arrived at what looked like a huge wall of stone. But it was open, like a door. Piper gestured for Makayla to follow her, and headed in. It was huge inside and there were machine parts everywhere, bits and pieces of random things on the floor. Makayla heard people talking talking but was to far away to make out what the were saying. It must be _really_ big in here!

"LEO! Where are you!" Piper shouted. "Get your flaming butt over here!" Makayla heard someone yelling, the voice echoing through the giant space. Her eyes widened. That voice! She had been looking for it for about four years!

"Alright, Beauty Queen! For goodness sake, I'm coming!" She saw someone, but it was dark and couldn't really make out who it was. The person came more into the light.

She saw him. He looked a little different from the last time she saw him, but she still knew him. He was older than before, but still had his curly hair, his brown eyes, his dark-ish skin, and that stupid smile on his face that said that he's going to throw a pie at you. Makayla stood frozen, staring at him with her mouth open. She couldn't believe it! She finally found him! He is right there! After looking for almost five years, she found him. She just stared at him, to relieved and happy to say anything.

Leo rolled his eyes. "Alright Pipes! What do you, want…?" He trailed off when he saw looked next to Piper and saw her. He stared at Makayla, and she did the same.

"Ma- Makayla? Is- Is that you?" Makayla nodded, still frozen. "What are you doing here?!" Leo demanded, sounding almost mad. "Makayla, you need to leave! You know you can't be here!"

* * *

 **Hallo people people of da world!**

 **Sorry for not updating! I'm going to try and go for every week, most likely every Monday.** **thank you to those who reviewed! I am very happy when peoples do! And the more happy**

 **I am, the** **faster I update! And I actually like writing this story! More than the other one I** **am writing. (You should check that one out to. It's call 'The Magician and The Demigod '.**

 **Oh, and by the way, sorry Piper is a little OOC (out of character for those who don't know).** **But I needed someone and I don't think Annabeth would work. And don't worry, Piper will**

 **go back to her normal self in later chapters.** **One last thing:** **I will be putting any questions you ask in your reviews at the top of the page before the**

 **chapter** **before the chapter It was actually something some other writers did also and I thought** **was a** **good idea (I am not trying to copy you if anyone reading this does the same!) But there is**

 **some questions asked that I thought would like to be answered. Work with you all? OK. Kdk!**

 **Review and make me happy!**


	3. You were what!

**HALLO MY PEEPSELS!I know that I said that I would post every Monday... But i got**

 **bored. That plus I have already written, like, 11 chapters. And I cuz I WANNA!**

 **So don't judge. By the way, I am sick and tired right now, so I'm not going to do an**

 **author's note at the bottom. Sorry.**

 **I have decided to update at least every Sunday and Thursday... Maybe. And to**

 **those who have noticed, sorry for Leo being sort of OOC. But he's just being all serious and**

 **stuff. But he'll be back to normal soon. Pinky promise. Now...**

 **ONWARD TO THE STORY! (let's do dis!)**

* * *

 **Question time:**

 **candyisyummy83:** Bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue!

* * *

Makayla just stared at Leo's expression. If Makayla's face could show her feeling, it would be bright red. After *eight years of not seeing her, the first thing he did was yell at her, telling her to leave.

 ** _*(A.N. Remember Leo had been on the run for seven years and then I think another year (?) at Camp Half-Blood. But Makayla left to look for him four years after he left so she was running for about four to five years_** _)_

Yes, she shouldn't be here. She's endangering everyone by just her presence there. But she needed to. The usual fire in Makayla's eyes flared. Piper gulped and took a step back. Makayla stepped towards Leo. Makayla clenched her hand into a fist then punched Leo square in the face. Piper gasped and Leo staggered back, holding his jaw. "OW! WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT FOR?!"

Makayla glared at him. " _That_ was for leaving," She punched his arm. "That was for not telling me," She pulled her leg back, and kicked him in his leg, making his knees buckle, almost falling. " _That_ was for not calling or even _writing_ ," Piper watched that whole thing with wide eyes, her hands over her mouth. "Why the heck did you would you do that to my brother, you-" Leo cut her off.

"Pipes," he wheezed. "It's… fine. I did, sort of… deserve that. Makayla smirked slightly Leo didn't notice. "And by deserve, I meant- OW!" Makayla had, spun around on one leg… And Chuck Norris kicked him in the wrong spot. Right where the sun don't shine. Leo bent down while making a sound like a little girl getting the breath knocked out of her. _Now_ his knees buckled and he fell on the floor onto his knees, holding himself.

"And that was for yelling at me after not seeing me for _eight_! _Frickin'_! **_Years_**!" Piper eventually snapped out of her shock and her eyes narrowed at Makayla.

The fire in Makayla's eyes died down and she relaxed her arms. She sighed then reached a hand down to Leo. He gazed at it for a second then grabbed it. Makayla pulled him up to his feet. Leo raised an eyebrow when he saw how strong she had gotten. After hesitating she hugged Leo quickly putting her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder. He was a little surprised at first, and stepped one step, but he then put his arms around her waist and hugging her back. When Makayla pulled her head back, her arms still around his neck, her eyes met his.

"Leo… I'm sorry. It's just that- after looking for you for so long I was, well… was sort of expecting something else." She looked back up at him determination on her face. "But I _need_ to tell you something. It's the reason I've been looking for you all these years. Something has happened and I was-" Leo stepped back, away from Makayla's grasp, and waved his hands in a 'time-out' gesture.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold up. What do you mean, 'looking all these years'?" He tilted his head to look at her face like he was searching for something. Makayla kept on her usual blank expression she can't seem to get rid of, hoping he wouldn't read her eyes. "Makayla… Answer my question: What have you been doing since I left?" Makayla bit her lip. She opened her mouth to say something then paused then closed it. At this point, Piper looked beyond confused.

"What the _Hades_ are you two talking about?!" Makayla looked startled like she had forgotten that Piper was there.

"Oh, it's nothing really." Leo assured. "It's just… Makayla is my best friends I had before I left. We've known each other since we were really young, and friendship just stayed. I'm really surprised because I didn't expect to see her again. Especially here." Makayla raised an eyebrow. Leo sounded really convincing. If she hadn't known what they were _really_ talking about, she might have believed him. Piper looked a little shocked and also a little suspicious at that explanation for a reason Makayla didn't know (which annoyed Makayla, because she didn't like being in the dark about stuff), but Piper nodded anyway. "Okay then. Um… Do you want me to go?" She asked pointing to the door over her shoulder.

"Yes please." Makayla said quickly. Piper glanced at Leo who just shrugged and then turned around and left the bunker. Leo looked at Makayla like he was still confused why she came here. Makayla asked, "Leo is there anyone else in here?" She asked, gesturing around the bunker. Leo nodded.

"Ya. There are some of my si- uh, some of my friends over there, further in the bunker. They were helping me with some stuff… Why?" Makayla didn't say anything. Instead she just grabbed Leo's wrist and dragged him out of the bunker, and into the woods.

After walking a bit and ignoring Leo's _many_ protests, Makayla finally stopped when they reached a weird pile of boulders. When Leo tried to yank his hand away again she let go of his wrist, causing him to stumble back and fall onto his butt… again. He made a weird face and an 'Oaf' sound, making Makayla make a faint smile. Makayla felt a small rush of happiness inside her. It wasn't much but it was something besides the blank expression she always had. Leo got up, rubbing is butt and glaring at the tall auburn-haired girl in front of him. "Okay," he started, glaring at her. "First, Why how you strong?!" Makayla shrugged. "Second, why, _exactly_ , did you drag me out _here_?" He suddenly seemed to burst out completely furious at her. "FOR HADES SAKE, MAKAYLA, YOU KNOW YOU _CAN'T BE HERE_! If _anyone_ finds out _anything_ about you, your parents- the danger you-"

"Leo shut up! For goodness sake I know that!" Makayla shouted, cutting him off. Leo's eyes widened when he saw her expression. It was one of the only ones she ever shows anymore, unknowing to him. "Look, Leo… I just- need to- Ugh! I have to tell you what I was told to say to you. And then I'll leave then. No one will be in danger anymore. Okay?" Leo nodded, but still looked a little angry, also now also looked… Was that worry? He sighed again.

"Okay, fine. But Makayla... Just, make it quick. It's dangerous to be in the woods this late." Makayla looked up at the sky. It _was_ getting dark. She looked to her left and saw a faint light that she guessed was the big fire thing Piper had told her about and how they do that every night. Makayla went and sat down on one of the huge rocks on the boulder pile. She gestured Leo to do the same. After a moment's pause he walked over and sat. "What was _so_ important that you needed to _drag me_ out here to say?" Makayla opened her mouth then paused. She knew Leo wasn't going to like was she was about to tell her. Not in the slightest bit. But she had to. "Leo, just listen to what I'm about to say? And do _not_ interrupt me. At all. Okay?" Leo hesitated.

If she told him not to interrupt, then that means she's probably going to say something he won't like. But thinking back to all the things they had done together… Leo realized that he _still_ trusted Makayla. He nodded. "Good." Makayla continued. "Leo, you… you aren't going to like this. But my father told me that I _had_ to tell you." Leo opened his mouth. "Both of them told me." Makayla answered his un-asked question. Leo's eyes widened in dis-belief and surprise but he kept his mouth shut and nodded, silently telling her to continue.

"They told me something that this could be dangerous information if heard by the wrong people, and said to tell you and no one else." She paused, and then continued "I _really_ don't want to tell you, but they told me that I have to. But first… Leo, do you remember what used to happen before you had left? What happened when I…?" Leo nodded slowly knowing what she meant. He was starting to wonder where she was going and why he needed to know. "Do you also remember how we had thought that it had stopped happening?" Another nod. "Well, the attacks _did_ stop. But… Only for a little while." Leo shot her a confused glance wishing he could ask her. He _hated_ not talking. Makayla took a deep breath.

"Leo, what I'm trying to tell you is… they're happening again. And much more than before." Leo's eyes widened comically before shooting to his feet. "WHAT?!" He shouted, ignoring he shouldn't talk. He started pacing back and forth with his hands in his hair, his face ridden with concern and fear.

"There're happening _again_?!" Makayla nodded sadly, unconsciously rubbing her back. "How- how did they come back?! The attacks were supposed to stop happening after you were given your necklace!" He paused. His eyes darkened. He looked down at Makayla's chest where it normally would be. He didn't see it. He looked directly into Makayla's eyes. "Makayla… Do you still have it?" Makayla nodded and reached into her shirt. She pulled it out, leaning her head slightly back and showed it to him. Leo sighed in relief. He just didn't see it because it was covered by her shirt. He kneeled in front of her one knee, taking it into his hands to look at it closer. The charm on Makayla's necklace was a metal heart, about the size of a river rock, connected to a thin chain that was still wrapped around her neck. The heart was a silver-grey color. The heart was half hollow with no middle besides miniature diamonds shapes connected to each other by the points. Around the outside of the heart were twelve small, silver gems that anyone would mistake as simple beads.

But each time an attack happened, a bead would disappear, using the power held inside to protect Makayla from the full strength of the attack. If not for the protection the necklace gave her Makayla would have died long ago. Last time Leo saw it, only three silver, protective gems were missing.

Looking closer, Leo's eyes widened, his mouth fell open, and his heart sank to the bottom of Tartarus once he saw how many remained now.

He paused and looked at Makayla. She was still wearing that stupid blank face of hers (which Leo was slowly becoming curious about because Makayla was usually a happy and energetic person, but now only has that expressionless look). He stated walking back and forth again while shaking his head, his face the same.

Makayla started to reach out to him then paused, pulling her hand back. "Leo." She told him, "Like I said, the attacks _did_ stop." Makayla told him. "But only for a short time. My necklace did and does protect me. But The Shadow Creature is only getting stronger. Each time It attacks me it happens for a longer amount of time and the attack is more powerful. The attacks started happening again a little while after you left." Leo snapped his head up and stopped pacing at that.

"Wait a sec. Why would It attack you only after I left?" He narrowed his eyes. "Makayla…" How many have happened since then?"

The slim red-haired girl paused before saying, "I asked my fathers that and they said that the Shadow stopped attacking whenever you were around me because for some reason, It was weakened when the two of us were together. The said that us both were more powerful together and could resist the attacks better than just me alone."

"Okay. That sort of makes sense… I guess." Leo narrowed his eyes again. "But you still haven't answered my question." Leo said that with the most serious voice Makayla had ever heard him use. His chocolate brown eyes stared deep into Makayla's silver and purple colored eyes. He walked over to her, kneeling back down, cupping Makayla's face with his hands his hands as warm as always. But they were getting warmer. Makayla looked at him, still the blank expression on her face.

"Kayla. How many attacks have happened to you since I left?" He asked. Leo said it with a soft and quiet voice, but it was obvious that he demanded an answer from her. Makayla sighed and closed her eyes. She wasn't going to get out of this.

Leo's hands were _really_ hot now and kept getting even hotter with each second. His hands were turning redder the more his heat, nervousness and worry grew. They started smoking. With the temperature Leo's hands were at now they would have been majorly burning other people's skin. But Makayla felt nothing different. She put one of her hands over Leo's hands which were still cupping her cheeks, ignoring the slight heat she felt.

"Leo. Just look- look at my necklace." Makayla said, holding the necklace out for him to see. "How many gems do you see left?" Leo furrowed his eyebrows at her avoiding his question, but he looked at it anyway.

His eyes widened and his hands dropped from Makayla's face when he saw them. Leo almost wanted to _cry_ at the sight in front of his eyes.

When Makayla first was given her necklace, there were twelve beads on it to protect her, one for each attack. He only knew of three attacks.

In the past four and-a-half years, since Leo had left Makayla by herself, since Leo had abandoned her. Now…There were only **two** protecting gems on it.

Makayla, his best friend he's had in _so_ _long_ … Had been attacked by a Shadow Creature **_Eight_** _times_.


	4. The secret is out

**Hallo ma friends! I am back! Wooo! I have missed this place!** **Ah! ! The**

 **5/7 of my life! Oh i love you! By the way I am very sorry I haven't updated like I said,**

 **I have been trying to help get ready for Thanksgiving. There will be about 12 at my**

 **house tomorrow. This will be very full. And I might add to that my house is not**

 **entirely very big. (- did that make sense? I'm not sure.)**

 **ANYWHO! I am now updating because I am an awesome person, and because**

 **I love you people! SO! Onward with thine story! But first, reviews! Poopey. Only one**

 **question/review. BUT THANK YOU!**

* * *

 **Khaos20:** Sorry for the suspense, buy you're gonna have to wait! The genre is suspense after all! But when it comes out, You are gonna say "Whaaaaaa?!" But it will (hopefully) be soon!

* * *

Leo stared at Makayla in horror. Eight attacks?! How was she even still alive and in front of him?

"Why…? How…? Why didn't you find me and tell me before?!" Leo told her. Well, more like shouted. Makayla faintly wondered how no one had heard them yelling and came looking for them. "I could have helped you!" Makayla pressed her lips into a tight line. Her eyes flared higher than anytime today. She stood up, staring directly in Leo's eyes.

"Well I would have if I could have actually have found you! In the last four years I have been looking for you, I couldn't ever find where you were!" Leo bit his lip. He opened his mouth to say something, but Makayla wasn't done. "Every time I thought I found you, you moved somewhere completely different! _Both_ my fathers had to visit me, _in person_ , before I finally found out where you were! They told me to go to Long Island Sound in New York and look for a Camp. They told me about what's been happening all these years and to tell you as soon as I found you. They told me that once I found and told you, that you would know how to help protect me from The Shadow creature and all the rest of the monsters that have been trying to kill me since I was eleven! For fifteen frickin years!" Makayla seemed to have lost her energy.

She fell back down onto the ground, pulling her knees up to her chin, putting her arms around her legs. Her voice dropped down to a whisper. "That's why I was so desperate to find you. I was, and still am, terrified of that thing. It attacked me so many times… And it hurts so much! I'm scared that it'll find me again. Even here it will find way to get to me. Leo, It…" Makayla trailed off. Leo kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands in his own.

"What?" Leo asked her softly. The silver eyed girl looked at him, into his own eyes. Leo saw her fear, but she just couldn't seem to show in on her face.

"Leo, it hurts me, but not just in my sleep anymore. All the time, even when I'm awake, when I'm running… Because it…" She trailed off. Makayla took a deep breath and continued. "It's not just a ghost anymore. It has a body now." Leo's eyes widen again.

"How…? How is that even possible?" He asked her. She just shakes her head.

"Even my fathers don't know that. I asked and they just didn't say anything. But I saw that they didn't know either. And they're-" Makayla's voice hitched.

She was ashamed of herself. She was never like this. Makayla was always serious and never showed weakness. Especially in front of others. But here she was, crying her eyes out. After a moment, Makayla threw herself into Leo's chest holding him tight and pulling him closer to her. This time Leo didn't hesitate. He wrapped his arms her slim waist holding her close to him while Makayla cried into his chest.

'I will not let Makayla get hurt again' he promises himself, pulling her even closer to him. 'No matter what happens, I will not let her get hurt by those… Things.' Leo didn't say anything. He just held tight Makayla while she cried.

But what Leo didn't know… He was about to break that promise. Soon.

After talking with Makayla, Leo looked up at the sky and finally realized how late it was. Looking through the trees he faintly saw the camp-fire changing colors. He realized that Piper and Jason were probably going to go out looking for him if he missed that. Leo stood up, pulling Makayla with him. He gently held Makayla's shoulders and pulled her back to look into her eyes. "We're gonna have to get back soon. Otherwise my friends are going to send people to look for us." He paused, and then he turned serious again.

"Makayla… People here are going to ask you things. About yourself. Who are your parents? Where are you from? Why you are here while older than thirteen?" She opened her mouth. "I'll explain it all later." Leo told her. Her mouth closed. "Kayla… You cannot tell anyone about you." She frowned at the nickname, but nodded at Leo to continue. "No one can know. And you can't tell anyone anything about your past either. Not even the Camp Leaders can know. Only you and me." Leo looked deep into Makayla's ever-changing silver and purple eyes. "Promise me that. Please?" Makayla looked at him for a moment, and then nodded.

"I promise." She said.

* * *

Leo smiled in relief. He did a very dramatic bow and offered a hand to her. Makayla rolled her eyes at him but took his hand anyway. He paused for a moment, and then smiled slightly. "We should get you cleaned up when we get back. I have a feeling that you won't want people seeing you with messed up hair and tears running down your face." Makayla swatted Leo's arm, but had a smile in her eyes.

Makayla wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. Leo started walking back to camp, keeping his legs completely stiff and puffing out his chest, swinging his arms over-dramatically while his head was back and wearing a proud expression and laughing like a maniac. Makayla couldn't help it. Looking at his stupidness, for the first time in almost three years, Makayla laughed.

And not the fake laugh she had used before. A real, genuine laugh she couldn't stop from coming out… or couldn't stop going. At the sound of her laugh, Leo spun around, his eyes overjoyed.

"AH HA! YES, I FINALLY DID IT! WOO!" Makayla tilted her head, confused. Leo kept smiling and dancing around like an idiot. "I DID IT! I made you laugh! FINALLY! All you ever did is wear that stupid and annoying blank face!" Makayla frowned.

"Did you just call my face stupid and annoying?" She asked quietly in fake anger, making Leo look at her again.

"Maybe I did, or maybe I didn't." Leo responded, smirking. Makayla mentally smirked and leaned down, putting her hands moving slightly behind her; a sign she was about to run. Leo's smirk fell from his face and his eyes widened and he took off running, a look of panic on his face.

Makayla took off running and she shouted after him, "LEO, YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME! I WILL GET YOU!" She ran after Leo, following the sound of his laugh and the faint glowing light of his hands. Makayla couldn't stop laughing or wipe the smile from her face while she ran after the son of Hephaestus. After years of only showing anger and fear, it felt so good to finally laugh!

During the years alone, she never really talked to someone, mostly keeping to herself. And by doing so, she never heard or saw anything that would make her laugh. After chasing Leo for who know how long, he managed to lead her back into the camp. He ran to the where the huge campfire was. Leo stopped and turned around so suddenly that Makayla ended up crashing into him, giving a small yelp of surprise, causing them both to tumble down the small hill that led down to where all the campers were sitting and singing.

After tumbling over each other, Makayla and Leo finally stopped when they reached the bottom. Leo, who was still laughing, put his arms out in front of his right before would have landed on Makayla. They ended up as a laughing Leo had his arms on the side of an also laughing Makayla who was on her side so they looked like an X shape. She moved onto her back looking up at Leo. He was also smiling but they were both now panting from chasing each other around. Her head thumped down onto the ground.

Suddenly the two of them heard someone whistle and they both snapped their heads towards the cause of the sound. Their gazes meet a smiling Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll who trying to stifle a laugh next to him, and was failing quite miserably. Makayla and Leo looked around and saw that everyone was looking at them in complete silence with wide eyes and some open mouths. A couple feet away next to a girl, who Makayla recognized as Piper, she saw a girl with light brown hair and wearing a simple white dress-like thing glaring at her and Leo. Blushing furiously Leo got up and then pulled Makayla up after him. Makayla's face was also bright red.

Once she stood and after brushing herself off, Makayla looked up and noticed that everyone was looking at her and her body immediately went into defense mode. Her jaw tightened, her eyes slightly narrowed and her expression went back to usual; completely blank, and completely unreadable. Her stance was more tensed, her hands were tensed into fists which hung loosely at her sides, but she could still move as fast as lightning in the blink of an eye. She was ready to move at the smallest movement that could be considered as a threat to her.

It was so silent; the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire. Leo shook his head very slightly and gave her an expression that Makayla could practically hear; 'Relax, no one is going to hurt you here.' She relaxed her jaw and lowered her hands a little more, but she didn't completely relax.

Here, Makayla knew no one, and so she trusted no one. The only person she wasn't wary of or was nervous about was Leo, who was watching her carefully. Her stance and expression was a natural reaction that she always just did. It happened automatically and she didn't really think about. It just did. Every time Makayla trusted someone (besides Leo, her fathers and, once, her mother) or something... They always betrayed her. They attacked Makayla or tried to capture her and give her to her enemies. The people sitting closest to her leaned away with wide eyes when they noticed her stance and expression. Her face was a blank mask again, and her eyes held the fire she had grown accustomed to having. A fire that said that she could hurt anyone who tried anything.

Makayla looked behind her when she heard a sound like a horse walking on cement. And when she saw who, or what, it was… She really wasn't that surprised to see a half man-half horse behind her. Makayla turned around and she just gave him the same face she had before; blank with no expression. He looked some-what surprised, like he had almost expected she to be somewhat surprised. But after dog-wolves, a half-man made of shadows, and vampire cheerleaders chasing her half-way across the U.S she wasn't surprised

Leo stepped closer to Makayla and put a hand on hers, silently telling her to relax. Makayla did a little, but not completely. She could still move quickly if needed, but was less tensed up than before. The horse-guy walked to her until he stopped, about 10 feet away. Leo walked over to the horse-guy and said something. The horse-guy nodded in understanding.

"I am Chiron." His voice was kind and comforting, sort of like the doctor guy she talked to when she first woke up. "I do not believe I have seen you here before, so I am going to guess you a new camper?" Makayla nodded just enough for him to see still not saying anything. "Alright then. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

 **Wala! Dis chapta es now done! I hope you liked, and I hope you review! The more reviews I get**

 **the faster I update! I would also like some ideas. I have most done, but I think they are**

 **really crappy. But, hey! I guess you all are the judges! I would like to hope you like this**

 **but only you can tell.**

 **Hehehe. Oh, You are SO going to like the next chapter! That's when it starts to give the**

 **clues out. So please review! You make Makayla and me very happy!**

 **To those of you who celebrate it, have an awesome Thanksgiving and eats lots of food!**

 **Peace out, hang out.**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	5. Let me go!

_**HALLO PEOPLE OF DA WORLD! IT IS I! MAKAYLACO! I HAVE RETURNED!**_

 ***cricket cricket***

 **Well, so much to my warm welcome. But then again I do deserve this. BUT I HAVE A VERY GOOD EXCUSE! My laptop is kind of-really old, and** **so it messes it sulf sometimes. Like just now! My sad excuse for an excuse: My computer erased my story.**

 **Ya, ya, ya. I know, it's used a lot. But I was writing my story some more and I forgot to save it, so it erased the 3 or 4 other chapters I had**

 **written! =:(::::::::::0 Ok, I have this really weird habit where, I always have write the story, at least 5-6 chapters in , before I post or**

 **publish it or something. I a way, that's good. Cuz then if I want to make a change to the story, then I can just go back and re-write that one**

 **part and so I wouldn't have to re-post the chapters. But, alas, all the small amounts of luck I manage to grab, must fade away...**

 **So ya. That's my excuse for not updating.**

 **Sorry if a couple things are bent a little fro the other chapters. But I had to re-do them. I hope that I kept things close together. But please**

 **review any mistakes if you see any? That would be nice. Cuz mistakes bug me and now I'm just sort of rambling on... Sorry!**

 **But before we get to the chapter... REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **Madderiwonder:** Sorry, but the wait's just a little longer!

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels:** I will give you this one hint: No Makayla is not a child of Hades

 **candyisyummy83:** Okay, now I feel bad for this! Looking back, I know I said that Makayla's parentage would be revealed in chapter 5... He he he. Oops. I'm

putting two chapters together to make this one, so sorry no reveal. But I will be giving you a hint that is practically saying "Guess who?" You'd have to be pretty blind to miss it.

 **katiediangalo:** Here you go!

ONWARD TO THE STORY!

* * *

Makayla didn't really know what to think by then. After Makayla and Leo literally stumbled to the campfire, the horse-guy- no, Chiron came over to her. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Are you a new camper here?" Makayla looked at Leo. He quickly explained her to Chiron instead.

"Yes she is. This is uh, Kay. And yeah, she's new here." Chiron nodded.

He looked at Makayla and asked, "You wouldn't happen to know who your parents are, would you?" Leo quickly answered for her, thankfully. Makayla wouldn't really know how to respond to that either.

"Actually neither of us does. Makayla has been looking for her parents for a long time but couldn't find them. She had actually come here to see if any of us knew." Makayla nodded at his explanation. She was about to open her mouth to say something when Makayla heard someone laughing. She quickly spun towards the culprit, going back into her defensive mode. She slightly relaxed when she saw who it was. It was a girl was sitting in the bottom row of seats, and she looked about sixteen years old, Makayla's age. She had long hair which, for some reason, was a dark pink color and the girl was wearing an orange shirt so tight Makayla was a little surprised that she hadn't passed out. She looked at Makayla like she was just pulled from a pool of mud.

"Well, if she's _so_ curious about her parents, why doesn't she ask us herself? Or is she _dumb_ , and needs a little _Hephaestus_ kid tell us instead?" The girl said in a mocking tone. Out of the corner of her eyes, Makayla saw a couple people's faces tighten at that. Leo wasn't any better. Makayla glared at the girl.

"Jessica…" Chiron started to say. But Makayla cut him off.

"Well. To answer your questions… I _can_ talk actually. And I'm pretty d*** good at it too." People's eyes widened at Makayla's voice which was deep and quiet, but could be heard all throughout the amphitheater. If someone listened close enough, people could hear the hidden sound that said Makayla had faced many dangerous things. Which actually did happen.…

But those things have left her scarred.

Her voice also held a warning; 'If you annoy me I will beat the living crap out of you.' The sassy-girl obviously didn't hear the warning in Makayla's voice and kept talking. Her eyes widened in fake surprise.

"Oh no! Chiron, she said a bad word!" she said looking at Chiron but pointing at Makayla. Chiron wisely said nothing. The girl instead changed her gaze back to Makayla. "What's this? She isn't saying anything again? Maybe she can only say bad words? Is that it?" She gave a fake pout. "Or are you just _so_ worried about finding your wittle daddy and mommy? Is that it? Maybe your daddy ran off with a cheat and maybe your mommy died, hmm?" Makayla was starting to turn and leave but now froze, standing stock-still. Makayla could deal with taunting, name calling, or being yelled at. But no one, _no one_ , insulted her mother. Especially some snotty, stuck-up girl who thinks she's better than everyone.

Makayla slowly turned around, completely tense and gritting her teeth. Leo saw her face and _very_ quickly backed away with wide eyes. Makayla calmly walked towards the snotty girl.

"Don't." Leo reached out and put a hand on Makayla's shoulder, trying stop her, but she wouldn't. Makayla turned to look Leo in his face. He read her eyes and gulped, backing away. No one insulted her mother and got away with it. Makayla continued walking towards "Jessica". She stopped a couple feet from Jessica. She was smirking, but it wavered for a slight moment when she saw Makayla's face. Jessica placed a hand on her hip.

"What now? Are you going to glare at me all night? Cuz I'm totally fine with people looking at me, but I do-" Jessica had stopped talking. She fell onto her butt holding her stomach. Makayla was still in front of her but now she was couched down one leg, her other stretched out behind her, her hands on the ground.

People's eyes widened. How did she do that?! Makayla had moved so fast, no one saw when Makayla had swung her leg around and behind Jessica, tripping her and making her fall onto the ground. She straightened from her slight crouch. "Don't you _ever_ say _anything_ about my mother again." She said in her quiet voice. Jessica nodded quickly her eyes wide.

Makayla calmly walked back over to where Leo was staring her. Leo raised an eyebrow. Honestly? He really wasn't completely surprised. Yeah, it was a little uncalled for, but Leo realized he would have done the same. But he had seen how fast Makayla could move when she was actually trying. She stopped in front of him, wearing her ever-present blank face. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? Are you serious?" Makayla simply nodded. Makayla looked around at every one who was still staring in shock. She sighed and shook her head.

She grabbed Leo's wrist and dragged him out of the amphitheater, almost literally dragging him. "Oh, come on, again? Really? OW LET GO YOU ARE _SUFFICATING_ MY _HAND_!" Leo asked almost yelling. All the demigods stared at the two of the, silently watching as the red-haired girl dragged the young mechanic. Makayla just ignored him and kept walking. She stopped when they were far enough where people can't hear them but could still see them. She let go of Leo and, he once again, landed on his butt. Makayla rolled her eyes again and helped him up. Leo looked at her in pure confusion.

"Why the Hades did you drag me _away_? … Again?!"

"Leo I need to tell you something else my fathers said." The campers had slowly started to sing again, but a lot less enthusiastically than before.

"Is that so important you had to drag me out here to say?" Leo asked her.

"Leo, I'm gonna to be straight forward this time." She said. "I'm leaving Camp Half-Blood." Leo's eyes widened. She continued before he could interrupt her again. "I _have_ to go. I'm sorry for telling you everything earlier and making you worry. I thought that maybe telling you would have done something to help me, but I was wrong."

"What?! YOU CAN'T GO!" Leo shouted, earning people turning around to look at them. Makayla place her hand over Leo's mouth. "Leo, be quiet." She hissed.

Leo shook her hand off his mouth. "Makayla, you _can't_ leave! If you go, it will be _worse_ than staying here! Out there in the open world you'll be way more exposed and more open to monsters." Leo grabbed Makayla's arms in a, very surprisingly, pretty strong grip. "It will be _so_ much easier if you just stay here." Makayla just shook her head again, her face turning red. " _Leo, I_ _ **CAN'T**_ _!_ " Now it was her turn to get weird looks. "I LITERALLY _CANNOT_ STAY HERE! JUST LET ME _GO_!" The campers were starting to whisper among themselves, occasionally looking the two arguing teens.

The tall red-haired girl took a deep breath. She looked down. "Leo… When my fathers had appeared and talked to me, they told me this; 'Makayla, you need to find Leo Valdez and tell him about The Shadow Creature. He will be at a camp called Camp Half-Blood in New York. Tell him and then leave. If you stay at the camp for too long, they will find you again. And eventually the monsters will get so strong, that they will be able to attack more than just you… But anyone.'" Leo was just staring at her now, eyes wide. "See, Leo? I have to leave. If I don't then I will be endangering _everywhere_ here." She paused then reached forwards, wiping a tear that was making its way down Leo' face. Leo lightly flinched at the feeling of Makayla's freezing hands. "Leo… I'm sorry. I really am. I know that by telling you that it only made you worry more. But I have to go." Makayla managed a small smile, but it was more sad then happy.

"It was _really_ nice seeing you again Leo. And thank you for listening to me. But I'm going to go now. I can faintly feel the Shadows slowly growing closer. Please don't tell anyone about me or this either, okay?" "Leo faintly nodded. Makayla managed to smile at Leo.

Leo pulled her forwards and wrapped his arms around her. After a moment, Makayla pulled back and wiped away one of her own tears. The purple eyed, red-haired girl leaned forward and kissed Leo on his cheek. "Good bye, Leo. I hope I'll see you again sometime again." She took a shaky breath, then she turned and walked away from Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

When Makayla told him she was leaving, Leo froze. He was shocked. Why did she think that she could just leave after telling Leo that she has had eight attacks from the evil shade apparently now called The Shadow Creature? Of course Leo wasn't didn't want to go against what Makayla's fathers told her! But if Makayla had been attacked eight times… Nope.

Leo shook himself out of his daze and turned around. He saw Makayla walking towards the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. Knowing that as soon as Makayla stepped out, that it would be like throwing up a giant flare to her enemies. So Leo did what anyone would do. Leo sprinted forwards, and tackled Makayla to the ground causing them both to fall.

Makayla rolled from her back to her ground. When she saw who tackled her she yelled, "OW! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR LEO?!" Leo groaned then rubbed his head while sitting up.

"Honestly? That didn't go as I had thought. Ow." Makayla rolled her eyes.

"Really?! No duh!' She moved from leaning on her elbows to sitting up. She rubbed her forehead where it had smacked the ground when Leo pushed her down. She saw a couple people walking up from the amphitheater looking around, probably for Leo. "Why would you do that anyway?" Leo looked at her while running a hand through his ever curly hair.

"Makayla, you can't go." Makayla opened her mouth to protest. Leo kept talking. "I know that your dads said to tell me... that, and to go, but they didn't say you had to leave right away." Makayla tilted her head in a confused look. "They said leave _soon._ Not right after you tell me. At least until after breakfast tomorrow. Please? Besides," He looked at Makayla up and down. "You do need some sleep and a clean-up." Makayla swatted his arm. She thought for a minute, nodded her head.

"Fine. But only until tomorrow morning. Then I leave." Leo jumped up, pumping his fist in the air.

"YES! I WIN!" Makayla noticed that one of the people in the small group of people pointed over to them and they all started coming over to where Makayla was still sitting on the ground and Leo was dancin' around, being a weirdo. "I win again! I have always won. And you know it!" Makayla just rolled her eyes and raised her hand up for Leo to help her up. He gave her his trouble-maker grin. He grabbed her hand. Right before she was fully standing, Makayla yanked Leo down and over her shoulder in a backwards judo-flip. He landed on his butt with a big 'oof!' sound. Then he fell backwards onto his back. Makayla squatted next to Leo and poked his face.

Leo spread his arms and legs out and tuck his tongue like he was dead. Makayla rolled eyes then stood up. She took a step back then jumped up like she was going to jump onto Leo. Leo yelped and squirmed around, trying to avoid her. At the last second, Makayla put her foot down on the other side of Leo so she just jumped over Leo. Leo scrambled back up onto his feet glaring at Makayla.

He straightened his shirt and dusted off his pants. "Poopey meanie head. You should get a spanking." He grumbled like kid. Makayla couldn't help it. She snorted then she busted out laughing. She bent over, holding her sides. She couldn't stop. Leo smiled and walked next to Makayla. He raised his hand and poked Makayla's shoulder with two fingers. Makayla was laughing too hard so she stumbled. Just before she fell she grabbed Leo's shirt and he came tumbling down too.

Makayla's reflexes were quicker and stronger than Leo's. Makayla put her hands over her head and behind her so she was in a position where she had both feet on the ground but was holding her body up with her arms. She pushed her feet off the ground she it was like she did a backwards hand-stand. She landed on her feet a second before a certain Leo crashed into her, knocking her over… again.

"ACK!" Makayla yelped "LEO! STOP FALING ON ME! YOU WEIGH A TON! GET! OFF!" Leo just shrugged and laughed from his position of laying on Makayla's back looking at the sky. He put is hands behind his head in an, 'I can do this all night' pose. Makayla rolled her eyes and tried to push him off of her. No success. Geez. He'd gotten heavier.

"Hey, is that you Leo?" Makayla heard a guy yell. Leo lazily rolled off of her and flopped onto the ground. He got up and waved the people over. Makayla kicked her leg out and kicked Leo. He yelped in surprise. Leo looked down and seeing that Makayla was still on the ground, hesitantly held his hand out. Makayla just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to flip you again if that's what you're thinking." Leo smiled and shook his head. Makayla grabbed his hand and he pulled her up. She stumbled and put a hand to her head. Being knocked to the ground three times in less than seven minutes _really_ messes your head. Leo grabbed Makayla's hand. They walked over to the other people

When they reached the small group of demigods Makayla could walk in a straight line without falling. When Makayla saw them she, very sadly, went back to defense mode; tensed arms, slightly spread legs, arms lose but ready… And her usual blank face. Leo noticed and shook his and sighed. 'And just when I got her to laugh again.' Leo saw that the group of people was Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and Calypso. He quickly plastered a smile back onto his face.

"Hey guys!" He said when he reached his friends. Leo saw them all looking at Makayla, and he quickly introduced them all to Makayla, saying that her name was Kay or Kayla and she was an old friend, which wasn't a complete lie. "So what's up? You all look a little grumpy." Leo said. Jason rolled his eyes.

"Well, DUH we're grumpy." Leo tilted his head in a 'Whaaa?' expression. "We haven't see you at all today! You started getting all mumbly kept muttering to yourself, and when we tried to talk to you, you trapped yourself in the bunker and then you ran off into the woods didn't came back for about almost two hours-" Leo cut him off.

"Actually, I did not, in fact, run off. I was dragged away, and oh-so lightly I might add, by young Miss Kay here!" He said gesturing to Makayla. She lightly glared at her name. Piper continued from where Jason stopped. "And then you _literally_ tumbled to the campfire, with someone we don't even know, I might add. Then she dragged you off, _again,_ and the two of you started yelling at each other!" Leo rubbed the back of his neck and Makayla bit her lip still slightly tensed. Leo opened his mouth but Calypso beat him to it.

"And the next thing we see is the two of you laughing and rolling around, on top of each other, ignoring everyone, and then you come over to us acting like nothing happened! ... And you're _still_ holding her hand!" At the end of her rant, Calypso's face was very bright red. Makayla looked at her hand and saw, yes, she was still holding onto Leo Valdez's. She quickly pulled her hand away the same time Leo did. Egh. That was a little awkward.

"I'm sorry for that. I didn't notice." Makayla's quiet, yet strong, voice rang in everyone's ears. Leo and Makayla tried to explain it but they couldn't say that they were related, so it wasn't going very well. Makayla noticed how everyone was either staring or glaring at her. Makayla knew that face. It was the face that people gave Makayla that said 'if you don't leave I will hurt you.' Makayla knew that she was strong and she could beat a lot of people in a fight. But with these people, she knew they were stronger than normal people or gangs she fought. So she decided on one of the things she was good at doing.

Makayla closed her eyes and took a deep a deep breath, relaxing her stance. "I apologise for any discomfort or anger I caused" The demigods looked confused at that. Makayla calmly pulled her hood up over her head. She smiled lightly at Leo. Then Makayla took a step back, calmly turned around… And ran.

Makayla kept running. Running faster than most people would be able to manage, even some athletes. She heard Leo calling for her when she took off. But she ignored him. She ignored everyone.

Makayla ran all across the camp. She remembered what she had told Leo. She would stay until morning tomorrow. And she would. Just not with anyone. She ran to the place she woke up, the infirmary. She stopped outside for a moment, then went in. Looking around, she saw what she was looking for. Her backpack. The one she has had for two years. She saw the doctor guy, Will Solace, on the other side of the tent/building. Makayla snuck past all the beds and tables and grabbed her backpack, making absolutely no noise and watching Will Solace the whole time. She backed out still watching him.

Once Makayla got out she put on her backpack on again enjoying the familiar feeling on her back, and she took off running again. She ran to the other side of the camp towards the forest. She was a little past half there when she felt a tingle on her neck. It was different from when The Shadow Creature attacked her or was close. It was the feeling she got when Leo was close. Makayla pressed her lips together. He was not going to stop her this time. She kept running. Suddenly, a huge wall of fire appeared in front of her, blocking her path. She turned around, but the fire kept growing until it was surrounding her. Makayla gritted her teeth.

Why did he have to do this right now?! He _knew_ why fire scared her! But fire scared her not in the way it would scare most. It had scarred her, and she promised herself never to do anything with fire again.

"Please, you have to stop running!" Leo's voice appeared behind her, she turned around and saw him jump through the fire. He was unharmed, of course.

"I thought you said you wouldn't use your fire powers again?" Makayla told Leo. Leo winced slightly. Makayla noticed that people had started gathering all around the circle of fire where the two teenagers were standing inside of.

"I did say I wouldn't. But I had to eventually." Leo looked down at his palm where a little flame danced around. "And using these powers helped saved the world." He looked back up at Makayla. He told her, "Please. Just stop running. I know that you're scared, but please? Just stop. You don't have any reason to anymore." Makayla scowled at him.

"Leo, _you_ don't have a reason to run. I _have_ to. And you _know_ that. _So let me go!_ " Makayla yelled the last part at Leo. Leo just shook his head stubbornly. Makayla shook her head. She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Leo." She really didn't want to do this! Not in the slightest bit. But she had to. She couldn't let Leo keep her here! Makayla took a really deep breath trying to calm herself. Makayla thrust her hands out straight in front of her, her arms together but hands facing out. After a moment, realization appeared on Leo's face.

"DON'T!" He yelled. Makayla ignored him, and the small sob forming in hr throat. She couldn't let him keep her there.

Makayla concentrated hard, feeling the fire come to life in her hands. She grabbed the feeling.

 **Suddenly, Makayla was a small child again, sitting criss-crossed in the middle of the street. _She was_** _ ** _sque_ ezing her little stuffed panda tightly. People were running everywhere screaming. Everyone avoided the little girl on the road. Little Makayla looked around, confusion in her young eyes. Around her, a huge fire was spreading across the city. A personage that seemed to be made completely from the smoke and shadows glided over towards her, passing through trashed cars and other burning objects.**_

 _ **"This is your fault." He said, glaring down at her with venom dripping from his voice. "You could have stopped this. But you let it rage on. You let thousands die, all because you were too weak to do**_ **_anythi_** _ **ng."** **The giant fire raged. It started coming closer towards her. "You started this. You couldn't control it." The people were still running everywhere, screaming and crying. Houses burned, cars exploded, metal melted into pools. It was a nightmare to anyone's thoughts. But to the horrors of herself, young Makayla felt nothing by the panic and screams surrounding her. Her breathing started getting more rapid as the fire came closer towards her. "You will never win. In your mind, your dreams. In your fears. Fire will forever control you." The personage laughed, a laugh that still haunted Makayla.**_

 _ **The fire surrounded young Makayla, covering all over her. She screamed.**_

Makayla snapped back to the present. She shook the flashback out her head, but still felt the guilt like a city on her chest. Just, like a city. She hadn't done this in _eight years._ Not since that horrible incident that changed the lives of thousands of people. Makayla felt all the guilt and horror wash back into her, but she managed to push it aside. Makayla pushed her hands apart, the flames following her movements. She spread the wall of flames in front of her and behind Leo. Makayla kept pulling her hands back in a half circle shape until her arms were straight out on her sides. She had pulled all the fire surrounding her and Leo pushed it behind her. All the demigods stared at her in shock. _How is she doing that?!_ Makayla curved her hands around to in front of her like she was doing the breaststroke swimming move. Her hands were clenched at her sides. A single tear slid down Makayla's face.

"But you making me have to do this." She whispered. She thrust her hands out towards Leo. The fire shot forwards like a missile, shooting towards Leo. Leo raised her hands in front of his face. The fire rushed forwards, hitting Leo. The fire fanned out on either sides of him. All the fire eventually ran out after all hitting Leo. Leo stared at Makayla in shock, frozen. Leo knew about her secret, but he also knew that Makayla would only ever use these powers if she was truly and majorly desperate. Leo shook his head slowly at Makayla. Makayla took off running again, tears stinging her eyes.

Leo just watched her run, frozen in place. "Why would you do that Makayla?" Leo asked her in the wind. "You had promised that you would never do that again." He shook her head, watching her run into the forest. "What is going on…?"

Why would she do that?! She reached the edge of the forest but kept running. After running for a bit, she stopped, sitting down and leaning against a tree. She reached up and touched her face only to find tears running down her cheeks.

"Why would you do that Makayla? You had promised that you would never do that again..." Makayla faintly heard Leo ask, his voice riding on the wind. He was right. She promised herself she wouldn't use fire again. Or anything, really. She put her head on her knees hugging her legs. She started sobbing, letting all her emotions out. MAkayla felt the guilt of every person she had hurt fall onto her. After a bit, Makayla stood up, wiping her eyes. She heard people calling. She will _not_ let them find her. She looked up at the tree behind her. This will would work. She jumped up, grabbing the branch above her. She pulled herself up. Makayla kept climbing until she was almost to the top, well hidden from view. She tried to make herself comfortable between two branches, and rested her head back, getting ready for a long night.

* * *

 **THE END! STORY'S OVER! ALL DONE!**

 **...**

 ** _JUST KIDDING!_ Nah, there's WAY more!**

 **So... What do ya think? I know, I'm evil right? Well, if that's what you're thinking... GOOD! Cuz** **that's what** **I'm going**

 **for. But seriously. Tell me what you think? Review, my pretties, REVIEW!** **I LOVE getting** **people's** **reviews! It makes**

 **me all fuzzy and warm inside! Helps also me review faster! *wink***

* * *

 **But please, no insults please. Ya, I'm fine with comments on my story, but please don't insult _me?_ **

**This is my second story and, remembering all the reviews I got from my other story (Although it was horrible** **before**

 **I re-wrote it) I thought I should mention. Because believe it or not, saying insults, no matter how small you think they**

 **are, can really hurt people. So please, review but review nice?**

* * *

 **And other from that... THAT'S IT!I have nothing more to say now! So I will now actually go to sleep, because it is about**

 **2:20 a.m. right now and I am tired! So good night my lovelies!**

 **Peace out, hang out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	6. Nice to meet you Don't hurt me!

**I HAVE RETURNED! (WOO HOO! YAY! MAKAYLACO'S BACK!)**

 **Awww! I feel so loved! I was missed! (even if it was just by myself) But still! I feel**

 **loved anyway. Because My boyfriend is coming to visit me from a different state!**

 **JK! I'm as single as a pringle!**

 **(yes, I am a girl. Not a boy.) But I think you would have guessed that from my**

 **name anyway.**

* * *

 **v IMPORTANT! v**

 **SO! I have 'nouncement! I have decided That I won't really have a certain update**

 **date anymore. Wasn't working anyway. But instead of of updating every Monday**

 **and Friday I will just update (hopefully) every week. But don't expect a certain date every**

 **week.**

 **ANYWHO! I'm just rambling on now. REVIEW TIME!**

* * *

 **EvieTheDemigod: Actually, This story is based off of a dream I had a while ago. I sort of just ended up**

 **continuing on once I started it. So, yes. Makayla is supposed to be me.**

 **Khaos20: Thanks! No problem! ya sorry I took a while to introduce Percy and (mostly) everyone else.**

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels: Nope! No** t over!

* * *

_6_

Makayla was awoken from her half-asleep state she trained herself to be in in by the faint sound of someone whistling. Without moving her body, she looked down from her perch in the big tree. Below her, she saw someone walking slowly through the forest. Even though it was late at night Makayla looked closer and saw it was a young boy. He walked around with his hands in the pockets. He was whistling softly to himself. The tune sounded familiar to Makayla but she couldn't place it.

The boy was walking closer to the Oak Tree Makayla was in. He looked up in all the different trees then stared at the Makayla's, then smiled. He walked over to the base of the tree. He bent his knees and jumped straight up. He grabbed a branch which was pretty high up. He pulled himself up higher and higher up. He climbed up the tree with surprising grace, sliding up the branches. He climbed to a branch on the exact opposite of Makayla's side of the tree. He leaned his back against the trunk of the tree. He slid one leg up on the branch so it was bent up, and dangled his other leg off the branch. He folded one of his arms behind his head, and the other in front of his chest. The boy was close to Makayla's age, about sixteen, with sandy blond hair that had the 'I just got out of bed yet I am still amazing' look, and strong muscled arms. He was wearing an orange shirt just like every person in the camp was, and slightly ripped jeans and a braided bracelet of leather around his wrist. He started whistling again.

Now that Makayla was closer, she heard the song was Superman by Five for Fighting. Makayla was surprised because it was of her favorite songs. The blond boy had a surprisingly good voice just for whistling. After a few moments of whistling, Makayla ended up humming with the blond boy. Right before the sound would end, the blond stopped. He was on the opposite side of the tree, Makayla couldn't see him smirk.

"That a song you like?" He asked, still smiling. Makayla answered without thinking.

"Yeah. One of my favorites actually. My brother used to sing me that song when I was little to help me sleep…" Makayla trailed off. She turned around as much as she could without falling out of the tree. She looked around to see the blond teen leaning against the tree, but his head was turned to look at look at Makayla.

"Hi there." He said while grinning at her. "I'm Jake. How you doing?" Makayla rolled her eyes and brought her head back to its original position against the tree. "That was quite a ruckus you caused. Want to explain?" Makayla said nothing. "Or you can ignore me, that's cool too." Jake said. Makayla pressed her lips into a tight line.

"So you found me. Hurrah! What are you gonna do now? Tell everyone where I am?" She asked tightly. She could almost see Jake shrug.

"Why would I do that?" He asked. "You obviously don't want to go back."

"No, not really."

"Well, I wouldn't either." He paused for a moment. Jake stood up on his branch and steadied himself. He jumped up and out. He grabbed a branch a little over his head, and swung around to Makayla's side of the tree. He dropped on a branch right next to Makayla, landing in a crouch. Jake sat himself down on the branch, ignoring the fact that if he fell he would have nothing to grab and would drop to the ground. He reminded Makayla of a monkey with blond hair and an orange shirt. Despite his goofy smile and unnatural climbing abilities… 'He is kind of cute. But he is also annoying' Makayla thought to herself. She shook the thought out of her head

Jake tilted his head at Makayla. He smiled slightly. "What's your favorite color?" He asked. Makayla furrowed her eyebrows.

"What kind of a question is that?" Jake shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe a question someone uses when wondering what color another person like?" Jake asks innocently. Makayla sighed and rolled her eyes. Jake waited. Finally Makayla said,

"Blue. A deep blue. Like when you stare deep into the ocean." She paused "What is your favorite color?" Jake smiled.

"Hmmm. What is my favorite color…?" He stroked an imaginary beard. Then he snapped his fingers. "Silver. It's a pretty color. Goes with quite a few other colors too." He smiled at Makayla, looking at her eyes. "Like purple. Silver and Purple… It's a nice mix." Makayla glared at him

"So your favorite colors just so happen to be the same two colors as my eyes? Wow! What a coincidence!" She said, her voice dripping sarcasm. The blond boy just shrugged.

"Well it's either that or red." He winked. The red-haired girl just rolled her eyes and kicked him in the leg. He wobbled for a moment then steadied himself while he laughed. Makayla smiled a small smile. 'Huh.' She thought. 'I almost want to hear… "Ugh." Makayla said and she shook her head. It momentarily threw her off-balance. Makayla yelped as she started to fall backwards. Jake quickly reached out and grabbed her hand before she fell. Makayla clung onto Jake's hand and he pulled her back up. 'He's pretty strong.' Makayla noticed. His hand felt warm and soft, yet it was also rough and strong. His hand fit almost perfectly in her hand. It was weird, but his hand almost felt familiar...

After Jake helped Makayla back unto her branch, he kept hold of her hand. Whether or not he noticed, Makayla didn't know. But he didn't look like he wanted to take his hand back anytime soon.

"You're welcome." He told her. Makayla shook her head, more lightly this time. She realized that she had zoned out. "Thanks." She smirked slightly. "My turn. What did you want to be when you were young?" Jake seemed surprised by that question. He stroked his imaginary beard again

"Hmmm… Well, that's a hard question. It might take a while for me to actually think about it- Famous Tennis Player." Makayla chortled. "What?" Makayla pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" Eventually, Makayla couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing. Jake looked like she was insane. She tried to calm down but couldn't she stop laughing, her head hair falling everywhere her face. Jake shook his head, still confused. But he couldn't help but smile.

"My turn. Which would you rather do: wash dishes, mow the lawn, or vacuum the house?" Makayla rolled her eyes, but she was still smiling.

"I guess it depends. How many dishes are there? How big is the yard? And how messy is the house?" Makayla asked smartly. Jake opened his mouth, paused, and then closed it.

"Good point. Your turn." And so they continued on like that for hours asking questions and answering them in stupid ways, and laughing too many times to count. Unknowing to them, they stayed up through the rest of the night. The two of them ended up almost falling out of their tree at least ten times each, either from laughing, or pretending to push each other over. Jake would make Makayla laugh by doing a bunch of stupid tricks in their tree, jumping around, hanging upside down. And Makayla would confuse Jake by saying the nerdiest things possible.

"Why are you so interested about me Jake?" Makayla blurted out. Jakob looked some-what startled at her question. He bit his lip. He seemed to be thinking for a moment. He looked back at Makayla's questioning gaze.

"Honestly?" He told her, "I don't really know. I guess-" He shrugged. "I have no idea. When I first met you, when I saw you for the first time..." Jakob's face started turning pink. "I diffidently have strong feeling for you Makayla… But I'm just not sure which way they're heading." Wha jake didn't want to say, was that he felt a different, yet also familiar feeling. Like he had met her before. Makayla could feel her face turning _very_ dark red. She looked down to try to hide her blush.

'Wait a second. I just met him today!' Makayla thought. 'And he was annoying me. So why do I feel like…' Makayla mentally shook her head… again.

'I am _so_ confused… But just... wow. She's… confusing, yet, perfect.' Jake thought to himself. 'She's the most beautiful person I've met. And her laugh is mesmerizing…"

He thought. Makayla stopped laughing almost immediately. She bit her lip, her face super dark red. But it seemed to be a darker red on her cheeks. Wait, a second. Was… was Makayla, blushing?! She wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Oh, crap." He said, blushing hard himself. "Did- I said- that out loud, wasn't it?" He said sheepishly. Makayla nodded, still as red as a tomato. Jake looked at the branch he was on. "I'm-I'm sorry. I just- I wasn't actually gonna- I was thinking that and then- in my head- and I-" Jake just kept stuttering, trying to explain. Makayla slowly started to smile. It was kind of cute, his face all red and talking all stuttery.

"Really… I'm sorry." Makayla snapped back into reality at that. She had completely zoned out, not hearing a word. "It's just… I had thought that, but I didn't actually think I had said it..." He trailed off. Makayla smiled at him.

"It's fine. I just, wasn't really expecting you to say that. It caught me off guard." Makayla said, saving him from further embarrassment."

"Ok." Jake told her. "And one other thing…" Makayla looked back at him with a question in her eyes. "My _real_ name, is Jakob. But, with a K not a C. So it's spel B."

"I had a friend named Jacob before. But he wasn't really like you." Makayla told him.

"Oh? And how is that?" Jakob asked her. Makayla thought for a moment.

"Well, he was always serious. He was always a rule follower and wasn't that funny most the time. But sometimes, when it was just us playing together, I would get him to laugh. A lot actually." Jakob nodded.

"Sounds kind of like Jason." Jakob said, forgetting that she got here only last night. Makayla tilted her head.

"Who's Jason? Is he a demigod here too?" Jakob nodded.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you only got here, well woke up, this morning. Yeah he's a camper here. But he's not like most of us here. Jason Grace is a demigod but he's born from a Roman aspect of a god. So he's the son of Jupiter, not Zeus. Make sense?" Makayla nodded her head.

"Sort of. Well, it makes sense... ish. But I thought that a long time ago, Zeus made a pact, with Poseidon and Hades I think, that she wouldn't have any more kid?" Jakob nodded.

"You're pretty smart." Jakob noted. Makayla inward winced. 'For goodness sake Makayla, watch it! You go blabbing about everything just because you know it!' She told her. Jakob continued. "Yeah they had made a pact that they wouldn't but all three of them did. Well, technically Zeus and Poseidon did, but I guess hades did too. A few years ago, Zeus met this one lady and had a kid named Thalia. Then a few years later, he came back, but this time as Jupiter. He had another kid with the same woman, and his name was Jason."

"So, he broke the oath twice?" Makayla asked Jakob. Jakob nodded his head back and forth.

"Well yeah. I guess he did. But Poseidon also broke it. He met a women named Sally and they had a son, Percy."

"Oh, I think I met him last night."

"You did?" Jakob asked. "When?" Makayla scolded herself again.

"At the fire. But what about Hades? You said not really?" Jakob continued,

"Well, what's confusing about that was that the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, they made that pact not too long ago. He technically had three kids. But that was about seventy years ago. Hades had gone went and had two kids with someone, Nico, and Bianca. But Hades knew that Zeus would be mad at him and take his anger out on his kids. So Hades took his two kids to the Lotus Hotel and Casino. And what happens there, is in the hotel time freezes for anyone who goes in there. So Hades brought Nico and Bianca there so Zeus couldn't hurt them. But only about five or six years ago, Nico and Bianca were taken out of there and put in a school until Percy and some others found them."

"Wait a second." Makayla interrupted him. "If they were put in there about seventy years ago, then wouldn't Nico and Bianca be, like, in their eighties or something?" Jakob nodded.

"Ya. I think Nico is about... eighty five- eighty six now."

"Wow. Talk about looking young. But what about his sister? Bianca?" Jakob winced slightly.

"She would be pretty old now too. But she, uh, died on one of the quests she was on."

"Oh." Jakob nodded. "Wait, didn't you say Nico also had another sister? Hazel?" Jakob nodded.

"Yeah. Hazel's story is kind of weird though. See, Hazel is also about seventy or eighty five now."

"Wow. Hades sure did like having kids a long time ago." Jakob smiled at that.

"Yeah. But Hazel was born in old New Orleans. Her mom had used a weird spell to summon Pluto, Hades Roman form. She didn't actually think it would work so when Pluto showed up, hazel's mom was really surprised. Thus Hazel was born." Jakob paused for a moment, then continued. "There's another part of Hazel's story, but that part is really confusing and she would probably want to tell you herself if she would." Makayla nodded. "Anyway, something had happened and Hazel and her mom were in a cave and it collapsed. Hazel and her mom had died," Jakob paused for a moment as if was waiting for Makayla to do something. Makayla nodded for him to continue. "But the weird thing was when Hazel had died, she was aware of everything going on around her in the Underworld. And after about seventy years, Nico went down to the underworld and he found Hazel. Seeing that he was technically his sister, he took Hazel back with him to the world of the living. The End."

Jakob stood up on his branch, making it slightly wobble. He spread his arms wide and said in his best announcer's voice,

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the story of the children of the Big three!" he bowed a couple times. "Thank you! Thank you! Please give your applause!" Makayla smirked.

"Okay! I will." She clapped dramatically then stretched one foot out, lightly tapping the branch Jakob was standing on. Jakob started wobbling back and forth. He leaned back and lost his balance and fell.

Makayla gasped. She quickly jumped down a branch to see if she could see Jakob. She couldn't.

"JAKOB! She yelled out. She couldn't see him anywhere. She opened her mouth to call out again, something slammed into her back causing her to fall. The first thing she saw was the earth zooming closer to her body.

* * *

 **Ok before people start to complain, I know that Jakob's feelings for Makayla was**

 **a little rushed, but there is a _very_ good reason for that. A reason that will (hopefully)**

 **soon be revealed... I hope. That and I've never been in a relationship before so I have**

 **almost no knowledge about any of this. So.. yeah. That explains the rushedness in their**

 **feelings.**

 **Sorry this chapter is a little short, but I'm in a REALLY lazy mood right now. But I will**

 **update soon. Most likely on Monday or Tuesday. Unless I get reviews! Then I'll update**

 **sometime this week again. ;) So... That's about it.**

* * *

 _ **Hang out, Peace out.**_

 **MakaylaCO**


	7. Why do I feel this way?

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK! WOO! YA! OH YA!**

 **... I feel so unloved! I'm only cheering for myself. :'( Dat's called bein a** **rudeness. But**

 **that's just me. If you want to cheer for me where ever you (reader) are. Whether at**

 **home, or in a car. Or if you're reading this on a computer/laptop or on a kindle, or**

 **something like that. Sooo... Yeah.** **CHEER!** **(you-) "YAY!** **MAKAYLACO'S BACK! WE**

 **MISSED YOU! WOO HOO!"**

 **I just totally got sidetracked from where I was going to go. One sec.**

 **...**

 **NOW I REMEMBER! I was gonna say that I still haven't figured out my whole "update**

 **date" thing. So how about, every 5 reviews? Will that work with everyone? Okay, good.**

 **Even if you want to do that 'review cheat' thing I do where I log out then review a bunch**

 **of times as guest or use funny names to make people post faster, I'm good with that. (don't**

 **tell anyone** **I do that! But not** **very often I do)Or, even better, tell your** **friends or random**

 **people** **you know to check out and read this story. Does _that_ work? KK!**

* * *

 **REVIEWS!**

 **Khaos20:** There is a very good reason why this story isn't Leo/Makayla

 **Myah Castel:** Here's more:

 **TO DA STORY!**

* * *

Makayla yelped as something crashed into her body. She tumbled her way through the branches. Right before she reached the bottom of the tree and splattered into the ground, something, or someone, jumped to the ground below her. Jakob jumped out of the tree, landing lightly on his feet. He took two steps back, then jumped up just before Makayla hit the ground, catching her in his arms. The weight of Makayla's fall from the tree sent them both tumbling to the ground.

Makayla and Jakob landed 'Oof' sound. Makayla ended up, naturally, laying on her back on top of the chest of a moaning Jakob. Makayla rolled off Jakob onto her right side so she was lying next to him on the ground. Now it looked like the both of them were laying down, looking at the sky. Jakob unconsciously wrapped one of arms around Makayla's waist, slightly pulling her a little closer to himself. Makayla didn't really know why, but it's not like she was complaining very much. Makayla rolled onto her side so she was looking at Jakob, propping her head up with her elbow. Unknowing to Jakob, she had scraped one of the scars on her back in the tumble down and her back was hurting again. Makayla raised one finger and poked Jakob's cheek. Nothing. She poked his cheek twice. Still no reaction. Makayla rolled her eyes. Makayla licked one of her fingers, then wiped it on Jakob's cheek. Jakob quickly reached up, and wiped his face off. "GAH! What was that for! Blah!" Jakob asked Makayla, furiously wiping his cheek. Makayla shrugged as much as much as she could while on one arm.

"You weren't saying anything." Makayla fake pouted. "No one was talking to me and I was getting lonely." Jakob smirked, rolling onto his side so he was facing Makayla, and they were significantly closer. Makayla was wondering if Jakob had noticed or not that he still had his arm around Makayla. He shook his head and wiggled his eyebrows. "I knew you couldn't resist me. They never could." He winked. Makayla raised her eyebrow

"Who's they? Last I heard, you had said that you had never been in a relationship before." Jakob opened his mouth then closed it.

"Well played madam. Well played. But! Worry not, for I will be loved by someone... Eventually." Makayla laughed. Jakob looked at her in fake confusion. "Tell me, why is it that you be laughing at me? For what be it that you gain for your amazing laugh being given at my sorely said comments?" Makayla laughed harder at his failed old-fashion speech. Jakob rolled his eyes at the laughing redhead next to him. But he shook his head and laughed anyway.

"You, oh my good sire," Makayla told him, trying her own at the old-fashion talk. "Are truly one out of a million personages in a world such as this that has not thy talent of speaking in the olden language. That being said as also… You're a complete and utter weirdo." The blond boy in front of Makayla wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah you know it!" Makayla rolled her eyes again. Jakob didn't say anything for a few moments. Makayla looked up and saw Jakob slightly smiling at her. He looked into her eyes then looked all around her face, noting and memorizing every detail about her. Makayla blushed but couldn't look away from Jakob.

She started seeing all the little details on his face. The way his golden-colored hair fell lightly on his forehead, the small dimples that appeared on his cheeks, how his eyes squinted slightly when he smiled. Her gaze lifted higher to his eyes. His eyes were bright and happy and had a smile in them. It was the light Makayla had before she had left to the streets. His eye color was a deep blue, like the color you would find when you look into the ocean. Her favorite color…

Makayla's eyes furrowed slightly when she noticed a scar on Jakob's face that she hadn't seen before. A somewhat thick scar slid down the right side of his face. It started just beside his eye and slid down the outside of his jawline, curving to an end just underneath the edge of his mouth. It looked like a stretched C shape sliding down his face. It was slightly faded, like the scar was trying to hide, but Makayla could still see it pretty well. Makayla had confused herself when she saw it because, when she noticed his scar, it worried her. She hesitantly and slowly reached her hand out. Jakob flinched when her cold hand touched his face, but he didn't move away. Makayla cupped Jakob's face in her hand, and she gently traced the scar down his face with her thumb. The scar felt a little colder that the rest of his face. As Makayla traced it down Jakob's soft skin and tried to imagine what it must have felt like a receive something that left a scar that big. Jakob felt what Makayla was doing, and he quickly reached his hand up and grabbed hers. "Don't." He whispered his eyes almost pleading. He gently pulled Makayla's hand from his face. "Please." Makayla looked confused, but pulled her hand back. They sat, or half laid, in silence for a minute or so, the silence now a little awkward.

Jakob lowered his head and he pressed his lips together. After a moment, he lifted his arm from around Makayla and he stood up. He held his hand out to Makayla. She grabbed his hand and Jakob pulled Makayla to her feet. Once again they were caught holding hands, looking at each other. They were snapped out of their shock when Jakob looked up at the sky. Jake looked puzzled for a second, then started laughing. Makayla asked him why he was laughing.

"Oh my gosh. It's- getting dark out again. So that means…" He started laughing. "We were- we were in the tree all night and, all day!" He started laughing harder. Makayla just shook her head, smiling. Then she looked at the sky, then seemed to remember something.

"Crap. Crap, crap, crap!" She turned back to the tree and jumped up, pulling herself back higher. Makayla kept climbing until she reached where she had been last night. She grabbed her backpack and started rustling around inside it.

"What are you doing?" Makayla heard Jakob's voice right below her but she didn't look. She kept rummaging through her bag until she found what she was looking for. She slid down the branches until she jumped back to the ground. Once there, Makayla quickly pulled off her jacket, stuffing it back into her backpack. Now she just had on her tank-top. She also pulled out some jeans from her bag and put those on over her shorts. Jakob raised an eyebrow as he watched her but said nothing. Makayla cursed again as she dug through her bag. She grabbed a hairband she had after digging through her bag, quickly putting her long red hair into a sloppy side braid while letting some of it fall in her face, slightly covering her eyes and let it drape over her shoulder. She stuffed everything else back into her backpack, then quickly slung it around her shoulder. When she turned back to Jakob and he had to admit, she looked kind of different even though all she did was change her clothes and do her hair.

"Really?" he asked her. "And is all… This, necessary?" Jakob asked, gesturing to her. Makayla rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it is. No one here can be allowed to recognize me." She told him.

"Why not?"

"Because they all thought I had left. And if anyone does, then somehow Leo will find out. Then he will never let me leave." Jakob crossed his arms.

"Why is Leo so important to you?" Makayla bit her lip.

"Jakob… I promise I would tell you, but I'm not allowed to." Jakob sighed. Then he told her,

"You know, even with your outfit change, your eyes still look the same. And it doesn't seem like they can be hidden from view. Your eyes are really different from other peoples and anyone would notice. It's kind of distracting when you really look into them." Makayla cursed.

"I know. That's the bad thing about me. I have tried everything I know of but I can't hide them. My eyes are always the thing to give me away when trying." Jakob nodded. He thought for a moment and examined Makayla's outfit. Jakob then took his shirt off. Makayla raised an eyebrow at the sight of his muscled chest and stomach. Jakob pretended not to notice and turned the shirt right-side out. He then handed it to Makayla. "Here. It's a brand-new shirt I got last morning." Makayla tilted her head. Jakob answered her unspoken question. "It's the camp shirt here. Everyone wears it, and if someone sees that you are not wearing one they'll start to wonder then eventually they'll figure out that you aren't an actual camper." Makayla nodded reluctantly. She took his shirt then paused.

"What about you? What'll you wear?" Jakob shrugged and waved his hand.

"I'll just run over to my cabin real quick and grab another one." Makayla nodded then reluctantly put his shirt on. It was a little big but it looked fine. He looked up at the sky. "Any minute now…" He said as if he were timing something. Jakob smiled then snapped his fingers. As soon as he did, a horn blasted through the sky. Makayla looked slightly worried.

"What was that? An attack?" Jakob laughed then shook his head. Then he held out his hand.

"We better hurry... Or we'll be late for dinner."

* * *

Jakob grabbed Makayla's hand and he led her back into the camp. While walking, Makayla noticed a few other camper girls look over at Jakob then started whispering to each other. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were whispering about. But then again, Jakob still didn't have a shirt on, haven given it to Makayla. He led her over to a building that looked golden and was shining bright, even though it was getting dark. Jakob noticed Makayla's confused face and laughed.

"This is the cabin for the children of one of the gods, Apollo. The god of the sun, music, archery… and bad poetry." Makayla smiled at that. "I'm one of Apollo's kids so that's where I live." They walked over to it. When they reached the porch, Jakob let go of Makayla's hand and said, "Wait out here. I'll be right back." Makayla nodded and Jakob went inside. Makayla leaned against one of the porch railing. As she waited, she noticed a couple guys staring at her while they walked by. Some whistled at her, winking. She glared and they hurried off. Makayla slightly smirked, happy to know her glare still scared people. She was starting to get a little bored and started wondering why Jakob was taking so long, when someone snuck up behind her. They wrapped their arms around her waist and lifted her in the air.

"AH!" Makayla turned to see a laughing Jakob. "PUT ME DOWN" Then he let go of her and she stumbled when her feet smacked against the ground. Makayla glared back at Jakob. He was holding his sides laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Your- your face! Your face was priceless!" Makayla glared at him and stomped on his foot… Hard. Jakob's laughing and holding sides turned to 'ow' and holding his foot. Makayla smiled at her handy-work then turned around to leave. After a few steps she realized she had no idea where she was going. She turned back to a Jakob who had his arms crossed and was watching her. "Need some help?" He said. It was more of a statement that a question. Looking at him for a moment Makayla nodded slightly. Jakob laughed then walked over to where Makayla was standing. "Come on." He told her, grabbing her hand again.

He led her over to a big pavilion where it seemed all the demi-campers were. Jakob and Makayla managed to walk in with a small crowd so their entrance wasn't big and dramatic. Jakob paused and pulled Makayla over to the side real quick. Jakob looked around like he was worried someone was listening to them. Makayla tilted her head.

"What's wrong?" Jakob looked back at her.

"I just realized a problem. You see, each person here goes to a separate table according to who their godly parent is. But since you don't know who yours is…" He trailed off and Makayla nodded her head, getting what he was going at. Suddenly his face let up. "I got it. You might be able to weave your way into the Hermes table. Since he's the god of traveling and people on the roads and all that stuff, they get a lot of different campers. That's where the un-claimed kids go until their parent recognizes that the person as theirs." Makayla nodded. Then she paused.

"You said you're a son of Apollo. So, you'll be sitting somewhere else?" Jakob nodded, grimacing a little.

"Yeah. But we can find each other again after dinner, okay?" Makayla nodded. "How about the tree?" Makayla smiled slightly then nodded. Jakob pointed to a table that had more kids than the rest. "That's Hermes table. Find a seat then and hopefully not too many people will ask about you. Um, you do know what to do if they ask about you?" Jakob asked Makayla. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do. I'm not completely in the dark with all this stuff." Makayla started to turn then paused. "By the way, that was horrible rhyming. Your father would be so disappointed!" Makayla winked at Jakob and he rolled his eyes. He walked over to his table, where the rest of his siblings were. He looked over and saw Makayla walk to a small group of demigods. Next thing he saw was Makayla sitting at the end of the table.

'How did she do that?' He said to himself. He hadn't even seen her move… He and Makayla had, conveniently, sat on the side of their tables so they ended up facing each other. Makayla raised an eyebrow when they saw how they were. He shrugged. Then he noticed something.

Makayla had put her blank look back on her face. The same one she had been using and wearing when she first arrived at camp, while in the infirmary, at the campfire, when they met in the tree. When Jakob had met her in the tree, she was a blank wall until he managed to get her to open up and smile. Then he noticed that she only went into "blank mode", as he decided to call it, when around other people, as if she was trying to hide herself inside. Jakob looked at her, a question in his eyes. Makayla saw and shook her head. 'Maybe later' she told him. Jakob shrugged just enough for her to see and wiggled his eyebrows.

They got their plates and Jakob started eating. Jakob's gaze returned to Makayla. He frowned when he saw that Connor and Travis Stoll had moved over and sat on both sides of Makayla. They were obviously flirting with Makayla, seeing how they would lean slightly closer to Makayla. They kept smirking and saying stuff Jakob could lip-read. Makayla just rolled her eyes and groaned at them to leave. Jakob caught Makayla's eyes and raised his eyebrow, asking her a silent question. 'Need help?' Makayla slightly shook her head. She turned back to Connor and Travis and said something to them. But the Stolls eyes widened and held up their hands in a 'woah calm down' gesture at what she said. But after a minute, shrugged and went back to their lame attempt at 'flirting'.

Everyone started eating, and Jakob noticed how Makayla had been eating slowly, but also like she hadn't had real food in years. Then again, she probably hadn't. He caught her eye and Jakob wiggled his eyebrows. Makayla rolled her eyes, but Jakob saw a faint smile on her lips. Makayla did a sassy smile and wiggled her shoulders. Jakob bit his knuckles trying not to laugh. One of his siblings noticed and asked,

"Hey Jake. Are you alright? Your face is turning red… and it looks like you're trying to eat your fist." Jakob looked to his side and saw it was his older sister, Hanna. Jakob nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He lied. "I just hit my funny bone." Hanna raised an eyebrow at that, but she shrugged.

Chiron pounded his hoof against the cement and everyone quieted down. "Congratulations to those who those who helped. Today, as you all know, has been a long and hard day. We have faced hard tasks but-""That's a huge understatement!" Jakob heard someone called out. Sounded like Clarisse. Turns out it was. She stood up causing everyone to turn to her. "We have had four attacks, and by something nobody knows what it is! We've lost two campers, and that... Evil shadow-monster-thing, just keeps coming back bringing more and more monsters! We have to do something about this!" A couple campers nodded. Jakob turned to Makayla and saw she was dead pale and her eyes were huge with terror and guilt. She said something to the Stolls who whined. Makayla glared and they quickly shut up. Makayla got up, and quickly got up and left but not too fast. Jakob saw where she was heading, and told his siblings that he forgot something and went after Makayla.

Unknowing to them, a certain son of Hephaestus had noticed the teens get up then took off running after leaving the pavilion. Leo's eyes widened comically when he saw the girl runoff. Looking past the hair and shirt, he saw his little sister running, heading towards the entrance of Camp Half-Blood. You didn't have to be a child of Athena to know what Makayla was going to do. Leo knew that he would have to wait a couple minutes because of Chiron's announcement. Then he could go find his sister.

Jakob walked out of the pavilion calmly then, once clear of sight, ran after Makayla. She reached where she had stashed her backpack, and was quickly putting it back on. Jakob noticed that she had also taken off the Camp Half-Blood shirt he had her put on. Jakob then saw her run towards the entrance to the camp. Jakob sprinted after her, knowing what she was about to do. Makayla heard him running and turned around. Her eyes widened and she began to run faster she was close to the barrier when Jakob grabbed her wrist, causing her to stop. Her backpack flew off her arm a couple feet away.

Makayla struggled against Jakob. She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't have the time too. Jakob spun her around so she was facing away from him and grabbed Makayla's right arm. He pulled her arm over and behind her head so it was touching between her shoulders, and trapped her other hand behind her pulling it up so it was like she was holding hands with herself behind her back. Jakob wrapped one of his arms around her waist, pulling Makayla close to himself. He trapped her arm behind her back, using his free arm to reach over her stomach and her chest to cover her mouth with his hand, but he didn't cover her nose so she could still breathe. 'I wonder if he noticed close we are…' Makayla distractedly noticed.

He did all that in about five seconds. He had moved so fast Makayla didn't even have any time to do or say anything! Makayla knew that Jakob was fast, but not that fast! Her eyes widened and she tried to say something but was muffled by Jakob's hand. Jakob walked backwards pulling her further into Camp Half-Blood. Makayla stumbled backwards, almost tripping, but Jakob's arm around her waist stopped her from falling. After a moment, Jakob stopped and took his hand from Makayla mouth.

"JAKOB! Let me go! You don't know what you're doing!" He looked at face over her shoulder with an 'are you serious?' look on his face, eyebrow raised. Makayla glared at him, still trying to pull away, but Jakob wasn't fazed.

"Actually, I kind of do." He told her. And he actually did.

"Really? I'm pretty sure you really don't. Because if you did, then you would understand what you are doing by not letting me leave!" Jakob rolled his eyes.

"Well one thing I do understand; is that if I let you leave… Then you will die. And I really don't want that to happen."

"I hadn't told you anything about any of this! So how on earth would you know anything?!"

"Wow… You really can be stupid sometimes. Did you really think that I couldn't hear your conversation with Leo last night when I was sitting only about ten feet away from you?" Makayla's face was pure red now.

"Why you little-!"

"Hey, woah! Calm down. I'm not trying to hurt you. I just cannot let you leave Camp Half-Blood." Makayla rolled her eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of you right now for stopping me from leaving!" Jakob pretended to think for a moment.

"Well, there's the fact that we had spent all day in a tree together, having no one with us but each other-" Makayla interrupted him.

"When you put it like that it sounds completely wrong!" Jakob ignored her comment.

"I had gotten you to break free of your blank emotionless barrier." Makayla didn't say anything. Jakob leaned his head down onto Makayla's shoulder, talking softly into her ear. "I had become your friend," he whispered "and I had helped you more than I would think anyone had in a long time." Jakob noticed that Makayla seemed more calm and relaxed when he spoke as he was so he continued. Her cheeks were starting to get their slight pink color again. "I made you laugh more that you had for a long time, I would guess." Makayla lowered her head as much as she could in her position. Jakob noticed that and relaxed his arms a little more. Makayla seemed a lot more calmed than she was before, and Jakob had a feeling that she wasn't just pretending. "You once had said to me that when you were with me, you seemed happy and some-what safe, and I don't want you to lose that feeling." Jakob released Makayla's arms from his grasp, but turned her to face him. He put his hand on her elbows and had Makayla pulled slightly towards him. She had her head hanging down but her forehead was leaning against his chest right below where his heart would be, and her hands slightly lower than her head but still on his chest also. Jakob took a deep breath.

"You told me to give you a good reason for you to stay here? If those multiple reasons didn't work… here's this: Do you remember when you had asked me why I was so interested in you?" Makayla didn't answer, but slightly nodded her head on his chest. Jakob seemed reluctant to continue, but did anyway. He swallowed. "I had told you that I had strong feelings for you but I wasn't sure how they were. But after I re-think about all the things we had said and done today and last night… I'm starting to think that I might know how they're heading." Makayla looked up at him. Jakob was a about an inch taller, so she had to tilt her head a little.

"Really?" Makayla asked him quietly. Jakob nodded, his cheeks pink. "And how… Where are they heading?" Makayla asked with a small voice. Honestly? Makayla was slightly worried about how Jakob was about to respond. Jakob's deep blue eyes looked deep into Makayla's purple and silver ones. Makayla could tell by looking into his eyes, that everything Jakob said and was about to saw was and is 100% true.

Jakob opened his mouth. "My feeling for you? Well…"

* * *

 _ **BAM! CLIFFHANGER! TAKE THAT!**_

* * *

 **I'M BACK! (again) ... You hate me now, don't you.**

 **If I'm back again that really takes the whole SURPRISE out of it, don't**

 **you think? Ya, well, I am a bit messed up, if anyone's wondering. Actually a lot.**

 **Ya... Kind of lame. BUT! It does get better! Don't worry. I'm going on a roll here!**

 **OH! And i would like to give a (very) special Thank You Lots! to** Khaos20 **for sticking with**

 **me through this whole time! (even though it's only been 7 chapters so far) But still! Thanks**

 **lots! **! And also to those who have stuck with me all this time so far.****

 ** **MakaylaCO LOVES YOU ALL!****

* * *

 ** **Once again, I know that Jakob's feelings for Makayla was** **rushed, but there is a _very very_** **good reason for that! You'll find out soon.****

 ** ** _So no flames!_****

* * *

 **Now, REVIEW MA PRETTIES!**

 _ **Hang out, Peace out!**_

 **MakaylaCO**


	8. Oh No Oh Crap!

**I'm a horrible person. Yup. it turns out, I am supposed to be updating my other**

 **story right now... Buuuuuut, I love this one.** **(and ALL my work for my other**

 **one went bye bye.)**

 **But still! People have been wanting an update so I will give people one.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I am a girl and Rick Riordan is a guy. Need I say it?**

 **No, because I don't want to.**

* * *

Jakob opened his mouth. "My feeling for you? Well…" Jakob stopped. Makayla was freaking out inside.

'NO! DO _NOT_ STOP KEEP GOING TELL ME?!' Makayla thought to herself. "Jakob. Just please..." Makayla said, hoping so badly she didn't sound desperate. Jakob smiled slightly. Then he pressed his lips together and gently shook his head. "I am _so_ going to regret this later. But not right now." Jakob said. Jakob put his hand under Makayla's chin. "You wanted to know what my feelings for you are but... I can't seem to tell you. So instead… I'll show you" Jakob said that last part softly. He leaned down more. Makayla knew what was going to happened half a second before it happened. Jakob paused halfway there.

"Is this okay?" He whispered. Makayla nodded quickly but gently. Jakob leaned down again, closing the space between them. Jakob's lips softly connected with Makayla's.

Makayla's eyes widened. Jakob's lips were _indescribably_ soft against hers. She almost didn't want him to stop. She snapped out of her shock, and her eyelids fluttered closed. She gently started to kiss Jakob back. She felt him smile on her lips. He pulled back just enough to say something, but their lips were still slightly touching. "Makayla I love you." Makayla's eyes widened at that. She had been told that before, but never in this way. Before Makayla left to the streets, she had three friends that known almost forever. They would always joke about being siblings, and telling each other that they love them. But it never went further than. But this was different than a couple friends saying it. Jakob had meant that more than just friends.

Jakob re-closed the space between him and the redheaded girl in front of him and kissed her again. Makayla distractedly felt as Jakob slid his hands down from her elbows to a little above her waist, and Makayla herself unconsciously, and unknowingly, pulled her hands higher from his chest to Jakob's shoulders, then around to the back of his neck. The two seemed too melted into each other, and neither of them really wanted to pull away. Their lips moved in perfect synch with each other. Everything around them disappeared from Makayla's mind, she ignored it all.

Eventually the two started to run out of air and reluctantly pulled their lips apart. They just stood there in each other's embrace with their foreheads touching. Jakob smiled and laughed lightly.

"This turned out… much, better than I had thought it would. My expectations ended with a handprint on my cheek." He said. Makayla swatted the back of his head lightly, but smiled anyway.

"I definitely was _not_ expecting that. At all." Makayla's eyes raised to look into Jakob's. "But I'm not really complaining. Not too much, that is. However…" Makayla pulled her leg back and kicked Jakob in his shin. Jakob pulled his arms from around Makayla and he jumped back, grabbing his leg and hopping to keep his balance. Makayla crossed her arms watching him.

"OW! WHAT THE HADES WAS THAT FOR?!" Jakob asked Makayla. Makayla narrowed her eyes.

"That was for leaving me in suspense, then catching me off guard." Makayla stepped towards Jakob, grabbing his hand and pulling him up, preventing his from falling a minute before he did. He gave his over dramatic thanks. Makayla said, "And this was for surprising me in, _that,_ way." Jakob smirked. He leaned down to kiss her cheek when he stumbled and landed on her lips instead. Makayla widened her eyes for a split second then relaxed. She cupped Jakob's face with one hand, holding his hands with her other one. He had put his leg on the ground, standing perfectly fine. Makayla opened one eye and saw that. She frowned slightly, then she pulled her lips away from his. "You did that on purpose!" she accused Jakob.

"I did what?" Jakob smiled innocently. Makayla grumbled.

"You pretended to trip causing you to crash into me rudely, almost knocking me down onto the ground and then smacking your mouth against my lips." Makayla accused. Jakob pursed his lips and tilted his head.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds mean!" Jakob fake pouted. Then he smirked with an evil light in his eyes. Makayla furrowed her eyebrows at that look. Jakob dropped his arms at his side. Just as he was hoping, Makayla watched them. Moving fast Jakob spun in a half-circle, grabbing Makayla's waist with one arm and spinning her with him. Makala yelped. Jakob grabbed one of her hands, spinning her out. Then once she was fully spun out from him, Jakob pulled his arm back and she spun back to him like a dancer would, her red fanning out around her. Jakob thought that he might have seen something fly behind her, but he mentally shrugged it off. Probably a rock. Jakob spun Makayla back so she ended up smacking into his chest. She grabbed the front his shirt on his chest to keep her balance. Jakob innocently wrapped his arms around her. Makayla glared up at Jakob her head slightly spinning.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that?" She told him.

"But you love me anyway!" He said. Makayla raised an eyebrow.

"I never said that. You told me that _you_ loved me, but _I_ never said anything." She contradicted Jakob glared at her, his mouth pouting. "But! I also never said that I didn't." Jakob smiled at her.

"So… You want to tell me which one it is?" He asked Makayla hopefully. Makayla put on a thinking look. Then she just shook her head. Then she stood up on her tippy-toes and their lips melted together again. Jakob narrowed his eyes at her lack of answer but kissed her back. After a slight pause, he grabbed hold of Makayla's waist, lifting her off her feet, and spun around. Makayla's eyes opened when her feet left the ground. She tried to say something, but it was muffled as her lips were still locked with Jakob's. Jakob stopped and her feet connected back with the ground. Makayla rolled her eyes, then froze.

She quickly stepped back pulling away, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Jakob looked at her in confusion. Makayla bit her lip then gestured behind Jakob with her eyes. Jakob looked over his shoulder and saw what Makayla was looking at. He quickly turned back to Makayla.

"Why the heck is he here?!" Jakob whisper shouted. "He should be back in his cabin!" Makayla shrugged. She put her blank face back on, which Jakob sighed and shook his head at, she told Jakob to stay there then walked over to where Leo was walking.

Makayla knew she was probably going to be in trouble when she saw Leo's face. When Leo noticed her coming towards him, he stopped and his arms crossed and his face got red with a mix of emotions; angry, confused, relieved, and that over-protective look brothers' get.

"Who the Hades it that," He pointed to Jakob who was still on the hill "and what were you doing?" Leo asked, over protectively. Makayla inwardly groaned.

"Leo, that's a friend. Someone who enjoys my company and who actually cares about what I'm trying to do." Makayla said coldly, but still with her blank expression. Leo winced at that. "And you aren't going to do anything. I can tell by the way your hands are starting to glow that you were planning on doing something." Leo looked at his hand to see that they were in fact starting to glow. He made them stop. "That, and what was going on was I was trying to leave but he wouldn't let me."

'Wow. I'm a good lair.' Makayla thought. Leo nodded slowly, with a thoughtful expression.

"Why are you still here?" He asked her. "I thought you said that you had left? Makayla, I was going crazy when you ran off! I thought you _had_ left!" Makayla narrowed her eyes.

"First off, I never _said_ I left. I said I was _leaving_. Which I was and still am. And second, I did run off but stayed in the woods all night and, apparently, all day. _You_ chose not to go looking for me." Leo looked at her, clenching his teeth.

"I _did_ go looking for you. But I didn't see you anywhere. I was going insane! My only _real_ sister had run off, leaving to go hide! This isn't a game of Hind and Seek, Makayla!" He shouted at her his eyes blazing. "Do you think I want you to go run off to face some evil creature no one even know anything about? NO I DO NOT! Even the _Gods_ don't know what it is! That thing is _evil_ and _dangerous._ You can't just go run off towards it." He took a deep breath trying hard to calm down. He talked a little less loudly. "Makayla, you are the only person I have left who accepts me. Aunt Rosa hates me, our Bisabuelo Sammy died a long time ago, and I can't go back to the foster care. I have a family here at Camp Half-Blood and I don't want to leave them. But I also can't leave you. I love you * _mi hermana_ ". He paused. _*"_ _Perdí_ _a mi madre. No puedo perderte, así"_ Leo said the last part quietly. Makayla smiled faintly and put her hand on Leo's shoulder.

"You won't. I'm stronger than you think now, Leo. I know you're worried, but that's just a part of you being a brother to a person like me. The Shadow Creature may be different than other creatures and powerful, but so am I. I'm stronger and powerful than I was before. I can beat this thing. I may end up needing some help sometime, but I will _not_ just sit here in this camp and do nothing as it attacks innocent people." She paused, " _Yo sé que usted está preocupado. Pero yo puedo hacer esto._ You just have to trust me." Makayla told him softly. Leo nodded at her glumly.

"I know, and I do. But… I'm just _worried_ about you. _Please,_ be careful while you're out there? Promise me that." Makayla promised. "Thank you. But don't think that I'm still not going to go nuts." Leo started to smile slowly. "After all, who else would I have to annoy all the time without getting electrocuted, ripped apart by a skeleton, forced to put on make-up against my will, or drowned in the lake?" Makayla swatted his arm.

"Oh, Leo. I can harm you in _much_ worse ways that drowning, getting fried with electricity or ripped apart by a skeleton. And also quite simply too." Makayla smiled sweetly at him fluttering her eyelashes. Leo gulped, his mouth dry. He hadn't forgotten. He just didn't like to think about his little sister being able to do all those things. It was scary. Makayla's only fifteen. She shouldn't be able to do those things. Leo laughed but it sounded nervous. Makayla couldn't blame him. Makayla was a little scared of her powers. She hadn't used these powers in years. Those things that she could do terrified her. That's one of the reasons she hadn't used them in so long. They hurt people.

Makayla tried to shake the thought away. But she couldn't. It haunted her. She had tried to forget them for so long that when she did think of it, it just scared her more. Suddenly, the images of what she had done flashed in front of her eyes. Then she heard the voice come back.

 _"You did this."_ It told her. _"This is your fault. Everything. All the people. It's happened by your hands."_ Makayla shook her head trying to get it to go.

"No! Go away!" Leo looked at her weird.

"What's wrong? Makayla, are you okay?" He asked her, worry in his voice. Makayla shook her head. Makayla felt something tingle in lines on her back, right there. Her eyes widened. "Oh no." She reached towards her neck to grab her necklace. But it wasn't there. Fear then shone like the sun in her eyes.

Her necklace was missing.

* * *

 **If you love me, review. If you love my story, review. I you don't like me OR my story... Still review. But please, no flames.**


	9. Please Help Me!

**I'M BAAACK!**

 **Leo: YAY MAKAYLACO'S BACK!**

 **:) I feel loved.**

 **Yet hated all at once. I might have lost my phone while walking home**

 **from** **Walmart,** **and it's snowing outside. So my phone is completely** **buried**

 **now and now. So in other words, I have (maybe) lost my phone until** **spring**

 **when** **all the snow melts:::::::D:=**

 **That and my mum and my** **sister won't let me help paint the** **walls! I LOVE**

 **painting!**

 **Leo: How rude!**

 **I KNOW RIGHT?! AND I'M A GREAT PAINTER! They just think that something**

 **will happen while I'm on the ladder and I'll fall and crack my head open...**

 **again. I know you're probably thinking, "Yeah right, she didn't crack her**

 **skull!" BUT I DID! I was standing on a counter when I was little and fell and**

 **I cracked my skull and got a bunch of problems with my brain now. (It's**

 **annoying!)**

 **BUT I AM 100% JUST RAMBLING NOW! SO I WILL STOP! Right now. I will stop**

 **talking.**

 **Annabeth: You're still rambling.**

 **I KNOW AND NOW I WILL STOP**

 **...**

 **YAY I** **DID IT!**

 **Okay. Seriousness. If any of you are following/reading this story and/or my**

 **other story (The Magician and The Demigod) you will probably be wondering why**

 **I didn't update. Well, that's because literally, as soon as I'd pushed the post**

 **button... my computer crashed. Dead. Unfunctional. Non-working. And the best**

 **part? I didn't have my charger! My dad had taken it to Japan with him so I**

 **couldn't charge it. :'( Waaaa!**

 **All: Wow.I know, I'm a drama princess. (I'm not a drama queen. That's to**

 **extreme. So I'm A princess!) i_l_i (failed attempt at a crown)**

 **Annabeth: Rambling!**

 **SORRYNESS!**

 **Okay. I'll just go to reviews now.**

 **Really you guys? Only one review? Come on, please share with other people or send more!(?)**

 **Khaos20:** Thank you. I do love emotions! And here you go:

* * *

"Quick! Find it!" They started looking on the ground. About a minute later, Makayla froze. She stared directly into Leo's eyes. "It's back." Leo looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened comically.

"Holy, Crap!" He said. Leo looked down at Makayla's chest. He didn't see it. Leo grabbed Makayla's arm pulling her towards him. Keeping one of her hands in his own, Leo wrapped his free arm around her shoulders, trying to feel the chain on the back of her neck. He didn't feel it. Leo's heart started to beat more rapidly. He put his hand on her shirt, right over her chest. Most people would be embarrassed or awkward when doing that, but not Leo. This was his sister. He placed his hand on her collar bone. He still didn't feel it.

How the Hades is this happening? Makayla never takes her necklace off! She knows the dangers. So how did it come off? Makayla was starting to breathe harder. Her eyes were wide. Leo knew he had to find her necklace soon. Leo let go of Makayla and scanned the ground. Leo was really surprised when Makayla dropped to her knees, rubbing her hands against the ground. He still didn't see it. Makayla was starting to get a panicked look on her face. Leo was still looking when a boy seemed to just materialize next to him.

"What's wrong? What's happening to her?" He asked, sounding worried, dropping on his knees, lifting Makayla's chin to look in her eyes. Leo looked up, startled at his appearance. Leo remembered him as one of the Apollo kids but he couldn't remember his name. Leo shook his head.

"I can't tell you. But I really need to find her necklace. And quick!" The boy started scanning the ground. Then he froze. He quickly stood up then ran up the hill to where they were before. Leo just shook his head. He kneeled down next to his silver and purple-eyed sister, grabbing her shoulders. Makayla was starting to shiver. His red-haired girl was starting to scare him right now.

"Makayla? Makayla! Answer me!" Leo was starting to panic. "Please, ANSWER ME! MAKAYLA PLEASE?!" Leo could see a few cabin lights turning on from his yelling, but he didn't care. "Makayla, please answer me! PLEASE I NEED YOU! Just answer me. You're starting to scare me!" Leo took a deep breath, trying to calm down but he was starting to fail. A couple demigods had started to come over towards them to see what all the yelling was for. Leo still ignored them. "Makayla please… I love you. And I can't lose you. I already lost everyone else I love. I just want you to be safe! Just say something please! I need you! Just answer me say anything!" Makayla still said nothing. Leo hung his head. Makayla's eyes started to un-fog a little.

"What's going on here?" Leo looked up to see Will Solace walking over. The slowly growing crowd parted slightly to let him over. Will was wearing his pajamas; fluffy blue really long pants, yellow shoes, and white shirt with a winking sun. Under normal circumstances, Leo would have been laughing hysterically at Will's outfit, but he was too busy trying not to freak out right now. Leo glanced at him quickly then went back to Makayla.

"I really need help Will." He told him. But he didn't tell him what was wrong.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Will asked him Leo looked at him quickly.

"She's being attacked." Will looked around, probably looking to see if a monster was near or something.

"How? Is it a physical attack?" Leo shook his head. Will looked more confused now. "Then is a mental attack?" Leo bit his lip. He wanted to tell Will. He could help. But he promised his sister he wouldn't say anything. Leo nodded his head back and forth sideways.

"It's, kind of both." Will squatted down next to them and asked,

"How is that possible?" Then Makayla gasped.

"Leo." Leo snapped his head to her, quickly cupping her face in his hands.

"What? Makayla what's wrong?" Makayla just stared, tears streaming down her face. "Please tell me! What is going on? Makayla, you're scaring me. I have never seen it happen like this to you before! This is different than when I last time, I don't know what to do! I need you to tell us what's happening so I can help. Will is a healer but he can't do anything if you don't say anything." Leo begged her. The demigods around them looked confused when Leo called her Makayla instead of Kay. Once again they were ignored by the curly-haired mechanic.

"It's back. It's so much stronger." Makayla looked back up at Leo with tears in her eyes. "Please, help me." Leo nodded.

"I will Makayla. I will I promise."

"Leo. What is wrong?" Will repeated. Leo said noting and still stared at Makayla. Will was starting to get annoyed at his lack of answer. He squatted down next to the two people on the ground. "Leo." He said sternly. "I cannot help Kay-err, Makayla, if you don't tell me what's wrong!"

"Will, I can't tell you what's wrong. But I just need you to help me." Will looked confused.

"Will, I don't need that kind of help. I just need you to help me find something." Will asked what it was. "I need you to help me find her necklace. It's a silver metal heart. And I have to find it really quick." Will shook his head.

"Leo, how in the world is that going to help?" The other campers were swiveling their heads back and forth between the son of Apollo and the son of Hephaestus like they were watching some intense tennis match. Leo started turning red. He stood up looking down at the healer.

"Will, I told you. I cannot say what is wrong! But I made a promise. And this is very dangerous. I can't just go around telling everyone!" Will rolled his eyes then stood too.

"Leo Valdez if you want me to help your friend then you have to say something! I need to have something if you want me to help her!" Leo gritted his teeth. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off.

A loud, high-pitch scream rang through the air, chilling the blood of every demigod in Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

Everyone's head snapped back to Makayla. In less than a second, Leo was kneeling in front of her again. Makayla had her head in her hands, sobbing her eyes out. She could feel Leo's hands on her shoulders, but she couldn't think of anything but the pain right now. She could feel the claws on her back, tearing her skin. It dug into her, deep enough to scar and bleed but not pulsing out blood. The red-hot claws dug into her. Makayla just sobbed. It hadn't hurt this bad before! She could hear that evil creature in her head, laughing her pain.

"What, do you, want?!" She thought, unable to form actual words with her voice. She mentally sent them.

"Aww! Poor little Makayla. Crying her eyes out. I thought you were stronger than this!" It teased. Makayla couldn't form the words, so she mentally sent her response to The Shadow Creature.

"Why don't you try it for a bit? I bet you'll enjoy it. All the pain." Makayla could almost see the creature shrug.

"I am good. I'm actually enjoying this," Makayla felt the claws push deeper into her back. She couldn't help herself, and she screamed again. "Causing you this pain. I think it's quite fitting after all that pain and annoyance you caused me. I've never been so irritated by a human before! Because I am not at my full strength, I cannot inflict full pain on you, as much as I want to. And once at my full strength, my power will be enough to end you."

"Oh boo hoo! Good for me, I guess. But still, you're pretty good at *gasp* causing pain as it is. I would rather you stick with this. I rather do enjoy living. After all, *wince* I now have brother again. And I am not going to lose him as I did the rest of my family." Makayla distractedly felt someone lifting her up. Probably Leo.

"Don't be too sure about that. I will get you. And your, "family." Just you wait. I will end you."

"Not if I end you first! And I will. So you better watch you're stupid, little, ghostly back"

'Woo! Go me!' Makayla thought, this time to herself. 'And… I just annoyed It more.' Makayla's consciousness started to slip away. She didn't have much time left.

"I despise you. And next time I attack, and there will be a next time, I will not be as merciful." The voice taunted. "Just remember that, Makayla Valdez."

Makayla lost her grip on the world, and everything went black.

Leo's POV

Leo, to put it mildly, was dying. Going insane. Freaking out. Worrying like crazy. Going into over-protective-brother mode. After Makayla screamed and fell to the ground, Leo's vision tunneled. He completely forgot everything around him in the world. All he thought about was his sister. Leo held Makayla while she sobbed.

"LEO!" Leo looked up to see the boy Makayla was with earlier running down the hill. "CATCH!" He pulled his arm back, jumping on one leg, and flung his arm forwards like pitching a baseball. Something small sliced through the air flying towards him, something trailing behind it. Leo's eyes widened when he saw what it was. He jumped to his feet. He took a step back, then jumped up, catching Makayla's necklace in his hand. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Leo slid back in front of his younger sister. Quickly, Leo unclasped the chain. He wrapped his hands around Makayla's neck, clasping it together behind her neck. As soon as the heart charm touched Makayla's chest, Leo saw it glow.

He stepped back once he saw what was going on. The few demigod-campers around them gasped when the necklace glowed brighter. Leo watched as one of the beads on it detached itself from the heart. It flew in front of Makayla then slowly expanded. The silver bead turned see-through and kept growing until it surrounded Makayla, covering her like another skin. Once completely around her. Makayla collapsed, falling onto her side. As much as Leo wanted to, he knew couldn't touch his sibling until the Shadow Creature attacking her, and the protecting spell wore off. Otherwise when Leo touched her, he would be blown back by the protective spell. So he waited, helpless to help his sister.

Makayla gasped. Now feeling the familiar light-weight metal on her neck. Makayla felt the Shadow Creature struggling to stay in her mind but the necklace's power, charged with full power from both her parents, was stronger than it. Using the rest of her small amount of energy she had left to push him from her mind. With that, Makayla let out a gasp, and fell forwards to the ground. Right before she hit the dirt, she distractedly felt Leo catch her, and heard the faintest sound of Leo whispering things to her, but she couldn't make out what he said.

Makayla closed her eyes, and she welcomed the darkness.

* * *

 **Okay, pretty crappy, but still some-what of a cliff-hanger. Whatcha thinkin? Good stuff I**

 **hope! Yeah, I'm** **proud of my story.** **So, I** **have** **about 5 more minutes before my laptop dies**

 **again, so I'll cut this short.** **I'm sorry** **for those who think this chapter sucks. But I say thank**

 **you to those who don't!**

 **Love ya all!**

 **Review until I get annoyed, send letters to weird people, and kiss baby turtles (THEY'RE ADORABLE!)**

 _ **Hang out, peace out.**_

 **MakaylaCO**


	10. Doctor Will to save the day!

**Okay! Let's hear it. Who is excited that I'm back?**

 **...**

 **Ok, now I'm sad :'( no one misses me? Well then! I DIDN'T MISS YOU EITHER!**

 **(Actually I really did but don't tell anyone. Isa secet!) Okay? So no one tell!**

 **EXCUSE TIME!**

 **So, I normally would say my dad took my laptop to Japan (real) or that It shut**

 **down** **(real) or that I lost the charger (real) but the truth?**

 **I forgot all about it. Completely. BUT! I REMEMBERED! ... At 12:00 p.m. Which**

 **is** **kind of sad when you think about it... BUT OH WELL! But really.** **I'm actually**

 **supposed to be grounded from my laptop... but I'M SNEAKY! So I have to make**

 **this** **short. So I will just go straight to reviews.**

* * *

 **Guest:** Don't worry. I'm still going

 **Khaos20:** Yes you did dat and it does look cool! that you, and here you go!

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

Leo, to put it mildly, was dying. Going insane. Freaking out. Worrying like crazy. Going into over-protective-brother mode. After Makayla screamed and fell to the ground, Leo's vision tunneled. He completely forgot everything around him in the world. All he thought about was his sister. Leo held Makayla while she sobbed.

"LEO!" Leo looked up to see the boy Makayla was with earlier running down the hill. "CATCH!" He pulled his arm back, jumping on one leg, and flung his arm forwards like pitching a baseball. Something small sliced through the air flying towards him, something trailing behind it. Leo's eyes widened when he saw what it was. He jumped to his feet. He took a step back, then jumped up, catching Makayla's necklace in his hand. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Leo slid back in front of his younger sister. Quickly, Leo unclasped the chain. He wrapped his hands around Makayla's neck, clasping it together behind her neck. As soon as the heart charm touched Makayla's chest, Leo saw it glow.

He stepped back once he saw what was going on. The few demigod-campers around them gasped when the necklace glowed brighter. Leo watched as one of the beads on it detached itself from the heart. It flew in front of Makayla then slowly expanded. The silver bead turned see-through and kept growing until it surrounded Makayla, covering her like another skin. Once completely around her. Makayla collapsed, falling onto her side. As much as Leo wanted to, he knew couldn't touch his sibling until the Shadow Creature attacking her, and the protecting spell wore off. Otherwise when Leo touched her, he would be blown back by the protective spell. So he waited, helpless to help his sister.

Makayla gasped. Now feeling the familiar light-weight metal on her neck. Makayla felt the Shadow Creature struggling to stay in her mind but the necklace's power, charged with full power from both her parents, was stronger than it. Using the rest of her small amount of energy she had left to push him from her mind. With that, Makayla let out a gasp, and fell forwards to the ground. Right before she hit the dirt, she distractedly felt Leo catch her, and heard the faintest sound of Leo whispering things to her, but she couldn't make out what he said.

Makayla closed her eyes, and she welcomed the darkness.

Leo swooped down and grabbed Makayla in his arms, holding her bridal style. He knew to be careful not to touch her back as that would hurt her, badly. As fast as he could without hurting her, he went to the infirmary, calling for Will to come over his shoulder. Leo could almost see Will's face of confusion, but Leo herd him running to catch up with him.

Once in the infirmary (A/N. I don't know whether the infirmary is a tent-thing or an actual building, so I'm gonna say building) Leo quickly put Makayla on the nearest bed. Will ran in.

"Okay, Leo Valdez I want answers now! What is going on?!" Leo ignored the question for now.

"Will, I need you to get some sort of dis-infection stuff. And something to stop bleeding." Will rolled his eyes in exasperation but did what he asked, but slightly confused because he didn't see anything bleeding. A moment later, Will places some bandages, soft rags, and some dis-infection cream on the small table next to Makayla's bed. Leo heard Makayla moaning softly and muttering things that Leo couldn't make out, her eyes still closed. While Leo and Will were getting everything, she gave a gasp of pain, then went limp. Leo was almost glad that Makayla passed out, even though it severely worried him. He didn't really want his little sister to be awake for what's gonna happen next because he knew it hurts. Careful to touch only her sides, Leo made Makayla sit up, still unconscious. Telling Will to keep her up, much to Will's confusion, Leo reached down and carefully slid Makayla's shirt up and off. (Thankfully she was wearing a sports-bra so it wasn't to awkward for the two boys) Will gasped and his eyes widened to the size of golf-balls when he saw her back. He had seen many different wounds, many gross, but this was new to him. Leo gently placed Makayla onto her stomach, trying hard not to touch her back. Once on her stomach, Leo and Will took in the sight of the wound(s) on her back.

Four clawed lines made their way diagonally down her back, starting at her right shoulder-blade down to right above her left hip. The scratches weren't super deep, but were deep enough to bleed. But luckily the clawed marks weren't gushing blood, but still dripping. Will grabbed a barely wet soft rag and, as softly as possible, tried to wipe all the blood that was already on her back. After wiping as much as the blood as he could all away, Will then squeezed the tube of disinfectant cream, putting some on his fingers. But once Will put the cream one of the wounds, Makayla screamed in pain, struggling to pull away.

"Leo! Hold her down!" Will told him. "Her struggling will only make it worse!" Leo reached and reluctantly pressed his hands against Makayla's shoulders trying to hold her down. She struggled more but the attack must have drained most of her strength, because she only fought against Leo for a minute or two before she passed out again. Will rubbed the cream on her back, trying to be careful to not push too hard and cause her even more pain.

After what seemed like hours to Leo, which was only actually about five minutes, Will wiped the cream from his fingers he had Leo hand him the bandages from the side table. Will was quietly humming something, probably some sort of healing, with an anxious Leo watching every movement.

After what felt like a couple hours, which was really only about ten minutes, Will stepped back looking a little tired. Leo was still holding his little sister's hand. He noticed that her face was slightly less troubled than before, but still not completely calmed. Will cleaned up all the stuff then pulled up a chair and plopped down in front of Leo.

"I want answers now. I haven't seen anything like this before, and I've seen a lot of things. But claw marks just almost magically appearing?" He shook his head. Now it was Leo's turn to sigh. One way or another, Will was going to find out. Why not now?

"I'm sorry Makayla." He whispered softly, gently squeezing her hand. He was hoping that Makala would forgive him for breaking his promise. Thankfully, she didn't make his swear it. But he still didn't like lying to his last family. Leo faintly felt Makayla squeeze his hand back. It was very very weak but Leo could feel it. He smiled softly.

He turned his gaze back to Will Solace, and took a deep breath.

* * *

 **HAHA! CLIFF HANGER!**

 **Good? Bad? Want to hug me? Want to squeeze me 'till I choke?**

 **(please don't. Dats called bein a rude!)**

 **I JUST GOT AN AWESOME IDEA!**

 **Okay. So who wants to get a sneak-peak at Makayla's background/life? If**

 **you do, then just answer this question:**

 _ **Who is my favorite ship in Heroes of Olympus/Percy Jackson and The Olympians?**_

 **Whoever can answer that question right will get a huge sneak peak**

 **at Makayla's life. Just answer it in the reviews and I'll message it to you. Unless**

 **no one gets it. Then you'll have to wait till it comes in the chapter (which actually**

 **might** **not be** **that long of a wait.)**

 **Okay. Like I said; answer that question.**

 **AND SHARE MY STORY WITH OTHERS! PLEASE?!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out.**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	11. Makayla's Background Exposed

**I have news! I UPDATED!**

 **...**

 **I am in waiting for your yelling.**

 **...**

 **Phew! Thank good-**

 **Readers:** AHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU EVIL LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP YOU LEFT US HOW DARE YOU

DO THIS TO US YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO UPDATE SOONER! AND A CLIFFHANGER?! REALLY?!

 **O_O**

 **He he he... Oops. But hey! Not ma fault! My dad thinks I'm "Too irresponsible" and he took me laptop. So**

 **I am currently using my home computer. (Which I want to smash with a flaming Hammer the size of a**

 **boulder! It's sooo slooow! I HATE IT! I can't wait to get my amazingly awesome laptop back! Literally. I**

 **cannot wait. I seriously want to sneak into my parent's room at 3:00 a.m. and take it away to my room**

 **never give it back! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **People of the world:**...

 **Sorry. But honestly? There is NO WAY I can do that. Every time I leave my room at night... I freak out. I'm**

 **not scared of the dark, but when ever I walk around in the dark, I feel like there is some evil murder**

 **or kidnapper is following right behind me. IT'S SO FREAKY I'M FREAKING OUT JUST THINKING OF IT!**

 **Okay. Okay I am _calm._ I am no longer going crazy! (No more than usual)**

 **Okay, so I have just now realized that I have not been doing the disclaimer... Naughty MakaylaCO! So I**

 **Will resume doing that. But first... REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **Guest:** Sorry, but no. Frank and Hazel (Frazel) is not my favorite ship. But it _is_ in my Top 5.

 **Khaos20:** Wow. You were _fast!_ That was like... 10 minutes after I posted! And yes, you guessed right.

My favorite ship in the PJO/HoO is Caleo, Leo and Calypso. (It was kind of obvious if you think about it...)

 **Really guys? Only 2 reviews? C'mon on! Please share with other people/readers? I love you**

 **all/both... but I would be ever so grateful if others would see this as well? I got over 1,000**

 **views,** **but** **only a few favorites, reviews, and follows.**

 **Taking that from your mind for 5 minutes,**

 **TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 _He smiled softly. He took a deep breath._

"Okay. First, you have to swear never to tell anyone anything about this." Will looked somewhat suspicious but swore anyway. "You know all about the whole demigod business, gods coming to earth?" Will nodded. "Well… Makayla, she's a special case, you could say. Most of the time, just some god would come down to earth. But Makayla is different from the rest of us demigods. See, Makayla's mom wasn't different than most women. Well, she was amazing. To a lot of people." Leo trailed off, thinking about his mother.

"Leo?" Will asked, snapping him out of his thinking. Leo realized that he had zoned out.

"Uh, sorry. Um, where was I… Oh yeah. So somehow, Makayla's mom caught the eye of a certain god. I'm getting there." Leo said when he saw the question forming on Wil's lips. Will nodded. Leo continued, "But the thing is, it's amazing what happened, but after Makayla's mom gave birth to a different child… the god came back and I bet you can guess what happened next. But just before she actually completely got pregnant, a different god saw her." Will had looked confused before this but when Leo said that, recognition slowly started growing on his face.

Leo saw and bit his lip. This was getting to the dangerous part. "Well, Another god had seen her and with two gods together, when Makayla was born she was… different. With the power of two gods inside of her she was, well is, more powerful than other demigods. But she also had a more powerful aura so it was easier for monsters to find her.

"When Makayla was young, her mother died and her sibling had left her." Will noticed that Leo was trying to hide the guilt Will saw in his eyes. "So Makayla took to the streets, feeling that she was endangering all around her. Which wasn't actually far from the truth. Because before she mother died and her brother had left, a powerful monster found her. She didn't know what it was at the time. But the creature wanted the powerful power that Makayla had. But he wasn't able to find a way to get it without killing her, and for some bizarre reason he didn't want her dead, so instead he cursed her. Well, I'm not sure it could be called a curse…" Leo had a funny expression on his face.

"The creature-monster would attack her. That's what had just happened to her. The monster gathers the strength it can, then digs It's claws into her back, causing her huge amounts of pain. After about the third attack, her godly fathers finally noticed what was happening to their daughter." Leo cursed quietly then continued. "So when they saw, they put their powers together and created a protective… thing to help, well, protect her. They took Makayla's favorite necklace, one she never really took off, and used that to put their magic into. On the necklace, they created twelve beads on it. Every time Makayla was attacked, a bead would disappear, creating a protective sphere around her keeping her from being attacked. But apparently the stupid monster didn't get the memo that Makayla didn't want it around and kept attacking. But every time it attacks Makayla, It's power drains considerably so it couldn't do it very often." Leo looked at the red-haired girl. Then he looked down at where he still held her hand.

"Leo? Are you okay?" Will looked up, startled. He had almost forgotten Will was there. Leo nodded head.

"How do you know so much about her?" Will asked, nodding his head towards Makayla's seeping form. Leo ignored the question. After a moment's hesitation, he reluctantly continued. "But now, that stupid monster must have gotten a lot stronger because there is now one bead left when there was only four gone when I left." Will's eyes widened at the same time Leo realized his slip-up. He cursed.

"You're Makayla's brother?!" Will asked is surprise and dis-belief. Leo hung his head. He was really hoping Will wouldn't figure that out. But it was pretty obvious that he would find out eventually. Leo nodded.

"Yeah. Makayla's my little sister. I'm two years older than her." Will looked at him strangely.

"You are Makayla's brother? And you left her when she was little?" Will saw Leo flinch like he was hit. Will instantly regretted his words. He tried to apologize. "I'm sorry Leo. I just was-" Leo cut him off

'No. You're right. After my mother died, I ran off. I left Makayla when she was only five years old. A little girl by herself in a dangerous world. I was selfish and stupid." Will saw a single tear slide quickly down Leo's cheek. Leo didn't notice. He looked at Makayla. "The least I could have done was take her with me. I have thought about her every day since then. But I never shared this to anyone before. Not even Jason and Piper… and I'd trust them with anything. I guess I just felt too guilty." He switched his gaze back to the blond healer.

"You're the first person I've ever told about her. But I guess you did sort of need to know. Besides. You'd find out eventually." Leo stood, keeping Makayla's hand in his own. He slowly let Makayla's hand slip from his own

Will saw Leo's eyes slowly starting slide down said, "Go back to your cabin and get some rest. And don't worry. She'll be fine here." Leo nodded too tired to protest, as much as he wanted to. He gently brushed some of Makayla's red hair out of her face, then kissed her forehead.

Once at the door, he turned to Will Solace. "Thank you, by the way. For helping my sister. And for listening." Will nodded.

"Of course. It's my job to heal people. But you need some sleep. And it's okay. Your guy's secret is safe with me." Leo nodded, then headed toward his cabin, thoughts about Makayla running through his head.

In the infirmary, Will looked at the silent figure laying on the bed beside him. How could anyone go through life with that danger on their shoulders, knowing that at any minute they could be attacked and possibly killed by some magical monster? Will shook his head and started to clean up, glad that he had slept in a lot that morning. Will noticed Makayla shivering slightly and he grabbed a soft blanket from one of the shelves. He walked over and gently placing the soft cotton over Makayla, careful not to let it wipe over her back. She smiled gently in her sleep and Will smiled back,

"I'm sorry for everything you've gone through." Will said quietly. He then returned to sorting through the medicine cabinet, but kept an eye on Leo's sister.

* * *

 **I killed you, right? You died from shock. Horrible, terrible, unsuspected shock. It was**

 **a "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"** **moment, right? Well, I did that on purpose.** **"See,**

 **the reason I did my story like this, is because I _hate_ the "child of Artemis" or**

 **"** **Hera's** **non-god child". (I'm sorry if I offended anyone!) But it just seems.. to**

 **unreal.** **First off, Artemis has a very strict "No Marriage/ No Boy" rule. She wouldn't**

 **break** **that. So I thought, "Hey! Why not make a different story, one no one has**

 **read before?" And 'POOF!' this story was created!**

 **So... Ya.**

 **(And I chose Makayla as her/our names because I have always _loved_ the name Makayla!)**

* * *

 **Review, share, and eat mini Lemon Bites! (THEY'RE AMAZING!)**

 **Hang out, Peace out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	12. What's going on?

**HALLO PEOPLE OF DA WORLD!**

 **How's you doin? Good? PHEW! Thank goodness. I thought I was the only one!1**

 **CURSE YOU LITTLE 1! (1 has always had it out for me! It always shows up when** **I don't** **want**

 **it** **to!) IT'S AN EVIL LITTLE NUMBER! RUN IF YOU LOVE MY LIFE!**

 **Okay. Now that I got that out of me...**

 **I WILL NOW ANSWER REVIEWS THEN GO TO THE STORY BECAUSE I AM TIRED AND I NEED TO**

 **GET READY FOR _MA DANCE!_ (I _LOVE_ my dances!) SOOOOO MUCH FUN! Especially if DJ Dave is ****the**

 **one playing! He does a bunch of cool games and plays _awesome_ songs! Plus it's beach theme!**

 **So now... Reviews!**

* * *

 **Touch of Talent:** Don't worry. Caleo will be here soon! (I can't put it into words yet.) And I'll try to

be a bit more clear. I was kind of confusing, wasn't I?

 **Khaos20:** Thank you! Shockingness!

 **TheMythicalWanderer:** Thank you, but there's lots of good stories out there!

 **Guest:** Here you go!

* * *

The rest of the night, Leo slept soundly' yet his dreams were restless. His dream was diffidently one he never wanted to have. In his sleep, he dreamed about Makayla's life while he was gone. In all the years he was without her, it frightened Leo when he saw what was happening. He saw her running on the streets, running from monsters and, worst of all, Leo was forced to watch all the different times Makayla was attacked. Leo tried as hard as he could to wake himself up but couldn't. He tried to close his eyes but they wouldn't respond. He tried to run to her but he couldn't move.

Then he saw the worst yet.

 _Makayla was about a year younger than she was now. She was running down the street, glancing behind her as she was running. Her red hair was tangled and matted. Her clothes were ripped and stained. As she ran people would look at her like she was some wild run-away kid who's been living in the woods (which isn't very far from the truth). She kept running until she turned right into an alley. Makayla tried to go back but was stopped by a black shadow. Her eyes were wide with fear. She backed up until she was pressed against the wall. Then a creature stepped through the shadow._

 _The thing looked like an outline of a human, but its body was pure black. It wore a black cloak that looked like it's made of ink. It was almost like it was sucking the shadows of other things into itself. The hood of the thing's cloak covered its face so Leo couldn't see it. There was glowing blood-red eyes showing and it really scared Leo. It started slowly walking towards Makayla, who was could only stare. It reached out a hand and Makayla completely froze. Her eyes widened and she started shaking. Her pale skin was turning red. A tiny blue glow appeared glowing in her chest. The monster was within reach of her now. It reached out and touched her chest. The tiny blue light started growing and it glowed brighter._

 _Makayla screamed._

"Leo! Leo wake up! LEO, WAKE! UP!" Leo snapped awake, shooting upright in his bed. Breathing hard he looked around he saw Piper, Jason, Calypso, Percy, Annabeth and Nyssa standing around his bed. Piper had her hands on his shoulders with a worried expression and Leo realized that she had been shaking him. It dawned on him that Piper had charm-spoken him awake. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, trying to act casual.

"Hey guys. What's up?" They all stared at him blankly. Leo mentally cursed.

"Leo are you okay? We're all worried about you…" Jason trailed off.

"I'm fine sparky." Leo knew that Jason was really either confused or worried because he didn't react to the nick-name. "Really."

"If you really are fine, then why were you screaming?" Calypso asked pointedly. Leo tilted his head in a 'What do you mean' expression.

"In your sleep." Nyssa explained. "You were tossing around and muttering in your sleep. Then you started screaming stuff…" She glanced at the others of The Seven in the room. Leo had a feeling that she didn't want to tell them what Leo had said, and he was grateful for that. He quickly flashed a smile at her. "We couldn't wake you so I went and got Piper and your friends. It seemed to work"

"But Piper still had to Charm-speak you awake." Annabeth told him. Leo had almost forgotten she was there. Leo swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stretched his arms over his head.

"Well, thanks for waking me. My nightmare was actually kind of scary." Leo cursed quietly when he realized what he said. Huh. He seemed to be doing that a lot. His friends looked even more worried when he said that.

"Leo what was your nightmare?" Calypso. Leo bit his lip. He didn't really want to explain to his girlfriend that he had been dreaming about a girl. She didn't know that Makayla was his sister. Actually, Will Solace was the only one that knew, from Leo's knowledge.

"You know, evil memories of the quest. Dirt Lady's taunting. Reliving my death. The usual." Leo breathed a sigh of relief when his friends looked relieved. They seemed to buy it. But the truth? Leo was still terrified. Thank goodness nobody could see his hands; they were still shaking.

"Okay good." Percy said. "Is anybody else hungry? Cuz I think breakfast started." That brought a few smiles. Percy turned and left, all following. Except Nyssa. She put her muscled arm out to block Leo from leaving.

"Leo-"

"Nyssa I don't know what I said or what you heard but please forget it?"

"Leo… Fine. I'll leave it be." Leo smiled. But the smile faded to what she said next. "I'll forget it all… _If_ you tell me something." Leo sighed.

"What do you want to know?

"Who is Makayla? And what happened to her?"

* * *

Leo's pace paled and he mentally groaned. Of course he just had to be talking about his sister! Why couldn't he have been sleep-talking about dogs or Festus?! He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Nyssa. But I- I can't… I can't tell anyone anything." Nyssa opened her mouth and Leo hurried and cut her off. "I want to, really… But I literally cannot. I swore that I wouldn't tell anyone." He paused. That wasn't completely true. He hadn't swore, just promised. But he didn't tell Nyssa that. "That and a couple of gods had threatened me if I did." Nyssa raised an eyebrow at that but smiled slightly anyway. "That good enough reason?"

"No." the female mechanic responded. "But I'm not gonna get anything else out of you." Leo nodded, then started towards the door only to be once again stopped. "One last question." Leo rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Is 'Makayla' the redhead that's now in the infirmary?" Leo's hands started shaking again.

"Um…"

"Leo."

He sighed "Yes, she is. Now can I please go eat?" Nyssa dropped her arm. "Thank you." Leo quickly walked out of his cabin. He wanted some food, but first, he needed to check up on a certain purple-eyed girl.

* * *

 **Okay. You can hate me now.**

 **Percy: Why?**

 **Because this was super short.**

 **Percy: Not rally.**

 **Annabeth: It's really. With an e.**

 **Percy: Not in my world!**

 **Dude. A world that's all Percy... One word:**

 **Scary.**

 **Percy: HEY! I am amazing!**

 ***snicker* sure. If that's what you want to believe.**

 **Jason: Hey. when did these weird conversations start happening...**

 **I have no idea. I do this in my other story and I was thinking about it sooo...**

 **Ya. So I will make you all stop talking now.**

 **Everyone but MakaylaCO: ...**

 **HEY! I ACTUALLY USED MY NAME! =D**

 **Eh. Oh well.**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 _ **Hang Out, Peace Out.**_

 **-MakaylaCO**


	13. It's just water!

**Hi!**

 **I'm Back! I may have taken a while to update, BUT! I am updating right now, aren't I?**

 **Yes I am. Ok, I am actually working on my other story, A Strange and Different Land (you**

 **should check it out; I love it!) and I thought, 'You know, MakaylaCO hasn't updated her**

 **stories** **lately. I should do that." (yes, I did think MakaylaCO. MakaylaCO is the writer in**

 **me.** **Some people have different personalities inside themselves. MakaylaCO is my writer**

 **personality.)**

 **Okay. Now, reviews. Then, story. Reviews, ready... GO!**

* * *

 **Touch of Talent:** I'm not totally sure what a pox is, but I'm gonna guess that it's not good. So I

will update so I won't get that. ;)

 **TheMythicalWanderer:** YAY! EARLYNESS! And yes. Nyssa is kind of on to Leo.

 _ **STORY TIME!**_

* * *

Leo quickly walked towards the infirmary, praying that none of his friends sees him. Leo sighed a breath of relief when he stepped through the door of the infirmary. His gaze traveled immediately to the unconscious red-haired teenager laying on one of the beds. Leo rushed over to her bed. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw beads of sweat on her forehead.

He placed one of his hands on her forehead then pulled back it immediately. Her skin was burning hot! Leo was beyond worried and tried to calm down but failed badly. Leo's head snapped up when he heard footsteps. He saw Will Solace walking in, looking at a clipboard.

With his doctor coat and his clipboard, Will really actually looked like a doctor you would find at a hospital. Leo shook the thought out of his head. He had more important things. Like his sister.

"Will!" Will looked up, noticing Leo for the first time. He set his clipboard down and walked over to Leo.

"Hey Leo. Did something happen to Makayla?" Leo shook his head, a hand in his hair.

"Um, unless you call 'burning your hand' hot temperature fine… no." Will frowned. He placed his hand on the trouble-faced girl. Will had his hand on her skin for about one second, before wincing and snapping his hand back. He looked at Leo with a very worried expression.

"This is… not good." Will rushed over to one of the cabinets and pulled out a rag. Then he ran over to a sink and turned the water on what looked to Leo as freezing cold. As Leo watched, he grabbed hold on Makayla's hand again. Her skin was hot even on her hands; but Leo was a fire-user so it didn't hurt him. Will grabbed a deep bowl and filled halfway with the freezing water then walked back over to Leo and Makayla, who was now muttering in her sleep with a troubled expression.

Will set the bowl on a side table. He dipped the rag into the cold water, then rung out most of the water out leaving the rag damp. He placed the rag on Makayla's forehead, and that's when things went wrong.

As soon as the cold touched Makayla's skin, Makayla gasped and her hand flew up and smacked Will in his face. Will staggered back and tripped onto his butt and his hand flew up to his nose which was, thankfully, not bleeding.

"Leo! Hold her down! If she moves to much her back wounds will re-open!" Leo's arms snapped forwards, grabbing Makayla's arms and holding her down. Makayla continued to struggle against them, even harder once Leo grabbed her arms. Tears were running down Makayla's face, and Leo felt a hand grab his heart.

He just got his sister back after so many years, just to have her be attacked my some super-powerful evil creature. Leo clenched his jaw. He could not afford to lose it right now! Will got back up and ran to a cabinet. His back was turned to Leo so he couldn't see what he was doing. Makayla seemed to be tiring but she continued to struggle. Leo kept trying to get her to calm down, but it wasn't working.

"Makayla! Makayla please calm down! I don't want to hurt you! Just please! Stop fighting against me!" Leo felt a flutter of happiness when he felt Makayla's struggling lose some strength. But as soon as it stop it come back. "Makayla, please! I can't- I need you- I just want you to be safe!" Leo had tears coming, but he didn't notice or care. "I just want to help you! Makayla, you're my best friend. I love you more than anything! And I swear, I will never ever hurt you. No matter what. I will not let anything hurt you. Stop fighting me, please?" At those words, Makayla calmed down. She was struggling just enough for Will Solace.

He rushed towards them and pushed a needle into Makayla's arm, injecting some weird colored liquid. Leo winced. He hated needles. Then he looked worried. Whatever Will put into her, it made Makayla stop struggling against Leo, laying completely still as if a statue. Then Makayla relaxed, falling back asleep. Will looked tired, yet surprised and satisfied like he hadn't expected that stuff to work. Will turned to Leo who was looking at him, clearly wondering what that stuff was.

"It's a type of sedative. It calms down the body numbing it a bit. It's like Nitrous Oxide." Leo didn't recognize what that was. "It's like the loopy gas, like dentists use." Leo nodded his head, understanding it now. Then he turned his attention back to his unconscious sister lying next to him. He took her hand again, sitting on the chair next to her bed. Her temperature felt like it was going down a bit, but still hot. Without looking at Will, he asked "Does this stuff have any side-effects?" Will nodded his head side to side in a 'so-so' way.

"Well, when she wakes up her arm may be a bit sore and she might be a little loopy but other than that, no. There usually isn't any side-affects from the sedative." Leo looked relieved at that. Then unsuccessfully tried to hide his infamous trouble-maker grin.

"Well… it would be kind of funny seeing Makayla all loopy. All that fun that could happen…" Leo smiled and will looked wary at that.

"Just be careful Leo. Makayla's back will still be really sore. So she can't go climbing the lava wall or capture the flag or that kind of stuff."

"Okay mister doctor."

Will crossed his arms and looked Leo straight in the eye and Leo almost flinched at his seriousness. "I'm serious. She needs to take things slow or she'll get hurt again. No pranks, no tricks, no hard work, nothing heavy straining, nothing." Leo gulped and nodded his head. He tried to hide his grin but failed.

"Still. Makayla will be really funny. Her loopy is hilarious!" Will just sighed shook his head, but couldn't resist a small grin.

* * *

 **Ya ya ya, I know it's short, but** **I am actually haf asleep right now so I'm just gonna go.**

 **Review and make me happy.**

 **(Pwease?)**

* * *

 _ **Hang out, Peace Out.**_

 **-MakaylaCO**


	14. Explanation Time

**Hi! Me again! Okay, so I know some of you may be a little mad** **or/and**

 **upset because I haven't updated in a some-what while. BUT I AM RIGHT**

 **NOW! So you can be happy. And because I love you, I will not do a super**

 **long Author's note!**

 **(By the way, for those of you who have read my other story, A Strange And**

 **Different Land, I also just updated that one too. Just letting you know.)**

 **STORY TIME!**

* * *

 **Leo's POV**

Leo again sighed for what had to be the millionth time in the past five minutes. Will had kicked him out of the Infirmary, telling him to go eat and 'actually be around conscious people.' Leo really didn't want to leave his little sister, but Will told him that if Leo didn't leave then he would knock him out and drag him to his cabin. Of course, Leo couldn't argue with that, so he left. And that's what led him to sitting on a chair in the Zeus cabin.

Actually it was Percy and Jason.

They sort of surprise attacked Leo. They jumped out from behind some pillars at the dining pavilion. The two boys grabbed Leo's arms and literally (and effortlessly) dragged a struggling Leo to the Zeus cabin, despite all his protests. The dragged him in where the rest of the seven was waiting. Percy and Jason threw him in as easily is if they threw a pillow. Leo landed on a chair with a 'thump'. He groaned. Looking up he saw all the rest of The Seven glaring at him.

"Hey guys. You know, you really didn't need them to kidnap me." Leo said, jerking his head towards Percy and Jason, who raised their eyebrows in disbelief.

"Would you have come and talked to us if we just asked?" Piper asked him. Leo opened his mouth, paused, then closed it. He probably wouldn't have. But they didn't have to literally drag him.

"Well… What did you want to talk about?" Leo tried to sound casual. He knew exactly why they dragged him here, but didn't say. "Wait. Where's Calypso?" He noticed she wasn't with them.

"She didn't want to come." Hazel said. She was twirling her hair around her finger like she always did when she was nervous or uncomfortable. "She didn't say why. Just that she didn't want to talk to you right now." Leo hung his head. Even his girlfriend didn't want to talk to him.

'Maybe Will is right.' Leo thought. 'I am sort of rejecting everyone since Makayla got here.' Leo was snapped out of his musing by someone's fingers snapping in his face. Leo saw Annabeth snapping her fingers again. He jerked his head up.

"Leo! Did you hear anything we said?" Percy asked annoyance in his voice.

"Yes?" Leo said Frank raised his eyebrows.

"Then what did Annabeth just say?" He asked smartly. Leo bit his lip and shook his head, trying to look tired.

"Sorry guys. I'm just tired and hungry. My brain isn't working that well right now."

"Leo, you can eat after we're done. Now answer our questions." Jason said.

"'Why are you all so obsessed with knowing who she is?"

"We aren't obsessed Leo." Hazel said. "We just want to know who she is. You never acted like this before and it's a little suspicious and worrying."

Leo wondered. 'Why are they so obsessed with knowing who Makayla is? It's not like she's a threat. Well, she wouldn't hurt anyone personally.' Then it hit them. No one else knew her. She didn't know if she was a threat or not. The only time she ever hurt anyone, she was very young and she would never have done that on purpose. Leo sighed again. He would just have to try to play this off.

"Fine. What?"

"First; who is the girl you were with?" Piper started. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Why are you all so obsessed with knowing who she is?" Leo asked, hoping to avoid their questions.

"We aren't obsessed Leo." Hazel said. "We just want to know who she is. You never acted like this before and it's a little suspicious and worrying."

Leo paused for a moment, wondering if we should let about her name or not then he decided that it wouldn't hurt her. "Her name is Makayla."

"Her full name, Leo." Annabeth added. Leo winced. He can't tell them they have the same last name; that they're siblings. He has never said anything about her before. No one knows about her except him and his mother. But she was gone.

"Um… I'm not positively sure actually. I haven't seen or thought about her for a while." That got raised eyebrows.

"Where is she from?" Hazel asked.

"Uh, she's from Texas too. We were great childhood besties." That got a few eye-rolls.

"And third; what the Hades happened to her and ended up putting her in the Infirmary?!" Percy asked, well, shouted. Leo bit his lip. This was getting dangerous. He really wanted to tell them; they deserved to know. But he had sworn to his sister he wouldn't. And since he rather liked living, he wasn't going to break it.

"Um… See, that's the problem. I... uh, won't tell you."

"Why the crap not?!" Piper asked in exasperation.

"I won't because I can't! I swore to my- Makayla I wouldn't say." Leo mentally cursed at his almost slip-up.

"Why not?" That was Frank. He had been so silent the whole time Leo had almost forgotten he was there. "Why swear you won't tell? Is it that important?"

"Because… Well, it's dangerous. And if word starts spreading that someone knew…" Leo trailed off, not wanting to say what would happen. Leo took a deep breath. "It's just, well… we trust each other. A lot. And I really don't want to lose that trust. She's one of the few people who actually trusts me."

He held his hand up to stop the protests he could see coming. "I know, you're gonna say that we can all trust each other. And I do. But Makayla was the first person besides my mom I did. And if telling her secrets betray her trust… I won't do it." Leo paused. "Um, and the fact that I swore on the Sphynx and seeing how I kind of really like my life…" Leo trailed off.

"I guess we understand Leo." Percy told him. "But can you at least give us a summery? Something that says we can trust her. But, you know, without killing yourself." Leo sighed for about the millionth time.

"Okay. What had happened to Makayla…" Leo worded carefully "She was attacked. But not the way you would think. And I can't say who or what did it."

Leo stood up, stretching his arms. "Now, if you will please excuse me, I need to eat because I am hungry and I need food." Jason and Frank, who were blocking the door, stepped aside to let Leo pass.

Sighing again, this time in relief, Leo plastered on a happy face and headed over to the dining pavilion.

* * *

 **So, I know this isn't my best chapter. And if anyone seems OOC (out of**

 **character) please tell me in reviews. I don't like portraying someone when**

 **they're** **not like themselves.**

* * *

 **Before I go, I want to say thank you to everyone who has followed, liked,**

 **or reviewed to my stories! Thanking you all! Love you all! (not that way!)**

 **And I would also like to say thank you to** TheMythicalWander **who has**

 **stuck by me through all my stories and reviewed every chapter! ;D**

 **THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

 _ **Hang Out, Peace Out**_

 **-MakaylaCO**


	15. Time to eat

**Okay, now I'm mad. This is my _second_ try. I had JUST finished ****writing** **this**

 **chapter...** **But I forgot to click Save and my stupid tab closed!**

 **Nooooooooo!**

 **I am so** **mad now! It was all pretty and wonderful** **... BUT NOW IT'S GONE!**

 **But I am smart.** **I write** **my story** **on** **Microsoft Word then** **just Copy and**

 **Paste it onto** **here. All I** **have to** **do** **after is my author's** **notes (by the** **way,**

 **if you** **think these are** **annoying,**

 **just tell me in reviews).**

 **OH! Has anyone seen Once Upon a Time? I LOVE IT! My friend and my**

 **sister got me obsessed with it. And I found my newest celebrity crush:**

 ** _Robbie Kay._**

 **The Peter Pan actor. The most attractive boy I've met! EVER!**

 **Okay, if I don't stop talking about him, I will go nuts, so** **I will**

 **just** **do** **reviews,** **disclaimer and story now.**

* * *

 **GameboyNinjaUltimate Icarus:** Ahhh! *ducks* Oh! Phew! Ya Leo FINALLY shut up! And They'll meet Chiron soon.

 **dragoncraftertex:** Well, that's good to know I'm not the only child-talk rambler! And... I'm not sure. I guess she was

really tired after she fought Jason, but her spell on Leo pushed her to her limits. I guess.

 **I am totally broke and Rick Roirdon and Christopher** **Paolini** **aren't so I'm not them.**

* * *

Leo felt eyes on him as soon as he walked into the pavilion. The place went dead silent. Then after a moment the campers slowly started talking again, occasionally shooting glances at Leo. Ignoring them, Leo went over to his table, where his other (half) siblings were already sitting. He plopped down next to Harley (who looked at Leo with a questioning gaze.

"Guys, I know I'm amazingly hot and all, but you don't have to stare." Leo said with a grin. His siblings looked away with a small smile. Except Nyssa who kept staring at Leo as if she were trying to full his secrets out by stares. Leo tried to ignore her and summoned tacos to his plate, then felt lightly guilty.

He wondered the last time Makayla had actual food. Then his mind went back to the last time he did something with his sister.

Little Leo walked into the kitchen, anticipation bubbling in his stomach. Today was Wednesday, which meant it was taco night.

It was a Valdez tradition to have tacos on Wednesdays. It was deffidently Leo's favorite day of the week. His mom, Makayla, and him would go into the kitchen and make dozen of tacos, which most the time ended up with sour cream or tomatoes in someone's hair. But they all loved it. And any extra tacos they didn't eat, they gave to their neighbors. So they weren't the only ones who enjoyed taco days.

Leo walked into the kitchen to see him mom with her head in the fridge and Makayla was getting out the things to make the tortillas. Another thing they did was make home-made tortillas instead of buying them from the store. Leo tip-toed over to his sister, trying hard not to let her hear.

"AH!" Leo screamed in her ear, grabbing her sides.

"AHHH!" Makayla screeched. She jumped up and spun around, breathing hard, to see a cracking up Leo.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY LEO!" Makayla yelled.

"Y-yes it w-was!" Leo gasped, "Y-your face! Perf- fect!" Makayla frowned at her brother, who had fallen on the floor. Then smiled slyly, picking up the sour cream she had dropped on the counter. Leo saw her face and gulped. He scrambled to get up, but was to slow. Makayla scooped a huge scoop of the white cream and placed it on her hand. She smacked it down, smearing it on Leo's head.

"AHH! COOOLD!" Leo screeched as it slid down his back. Now it was Makayla's turn to start laughing. Leo was about to reach for the flour on the counter when he felt a hand grab the collar of his shirt. Turning his head he saw his mom frowning. But he could tell she too was trying not to smile.

"Honesty you two? We haven't even started making the tacos and you've already made a mess! Can you try for at least five minutes not to mess with each other?" Esperanza asked in an exasperated tone. Leo and Makayla glanced at each other for a moment, then said in unison,

"Nah!" Esperanza rolled her eyes.

"Of course you won't. Why would I even ask?" She muttered, but couldn't hold back the smile any longer. They all started laughing again. They were laughing too hard for Makayla and Esperanza to notice the flour dumped onto their heads.

Leo smiled softly as the memory flashed in his head. He shook his head then grabbed one of his tacos. He took a few bites, relishing the taste of his family's tacos.

"I hope you were planning on sharing those, Leo." Leo's eyes widened in surprise then he jumped up, spinning around. He pulled his sister into a hug, smiling hugely, remembering not to touch her back. After a moment he let go, holding her at arm's length.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still in the infirmary?" Leo asked, slightly confused. Makayla waved her hand, wincing slightly at the movement of her back.

"Nah. Will let me out." Leo noticed Will walking over to his table. Out of the corner of his eye, Will winked at Leo. Leo flashed his signature grin back. Makayla crossed her arms.

"Seriously Leo. I hope you were planning on sharing those." Leo rolled his eyes then sat back down, gesturing for Makayla to do the same. She sat down next to Leo. Luckily all the other campers hadn't noticed the little scene. Except the others of The Seven, who Leo saw watching him out of the corner of his eyes.

The red-haired girl saw the rest of the Hephaestus table starting at her and shifted slightly, uncomfortably. Leo looked back at her and saw why. He could tell that Makayla had just taken a shower as her hair (which was now in a side-braid) was still damp, and although she had clean new jeans on, she still hadn't put a shirt on yet so she was just wearing her sports-bra. Leo tried to stifle a laugh. Makayla noticed and smacked his arm. Leo's half-siblings looked away then started they're conversations again. The she whispered out of the corner of her mouth,

"Believe it or not, wearing a skin-tight orange shirt is kind of painful right now." Then she added as an afterthought; "And Will wouldn't let me." That made it harder for Leo to stifle a laugh. He bit his lip. Makayla smacked his arm again.

She reached over Leo and grabbed the taco on his plate, ignoring his protests. She took a big bite just to prove she didn't care. She smiled at his pouting expression. Leo looked down and saw his empty plate. Then smiled when he remembered that it was a magical plate. He summoned more tacos and grinned when he saw his sister's eyes widen. He grabbed one and took a big bite, copying her. He saw that she had already eaten her taco and saw staring at his plate. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He pushed the plate between them. Makayla smiled and grabbed another taco.

"So." She said around a mouthful. "Wha 'cha been up too lately?"

"Eh, nothin' much." Leo said with a shrug.

"Ya right Repair Boy! That's a big understatement!" Leo heard Piper call from the table behind him. He turned around then stuck his tongue out. Makayla saw Piper roll her eyes. Leo turned back to his sister.

"Fine. Maybe not nothing. Ya know; building dragons, saving the world, blowing up the earth. The usual." Makayla raised an eyebrow.

"Making dragons, blowing up the earth? How is that even possible?" Leo smiled is cheeky grin.

"Magic."

"Seriously Leo."

"Fine. I'll tell you. But story time comes after we're done eating. Kay?" Leo told her.

"Fine." Makayla sighed. Then added after a moment, "Can I have another taco?"

* * *

 **So! Wadda think? Love it? Wanna throw more toasters or** **vases? TELL MEEEEEE!**

 **Pwease?**

 **Cuz I love getting your guys's reviews! It makes me very happy! And**

 **me likey happy. Again, if you think anyone was OOC or you** **see any**

 **spelling mistakes, please tell me? seriously. I hate it when I spell** **stuff**

 **wrong. I feel like I failed my spelling class (Which I actually passed).**

 **Review please! Cuz then I'll update!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	16. STORY TIME! Or is it OW TIME!

**HALLO! I know you can't see me but I standing in front of a large target.**

 **If you want to throw something then go ahead! (But if you actually hit**

 **me then I can't update because I'll be in the hospital. I have baby skin.)**

 **...**

 **YAY! NO THROWS- *smash***

 **OW! MY FACE! Who threw the chair?! THAT WASN'T NICE!**

 ***silence***

 **Well then! *huffs* Aren't you such nice readers! But, I guess I did deserve**

 **that. It** **has been WAY too long since I updated... He he? Sorry.**

 **SERIOUSLY! I'M SORRY! I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE BUT I SERIOUSLY**

 **NEVER HAD THE TIME! So I will stop talking/writing and just post the chapter.**

 **But you know the drill: REVIEWS FIRST!:**

* * *

 **HOLY SHIZZLE-WIZZLE PEOPLE! LOTS of reviews! I FEEL SO POPULAR! (I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! 3)**

 **Guest** : Bu du du du duuu! I'm lovin it! (McDonald's). And don't worry, Jake will be back soon. I

know. I miss him too. He's ma bae! YOU HAVE THE SAME NAME THAT'S AWESOME I LIKE

YOU MORE NOW AND NOT JUST BECAUSE YOU REVIEWED! And that sounds like an AWESOME

name!

 **GKwritesstuff:** Don't worry. I'm still going! ;)

 **Khaos Risen:** Ya update! And look! - another one! :D And yes. Peter Pan. I am actually

listening to a song (sort of) about him! It's Lost Boy by Ruth B. You people should listen to it!

 **Touch of Talent:** Ya. School sucks. ONCE UPON A TIME RULES! And yes, magic. That's

my answer to a lot of things. ;)

 ** **Guest:**** Yay! Chapter! Here's another one:

* * *

Leo was leading Makayla over towards his cabin when Piper and Jason appeared, walking next to them.

"Hey Leo. Wha'cha doing?" Piper asked happily.

"Uh, I'm taking Makayla over to my cabin to tell her 'The Story of The Seven'" Leo said dramatically. Makayla rolled her eyes and mentally smiled.

"Can we help?" Percy asked, also appearing by them. Leo stopped and the other did too. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh…" Makayla elbowed him in his ribs. "Ow! Fine. Why not? I mean, you all were there too. The more the merrier!" Leo told them.

"You know, we can go to my cabin instead. It's not as crowded there." Leo shrugged.

"Lead the way Aqua Man." Percy frowned at the nickname, but just started walking. Percy led them over to a cabin the looked like it was made from rough gray stone with pieces of seashell and coral. It looked kind of like the bottom of the sea... only it was a building. Percy pushed the door open and they all came inside where they found Annabeth, who was laying on one of the beds, reading a book.

"Hello Wise Girl." Percy said plopping next to her on the bed. She glanced up and saw them come in.

"Hey guys." She told them, her face buried back in the book. Makayla notices that the book was in some weird language, not English.

'Probably Greek, seeing this is a camp for Greek demigods.' Makayla thought

Percy reached over to the blond and slid the book from her hands; quickly hiding it behind is back. Annabeth sat up, frowning deeply at him. If anyone else did that, Annabeth probably would have shredded them with her dagger. But this was Percy. She sighed deeply.

"Fine." Percy smiled and kissed her cheek. He leaned back against the wall. Everyone else found somewhere else to sit; Piper and Jason found some chairs they brought over and Leo and Makayla sat on one of the other beds. Makayla leaned against the headboard and put her legs on Leo's lap. He grimaced and tried to push them off but she just kicked his shin and put her legs back.

"Ow! That hurt." Leo pouted.

"I know" Makayla told him nonchalant. "That's why I did it. Don't push me." Makayla noticed the other demigods were trying to hide their grins. They were failing. Leo fake glared at them.

"Hey!" Out of all of them, Jason seemed to be doing the best hiding his grin.

"Why don't we just tell the story?" Leo stopped his glaring and shrugged.

"Okay. So... Where do you want to begin?" Piper smacked her forehead.

"How about the beginning?"

"When's that?" Piper smacked her forehead again.

"I'll start." Jason said, knowing Piper would just end up with a mark on her face if Leo kept talking.

"Okay. So, it started when I woke up on a bus with no memories. I sat up and saw that I was on a bus full of kinds. I was holding hands with Piper but I didn't know her then. Then Leo, who was sitting in front of us, started blabbing a bunch of stuff. Apparently they were in a school called The Wilderness School. A school for "troubled kids". Then Coach Hedge, a satyr protector, stood up and saw me. I knew that he didn't know me but he ignored me for the time being. I found out that we were going to the Grand Canyon. When we got there one of the other students turned out to be a Storm spirit, a venti, and attacked-"

"Can we just call them Storm Spirits? Venti makes them sound like evil espresso drinks." Leo said with his imp grin. Jason and Piper laughed. The others just looked confused. Leo waved his hand. "Inside joke." The nodded.

"Anyway," Jason continued after he finished laughing. "The storm spirit appeared and literally blew everyone away. Unfortunately, Piper got blown down the canyon and I jumped off after her." Percy whistled at that.

"Dude. I don't think even I would be dumb enough to jump off the freaking Grand Canyon!"

"You jumped from the St. Louis Arch." Annabeth reminded him. Percy shook his head

"No, I fell from the St. Louis Arch. There's a difference."

"Not with you there isn't."

"Would you jump into the Grand Canyon if Annabeth fell?" Jason retorted, hoping to break up their conversation before they got into every stupid thing Percy has done.

Percy opened his mouth then paused, pressing his lips in a tight line. "Tushé, my friend. Tushé." He said grudgingly. "But yes. I would jump for Annabeth." Annabeth shook her head at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

Percy waved his towards Jason in a 'go on' gesture.

"So, I jumped off but I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing. I didn't know who Piper was then, and I was actually thinking 'I'm a lunatic', but I still jumped. I got close enough and grabbed her then we sort of just froze in the air. When I opened my eyes were floating in the air."

"Is this when you found out that you can fly?" Percy asked. Makayla looked at Jason in surprise, who nodded.

"You can fly?" She asked, not sure if she heard right. Jason rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, it's more like controlling the winds. I can manipulate the air around me, so it's pretty much like flying." Makayla raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"Wait, who's your parent?"

"I FORGOT SOMETHING!" Leo shouted, startling everyone.

"Forgot what?" Piper asked him, startled.

"Makayla doesn't know our parents!" Leo said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Fine. My mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom." Annabeth said

"And sending her kids on quests to hell." Percy muttered. Annabeth smacked his arm but he just shrugged and had a look on his face that said he wasn't going to take it back.

"I, however, am the son of the amazing god of the sea and earthquakes and other stuff: Poseidon."

"Aphrodite is my mom." Piper said, but Makayla heard a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Jupiter's my father." Jason said. Makayla looked confused for a second.

"Who?"

"Uh, sorry. Jupiter is Zeus's Roman form."

"So you're Roman?"

"Yep. There are two more of us who aren't here right now, Hazel and Frank, who are also Roman. They said were coming so they should be here soon."

Leo clapped. "My turn! I am one of the few children of Hephaestus, god of building stuff and fire." Makayla mentally winced at bit, but nodded slowly.

"Well, I can diffidently you are all an interesting group of demigods. But hey, who am I to judge." The demigods smiled at Makayla.

Leo jumped up suddenly, yelping. Startling everyone.

Makayla had her legs on Leo's lap so when he shot up it knocked her legs off him, causing her to fall. She gave a small startled yelp as she fell then winced, grinding her teeth to hold back a scream when her back hit against the hard floor. Leo's eyes widened and he leaned down to help his sister back up, careful not to touch her back, which was now once again aching. The purple and silver-eyed girl glared at the curly-haired Latino in front of her.

"Gee thanks Leo. I wasn't just starting to feel slightly better." She muttered sarcastically. Makayla rolled her eyes then crouched back down to pick up something she landed on that was on the floor. When she crouched down, seeing how she still didn't have a full shirt on, the other demigods got a perfect view of her back.

Four pairs of eyes widened immensely and jaws half-dropped when they saw the three red marks that ran from her right shoulder to her left above her hip. They looked at each other and they all were thinking the same thing: she was really lucky to be alive. The marks looked about 2-3 inches deep into her back. Not many people could survive something like that. No wonder she had caused such a panic the other night! Makayla straightened, wincing when she stretched her back, rolling her shoulders slightly. Leo gave his sister an apologetic grin.

"Uh, sorry Makayla. I kinda, forgot." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, but it sounded more like a question. She huffed and turned to him.

"Ya right. After who knows how many years of you knowing this is happening to me, how on earth could you possibly forget?" She half-yelled at him, her face turning red as it did when she was mad, her eyes turning a dark purple that was close to black. Leo held his hand in surrender, shocked. Makayla almost never yelled at him...

Makayla took a deep shaky breath, and everyone could see she was trying hard not to explode. "I need some air." She turned, her braided hair spinning over her shoulder. She walked out the door.

After a minute, Leo sighed. "I'll make sure she doesn't run off." Then he trudged out the door.

* * *

 **HAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! (sort of)**

 **I kinda suck at cliffhangers. But at least I tried!**

 **HOW DID I DO? I tried to give a long chapter to say sorry. Not sure if this counts** **as long**

 **though. Oh well! I tried. I hope you like this chapter. I had HUGE writers block so it took**

 **a while before I finished it. Who or whatever decided that they should make writer's block**

 **should go to Tartarus! They stupid. And mean.**

 **By the way (btw) if anyone thinks that Makayla is a little OOC (out of character) it's because**

 **whenever she has an attack she gets all jumbled up and her emotions go crazy. So... ya.**

 **I WILL SEE/WRITE TO YOU PEEPS LATER! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out! (I missed that)**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	17. Confession Time!

**Hey-o every people!**

 **I doubt anyone will be upset because I just updated, but I JUST updated my**

 **other story so I was like, "Pft, why not?" So I updated this one too.**

 **So! People have been complaining about late update dates, so I'm going to**

 ** _try_ to go back to the every Wednesday update thing (even ****though it's** **Thursday**

 **for me right now). I can't promise I will** **update every week because I do** **Young**

 **Women's** **on that day, but I will try.** **And if I don't, then you have my permission to**

 **throw** **virtual** **chairs and toasters at me,** **kay?**

 **Good! So now that we got that out of the way... STORY TIME! But we must**

 **do reviews first!**

* * *

 **WOAH!**

 **lisa:** Me no know

 **mazerunner26:** Oh ya! I forgot about her! (BAD ME! BAD, BAD MAKAYLACO!)

 **Touch of Talent:** Ya! I noticed! It smacked ma face! Jake? Don't worry. He'll be back soon I just

haven't figured out how to add him in yet. Hmmm... I'll work on that! Thank you! And okay, I'll

check them out! (Not the "I'm going to creepily watch you like a stalker" kind of way.)

 **Guest:** Oh! Well you still reviewed! You make MakaylaCO very happy! And no, I haven' heard

of him. But I probably would recognize him if I saw him. I LOVE PONDERING! Especially about

what type of Cake I like best (it's a hard choice).

* * *

 **I'm not Rick so I only own Makayla**

* * *

 _Makayla took a deep shaky breath, and everyone could see she was trying hard not to explode. "I need some air." She turned, her braided hair spinning over her shoulder. She walked out the door._

 _After a minute, Leo sighed. "I'll make sure she doesn't run off." Then he trudged out the door._

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Leo. I shouldn't have done that."

Leo had gone out to find Makayla sitting on the ground surprisingly not too far from Percy's cabin, her knees pulled up to her chest and her chin on her knees, staring across the lake. Like she is now.

"It's that just- I'm stressed out right now, my back hurts, and being at this place... it's making my mind all muddled. I can't think straight." Makayla paused. "And I just- I can't stop thinking about what my fathers said. "Her voice was small and shaking slightly. "What if- what if they are right, Leo?" Makayla asked.

Inside the Poseidon cabin, the four demigods were listening to their conversation, trying to figure out what's going on. Annabeth turned to Jason, who was looking at her, eyebrows furrowed. 'Father **s** …?' Jason mouthed.

She returned his confused look.

Leo was just watching Makayla, starting directly at her face while she was talking. He didn't even seem to be blinking. That, and the fact that Leo had been quiet and hadn't moved for more than thirty seconds, was what sent the demigods on edge. They turned back to listen to the two.

"This is painful enough to go through by myself. I can't even think of what would happen if this happened to other people." Makayla seemed to be talking more to herself now. "But, I'm starting to doubt if- if mom was right. I _can't_ go through this alone. But I also can't let anyone get hurt for me..." she trailed off.

Still saying nothing, Leo held his arms out and Makayla leaned to hug him without a thought. She was so happy she had her brother again, but also worried. She knew that he was used to danger, but this was something that was different than anything anyone has ever faced before. Even him.

Makayla shivered slightly, folding her arms around her legs, pulling them closer. Leo automatically went into big brother mode and moved a little closer to Makayla, putting an arm around her shoulder, high enough to avoid touching her back. She leaned her head onto his shoulder closing her eyes.

"You think you don't need help, but this isn't something you can do alone Kay. She was right." Leo told her. The fact that Makayla didn't even glare at the name made Leo realize how upset she was. They sat in silence after that.

"I know that you didn't mean to hurt me Leo. You'd never hurt me on purpose." Makayla quietly told Leo after a minute or so. Her eyes were still closed so she didn't see Leo winced slightly at that.

"Doesn't mean I feel any less crappy about it." Leo muttered. Makayla shook her head slightly, still resting it on Leo's shoulder

"It's not your fault."

"I still hurt you. I told her that I would look out for you and keep you safe. But... I ran away. I left you and now you're in danger. You just had another attack, something I promised her I wouldn't let happen. I broke my promise to mom." The other demigod's eyes widened. Makayla had her eyes narrowed at him while he was talking, watching him. Then she sighed and shook her head.

"You're doing it again Leo."

"Doing what?" Leo said, though Makayla knew he knew what she was talking about.

"You're blaming yourself for no reason."

"No I'm not." Leo automatically replied, denying it. Makayla sat up, looking in her brother's eyes.

"Leo, I know you well enough. Just because something happens to someone when you're around, it doesn't mean that it's your fault. You need to stop blaming yourself. You're always trying to find a way to take the blame and take everything onto your shoulders. Taking all the blame… It doesn't help with anything. It's not always your fault." She paused for a second. Then she saw what the guilt in his eyes was about. "Leo. You know it wasn't your fault. You didn't kill mom, even though you blame yourself."

Inside the cabin, jaws dropped to the floor. Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper looked at each other, eyes wide, silently asking if they just heard right. They both said mom. Does that mean that... they're related?

Biologically?

Leo looked at his sister through the corner of his eye. "When did you become so wise?" Leo asked, the tiniest smirk on his face. Makayla just smiled a little.

"Depends what you mean by wise. If you meant brain wise, I'm deffidently not. If you meant knowing how to fix _you_ back together, when I was about two years old." Leo smiled and stood up, reaching out a hand to help up Makayla. The silver and purple-eyed teen smiled slightly and grabbed his hand. They walked back over towards the cabin and opened the door to find everyone staring at them like they were aliens.

Annabeth was the first to recover. She shook her head at the two that just came through the door. "Wait hold up!" Leo and Makayla turned back to her, surprise on their faces. Annabeth pointed to Leo. "You both said mom, and you said something about making a promise to _your_ mom about _her."_ She said gesturing to Makayla. "Why?"

"Were you eavesdropping on us?" Makayla said in an accusing tone, her eyes narrowing. Leo just rolled his eyes.

"It's fine Kay." He turned back to the blond in front of them. "Yes. I did make a promise to my mom before I left. And yes, it was about Makayla."

"So that means that you- you two really are..." Annabeth trailed off, not sure what to say. Makayla bit her lip and looked down with a look on her face like she had hoped this day would never come. Leo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper… meet Makayla Valdez: my little sister."

* * *

 _ **BAYM!**_

 **CLIFFHANGER** **! (I _really_ love those! :3)**

 **But seriously. I haven't gotten that far on this chapter, sadly.** **I sort of just grazed**

 **through** **it, not really paying attention to what I was typing. (I love how I can do that**

 **where I** **think of my story and what's going to happen and my finger just move on their**

 **own,** **typing they words.**

 **Okay I'm just rambling. (By the way, if anyone thinks that these author notes are**

 **annoying then just tell me in the reviews.) Or just review. 'Cuz I'm fine ether way.**

 **But really. You guys (and girls) are awesome at helping me out and giving ideas.**

 **Seriously.**

 **Review!**

 **Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go dance around like a maniac in the amazingly hard, bucket-pouring rain outside** **.**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!** (Oh how I have missed that!)

 **-MakaylaCO**


	18. POISON!

**HEYO!**

 **How ya all doin?**

 **Good? Good.**

 **Bad? Eh.**

 **ANYWHO! Sorry for not updating in so long. A family member was visiting so I had to spend**

 **time with them. Cuz I wasn't not going to be with them!**

 **OKAY! Now that we got that under control, I can get to the story... After reviews.**

 **(This is so weird! That was so short!^)**

* * *

 **Okay, I totally messed up all the reviews, so I'm just going to wait until I get some for this**

 **chapter, to do the write/respond/answer thing.**

I'm not a guy, so I ain't Rick. I only own the people that weren't in the book.

* * *

 _"Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper… meet Makayla Valdez: my little sister."_

"She's your _what?!"_ The demigods exclaimed. Leo and Makayla winced.

"Um, sister." Leo said sheepishly. Makayla was still looking down, her lips pressed together.

"Sister. As in, biologically?" Annabeth asked with an odd look on her face, like she was trying to decide whether to believe them or not.

"Yes, biologically." Makayla said sharply, head head snapping up. "Leo is my brother. Surprised? I would think so. But did you think he was lying?"

Annabeth's eyes widened at the redhead's outburst.

"Makayla is my little sister, younger be two years." Leo told them, not meeting their eyes. "And yes, we both have the same mother. I know we don't look the same, and even though we don't have any proof about what I said... I'm just hoping that you'll trust me on this."

Never before had Percy, Annabeth, Piper, or Jason thought that Leo Valdez, their Leo, their repair Boy, would have a sister. And not a half-sibling from Hephaestus, but an actual biological sister from the same father and mother. But what they were wondering was; why had Leo never told them?

Almost as if he knew what they were thinking, Leo told them, "I never told you because… I had promised my mom- our- mom I would make sure that Makayla stays safe." His eyes got an ashamed look in them. "But I broke that promise. Mom always said that she believed we could do anything together, but I- I left Makayla. And it was right after our mom died too. I left a broken, little girl on her own to face the world. I felt, and still do, horrible about it. But you can't change the past. I have thought about that moment every day, wishing I could go back and at least have taken you with me." He said, turning to the redhead beside him. Makayla smiled sadly and grabbed Leo's hand, squeezing it.

"I guess that's why I never told you guys." Leo told the other six demigods, looking back at them. The look of guilt and regret in Leo's eyes nearly broke the other four demigods. "I blamed myself. Just like I blamed myself for killing our mom. I never told you because I- I felt like I could just bottle everything up inside myself and forget it all. But I never could. I always remembered her and always loved my little sister." That brought small smiles flashing across their faces. Makayla reached over and hugged her brother, pulling him close to her.

"I never forgot you either, Leo." Makayla whispered into his ear. "I thought of you every day. You are my brother, I never forgot you. Not for one day." She pulled back to look into his eyes. "Thinking of you is what kept me going all the time, looking for you." She held back the tears growing in her now silver eyes.

After a moment of the two siblings comforting each other, they all sat back down on the beds in Percy's cabin. Well, everyone else sat. Leo walked over to the nearest bed and flopped down, spread-eagle, lying on his stomach. He mumbled something into a pillow but no one understood him and Leo made no move to get up. Makayla rolled her eyes. She walked over to the bed he was on and climbed over him. She sat so her shoulders were leaning against the wall with her legs across Leo's back. Leo turned just his head to look at her.

"What is with you and putting your legs on me? Do I look like a footstool?" he grumbled, but there wasn't really any anger in his voice. More annoyance. Makayla shrugged.

"No. But you look like a boy who would do anything to make his little sister happy." Makayla said sweetly, batting her eyelashes. Leo just grumbled and put his face back into the pillow. He mumbled more but didn't move. Makayla smirked.

"I win." More grumbling. Makayla just flicked his head. Even more grumbling. Percy, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Piper smiled at the little sibling show in front of them, but Annabeth was frowning.

"I have a question, Makayla." They all looked at her. Leo turned his head on the pillow to look at her, but his body was still laid out on the mattress. "Okay, so I get the whole family thing with you two... Well actually I'm still kinda confused about that. But first, I what I want to know; is why you keep saying fathers, like you have more than one?" Makayla's eyes widened and she turned to Leo with a panicked expression, mouth opening and closing. Leo managed to sit up from his laying position. He faced Makayla. She quickly shook her head breathing harder, her skin going pale.

Leo understood why Makayla was sensitive to the topic. The topic hurt her physically and emotionally. Emotionally, because as soon as they came, they left. Makayla never even got a look at either of her dads. Sure Leo had met his dad before, but just in dreams and he was okay with that. I hurt Makayla physically because every time she talked about her fathers, her pain would come back. Like phantom pain; where its' not really there, but still hurts. It would come back, reminding her of how dangerous it is for a demigod to have more than just one god's blood inside her. It was dangerous enough for someone to be a demigod, half god, but two thirds of Makayla was god and one third mortal human. And it made her life even more dangerous and her sent stronger, making it easier for monsters to find her.

Her eyes were starting to gloss over like she did when a flash-back happened.

Leo's eyes widened when he saw hers and he quickly sat up and placed his hands on her face, cupping her cheeks in his hands. Using his fire powers, he made his hands heat up until they started faintly glowing red. Leo knew wat Makayla's flash-backs did to her and he always tried everything he could stop them. He had tried to shake her out of it, splash her with water, talk to her. But Leo found that the best way was to heat Makayla's skin until she was snapped out of her shock from the temperature.

With any other person, the heat of Leo's hands would be burning through their skin. But Makayla was fine. Worry was painted on his face as he kept heating his hands more and more until they were hotter than they had ever been (except when he blew up Gaia). Soon Makayla blinked and gasped slightly, coming back to the present before a flash-back could fully start. She closed her eyes, a bit shaken up at the almost flashback.

"Thank you." She whispered. Leo quickly took his hands from Makayla's cheeks when he saw the other demigods looking at them in confusion and shock that he hadn't burned Makayla. He shook his hands out, cooling them down, returning them to his skin's natural color.

"Um, how are you okay?" Annabeth asked her, warily. Makayla looked up, slightly startled.

"Uh, sorry. I just… That happens sometimes." She explained but Annabeth shook her head.

"I meant how aren't you burned? Leo's hands were glowing with heat. No one should have been able to withstand that temperature." Makayla pressed her lips together, closing her hands. In just the past 30 minutes she had explained more to her then she would in a year. Makayla really didn't want to answer Annabeth's question. Besides her parentage, her ability over fire was her most close-guarded secret.

Makayla reluctantly opened her mouth to answer but was saved by someone quickly knocking on the door to Percy's cabin. Without waiting the person opened and burst through the door. Will solace stepped inside, breathing like he had been running.

"Leo! Emergency! Have you seen your si-" Will stopped mid-sentence when he saw Makayla sitting next to the young mechanic. "Makayla! I've been looking everywhere for you! Quick, you need to come with me!" He told her in a rush.

Makayla frowned, not sure what was going on. She turned to Leo who shrugged. She turned to the others who also shrugged. Will Solace rolled his eyes. He quickly walked over to where Makayla was and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to her feet. Makayla gave a small yelp as Will pulled her to her feet. He quickly left the cabin, pulling Makayla along behind him.

"Hey!" Leo called, following them out the cabin. "Will, what are you doing?!" Without turning towards Leo or stopping, Will called over his shoulder,

"I'm going to save Makayla's life!" Makayla was even more confused. She noticed the urgency in Wills movements. Annoyed, Makayla yanked her arm down, ripping it from Will's grasp. Will stopped and turned to her, surprised.

"What are you doing? And where are we going?" Makayla demanded.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary. And you will be in a lot of trouble, and pain, if we don't get there soon!" He grabbed her hand again and started towards the building again, this time walking faster. Makayla was still confused but let him take her

When they got to the infirmary, he pulled Makayla inside, and told her to sit on one of the beds. Will startled bustling around, digging around in cabinets and searching through the shelves. While he was rushing around he tried to explain to Makayla what was going on.

"Makayla, there's something really dangerous inside you. Do you know what Mercury is?" He asked her. Makayla's eyes widened and her heart rate and breathing sped up. She could almost see those dark green eyes staring at her, his sick cheery voice echoing through her head, the pain from the needle digging into her skin. Somehow regaining her focus, Makayla nodded shakily.

"Y-yes. I- I do. W-why? What's wrong?" Will turned to her, pausing his scavenging. He frowned.

"Makayla look at your hands." Confused, Makayla held her hands up, and her eyes widened. Her fingers and half her palms was grey. And not the skin-is-cold grey, but actual grey.

"My hands are grey. Why are my hands grey? Will why are my hands turning grey?!" She half shouted to Will, starting to freak out. Will held his hands up to cam her down.

"Makayla calm down! When you were passed out, you started bleeding, but..." He trailed off.

"What? But, what?!" Makayla exclaimed. Will sighed looking really worried yet wary.

"How did you get Mercury in your blood?" Makayla's eyes widened again. Her heart rate quickened. His voice, the prick of the needle, his smirk as she screamed... "Makayla. Makayla!" Makayla snapped out of her shock when she felt someone shaking her shoulders. Will had his hands on her shoulders, a worried expression on his face.

"Makayla, why do you have Mercury inside you?" Makayla shuddered.

"H- he gave it- it as th- the antidote." Makayla managed to stutter out.

"Antidote for what?" Will asked urgently. Makayla looked directly into the blond's eyes, her expression dead serious.

"Dimethylmercury." One word. Will's eyes widened to the size of plates and he staggered back, pure shock on his face.

"What? Why would you need the cure...? Dimethylmercury is deadly." His voice was wary. Tears started to appear in Makayla's now silver eyes.

"Because that's what I was poisoned with." She said.

"YOU WERE WHAT?!" A voice behind Makayla shouted. Makayla turned to see Leo standing in the doorway, eyes wide, and his mouth open in shock. Makayla nodded slowly. "You were poisoned! Why didn't you tell me?!" Leo half-shouted, walking over to her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Because I didn't think I needed to. H- he would give me the... poison. Then-" Tears were streaming down Makayla's cheeks but she made to move to wipe them away. "I can't count how many times... The pain I felt... He wouldn't stop it…" A sob escaped for Makayla's throat. Leo pulled her into a hug, tears coming to her own eyes, but he fought them back. He turned to Will, who was watching in pure shock.

"How are you still alive?" Will asked quietly. Makayla managed to calm her sobs enough to tell him,

"After he injected it, he- he would wait until I was almost- almost dead, then he would give the cure… So much pain..."

"But... uh, we have a problem..." Will told her.

"Wh-what?" Makayla managed to ask.

"You didn't get enough." Will looked like he was forcing the words out.

"Enough what?" Leo asked, nervous.

"Enough of the antidote. Makayla still has Dimethylmercury poison in her. And it's been in her long enough that... she won't have much time left."

* * *

 **So! Again What do ya think?**

 **I hope you'll review and tell me! Cuz That would be awesome!** **(P.S. Looking over**

 **the number of views, follows, favorites, and review... This story is a lot more** **popular**

 **than my other ones. But I ain't complaining! I love getting the little notifications**

 **that my stories were followed or favorited or I got a review 3 ... Except my inbox**

 **ends up overflowing.**

 **I have to go eat now cuz my stomach is grumbling, so I'll cut this short.**

 **Review!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	19. Daddy Problems

**HEYO!**

 **IT IS I! MAKAYLACO!** **AND I HAVE RETURNED!**

 **And I am updating this because certain people (I'M LOOKING AT _YOU_ TWO** **!)** **would**

 **not stop stop bugging me. And to get them to shut up, I am posting.**

 **And because I want** **to.**

 **I am running out of things to say even though I just started to talk/type. So I am just**

 **going to do reviews then story. And I'm hungry so I probably won't do an author's note**

 **at the bottom either.**

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **Touch of Talent: Ya, sorry it was kinda a rush post. Sorry.**

 **Guest:** HI AGAIN! Leo is good at heart-melting. And _he_ will come soon, promise.

 **JaneStarch1:** I'm you giving more!

 **HiMyNaMeIsK:** Well, here is more!

* * *

Leo would like to say he took the news pretty well. The truth through? When Will Solace told Leo that his sister still had a deadly poison inside of her and she might die soon...

He stared. Then he yelled at Makayla.

"Why the crap didn't you tell me this before Makayla?! You have a frickin poison inside of you!"

"I didn't think I needed to." Makayla's voice was still quiet. "I thought he had given me enough cure. How was I supposed to know he didn't?"

"But you could have still told me!"

"Leo, he did it more than once. I can't even count how many times." Makayla told him, still staring at the wall.

Leo felt like it was him who was dying inside. He had just gotten his sister back after who knows how many years, just to have her taken away again! He stared at Will Solace for a second, then he just collapsed.

And it didn't help that as soon as he collapsed, he slipped into a dream.

_x_x_x_x_x_x_

 _Leo looked around and saw he was in a large room. Leo looked back at the two arguing people and was surprised to see who it was; Hephaestus and Hermes. Both their faces were either turning or already red. Leo couldn't quite make out what they were arguing about, but he could see it involved lots of yelling. Leo walked closer to hear better._

 _"-course I care about what happens to her! She's my daughter!" Leo heard Hephaestus shout._

 _"Well I didn't see you doing anything about it! And she's not just your daughter! Just because Leo is her brother, and he's your son doesn't mean that you can claim her as just yours!" Hermes yelled back, his hands clenched at his side. ._

 _With a jolt, Leo realized they were talking about Makayla. He had always remembered that the one of Makayla's godly fathers was Hephaestus but he had forgotten that Hermes was too._

 _"You didn't do anything either! And Makayla is my daughter!" Hephaestus roared. Leo knew he had to say something._

 _"DAD!" Leo yelled, catching the attention of the two immortals._

 _The two gods looked down, surprised to see Leo. Hephaestus was the first to recover. "Leo. What are you doing here?" He asked, confused. Leo crossed his arms._

 _"I passed out. But I want to know why you were yelling about my sister." Leo demanded, having to half-yell for them to hear him. Hermes glared at the blacksmith god._

 _"It's not something you should concern yourself about Leo." Hermes told him._

 _"Well I would think so!" Leo exclaimed. "Makayla is my sister! You two might be her fathers, but neither of you seem to act like it." The two gods winced. Usually, people would get blown to bits from talking to the gods like that, but Leo knew his father wouldn't let him get hurt. And he was getting tired of seeing his sister being ignored._

 _The two gods shrunk down to human size so Leo could stop yelling. "You said it yourself. Neither of you were there for Makayla. I know I wasn't either, but at least I told her I regret it and apologized. The only reason she knows you're her father is because I told her." Leo said, directing it towards Hephaestus. He winced again at the accusation._

 _Leo's voice dropped lower. "Makayla doesn't know what either of you look like. And Hermes, she doesn't even know who you are." The messenger god winced at that and looked down slightly. "You say it's none of my business, but Makayla is my sister. I haven't seen her for years, and now I'm- I'm about lose her again." Leo whispered the last part, tears threatening to come. Leo somehow held them back. Hermes and Hephaestus looked confused and slightly worried._

 _"What are you talking about, Leo?" Hephaestus asked. "Is there sometime wrong with Makayla?" Leo looked up at him, lips pressed together tight._

 _"Makayla has Dimethylmercury in her." The two gods' eyes widened in pure shock._

 _"She has what?" Hermes asked, worry and shock very clear in his voice._

 _"She's been poisoned with Dimethylmercury."_

 _"How...?"_

 _"She was injected a lot. But she hadn't been given enough of the cure. One of the healers, Will Solace, he said that- that the poison has been in her for too long and she- Makayla doesn't have a lot of time left." Leo choked up, then his eyes hardened. "Of course you would know that already if you actually paid attention to her." Leo wasn't sure if they had heard him as the two gods looked in shock._

 _"My daughter…" Hephaestus muttered._

 _"She doesn't even know me..." Hermes turned to Leo. "You need to wake up Leo." He snapped his fingers and Leo felt himself absorbed by black._

_x_x_x_x_x_x_

When Leo opened his eyes, he saw the ceiling. Sitting up, he realized he was still on the floor, back in the infirmary.

"Oh good. You're awake." Leo turned and saw Will Solace still digging through the cabinets. "You had me worried. But, I guess I would do the same if I was in your position." Leo grinned slightly. Then he remembered why he had fainted in the first place.

"Where's Makayla?" Leo asked quickly, not seeing her anywhere. He fell out of the bed then jumped back up. "Where is she?!"

"Calm down, Leo. She's fine. She just went to take a shower. Actually, she should be-" Will stopped min-sentence when Makayla stepped back into the infirmary.

"...back soon. That's called timing." Will said, flashing a grin at the redhead. She had her hair in a said braid again and she was wearing denim shorts. She still didn't have a complete shirt on but this time she was just wearing just the top of an under-shirt. Makayla shrugged back.

"If that's what you want to call it, Will-" Makayla was cut off when Leo pulled her into a hug, putting his hands on her shoulders instead of her back. She wrapped her arms around him back.

"You're not leaving me, Kayla. I just got you back. I can't lose you again. You're my only family left." Leo whispered. Makayla nodded softly.

"You won't lose me, Leo. I promise. I have been looking for you for too long to leave." Makayla whispered back. Giving one last squeeze, she pulled away.

"I'm kind of sorry to say, Makayla; but you're gonna have to stay here for a bit. In the infirmary I mean." Will said, breaking the sibling moment. "When you move around and get your blood pumping more, the Dimethylmercury inside you spreads faster. And we can't let that happen. Unless you want to die... Then you can go play with the other campers." Will paused, then blushed. "Wow that was really dark. Sorry." Will added. Makayla grinned.

"Nah, it's okay. I say darker things sometimes" Will laughed, then went back to the cabinets. "What are you looking for?" Makayla, curiosity in her purple and silver eyes. Without looking Will told her,

"Things. A while ago I found a rare medical book and it had the instructions for making cures for hundreds of things… including Mercury." Makayla's eyes widened, excitement bubbling in her stomach. She jumped up from where she had sat on the bed and almost jumped onto Will, hugging him tight. Will staggered forward, surprised. He relaxed when he turned and saw it was Makayla. Will bit his lip.

"One problem. I can't find everything I need... I can only find a few things." Makayla and Leo's faces fell. "But don't worry. I'll find what I need to heal you, even if I have to search every place in New York." Makayla smiled again. She leaned forward and kissed Will's cheek.

"Thank you, Will. Thank you for everything." Will smiled back. He opened his mouth to respond when there was a huge flash outside. Leo's stomach dropped, knowing what that meant. Then he felt anger. He turned to his confused sister.

"Makayla, I need you to stay here."

"Why?" She asked.

"Just… Don't come out. Please." Leo then ran out of the Infirmary, Will right behind him. Leo felt the anger bubble back into him when he saw who was outside in the small clearing. Hermes and Hephaestus turned when Leo appeared.

"Leo, where is she?" his father asked. Leo said nothing, just looking angrily at the two gods. Did they really think they could just appear here and everything would be okay? That Makayla would run to them with open arms. Nope.

"Leo Valdez, where is my daughter?" Hermes asked more sternly.

"She's my daughter too." Hephaestus muttered, to quiet for the growing group of demigods surrounding the gods to hear. Hermes ignores the blacksmith. Leo still didn't answer. Eventually his emotions got the better of him.

"I really can't believe you two. Did you seriously think that think you could just appear here and everything would be okay? That Makayla would run to you with open arms? Well, its' not gonna happen. I'm not going to let either of you, anywhere near her."

And normally the gods would blast anyone who talked to them like that to bits. But Leo knew Hephaestus wouldn't hurt him and that Hermes wouldn't hurt his daughter's brother.

"Leo, I know that you're upset, but please, I want- we want," Hermes corrected after getting a glare from Hephaestus "to talk to our daughter." The god asked.

"I already told you. Neither of you are going anywhere near my sister." Leo said bluntly. The messenger god rolled his eyes.

"Why not?!" He asked in exasperation.

"Because you've ignored her for sixteen years! What makes you think that coming here now just because she's hurt would make anything different?!"

Of course, Makayla chose that perfect time to come out of the Infirmary. She walked over to Leo, not yet noticing the two gods.

"Leo Valdez, what is going on? And do not tell me to go back in-" She stooped mid-sentence when she saw the Hephaestus and Hermes. Said gods' eyes widened when they saw their red-haired daughter. They were shocked when they saw how much older and how different she looked. Makayla warily walked over to Leo's side, her eyes locked on the two gods.

"Leo... Who are they?" She asked, never having seen a god before, including these two. Anyone could see the pained and shocked expression on Hermes and Hephaestus's faces. Looking closer, Makayla expression turned to an odd look when looking at the god of fire, like she was trying to remember something. Leo saw her look on her face and tried to get her to back inside.

"Makayla, go back inside." Makayla brushed him off.

"No... Not until you tell me what's going on." The redhead told him slowly, turning back to his gaze. "You've been acting weird all day and won't tell me anything. Then you start arguing with these two guys." She turned back to the two gods. "But there's a weird feeling I have. Like I've meet them before..." She murmured so only Leo could hear. Leo was going to say something, but Hermes found his voice first.

"Makayla, dear. You've grown so much." He said, a bit of sadness in his voice. Makayla's eyes widened and she stumbled a step back.

"W-what...?" She asked, her now silver eyes wide in shock.

"Makayla..." Leo started. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "This… This is Hermes and Hephaestus: your fathers."

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	20. Family Agruements

**Heyo!**

 **Okay, so I know it's not Wednesday, but I'm bored and I want to update**

 **anyway** **. So I will. And because I want to.**

 **GUESS WHAT I LEARNED?!**

 **I learned, that Little Mix is officially now My new favorite singers! You**

 **know why? No you don't. Because I LOVE THEM! I have this annoying**

 **habit of listening to a song I like over and over and over (and over X20).**

 **(And because they do** **a duet with Jason Derulo and it is a beautiful**

 **song I can't** **stop playing.)**

 **BUT THAT LAST PART IS IRRELEVANT!**

 ***gasp* I JUST USED A BIG WORD AND UNDERSTOOD WHAT IT MEANT!**

 **OH MA GOSH I AM** **SO PROUD OF ME!** ***pats back* (O** **uch. That hurt.)**

 **OH! GUESS WHAT ELSE!**

 **I got to go canoeing Saturday and it was SUPER FUN! Except I lost my**

 **glasses. So now they're at the bottom of the lake. :'( That and I also got**

 **a REALLY bad sunburn on my shoulders, arms, legs, and back. So that's**

 **why** **it hurt to pat my back. BUT I DID PUT SUNSCREEN ON! I just have**

 **baby skin.**

 **AND! I also learned that the worst place to get sunburned is your feet,**

 **your hands, your ears, and the back of your neck.**

 **But, of course being me, I got burned on all those places ^. So I'm in pain now.**

 **:')**

 **BUT I AM GOING TO GO TO THE REVIEWS THEN STORY NOW BECAUSE MY HANDS HURT TO TYPE!**

* * *

 **TheStarsStartFalling:** Dramatic is fun! (I should give myself a middle name and make it dramatic! (Yes, I don't have a middle name. Sue me.)) And don't worry. I've done that before too.

 **mazerunner26:** Say WHAAAAAAAA?

 **HiMyNaMeIsK:** YUSH!

 **_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_xXx_**

 **I DON'T OWN THEM! *sobs too hard***

* * *

 _"Makayla..." Leo started. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "This… This is, Hermes and Hephaestus; your fathers."_

Makayla's eyes widened in shock. Her gaze flickered back and forth between them.

"D- Dad?" She stuttered, looking at Hephaestus. She turned to Hermes. "Dad?" They nodded.

"Yes Makayla." The god of fire told her.

"You shocked me." Hermes said. "You've grown so much." Makayla still stared at them in shock. Slowly, she walked over to the gods until she was right in front of them. In a split second, her stunned expression turned to anger. She raised both hands and smacked both gods across their faces.

Dozens of demigods gasped and took a step back, probably expecting a blast. But the gods did nothing.

"Why would you do this to me?!" Makayla shouted; her face turning red. "To your own daughter! How could you just leave me on my own?! I know I had Leo, but eventually he left and I was alone." (Leo flinched at that) "Do you have any idea what I have been through these years?! What has happened to me?! I have been beaten, poisoned, tortured, and hurt beyond anything anyone can imagine! And never once did either of you help me! I WAS ALONE FOR FIVE YEARS! Forced to go through everything! FIVE! YEARS!" Makayla's face was turning dark red, and her eyes turning such a dark purple they almost looked black.

"Did you just expect to show up and I would run to you with open arms? That everything would be fine and we'd be a big, happy family?! Well, it won't! You two might be gods, but to me... You're just two men who abandoned their child. And you two are going to have to do a lot better to earn my trust back." Makayla told them. She turned on her heel and stormed back into the Infirmary. The two gods stared in shock. Leo turned to the gods.

"You know she's right. She can seriously hold a grudge. It took me a while to get on her good side and have her forgive me for leaving."

"I can see she's got your anger." Hermes muttered to the mechanic. The scruffy god frowned.

"She's got your stubbornness." He retorted. Hermes was about to deny it but stopped, knowing her was right.

"But Makayla was right about one thing: we never were there for her." He said sadly. Hephaestus sighed, knowing he was right.

"Neither was I. But at least I apologized." Leo said bluntly. He turned to go back inside but he called one last thing over his shoulder.

"One more thing: she's only got one bead left." He said bluntly. And with that he left. For a moment, the two gods were confused, but then it hit them and their eyes widened in shock. They looked at each other.

"How many did she start with?" Hermes asked Hephaestus.

"Twelve." He murmured.

With that, he flashed away. After a moment, Hermes flashed away too. Both gods appeared in the throne room on Olympus. Hermes walked over to his throne and sat down heavily, putting his head in his hands.

"How could I let this happen?" He muttered, mostly to himself. The usually happy gad looked defeated.

"We're both her fathers, but we let her down. It's my fault too." Hephaestus told him, also sitting down. Almost immediately after he did, Zeus and Hades flashed into the throne room. And judging from their faces, they weren't happy.

 ** __ _ _ Leo's POV_ _ __**

Leo wasn't shocked when he went back inside to see Makayla sitting on a bed with her head in her hands.

But what did shock him was the boy sitting next to her. He had super light blond hair that looked almost white and deep ocean blue eyes. Leo knew he was a somewhat new camper and remembered seeing him around Camp a few times, but he didn't know his name. Leo's older brother instincts kicked in and he frowned when he saw him sitting next to Makayla, gently rubbing her shoulders and whispering things to her. How did he get in there…?

"Makayla?" Leo asked. The redhead looked up and Leo saw tear marks on her cheeks and there was red around her dark silver eyes.

"Leo." She said, wiping her eyes. She stood up and was about to walk over to him when she stopped, looking behind him at the door as if she was scared her dads had followed him. "Um did they…?" .

Leo, knowing who she was talking about, shook his head.

"No. No, it's just me. And I think they left." He told her. Makayla sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." She muttered. "I know they're my fathers and all, but I just- I can't help but be angry at them!" Makayla's eyes were turning dark purple again. Leo walked over to his sister and pulled her into a hug.

"I know, Kayla. And anyone in your position would be upset."

"You know I don't like that name." Makayla pouted. Leo chuckled.

"Too bad. You know I'm not going to stop."

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold up!" The blond boy said, standing up. "What are you two talking about? And why do you talk like both Hephaestus and Hermes are related to you?" Makayla sighed.

"It's a really long story, Jakob. But to make it short, they both are my fathers and they left me before I was born. That's why I'm so upset."

"Wait, who's this?" Leo asked, pointing to Jakob but looking at Makayla.

"Leo, this is Jakob. Jakob, this is m- Leo." Makayla introduced, catching her almost-slip.

"Hi." Jakob said, giving a small wave to Makayla's brother. Leo nodded back, a small warning on his face. Jakob saw the look and smiled amusedly.

"Leo… What should I do?" Makayla asked, sitting back down. She leaned her head against Jakob's shoulder, not really aware of what she was doing. Leo moved over to sit on her other side. He was about to answer when Will Solace stormed into the room.

"Makayla I am beginning to think that you are crazy and you do want to die when you yell and get angry your heartrate speeds up faster and die quicker hello Jakob!" Will exclaimed, mixing three sentences into one. He marched right past the three demigods sitting on the bed.

"Hi." Jakob replied, only really listening to the other part of Will's outburst.

"I'm being serious, Makayla! If you don't stop you will get hurt!"

"I know Will. And I'm sorry." Makayla told the healer. "But it's not my fault they just appeared and I blew up!" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leo trying to hide a guilty expression "Leo, what did you do?"

"Um... I _might_ have had a dream about your dads arguing, and I _might_ have let it slip that you had been poisoned." Leo said, nervousness dripping in his voice.

"YOU WHAT?!" Makayla exclaimed, shooting to her feet.

Leo flashed a weak grin, then jumped up and bolted out the infirmary.

* * *

 **SO! Wadda' ya think?**

 **You should tell me in reviews. Cuz that would be super nice. :)**

 **And another thing, How come it seems like everyone is disappearing?**

 **At first I was getting a bunch of reviews and follows and favorites, but now**

 **it's like there's only 2-3 people.**

 **:'(**

 **It's kinda making me sad. I feel... Abandoned. Alone (besides you 3).**

 **BUT! I will still post and update because I like this story. Although it**

 **probably** **would** **be easier to write and post if I would get more ideas. Cuz I**

 **keep running out, then I'm stuck with Writer's Block (which should be sent**

 **to** **Tartarus) and I can't get anything done. Same with my other story.**

 **BUT I'M A NICE PERSON (or vacuum?) SO I WILL KEEP GOING! But seriously.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	21. The Seven Are Friends

**Heyo!** **I'm back!**

 **I know I just updated a few days ago, but I want to go back to the "update-**

 **every-Wednesday" thing. But I can't promise I always will. Because I have**

 **a few camps/trips this summer. So if I miss a week or two of updating,** **that's**

 **why.** **So no evil reviews! (Pleasey?)**

 **BACK TO THE FUN TOPICS!**

 **I just got something awesome! I GOT A NEW PHONE!** **I had this** **ipod that**

 **was about 3-4 years old with the _worst_ battery _EVER_! I ****would charge** **it for**

 **3 hours... It'd die in about 5-10 minutes. BUT NOT** **ANYMORE!** **BECAUSE** **I**

 **GOT A NEW ONE! :D**

 **Anywho. I'm going to do da reviews now then the story then the (maybe)**

 **annoying end author's not because I want to.**

 **...**

 **And because I still have to write and post a chapter for my other story. So**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **TheStarsStartFalling:** Rest in peace Leo indeed! ... Maybe

 **mazerunner26:** You'll just have to see!

 **Touch of Talent:** Sun burns hurt! Yelling is fun (I do it a lot to my 7 siblings)! Don't worry. I loved your story!

 **STORY TIME!**

* * *

As soon as Leo ran out the infirmary door he slowed to a walk, knowing that Will wouldn't let Makayla run after him.

He could hear her yelling after him, but she didn't come out of the infirmary. Will must have stopped her.

Leo chuckled at the thought of Will trying to keep Makayla cooped inside the infirmary all the time for days. One of the things Leo knew for sure about his sister, it was that she was an outdoor spirit. She would rather be outside than inside. And sometimes in the summer, she would grab a blanket and sleep outside. Leo once watched her sneak outside when they were young, and he remembered hearing her trying count the stars, finding the constellations. Though sometimes she wouldn't go outside at all.

Overall, Makayla reminding Leo a little like a yo-yo. She would go up and down, and up and down. But she would also sometimes stay in one place, like when you let the yo-yo hang down or when you wrap up the string.

'Yo-yo... Not a bad comparison, actually.' Leo thought to himself.

Leo was walking toward the pavilion when he remembered that he was walking towards the same place Jason & Percy ambushed him last time. Without stopping or slowing his speed, Leo turned to his right, walking around the outside of the pavilion. Once he was on the opposite side he walked in. Leo put a care-free expression on his face as he calmly walked over to the Hephaestus table. He sat and without looking, called over his shoulder;

"You know, there's a reason why I turned and came in over here." Leo grinned as Jason, Percy, and Frank stepped out from the shadow of the three pillars Leo was about to walk through. Leo clicked his tongue. "Really Frank? I was totally expecting Jace and Percy, but you too? I'm disappointed." Leo mock scolded. The three boys rolled their eyes, walking over and sitting next to the Latino.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you knew we'd be there." Jason admitted to Leo. The curly-haired mechanic grinned.

"True. But it was the same place as last time. You could have at least chosen different pillars." Percy grinned.

"True. But we were too lazy."

"We or you?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow. Percy opened his mouth to reply then stopped, closing it again. Leo stood up, brushing imaginary dust off his pants. Then he stuck his hand out in front of him like he was going to be handcuffed.

"I am ready!" He exclaimed in an overly-dramatic voice. "Take me away! Probe me to revel my secrets!" The three other boys rolled their eyes at Leo's actions, but stood anyway. Percy decided to play along and he grabbed Leo's wrists, pulling them behind his back, bending his elbows and holding his wrists together like he was actually hand-cuffed. Then they started off towards the Poseidon cabin, Percy still holding Leo's wrists.

"You are now my prisoner! You have the right to remain silent... but you don't have to if you don't want to." Percy said, starting out sounding stern but then fading into an unsure voice. Jason and Frank laughed at Percy's failed attempt at being a cop while Leo just cracked a grin. Then his smile turned to one of mischief.

"What if I do want to remain silent? Then I won't have to answer any of the questions I know you and the girls waiting in your cabin are going to ask." Leo said smartly. Jason and Frank stopped suddenly, causing Percy to half to stop also, pulling Leo's arms.

"Ow! Percy you can let go of me now! As much as I want to, I'm not going to run off." Leo promised, frowning. After a moment's hesitation, Percy released Leo's arms.

Leo swung his arms in front of him, rolling his shoulders. He half-mock glared at the son of Poseidon, who just shrugged.

"How did you know where we were going and that the girls would be there?" He asked, suspicion in his voice. Leo grinned his ever-present trouble maker grin.

"You just told me. I was totally guessing whose cabin, and duh the girls will be there! You guys almost never do anything without them! You're all like 50 watt magnet's, always drawn back to each other by an unseeable force that also keeps you interconnected." Leo said simply. Jason, Frank, and Percy just stared at the curly-haired Latino, then shook their heads and started back over to Percy's cabin. Percy winked at Leo out of the corner of his eye. Leo grinned.

When they got to the Poseidon cabin, Leo saw Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth waiting inside like he knew they'd be. But what DID surprise Leo, was Calypso sitting on one of the spare beds too. Last he saw/heard she was ignoring him. The four girls had been talking about something (actually three girls because Annabeth was reading again) but when the boys came in they went silent, and Annabeth actually looked up from her book. Jason, Frank, and Percy went and sat (or laid in Percy's case) with their respective girlfriends. Calypso stood up and hesitantly walked over to Leo.

"I'm sorry Leo; for snapping at you earlier because you were with Makayla. The others told me just about how you know her. I didn't know and I am sorry yelling at you." Calypso apologized, her eyes down. Leo wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. Leo pulled back enough to give his girlfriend a quick kiss.

"It's okay. None of you knew who she was at first." Leo put his arm around Calypso and walked over to one of the beds, flopping down. She sat next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder, his arm sliding around her.

"Yeah, maybe a little more to go on next time would be nice." Piper suggested. Leo grinned, then frowned.

"Wait, next time? There- there's going to be a next time? D-do one if you guys have a secret sibling too?! What are you not telling us?!" Leo asked in fake horror and surprise. They all smiled and rolled their eyes at Leo's drama.

"I have a cousin." Annabeth admitted after a small moment. "But last time I saw him he was in Boston."

"You have a sister." Piper told Jason.

"Yeah. But she's not hidden OR a secret." Jason replied. Piper nodded her head to the side.

"Really?" Calypso asked, only hearing about Thalia.

"Yeah." Jason said. "Thalia. We have the same mom and SORT of same dad. Just his different side of grumpy attitudes." Demigods chuckled at that.

"I would hope that everyone knows about me having sisters." Calypso said. All the demigods nodded. Percy winced at that.

"Um, do- do you know what happened to Zoë?" Percy asked, looking a little guilty. Calypso looked confused.

"No. Why? Did something bad happen? The last I heard of her, she was one of Artemis's immortal hunters. Why?"

"N- nothing. I- I'll show you tonight." Calypso looked confused, but let the topic drop.

"Any more siblings or hidden relatives?" Leo asked, now laying on the bed with his head in his girlfriend's lap like Percy.

"What about you guys?" Jason asked Hazel and Frank, who had been nearly silent. They looked up, somewhat startled.

"Nico is my half-brother." Hazel said, shrugging. "But I'm not sure if that would count."

"I'm an only child." Frank said simply. "And I'm okay with that."

"I'm kind of glad I don't have siblings. It was hard enough growing up on my own in the Hollywood life. I can't imagine having to have a sibling to go through that too." Piper admitted.

"What's Holly... Never mind." Calypso said. Piper grinned.

"I'll tell you later." The Titaness nodded.

"I just realized something!" Leo randomly blurted out, startling everyone.

"What?" Piper asked.

"This is, like, the first time we've actually just hung out together! No monsters, no quests, no grumpy gods, no evil things trying to destroy the world. Just us, hangin' out together, chillaxin' like the friends we are! And yes, chillaxin' is a word." Leo pointed out. Leo put his feet up on the headboard of the bed as if to prove his point.

"No problems, no worries." Annabeth agreed while messing around with Percy's hair, who was currently laying on his bed with his head on his girlfriend's lap.

"Woah! Bad Leo!" Leo said, eyes wide.

"What?" Calypso asked, confused. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. I just had a SUPER bad thought right there." Leo told her shaking his head. Eyes rolled around the room. Frank muttered something they couldn't hear. Hazel looked at him like he started blurting out cuss words.

"Oh my goodness Frank! Really?! Be nice!" The other teens in the cabin all tried to hold back their laughs at the abashed look on Frank's face. Then Percy snorted and they all let it loose, Hazel eventually joining in too. They couldn't stop so they just kept laughing until their stomachs hurt and they were gasping for air.

"Wh- what are we- laughing, about?" Percy asked between his laughs. Demigods looked at each other with blank expressions.

"I dunno about you, but I was laughing at Percy's expression when he laughs." Leo said, still grinning. Then then laughed again, laughing harder when they looked at the son of Poseidon. For the next half-hour or so, the eight half-bloods talked and laughed together, not really thinking (or caring) about anything else. Just enjoying the rare moment of peace.

"You were right Leo. This is nice." Hazel said after a bit.

"It does feel good for all of us to just be together." Jason agreed.

"No problems, no worries." Percy said, quoting Annabeth from earlier.

"Leo was right about something? Well that's a first!" A new voice said. Everyone turned to the doorway to see Leo's sister standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a fake-shocked expression on her face. She had switched out her other clothes for a long-sleeved shirt that looked a size too big (and comfy) and a pair of denim shorts. Her hair was slightly damp and in a long side-braid, like she had taken a shower.

"Hey! I can be smart when I want to!" Leo told her, a grin still on his face. Makayla just raised an eyebrow, walking over.

"Name the last time you were." She challenged, raising an eyebrow. Leo opened his mouth to say something then stopped, closing it. Makayla smiled.

"Um... I'm sorry for how I acted before." Calypso told Makayla, looking a little nervous. She shyly held her hand out. "I guess can actually try to know you, now that I know the REAL way you know Leo." Makayla raised an eyebrow at Leo in surprise.

"Hey don't look at me! They're the ones who told her." He said defensively, pointing to the other demigods. Makayla turned back to Calypso and shook her hand.

"Makayla Valdez." She introduced herself. She saw odd looks on the Percy, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Annabeth's faces. They probably were still not used to the fact that Leo had a biological sister.

"Calypso." The Titaness said. Makayla smiled. She then turned and plopped down in the seat next to Calypso, putting her hands behind her head and leaning back. Leo turned to her with a look of betrayal.

"Really? You already left me for Calypso?" He asked in mock-disbelief.

"Wow. Betrayed by your own sister." Frank said.

"And in less than three minutes!" Piper added. The demigods besides Leo and Makayla just laughed again. Makayla just smirked and winked at the Latino.

"Of course I did! Besides, Calypso seems interesting." Leo placed a hand over the right side of his chest.

"Your harsh words wound me!" He gasped.

Makayla face-palmed.

"Wrong side, dummy." She mumbled. Leo looked down and frowned, switching his hand over to the left side of chest. Everyone laughed again.

"But still! You'd choose your brother's girlfriend over him?! I see how it is then!" He exclaimed. The other half-bloods were watching the sibling banter with amused expressions. "If this is how it will be... Jason, you are now my new favorite person." Jason raised his eyebrows.

"Um, okay..." The Roman said slowly.

"Did you seriously just do that?" Makayla asked, turning her head towards Leo with an 'are you serious,' expression. The Latino grinned.

"Can we now do this right now?" Annabeth asked quickly before Makayla and Leo got into an hour-long sibling banter. The two Valdez's turned to the daughter of Athena.

"Awww! But it was just getting good!" Percy complained. Annabeth slapped his arm without turning.

"Now that Leo's stalling failed-"

"Stalling? I wasn't stalling!" Leo protested. That got some disbelieving looks. "Okay, maybe I was stalling at first... But then we were just hanging out together! I kinda just forgot."

"You forgot about me?!" Makayla asked in mock-horror. Then she just shrugged like she didn't care. She got smiles

"Fine." Annabeth said. "You're right about that. But I still want to ask you some questions."

"Ask me or him/her?" Leo and Makayla both asked at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise. That was weird. Annabeth looked at them weird.

"Um... Both." She said. Leo shrugged.

"Okey. Vat do you vant to kno?" Leo told her with a horrible attempt at an accent, before Makayla could protest. Frank asked the first question.

"How old were you when you last saw Makayla, Leo?" Leo winced, his grin slipping off his face.

"I was, uh, I was about eight years old. Makayla was six." Leo said, regret visible in his brown eyes. Makayla reached over and quickly squeezed his hand.

'I already forgave you.' Leo saw the message in her eyes.

"Who's older? You or Makayla?" Percy asked the next question, directed toward the young mechanic. Leo looked him with a 'Are you serious?' look.

"I've called her my little sister at least a dozen times already. And I just said that!" Leo told him.

"So... You're older?" The son of Poseidon asked. Leo rolled his eyes. Annabeth smacked the back of Percy's head.

"Yes. I am older. By 2 years." Makayla pouted and grumbled something. Leo just grinned triumphantly. "Ha! Ha!"

"I'll go next." Hazel said. "How come you and Leo look nothing alike?" She asked, this time the question was directed toward Makayla. The redhead looked at Leo then turned back to Hazel.

"Actually, we really don't know. Leo looks a lot like our mom but I don't really look anything like her. And from what Leo told me, I don't look like my dad either." Makayla explained with a shrug. Hazel nodded.

Then Annabeth said, "My turn. What I want to know is, what the heck happened between you, Hephaestus, and Hermes?" She asked. "You talked to them like they were both related to you then you slapped and insulted them, but they didn't blow you to bits." Annabeth said. "Why?"

Makayla's eyes widened in shock and her mouth opened. Then she bit her lip and turned to Leo, who was watching her with a worried expression. Makayla knew this question would come, but she had hoped it at least wouldn't be that day.

"Um... C- can you please ask a di- different question?" Makayla asked Annabeth, almost pleading that she'd would let it go.

"Leo said to ask what we want to know. And that's what I want to know." Makayla sent a death glare to Leo that made his eyes widen. He gulped. Makayla pressed her teeth together, hating that moment. He held her hands for a moment, trying to think of a way out. Finding none, Makayla lifted her head back up with a sigh.

"Fine. Fine, I- I'll tell you.:

"How much will you tell?" Annabeth asked bluntly. Makayla took a deep breath. The blond was starting to annoy her.

"I'll tell you... Everything. But first you all have to swear that you will never tell anyone what I'm about to say." Makayla told them seriously.

"Why would we do that?" Jason asked. Makayla turned to him.

"Because if you don't, then Annabeth will never get her question answered." Makayla said bluntly. Everyone, wanting to know more about Makayla, reluctantly swore. "Thank you. Do you want the short and slightly more confusing version, or longer and slightly more understandable version?" Makayla asked.

"A mix of both." Percy said. She turned to Leo.

"You're gonna have to help me out a bit." He nodded. Makayla took a deep breath. "Well, I guess my story starts after Leo was born."

* * *

 **SO! Whadda think?**

 **It's not much of a cliffhanger, but it still works.**

 **Ish**

 **BUT IT WAS FUN! And no, Leo didn't die. Because he is a very important** **person**

 **in** **this story. And he wouldn't be able to do important stuff if he was beat up or dead.**

 **MOVING ON!**

 **I have to go sweep/mop the 4 floors of me house now, so if you will excuse me.. But**

 **first...**

 **You know what I'm gonna say.**

 **REVIEW! (pleasey?)**


	22. Life Story

**Hallo my lovelies!**

 **How are you? Good? Good!**

 **Me too!**

 **...**

 _ **PSYCH!**_

 **Nope! I''m actually really sick. Can't talk cuz my throat's swelled up, I** **can't really**

 **move my head that much or my head mentally get atomoc** **bombed, I have a horrible**

 **stomach flu, and I had broken my ankle a few years ago and I keep getting phantom**

 **pain** **so that hurts. OH! And I'm stuck in bed. AND I CAN'T EAT! Everything that I try to**

 **eat (or drink) just** **comes back up. And people keep bringing me "Get Better" food!** **=:(:::**

 **(I think I've lost about 15 pounds already _just_ by not eating/drinking)**

 **And the worst pert?**

 **NO ONE CAN FIND OUT WHY I AM** _ **SO FRICKIN SICK!**_

 **My doctors think that I'm having a reaction to a meddicine I'm on, but this is different**

 **side affects than normal, so everyone's all worried and crap.**

 **I'm mostly annoyed because** **I just CANNOT focus my eyes! No matter HOW hard I try,**

 **my eyes keep** **crossing by thems** **elves!** (so if you see any spelling mistakes, tell me... Although

there's a 97.38% chance there will be a LOT) **I has** **taken** **my** **about... 15 minutes** **just to write**

 **this -far because I have** **to hold the keyboard** **of** **my laptop** **2 inches from** **eyes. I HATE**

 **IT!** **Wait,** **I _DESPISE_ IT!**

 **(Luckily I can just Copy & Paste my story!)**

 **ENOUGH ABOUT ME!**

 **This is about Makayla. In fact, this is her life story now! So, I will (try) to do Reviews, then'**

 **the story!**

* * *

 **TheStarsStartFalling:** Long? Not dure. But it will be more explainarory and will give some more insight in Makayla's life!

 **JaneStarch1:** Awww! Tank yous! I love being loved! (And if you need help, I'm willing! ... Just maybe not right now)

 **mazerunner26:** YAY! Calypso! I love her. And I KNOW! That's SO annnoying!

 **STORY TIME!**

* * *

"I'm pretty sure you already know and I don't have to explain the whole pregnancy thing..."

Seven demigods **(AN: I'm going to call Calypso a demigod for now)** quickly nodded their heads. "Anyway. After Leo was born, Hephaestus came back to our mother and the whole thing happened ALL over again. But then something happened that has NEVER happened before." Makayla ran a hand through her red hair, messing up her braid a little. "Uh, how do I explain this... Leo?" Leo nodded and took over for a minute.

"It's kind of confusing to understand and makes pretty much no sense... But a week or two later... _Hermes,_ saw mom and he said hi and one thing lead to another. Then a part of _him,_ also became a part of _Makayla_." Confused looks were on all the demigods. Makayla took back over the story.

"So when I was born... I was born with the blood of _two_ gods inside me. And having the blood of two gods inside of me makes me, uh, makes me more god than human." At this point, the other seven demigod's (besides Leo) confused looks were gone and now jaws were almost on the floor.

"How is this possible...?" Annabeth murmured, mostly to herself. "There is almost no logical way for this to happen..." The daughter of Athena trailed off, completely and utterly confused.

"Not everything has to be solved by logic." Makayla bluntly told the blond. "I'm two-thirds god. There is no logic for that. I'm more of a god, than I am a regular human. There isn't really anyway to explain that." Makayla normally would have smiled at their expressions, but she couldn't muster the strength. Makayla had said she would tell them everything. Which included more than just how she was born. "So that's how I was born. But I said I would tell you everything, even though there is 0% of me that wants to." Makayla really wanted to just jump to her feet and leave. Leave the camp. Leave New York. But she promised to tell her story. And whenever she can, Makayla will keep her promises. She took a deep breath. "It was about a year after Leo left." Leo cut in

 _"Wait, wait, wait!_ You're just going to skip all the embarrassing childhood memories?!" Makayla rolled her eyes. "What about all the times we made messes and tacos with mom?" Leo asked in a sad and disappointed voice. "Or what about all those times you tried to impress Dave Laker but ended up falling in the mud? Or the neighbor's pool? Or down the stairs?" By now everyone was smiling or laughing at the thought of a clumsy little Makayla. Said girl rolled her silver-purple eyes, making them swirl like a hypno-wheel.

"You can tell them all the "childhood memories" later on." She told him. Then she winced when she saw Leo's evil grin. _Crap_ , bad wording.

"Continuing with the original story... After Leo left I couldn't stand being alone anymore even if I was with a family. I left the home where I was living with my friend Ashlyn and her family. I got the supplies I needed and I set out, looking for my REAL family. I was looking for years for my brother, but every time I felt myself getting close to him, he would move. It was like a giant game of one-sided hide-and-seek. He hides, I find him, he moves." Leo's smile was gone and he was looking down, his gaze wasn't meeting anyone's. "It went on for years. Many times I wanted to give up. I would stay with nice people who treated me like family, but I would end up moving on. There was one couple, Anna and Nathan, I stayed with them for a little less than a year. They had no kids so I was treated just like I was their own daughter." Makayla had pretty much forgotten about the other people in the room listening to her story. Makayla could barely hear herself talk as she thought about her past. "But four months after I left them, that was when I ran into Ganabranth." Her voice caught on his name. She cleared her throat, taking a deep breath.

"I- I was at one of those restaurants with the bars. I ordered some lunch with the money Ann gave me. When I told her and Daniel why I was leaving, they gave me more than enough supplies and close to three hundred dollars. I wish I could see them again... An-anyway, I was waiting for my food when I looked up and saw... Ganabranth." Makayla's voice caught when she said his name. "He was at the bar, sitting on one of the stools. He was just watching me. He would always look at me over his shoulder. At first I didn't think anything of it and thought he was just looking at my eyes as I had seen a few other people doing. The waitress brought me over my food but when she noticed that he was still watching me, she quickly told me that he was a regular there and that he was only trouble. She warned me to stay far away from him, then she left. This was about two or three years ago." Makayla said when she saw the question forming on the lips of the watching demigods. "When I first saw him, I am appalled to say, I thought he was good-looking, even though he was about in his mid-twenties. His black hair reached a little past his ears and his skin was pretty tan. But his eyes..." Makayla lightly shuddered. "His eyes were green, but not the light green that most people had. His eyes were green like muck. He just kept watching me as I ate, then he finally came over and sat across from me in my booth. He introduced himself and I did the same. He started flirting and, again, I'm horrified to say that I had kind of liked it. We would go to the restaurant each or every other day and we would talk and eat for about a week. He- he made me forget about looking for Leo. On I think the ninth day we met up, he asked me out. Most people would think it totally wrong, a twenty something-year-old asking out a thirteen-year-old. But I said yes anyway, and he gave me an address and said to meet him there. Long story short, he-he... He tricked me. He knocked me out and when I woke up I was tied to a metal table in a weird room with another long table against one of the walls. My eyes were still fuzzy so I couldn't see what it was at the time, but I could see him standing a few feet away." Makayla's eyes were staring at the floor, a few tears sliding down her cheeks, and her voice was shaking like an earthquake in her throat. "He told me why he had tricked me. I, um, I can't remember why he said though." Makayla said. Anyone could tell it was a lie, but no one said anything. Sometime during story, Calypso and Leo had switched places, letting Leo sit beside his sister. Leo wrapped an arm gently around Makayla's shoulders but she didn't seem to notice. She seemed to have forgotten that she wasn't even alone in the cabin. "He would constantly ask me questions but I didn't answer. I never said anything. Then he got someone else to do it instead and he... He started hurting me. He-he would take knives and cut scars all over my body. He would wh-whip me, also leaving marks... They still cover me."

There was silence in the cabin for a minute or so until Annabeth bit her lip and (really hesitantly) asked;

"Can... Can you show us?"Leo was about to tell Makayla she didn't have to but she was already standing up. Makayla took a shaky breath then pulled off the too-big, long-sleeved shirt she had been wearing. She turned around. Then she raised her arms above her head then slowly lowered them, palms facing down, like she was lifting herself up. Jaws dropped, eyes widened, and tears appeared at the sight in front of everyone.

Hundreds of scars covered Makayla Valdez's body.

She was covered with white marks on her arms, back, legs, stomach, and lower neck. They left almost no open spaces and seemed to be going in no certain direction. They criss-crossed all over her back, like someone had smacked her with a whip multiple times (and remembering what Makayla had told them so far, the demigods were willing to guess that that's what happened). Her neck wasn't as bad but there were scars. They mostly looked close to the same as Makayla's back but there weren't as many. But the scars, thank the gods, only reached about halfway up her neck. Her legs didn't have as many as her back but there were more than her neck. The marks were curving and slicing. There were fewer scars below her knees. But there was one scar on her left calf that looked small, but also a little bit deep. The other scars on her legs trailed up to her sides, and along the sides of her stomach. (Unknowing to the other half-bloods, the 'small' scar on her left leg was where she had been stabbed by one of the knives, paralyzing it for a short time. The blade hadn't hit any nerves or anything else important so it healed quick. But it had still been one of the most painful.)

But the worst and the most sickening looking scars Makayla had were on her arms.

Most of them seemed to be angled more downward, like they were cut. Others looked like they were cut in certain ways; some waving, some curving, and some crossing. Whoever had done this to Makayla was a sick, mad, insane maniac who decided to use her skin as an artist's pad, permanently cutting marks into her skin. Some of the scars she had shocked everyone else, but the scar that really made the demigods almost sick and want to cry... Was the two that were wrapped around her body. From what they saw, they were the thickest scars on Makayla's body and looked like it was cut by a wide knife, making it easier to see. There was a matching one on her other arm, but it was going in the opposite direction. Makayla slowly turned around, so she was looking away from all the demigods, and raised her arm up above her head (at a slight angle) and she turned her palms to face them too. Tears came to every single eye in the cabin and fell when they saw that it was actually TWO matching scars on each arm.

Percy, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Calypso, and Leo looked in horror as they saw that the long white marks on Makayla's skin were cut into her, forming an image. The line on her right arm wrapped tightly around her arm. Then the white mark went over her shoulder and crossed down her back, twisting around the other, then starting curling around the her opposite leg; her right hand to her left leg. The scar one her other arm was the same: wrapping tightly around her arm, going over her shoulder, then twisting around the other scar on her back, curling around her opposite leg; her left hand to her right leg. Both scars started in ovals on her palms, with to small cuts near her fingers; Snake heads. The scars stopped by wrapping in circles around her ankles.

Together, the scars Makayla Valdez's skin was two snakes forming into an X

How did they not see those before?! Every single person in the cabin was horrified at the idea of someone doing that to _anyone_! And they couldn't even _THINK_ of the pain Makayla must have gone through, getting hurt enough to be able to have scars like that. Some of the scars on Makayla were slightly faded so they weren't majorly visible out, but the white lines could still be seen. But the last time the demigods had seen her back and arms, they had only been able to see Makayla's claw marks. But now with the sun shining onto her skin...

After a minute, the young Valdez girl turned and sat back down on the bed, looking around for her shirt. She frowned when she couldn't find it. Apparently, someone really liked seeing her without a shirt on (it had actually just been accidentally pushed under the bed). She was still looking for it when Percy spoke.

"Makayla... Who did this to you?" He asked, being the first to talk in a while, with horror and shock in his voice. But there was also anger there too. And that look on his face...

Makayla had seen that look before. It looked like he wanted to hunt down the person who gave Makayla her scars and throw them deep into Tartarus. Makayla looked at the people in the room: Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Calypso, Frank, Hazel and Piper. Piper, Calypso, and Hazel had tears in their eyes. But Annabeth and the boys mostly looked horrified, yet also angry. Makayla could almost hear them promising to themselves to make the person who did this to her suffer like she did. Makayla opened her mouth to answer Percy's question, then stopped and shook her head.

"I-I can't- I can't tell you." She managed to get out, her eyes looking down.

"What?!" Multiple voices exclaimed. Percy's voice was the loudest and was filled completely with pure shock and confusion. Most people would have thought Leo would have been freaking out, but he already knew why she couldn't tell anyone.

"Why the Hades not?!" Percy exclaimed. Makayla didn't answer, keeping her eyes down. A single tear slipped down her pale skin.

"Makayla, will you please tell us." Annabeth asked the redhead. "Someone hurt you beyond anything anyone would even think of. No one should ever have to go through what you did. Those people, or person, or whoever abused and hurt you, they marked things permanently on your skin! We just want to know who hurt you." Annabeth said to her. Makayla was tempted to tell them who it really was that hurt her; who it really was who gave her those horrible scars. But she knew she wouldn't be able to.

"I already said I can't." Makayla said, her voice barely louder than a whisper. Makayla shifted her position so that her legs were pulled up to her chest again, her arm wrapped around her legs, making her snake scars easy to see. She still wasn't looking at them; her eyes locked on the floor. Then she spoke louder. "And I also know that you don't 'just want to know' who scarred me. You want to know who the person is that hurt me is, so that you can try to find them and hurt them back. I can see in all of your eyes; the look of hate and the want to get even. To hurt them back... I- I've seen that look before. I would see it every time I looked at myself in the mirror; whenever I saw what had happened to me. I had wanted to find the people who hurt me and make them go through the same pain that I did." Another tear slid down Makayla's cheek, but she didn't notice. "But eventually I learned that it would do me no good, wishing to have revenge. But... when I-when I stopped, I ended up looking in the mirror in a different way. When I would see myself, instead of wanting to get even... I would want to hide. I would want to hide myself away forever, never letting anyone see me; the REAL me. The girl who was too weak to protect herself and became... scarred. Marked. I was made different than every other person. Even now I hide my myself, only letting people see the FAKE me I've created. The _only_ reason that I showed myself to you was because I promised to tell you my story. And if I hadn't, then none of you would ever have seen the REAL me. You would still just be looking at the fake me I created."

Tears were now freely running down the faces of the people in the cabin but confused looks were also shown. Makayla saw the looks and sighed heavily. She let go of her legs and reluctantly stood up. She closed her double-colored eyes. Then Makayla slowly rose her hands from where they had been hanging at her sides, bending at her wrists and elbows. As Makayla raised her hands her body started to change, creating some kind of illusion. Her skin color changed to a slightly less pale color and what looked like a new skin appeared over her until none of her scars were visible except her claw marks. Eight pairs of eyes widened. No one knew she could do that!

Makayla returned to her previous position, her legs pulled to her chest. But she looked more tired now, as if covering herself took a lot of her energy. Leo's arm went back around his sibling's shoulder holding his sister closer to him. After a few minutes and some deep breaths, Makayla continued her story.

"The guy continued hurting me for... I can't remember how long. But eventually he realized that he wasn't going to get anything out of me by hurting me physically, so he tried something different. Leo wanted to tell his sister she can stop. But he remained silent, which he was surprised at. Normally Leo couldn't stay still or quiet for more than 30 seconds. "I started getting really nervous when four days went by and he didn't show. Usually he would see me every day, even if it was to say hello and chat pointlessly about what he did. The other people there brought me some water each day, just enough to keep me hydrated. But when he DID come back... when- when he came in, he was holding two small bottles; one was filled with a clear liquid, the other one just silver. He had a needle in his other hand." Makayla's voice was _really_ shaky and she was incredibly pale. Leo held her closer.

"You can stop if you want. We aren't gonna push you." He told her gently. Leo could tell that the other demigods really wanted Makayla to finish her story, but he could also see that they wouldn't press Makayla if she stopped. Said girl shook her head.

"No, I've kept this inside me for years. I- I need to tell it." She told him, her voice slightly less shaky. "I know you're all surprised how clearly I remember." She told the other people in the cabin. They nodded a little. "It's just... I don't think _anyone_ would _ever_ forget what happened. It- it scarred me... And not just on my back." She said. "When The guy got over to me, he put everything on the small table next to me. He starting talking about all that happened day in his _severely_ annoying cheerful voice, just like he did every time he "visited" me. While he was talking, he filled the needle with the clear liquid and told me what it was; D-Dimethelmercury poison." Annabeth's eyes widened immensely, the only other person who knew what that is. "Of course I immediately tried to break out of my restraints but they were too tight. He watched me for a minute, then he-he jabbed the needle into my arm, injecting the liquid." Makayla had unconsciously started rubbing her right forearm, right where the needle had penetrated her skin. She had tears running down her cheeks in waterfalls. "At first nothing happened, but about two minutes later the poison started to work. Never in my entire life have I felt anything so painful. The pain shot all through my body, into my arms. My legs. My head. I don't know how long I was there, but after what felt like a year I felt another prick in my arm and something else was injected into me. The pain started to fade and I was able to see again. Ganabranth had still just been watching me. Then he just grabbed the stuff and left. Whenever that sick, twisted man came back he would do the whole thing all over again. Ask the question, inject the poison, give me the cure, leave. I- I don't know how many times I went through that... I lost count after nine."

Eyes widened and tears came to the eyes if the demigods. There is no way that ANYONE could possibly have survived all that. Especially _nine times!_ They were shocked that Makayla lived. But then again, she WAS more god than human. She was maybe more powerful than almost any demigod at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter. But even she shouldn't have survived that.

"I can't remember when or how I escaped from that living-hell, but somehow I managed to. I ran and I ran and I kept running. It was about a half-a-year to a year later when... It, found me again. I-I have NO idea what that thing is. I call it the Shadow Creature. It looks like a living shadow, it's completely black and had glowing grey eyes. When you looked into It's eyes... you freeze. Not because of some power, but from your own fear." Leo was gently running his hand through Makayla's long red hair, trying to calm her a little. He knew what part was coming next. "It would walk straight through things, like it WAS a shadow. But to understand it, you would have to go back to when I was young." Makayla said. Leo realized how long his sister had been talking. He whispered gently that he would talk now. Makayla just nodded and closed her eyes, leaning against her brother's shoulder. His arm wrapped around her, holding her close.

"When we were little, before our mom died and I left, the Shadow Creature noticed Makayla and for some reason, it tried to get rid of her." Leo said. "But somehow whenever Makayla and I were together, our "aura," or something, it made it harder for the monster to attack her. But every time it did it would use close to all of It's strength and would have to wait a while before it could attack again. But when the Shadow Creature DID attack Makayla it would, uh... it would claw, into Makayla's back, leaving deep marks."

'Oh. So THAT'S what happened...' Frank thought. But he continued to stay silent. Makayla started shivering slightly when Leo was explaining to them what happens so Leo continued slowly running his hand through her long red hair again, something that seemed to slightly calm the younger Valdez.

"It was after about the third attack when Makayla's stupid fathers FINALLY noticed their daughter was getting hurt." The light in the cabin flickered on and off.

"Ya, I called you two stupid!" Leo called, looking up at the ceiling. He might be offending two gods, but he was _pissed_!

"Leo..." Makayla warned. Her eyes were still closed and her head was leaning on her brother's shoulder. Makayla may not be too fond of her fathers, but she knew that even though Leo was her brother, her fathers were gods. And gods had limits. Makayla opened her eyes. For some freaky (yet cool) reason looked sort of like one of those hypno-wheels; silver and purple swirling together. She sat up from her half-laying position against her brother. She thought that it would be best to start talking before Leo could make the gods even more upset.

"To continue," Leo turned back to his sibling. "My dads, like Leo said, finally saw how I was being attacked and they took my favorite necklace, the one I never took off, and made the charm on it into a protective... thingy. When they first made it, it started with twelve beads on it and each time I was attacked, a bead would disappear and take the bulk of the attack; protecting me from getting hurt." Makayla held up the heart charm on her necklace chain, holding it out for the others to see. They leaned in closer.

"Wait a sec," Piper said, being the first to talk in a while. Her voice was confused but concerned. "You said twelve? But now there's only... one." Eyes widened AGAIN (their eyes were really getting a work-out). Makayla nodded sadly.

"Yeah. Since I was three, eleven have disappeared. I've had eleven attacks."

* * *

 **MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FEEL SO EEEEVIIIL!**

 **Poor Makayla. But I planned this story before I knew about . I had** **originallly**

 **planned for her to be part of book... But then I thought, "Hey! Why not make her one of**

 **The** **Seven's** **siblings and write a fanfic?" So that's what I did! And if you're wondering**

 **why I ch** **ose to make her Makayla** **_Valdez,_ it's because I love Leo best!** **!**

 **But wha'dda think? I personally like this story best out of my other two, but that's**

 **just me. But what about you?** **You should review and tell me. Because I love getting**

 **reviews! ❤㈏3㈏7㈏0**

 **...**

 **That and I'm half-ruunning out ideas. And I would like some more.**

 **OH! BY THE WAY!**

 **If anyone is wondering why I'm posting on a Monday instead of Wednesday, it's becase**

 **there is literally _nothing_ I can do right now and I am _SOOOOOOOOO_ _bored!_ That and**

 **because I wanted to. I feel like I'm not updating often enough, even thiugh I update both**

 **stories every Wednessday.** **Hmmmmmmm...**

 **GOT IT!**

 **How about this: Every Monday I'll update this story, then every Thursday (or Friday) I'll**

 **update my** **Strange And Different Land story (except today)? That way you don't have to**

 **wait a full wekk for both, you can have one story at a time, ever two (or three) days?**

 **THAT WAY I DON'T FEEL LIKE I'M NOT POSTING ENOUGH! :D :D :D :D**

 **Thoughts? Tell me in reviews!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

* * *

 **(P.S. Dimethelmercury _is_ in fact real. It's a deadly man-made poison and the only known cure is Quicksilver (which can also be deadly with the wrong doseage). Just letting you know. You can search it up if you want.)**


	23. Flashbacks and Owies

**He** **yo!**

 **I'm baaack!**

 **I first have something to say t** **o my fellow Americans:**

 **HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**

 **Today'** **s the** **240th** **birthday of** **the** **United States of America!**

 **I GET TO WATCH FIREWORKS TONIGHT AND EAT S'MORES**

 **WITH MA FAMILY AND MA FRIENDS! I LOVE FIREWORKS!**

 **OH!**

 **And guess** **what else happen that adds to my happy mood?**

 **THE DOCTOR-PEOPLE _FINALLY_ FIGURED OUT WHY I'M SICK!**

 **Mom _finally_ took me to get a blood-test (I HATE needles)** **and**

 **it** **tu** **rns out,** **I** **have a high, toxic level of medicine inside of**

 **my body!**

 **:)**

 **Yup. Just an average day in the life of me.**

 **GUESS WHAT _ELSE?!_ Me  & daddy (yes I call him that) built**

 **a** **fence! Well,** **actually it's a chicken coup for our chickens,**

 **but it was fun to build! I got to spend time with Dad** **and my**

 **Uncle. Competely from scratch, no paper plans, nothin. Only**

 **I got sunburn again. And I also got minor** **heatstroke** **from**

 **being** **outside in the 100 degree weather for** **about 7** **hours.**

 **I** **didn't/don't like it. It made my head hurt.**

 **ENOUGH ABOUT ME!**

 **This story is about Makayla Raylign Valdez (yes, she that is her** **middle**

 **name,** **because I love that name too). And speaking about** **story, we** **will**

 **now go to it!**

 **...**

 **After reviews.**

* * *

 **HOLY SHIZZLE PEOPLE! I FEEL LOVED! LOS-A REVIEWS!**

 **TheStarsStartFalling:** :) Yay! Wait, scarred... Ha. ha.

 **dragoncraftertex:** Yes. Yes indeed it is.

 **JaneStarch1:** Awww! Thank you! I'm EEEEEVIIIIIL!

 **Doppelganger:** Aww! I missed you too! (I miss everyone!) and yes, I HATE

those types of relationships! SO confuzzling. And, um, I couldn't find you're

name...

 **RodenBeck1:** Sick sucks. But I'm (very slightly) doing better now! At least

I can focus my eyes! :D Yeah, it was HARD trying to find more about that

stuff! And yes, there will be more Jakob. He's gonna play a _very_ important

role in this story! ;D

 **Touch of Talent:** Holy. Frickin! _Shizzle! CRAP!_ THAT IS AN _AWESOME_ IDEA!

That would be SOOOO cool! But I can't give any spoilers, so I can't say if I'll

use that or not.

 **Before we do the story, I have a _VERY_ important thing to say! **

* * *

_**v**_ _ **THIS IS IMPORTANT!**_ _ **v**_

 **There _is_ mentions of harm (not _self_ -harm _)_ in this story so if this is _any_ kind of trigger for _anyone..._**

 ** _Please_ read a different story!**

 **I don't** **want my story to end up being the cause of depression, or self** **harm, or any** **of that kind of**

 **stuff I don't really know about.** **This story started out as a** **family-** **friendly** **(kinda)** **story, but you can**

 **probably tell** **by now** **that this** **story is tilting down to the angst g** **enre** **. And If you** **don't like that... Bye**

 **bye!** **Makayla's** **story** **is...** **Dark and depressing (to put it lightly). So if there is _any_ kind of thing that**

 **causes _any_ ****kind of trigger, _PLEASE_ stop reading this!**

 **_x** **_** **xX** **_X_Xx_x**

 **I own Makayla and the dude who's name starts with G. Dats it**

* * *

Leo was upset. Upset at Makayla's fathers. And upset with him.

When he was hearing what Makayla was telling them, he realized just how little he knew of her. His own sister! His blood-related sibling! And he also realized how little he had been there for her. He had always been so worried about his next foster home or his next school, that he had almost forgotten about Makayla.

Almost.

He hadn't lied when he thought about her almost every day. But most the time he just had a quick thought of if she was doing okay. He had never thought that she might have left . She and Ashlyn were the best of friends. Leo always thought that he had a hard life. But now that he had his little sister (that will forever be her title for him) again, and has heard about what she had gone through... The young mechanic really starting to understand what a hard life REALLY is.

Leo had been so deep in thought he didn't see his sister shudder or wipe the tears from her eyes. But he _did_ notice when Makayla suddenly stiffened like she had been tazered. Her eyes widened.

"Crap, no." She whispered. Leo turned in front of his sister. He waved his hand in front of her face but she didn't respond. He realized what was going on and freaked out.

"No, no, no, no, no! Not now! _Please, no. Makayla!_ C'mon, you _can't_ do this right now!" Leo pleaded, a panicked expression on his face. This had only happened four times that he could remember, and one had only been a minor half (he had managed to snap her out).

"Leo, what's going on here?" Annabeth asked. Without looking at her Leo said;

"She's having a flashback. But because she's kind of more god then mortal, her flashbacks are different. Not like yours, Hazel. These are more dangerous. Makayla's mind will actually go _back_ into the past, _reliving_ the things that have happened before. She'll feel the pain again, have the same emotions, have the same thoughts, just like she did when it happened." Leo told them, panic in his voice. He was shaking Makayla's shoulders, trying to snap her back to the present. "And seeing how she was talking about her time when she was getting hurt and poisoned..." Eyes widened as the full knowledge of what's happening settle in.

"Yeah. _That's why I'm freaking out!_ " Leo practically shouted when he noticed their expressions.

"Then- then what do you do?" Calypso asks. "How do you stop it?" Leo shook his head.

"I-I don't know! It's been _years_ since I've last seen her!" Leo told them, pain in his eyes. Makayla's eyes fluttered closed, and Leo knew he had waited too long.

Makayla Valdez was reliving her past again.

* * *

 ** _(This is where is flashback starts. It_ **_does_ ** _contains harm, so you can_** ** _skip_**

 ** _down if needed_** ** _. I'll put_** ** _another note where the flashback ends. -M)_**

 _Makayla opened her eyes, blinking from she bright light shining above her._

 _She tried to sit up only to be stopped by leather restraints. There were straps on her wrists, forearms, calves, and two wrapped around her ankles. Makayla looked around in panic, her eyes widening as they re-adjusted and she saw where she was; she was in the room Ganabranth always had her tied in when he wanted to "visit" her. Makayla struggled, yanking hard against the leather restraints._

 _"Gooood morning, Beautiful!" Ganabranth exclaimed, walking in the room. Makayla would have groaned in annoyance if not for the duck-tape over her mouth. Then she noticed he had a bottle in his hands. Makayla's thoughts went straight to poison and she started struggling against her bonds again._

 _"Oh, this isn't your Dimethmercury." He assured. Makayla sighed through her nose in relief. Usually he would wait two or three days before the he would use the poison but it had only been a day. "No, this is something else." Makayla looked at him confused yet wary._ _Ganabranth set the jar on the small table next to Makayla then pulled up a chair and sat down beside where her head was. He tilted his head so his face was even with hers._

 _"You know, I am really am disappointed." He said after a minute. "I honestly do like you. Actually a lot. (Makayla shuddered a little at that) And hurting you; it isn't exactly my favorite past time." He told her. Makayla tried to say something but it was muffled by the tape. "What? I can't understand you."_ _Makayla rolled her purple and silver eyes and gave a small sigh. For a super-powerful guy he was pretty stupid sometimes. She rubbed her shoulder against the tape, trying to tell him she wanted to say something._

 _"Do you want the tape off?" Ganabranth asked. Makayla nodded. "Do you promise not to scream?" Makayla nodded again. He reached out and grabbed a side of the tape. Makayla braced herself, knowing it was going to hurt. Ganabranth paused._ _"Better question; do you promise not to curse and yell at me?" Makayla thought for a moment then shook her head. "Didn't think so." Without warning, he yanked the duck-tape off her mouth. Makayla quickly bit her lip to hold back a scream. Ganabranth folded the tape onto itself._

 _"If you don't like hurting me then why do you?" Makayla asked her voice hoarse from not talking in so long. Ganabranth just smiled._

 _"I love hearing your voice. It sounds so... Perfect." Makayla rolled her purple eyes again. He continued. "And to answer your question; because you don't want to listen! You never want to help if I try anything else. And since I can't use your "special stuff" every day, I got nothing else to do."_

 _"Why don't you try_ asking me _instead of cutting images onto my skin?" Makayla suggested slowly, voice sour. Ganabranth paused then nodded his head to the side._

 _"But even if I_ do _ask, we both know you aren't going to say anything." He told her. Makayla would have shrugged if she was able to move._

 _"You never know. You might you have caught me in a generous good today. Ask nicely and I_ might _just be willing." She told him. Makayla realized that this was the first actual conversation her and Ganabranth had since he kidnapped her that doesn't involve death-threats, cursing, knives, or screaming._

 _"Fine then." He said after a moment. "My dear Makayla, will you_ please _tell me where the demigod camps are?" He asked her, a mocking tone hidden in his voice. She smiled sarcastically._

 _"You even used my name! I feel loved. And, see? That wasn't so hard, was it?" Makayla asked like she was talking to a three-year-old._

 _"Will you just answer the question?" Ganabranth asked bluntly._

 _"Fine. Come here." Makayla told him. He leaned closer. "Kiss. My. Ass!"_

 _"TELL ME WHERE IT IS!" He demanded, slamming his hands down on the table. Makayla flinched on the inside, but her outside remained poker-faced._

 _"I said I_ might _be willing. I didn't say that I would tell you." She reminded. Ganabranth turned and smacked the other small table with a shout, sending it flying across the room. He grabbed a knife and threw it across the room, where it stuck quivering in the wall._

 _"Enjoy your little temper-tantrum?" Makayla asked innocently after a moment after the dark-haired man calmed a bit._

 _"You are_ really _starting to get on my nerves." He muttered, turning back to her._

 _"Now you know how I feel whenever you're around." She retorted, raising an eyebrow._

 _"If I were you, I would shut up_ right _now. You are in_ no _position to try to be smart. And you have_ no _way to help yourself." Ganabranth growled. Makayla knew he was right, but couldn't stop her tongue._

 _"If I shut up, then you aren't going to get your answer." She told him. Ganabranth closed his eyes and took a deep breath, rubbing his temples, trying hard to reign in his anger._ _He opened his green eyes after a moment. He walked over to where the knife wobbled in wall. He grabbed the hilt and yanked it out then walked back over, twirling it in his fingers like he always did when he was about to do something. Makayla tried to steady her breathing._

 _"Okay, here's how we'll do this;" He told her. He stopped spinning his fingers and moved the blade so it was above her leg, pointing down. "I am going to ask you some questions. And every time you don't answer, I'm going to push down harder." He put the tip of the knife against her bare leg. Makayla's heart-rate sped up at the feeling of the tip of the cold metal on her skin._

 _"I'll start out easy. First question: what's your full name?" Makayla paused._

 _She wasn't sure if it would be bad or not to tell him. Makayla chose the safe path and said nothing. Ganabranth frowned. He pushed down on the tip of the blade and a pinprick of blood appeared on her leg. Makayla held back a wince._

 _"Next question: who are your parents?"_

 _"My mother's name is Esperanza." Makayla told him, her voice shaking the tinniest bit. There was no danger telling him as her mom had died. "But she's dead, so you can't hurt her." Ganabranth frowned._

 _"I said parent **s**. Not just your mother. Who is your father?" He pressed. Now Makayla was even surer that he knew she was a demigod. She didn't know at first if he knew if she was or not, so she had never said anything about it. But this was a tricky question for Makayla as even she didn't actually_ know _the answer. She wondered whether or not to tell him. Then she felt the knife push deeper into her leg and she gasped._

 _"I- I don't know!" She quickly confessed. "I've never met him! I don't know where he lives or even know his name!" She confessed, mostly truthful. The blade lost some of its pressure but was still there._

 _"Okay then. Next question: where are you from?" Ganabranth asked. Makayla again said nothing. Texas was a really big state, and it was doubtable that he would find any of her foster families without her last name, but she didn't want to risk it. Ganabranth frowned again._

 _Makayla bit her tongue and tears appeared in her eyes as he pressed harder, the knife going deeper into her leg._

 _"Next question: where you going when we met?" Makayla bit her lip._

 _"I- I don't know. I just needed to leave where I was. There wasn't really anywhere in particular I going." It wasn't a lie. Makayla had been relying on following Leo's presence-feeling so much that she hadn't actually paid attention to where he was or she was going. Ganabranth saw it was the truth and nodded._

 _"Alright. I will ask you_ one more _time: where is the demigod camp?" He asked again. Makayla still said nothing. "Nothing? Are you_ sure _that's what you want to go with?" Makayla didn't even bother with nodding. She tried to brace herself._ _Tears flowed down her cheeks and she couldn't hold back her scream as the knife was pushed deep into her leg. The pain was horrible. It shot all throughout her leg, like a million needles getting jabbed into her. Another wave of pain washed over her as the blade was pulled out. Then her eyes widened as she lost complete feeling in her leg. The pain turned numb. Then it completely disappeared. Makayla tried to move her leg... She got no response. Her breathing sped up even more. She tried to move her toes. She still got no response. Makayla's breathing sped up even faster (if possible)._

 _Did Ganabranth just paralyze her leg?!_

 _She couldn't even feel as some of the liquid from the bottle from earlier was poured into the wound. Then a cloth was pressed against the stab wound to slow the bleeding and a bandage was wrapped around._ _That was one of annoying things Ganabranth did. Any time he would cause an open wound he would always bandage it up afterwards to stop the blood flow, like he didn't just drag a bunch of knives across her skin or stab her. It annoyed Makayla to the maximum. Tears were blurring her vision but she felt as another piece of duck-tape was pressed against her mouth, muffling her sobs._

 _The door slammed shut._

 **(Flashback over -M)**

* * *

"Kayla? _Makayla?!_ Come on, you got to fight it! _Please!_ "

Leo was starting to lose hope. Makayla had been in her flashback for about two minutes now. And by then, it's too late to snap her out. But he kept trying anyway.

"Leo, just stop! Nothing is happening." Leo ignored Piper and continued to hold his sister. Makayla hadn't moved sense her eyes closed and Leo was freaking out. Usually, her flashbacks would only last, the longest, two and-a-half minutes. But it was also making him angry. His sister had already been through so much crap in her life, why couldn't she just get a break? No matter what it was, something would happen to get rid of Makayla's peace and happiness.

"Leo seriously. Tell us what's happening?" Annabeth asked, no nonsense in her voice. Leo's hands tightened.

"We have already told you everything." He said, teeth clenched together, trying to hold back is anger. "She's having a flashback. In the past thirty minutes, Makayla has told you more than she would say in years!"

"Leo calm down-"

"Don't even _try_ Piper! I am getting sick and tired of all this. No matter _what_ it is, _something_ happens to Makayla, no matter what she or I do. I just want my sister to be happy, yet the world just _hates_ her and won't let her! I'm _really_ getting annoyed!" Piper paused for a moment and then knelt next to him.

"Leo, I know you're scared for your sister. I would be and am too. But all this stuff that's happening… It won't last forever. She'll be fine."

"It's been happening for nearly sixteen years, Piper. If it was going to stop, it would have by now." Piper bit her lip, not sure how to respond. Then Makayla started shaking. It was faint, like a shiver, but Leo could feel it. Then she screamed and Leo's eyes shot to his sister.

"Makayla? Makayla can you hear me?!" The redhead didn't respond. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. Then Leo heard Piper gasp.

"Quick! Someone get me something to slow it!" She exclaimed. Leo saw Jason jump up and blot out the door.

Then looking down, he saw Makayla's leg was bleeding. And not just 'she got a cut and it's bleeding' kind, but the 'I got stabbed and am now dripping blood down my leg' kind. Leo quickly pressed his hands against the wounds to try slowing the blood. His heart-rate was already speeding up, nervousness and worry spreading through him. Less than a minute later the cabin door opened Jason Grace rushed in, breathing hard, Will Solace right behind him. The healer rushed over to Makayla without a thought.

"I ran into Will and asked him to help." Jason explained, plopping onto his back on one of the beds. He looked like he had sprinted around the camp. Leo nodded without looking.

"What happened this time?" Will asked, kneeling beside Leo. Leo lifted his hands so Will could see wound.

"Um, I don't really know how to explain it..." Leo trailed off, thinking. "Pretty much; Makayla has flashbacks that send her mind and body back in time to relive memories." Will just stared at him for a minute.

"That makes no sense." He told the mechanic, pressing a cloth Piper handed him against Makayla's wound. Leo shook his head.

"Forget that. She's hurt."

"I see that." Will told Leo. "But... It looks like a stab wound…"

 _"What?!"_ Leo exclaimed.

"Leo, when has Makayla ever been stabbed?" Percy asked the older Valdez. Leo tried to think of a time but couldn't think of any. So there was only one other time when that could have happened…

"When was she just talking about?" Leo said as a response. Percy's eyes widened a bit. Suddenly, Makayla gasped. Leo's attention snapped back this sister. Then they saw something that made his eyes widen even more.

The wound on Makayla's leg was healing itself.

Will, Leo, and the other demigod watched as, s;ow;y, the blood flow slowed then stopped, the wound slowly closing itself back together. Then Makayla's eyes shot open. Only her entire eyes glowed silver. But after a moment they faded back to their normal silver and purple color.

"Oh thank goodness." Leo muttered, beyond glad her flashback was done. Makayla's eyes were turning bright silver as she looked around is fear and nervousness. She saw the demigods and yelped, scurrying back, trying to move further away from them. Her breathing was hard and fast.

"Wh-where am- where am I?" She stuttered, eyes flittering around. "Wh- who are- who are you? Where's Gan- Ganabranth? He was right here-"

"Makayla, calm down!" Will interrupted. "You're okay now. He's not here. You're safe." Makayla's shoulders relaxed the smallest bit, but the fear and nervousness was still there.

"W-where is he? I was tied down, I-I didn't answer and he was- was hurting me…"

"It's okay. He can't hurt you here." Will told her. The redhead looked at him suspiciously for a moment before realizing he was telling the truth.

"O-okay." She calmed down a bit. Then she remembered the seven other demigods in the room.

"W-who are you?" She asked them. The other demigods all turned to look at Leo reaction.

"Do... Do you know who I am?" Leo asked, fearing his sister's answer. Makayla just shook her head.

"No. I- I don't. Why? Who are you?" She asked him. Leo's heart almost died. He had lost her. Again

Leo's sister didn't know him.

* * *

 **Yay!**

 **I kinda feel bad for hurting Makayla... Kinda. Just a little.**

 **Just so you all know, I do _not_ hate Makayla. In fact, I _love_ Makayla! ****❤㈏3㈏1 But**

 **kinda sadly, she is already taken. That, and I also already have a boyfriend.**

 **SO I WILL** **REMAIN WITH MY JAKE!**

 **(Yes, I used my boyfriend's name is in my**

 **story.)**

 **I just** **realized how weird that sounds.** **OH** **WELL! It won't kill him.** **Hopefully. I**

 **rather like him.** **A lot.**

 **A _really_ lot.**

 **Oh Dang. I just realized he doesn't even _know_ I used him... Oh well.**

 **And yes, I know Hazel has flashbacks, but I actually only remembered** **that**

 **after** **I finished writing this chapter , so I am not trying to take this idea from**

 **Rick.**

 **...**

 **I** **have absolutely no idea what I'm supposed to say right now... So I'm just**

 **going to end it. But I first must say to you alls...**

 **REVIEW IF YOU LOVE BLUE! AND REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! (You**

 **are an** **insane** **weirdo** **if** **you don't like blue yet are in this fandom.)**

 **Byes byes!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	24. Memory Loss Problems

**Heyo!**

 **How is everyone? Is yous al doin good?**

 **YAY! Good is happy and happy is good! :)**

 **I'm willing to bet at least 3 of you readers are thinking:**

"Whaaa? Why is she suddenly so happy when she's been all

moody and sick and all that crappy stuff lately? What happened?"

 **I'll tell you why.**

 **I'M NO LONGER SICK!**

 **:D**

 **The doctors lowered my medicine so pain: BYE BYE! And**

 **Also... I'M NOT SICK ANY** **MORE SO THAT MEANS I GET TO**

 **DO FUN STUFF WHEN M** **A OLDER BROTHER GETS HERE!**

 **Ma older brother is visiting from across the U.S. (sort of)**

 **and we're going to do a bunch of fun stuff! And maybe**

 **we'll** **do more than my other** **family members cuz we're**

 **a** **lot** **closer** **than my other** **siblings.**

 **SO THAT EXPLAINS MY HAPPINESS!**

 **But what about Makayla's happiness? Or Leo's? I kinda**

 **destroyed theirs in the laat chapter. :) But if it _wasn't_** **for**

 **story** **reasons, I** **would apologize. But because it _is_** **for**

 **story** **reasons,** **I won't.**

 **I AM ANNOYINGLY RAMBLING! So I will stop and we** **will**

 **go to reviews then story.**

 **BECAUSE I WUV YOU ALL!**

* * *

 **HOLY SIZZLE PEOPLE lots of reviews! Here's a cookie to all you reviewers! (::)**

 **TheStarsStartFalling:** Yes. Yes indeed I am.

 **dragoncraftertex :** Yes it is! And I guess that's true. But the were

panicking(?) so she didn't think of that.

(P.S. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I kinda really need your help with

something, but you don't respond when I try to pm you!)

 **Doppelgnger08:** Awww! Tank yous! Okey. And thank you again!

 **JaneStarch1:** Hahaha! Me and my cliffhangers love you! And

don't die! I rather like you (and your reviews)!

 **Touch of Talent:** Wow! Dats a big review! Hahahahah! Don't

worry! It's not over yet! I seriously love the idea! But again, I

can't tell you if I'll use it or not. ;)

 **Poseidon353:** Okey! But like I told Talent **(Touch of Talent:** That

will be your nickname **)** I can't spoiler you.

 **RodenBeck1:** Yeah I'm fine. The medicine is called Lamictal (that is

SO not spelled right) and it's a medicine I have to take because of a

childhood accident. You can look it up if you want (Lamictal 25mg).

 **EkI'mAFangirl:** Okay 1st off, I _LOVE_ your name! 2nd, It's fine! And

thanking yous! But I'm pretty sure that there's already a goddess of

words/writing. I don't tobmake them mad by taking their job.

 **Phew! That took a while. Well, I _did_ stop to take a small dinner ****break**

 **(Arbys is yummy!)**

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

 **If I owned the HoO characters then I would be a super smart, rich girl**

 **instead of a straight-D student who considers $20 rich. But I'm not. So** **I don't own anyone.**

 **Only Makayla, Jakob, and Ganabranth (even _I_ shudder at his name).**

* * *

 _Leo's sister didn't know him._

Leo's heart was almost crushed. His sister didn't know him. His last family... He had just gotten her back, only to lose her again. He felt like digging a hole and living there until he died

"Makayla, do feel you okay?" Will asked, snapping Leo from his thoughts. He saw Makayla's breathing was a bit faster than normal and her hands were still shaking.

"My-my leg. It hurts. And my head is pounding." She told the healer. Will nodded slowly then stood up.

"Would you be okay coming with me?" He asked, reaching his hands out to the redhead. "There's someone you should talk to."

"Who?" Makayla asked, her voice taking on a defensive edge.

"It's alright. He's one of the directors here at camp." Makayla's eyes widened and she got almost a panicked expression when he said camp, but they quickly returned to normal. She covered it almost too quickly to see it. For a moment she hesitated. Then she slowly reached a still-slightly-shaky hand out and placed it in Will's. He gently pulled her to her feet. At first she stumbled and he wrapped an arm around her to help her stay steady. Makayla gave the smallest smile as a thank you. Then she must have felt his arm on her bare back and she looked down. She winced and quickly shut her eyes when she saw her scarred body. After a second she opened her eyes back up.

Realizing how uncomfortable she must have felt with the other demigods looking at her, Percy grabbed a blanket from one of the beds and handed it to Makayla.

"Here. You can wrap this around you, if you want." He offered gently. Makayla muttered a small 'thanks' and wrapped it around her shoulders, covering her arms, stomach, and back. He flashed a smile, but Makayla saw hidden sadness.

Without a look back, Makayla allowed Will to lead her out of the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

Will led Makayla out of the Poseidon cabin, keeping an arm gently around her in case she stumbled again.

Makayla was still confused as to where she was, who those people were, and what was happening. But she allowed Will to lead her. She was glad the other boy had let her use a a blanket as there was a slight breeze. She noticed a few people glancing at her but they didn't pay much attention.

Walking kinda slow Will led Makayla towards the Big House, hoping Chiron knew SOMETHING about helping Makayla. They were almost there when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Makayla and Will.

"Hey Will!" Travis greeted.

"What do you want, Travis?" He asked.

"Do we have to want something?" Travis pouted. "Can't we just say hi to our favorite Apollo boy?"

"Not with you two. And I thought Jakob was your favorite."

"Maybe. But we like you too!"

"Well, hello there! Who're you?" Connor asked, looking at Makayla.

"Someone you don't need to know." She responded cooly, leaning away from Connor as far as she could with his arm around her shoulder.

"Why not?" He pressed.

"Because I said so."

"Why do are you wearing a blanket?" Travis then asked her.

"Because it's cold out and I'm not feeling very good." Makayla replied bluntly.

"Guys, now is _not_ a good time for this." Will told the twins.

"Fine, fine! But first we need to ask you something." Travis told Will. The healer sighed.

"What?" He asked in exasperation.

"Do you like cheese?" Travis and Connor said in their creepily-perfect unison. Will furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What? Why would you ask _that?"_

"Just wondering." Connor said while trying to look innocent.

"Uhhh... I guess I do." Will said slowly, trying to guess what the sons of Hermes were planning.

"Good!" Travis exclaimed. "Oh, one more thing; don't go in your cabin for the next hour." And with that the two pranksters ran off.

"TRAVIS, CONNOR, DON'T YOU _DARE_ DO _ANYTHING_ TO MY CABIN!" Will shouted after them, face turning red. He looked like he wanted to run after them. But he managed to stop himself. He took a deep breath, his face turning back to normal.

"Are you okay?" Makayla asked. Will nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I'm just annoyed and suspicious. Trouble ALWAYS comes from those two."

"Why? Who are they?"

"Travis and Connor Stoll. Twin sons of Hermes and two of the best pranksters to come to Camp Half-Blood." Will told her.

"I can understand how that'd make you suspicious." Makayla said. She tried to take a step forward but a sharp pain shot through her leg and she stumbled. She would have fallen on her face but Will managed to reach out and grab her.

"You okay?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Y- yeah. I just- my leg hurt for a minute. But I'm fine." Will nodded but wasn't sure. She said she was alright but through the rest of the walk to the Big House he noticed she had a slight limp, which worried him. Makayla's leg wound had healed itself, which kinda made a little sense with her being more god. But although the outside of her leg looked healed, if that HAD been a stab wound, there could still be some internal damage.

Will snapped from his thoughts when they reached the Big House, where he saw Chiron (in wheelchair form) playing pinochle with Mr. D. The centaur looked up when he heard them coming. The god didn't bother.

"Hello Will. Is this a new camper?" He asked the healer, giving Makayla a smile.

"Uh, kinda. But we have a problem." He told the centaur.

"What's wrong this time?" Mr. D asked in a lazy tone. "Monster attack? Ares' kids gone nuts? Another camper died on the lava wall?" Makayla got a confused look.

'Another?' She silently asked Will. He responded with a shrug.

"No, none if those. More like... Memory loss." Will told the god.

"Again? Another trade?"

"No, it wasn't a trade. But Makayla had an... Accident, but now she can't remember anything." Will explained. When he said Makayla's name, the god actually looked up. But when he saw Makayla his eyes widened in shock, a small flash a fear appearing before he quickly fixed himself.

"If it's not a trade then why are you here?" He asked, this time his question directed to Makayla.

"I don't know." Makayla told him. "I don't remember why or how I got here."

"Makayla, why don't you come inside?" Chiron invited. "Then we can try to figure out this problem."

Makayla hesitated, glancing at Will. So far he was the only person she knew and (somewhat) trusted. He nodded to her encouragingly and. Makayla slowly nodded and Will helped her up the steps and followed Chiron inside

Once inside, Chiron told Will to go back to his training and the son of Apollo reluctantly left. Makayla sat on one of the couches, wrapping the blanket tighter around her.

"So Will said you have no memories? Chiron asked her. Makayla bit her lip.

"I'm not sure. But I don't know where I am, or who anyone here is." She told him. Chiron nodded slowly.

"Do you know the cause of your memory loss?"

"I'm not sure. I might have an idea why, but I'm not positive I'm right."

"And what would that be?"

"From what I remember, it's never happened before. But I think I might have had a flashback." Chiron looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Makayla sighed. In order to explain her flashbacks, she'd have to go back to her childhood, which means she'd have to explain her parentage.

"It's kinda a long story." She told the centaur.

"Would you mind explaining? Though you don't have to."

"I'd rather not. It's a really dangerous. But if it might help..." She trailed off. If she really did DID have a memory-loss, she wanted to remember what she forgot. "It guess it starts with my birth."

Makayla told Chiron about how she born; how Hephaestus and Hermes met her mom and how she got pregnant with both their child. She didn't remember anything about Leo, though, so she didn't know that her mom had already had a kid with Hephaestus. She told him how she was born with the blood of two gods inside her, which surprised Chiron to the max. He had lived for hundreds of years, but never before had he heard of anything like how Makayla was born.

"So when you were born, you have the blood of both Hermes AND Hephaestus?" Chiron clarified. Makayla nodded.

"Yes. But because of that, it makes me more god than regular human, which makes me much stronger than other demigods. And because of that I ended up having flashbacks, which sorta balances it out." She then explained to Chiron about how her flashback effected her and what would happen when she had one. After that she told him about how mom died (she didn't remember anything about Leo so she just said there was a fire) and how she lived with her friend for a while. She told him how she left and was searching for something.

Makayla paused for a moment. She had originally planned on just telling Chiron about her flashbacks, but instead she decided to tell him everything. After taking a deep breath, she continued.

She told him about how she ran into Ganabranth and was captured. She spoke about how he had tortured her. Then she told him how Ganabranth had hurt her then how she somehow appeared in Percy's cabin.

"All I remember was he had left when I opened my eyes, I was here. That's it." She finished. For a moment Chiron said nothing, still trying to register it all.

"That's quite a life you've had." He said after a minute. "I am very sorry you've had to go through all that. It could _not_ have been easy." Makayla shook her head. Her swirling eyes had a glassy look and were locked on the table in front of her.

"It wasn't. I don't even know how I survived."

"Knowing your past, I think you do." Chiron said gently. Makayla just shook her head.

"I don't give _any_ credit to them. I may have two fathers, and they may be gods, but for sixteen years they've done _nothing_ to help me. But it's because of them that I'm not even _half_ human. I'm more god than mortal. And I would do _anything_ to be normal." Makayla's voice was quiet and shaking a little by the last sentence. For a minute or two, neither of them said anything. Then Chiron spoke.

"I know that you do not like talking about this, but do you remember why Gan- that man, captured you?" Makayla nodded slowly.

"Y-yes. He was trying to find where this camp was. I didn't know but i didn't tell him that. I knew he wouldn't have believed me if I told him so I didn't."

"Makayla, you are a very strong and brave young woman. Your parents would be very proud of you. Your fathers AND your mother." Makayla smiled faintly, remembering how her mom would sing to her, switching between Spanish and English. A horn sounded suddenly, breaking through the silence. Makayla jumped to her feet, startled. She had moved so fast that the blanket she had wrapped around her slipped off, falling to the floor. Chiron's eyes widened slightly when he saw her scarred body. But Makayla quickly picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her again.

"What was that?" She asked. Chiron held up a hand to calm her a bit.

"It's alright. It just meant it's time for lunch. "I'd guess you would prefer to stay here?"

"Yes please." She affirmed. Chiron nodded.

"Alright."

"Thank you, Chiron." Makayla told him. "For listening."

"Of course." He returned her smile. "I'm sorry I cannot help you with your memories. But you maybe should try to sleep. It may help. After dinner I'll send in Leo, one of the campers here, in later to bring you some."

Makayla nodded then she yawned. She then curled up and laid down on the couch, pulling the blanket around her. Chiron nodded then turned and left.

* * *

 **WADDA THINK!**

 **I personally am very proud of this chapter. It's nice** **and**

 **long** **. :)** **But at least it's** **better than not having one.**

 **OH YA!** **I** **have g** **ood news!**

 **My favorite chapter is coming up! It's not the next one, but**

 **It'** **close! I CAN'T WAIT!**

 **Wait, why am I freaking out about it when I can just click on**

 **Notepad on my ipod and read it whenever I want? Maybe I'm**

 **excited for my r** **eaders to read it and tell me their thoughts?**

 **Yeah. Yeah, that's why.**

 **OH by the way, I would like to say something to you all:**

 **HOLY! FREAKING! SHIZZLE! CRAPPER BALLS!**

 **The Demigod With The Secrets** **has** ** _5,524_** **views, _19_** **favorites,**

 ** _20_ followers, and _90_ reviews! And this story isn't even a year**

 **old yet!**

 **Thank** **you all _SOOO_ much for being such _amazing_ readers!**

 **See you next week!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	25. Leo's Not-Yet Birthday Gift

**HEYO EVERYONE!**

 **Okay, so I have a very important things to say. But... I am going**

 **to wait until the end.**

 **OOH! QUESTION! Has anyone heard of T** **he Fitness Marshall** **?**

 **SOOOOOO funny! He's a YouTuber and he dances. You might be**

 **thinking, "He dances? So what?"**

 **But the _way_ he dances... I cannot ****stop laughing! It's not that** **it's** **a**

 **funny dance (some of his videos** **seriously** **are) but** **the _attitude_** **he**

 **dances with! And they're not like** **normal dance tutorials** **either.**

 **It's seriously a work out! But the dances are SOOO MUCH FUN** **to**

 **do!** **I seriously recommend watching at _least_ one video.**

 **Trust me, I did _not_ regret it.**

 **OKAY! ENOUGH ABOUT ME! Because this chapter, is about Leo.**

 **Leo.** **Poor, poor Leo. I completely and utterly crushed his**

 **heart...**

 **Let's go find out what happened to himafter Makayka left with Will! :)**

* * *

 **TheStarsStartFalling: ! Yes I really am! But I**

 **don't think my stories will get many readers if I canged my name to**

 **DemantedCO**

 **Dragoncrafterex: I LOVE THE STOLLS! I just had to add them in!**

 **JaneStarch1: YAY! ANOTHER MAKAYLA FAN! And yes, I do enjoy**

 **listening to** **Hamilton's music.**

 **Touch Of Talent: Awww! I hope she gets better! Really? It felt a**

 **lot** **longer when writing it... As for the "regulars," there a** **re 3( &1/2).**

 **We went to a water park, so what was awesomely fun.** **OH MY GOSH!**

 **Jake's reaction! I seriously laughed for 5 minutes! SOOO funny!**

 **If I owned them then I wouldn't need to write fanfiction, would I?**

* * *

Leo watched in numb shock as Will led Makayla out of the Poseidon cabin.

Even after they left he continued to stare at the doorway. His sister, his family, his best friend, his Kayla... Gone. Now there was only Makayla, no memories.

"Leo? Are you okay?" Piper asked after a moment.

"Am I okay?" Leo repeated, a little sour, eyes still locked on the door. "My sister just lost every memory of me. How do you think I am?"

"Leo, we don't know how long her memory-loss will be." Annabeth inputted. "It could just be for an hour or something."

"Or forever. I've known her, her entire life and have been there for every flashback. This has NEVER happened before." The six other demigods exchanged worried glances at that. They might now know Makayla very well, but she was their friend. Leo was part of their (honorary)family which made Makayla their family as well. They were all worried about her.

Slowly, Leo stood up. Ignoring the others, he walked to the door and left the cabin. He started walking, not positive where he was going, and let his mind wander.

Leo's heart was nearly crushed. His sister, his biological family, didn't know who he was. The only thing that could be worse was if Leo hadn't come back when he died. Then he wouldn't have saved Calypso or seen Makayla again. But hearing Makayla say she didn't know him... Leo heard his footsteps echoing. He looked up and saw he had walked all the way to Bunker 9. (He had walked THAT far already? And opened the rock-door...?)

Leo sighed and walked over to one of his work-benches. He reached down into a hidden drawer and pulled something out. It was wrapped in a cloth and when he unwrapped it, he saw his latest project.

It was a bronze rose, half-finished, with a short stem with a few small (non-pointed) thorns. He had been working on it as a gift for Makayla for her birthday, which was in a week and a half. When it was just the bottom step, had asked Hazel to paint it so it'd look realistic. Hazel had asked what if was for but despite Leo not telling her, she agreed anyway and (unsurprisingly) did an amazing job.

Leo reached into his magic tool belt and pulled out a tiny recorder, about the size of a dollar bill folded in half. Leo was tempted to play the recording. But he knew that if he did he wouldn't stop so he resisted the urge. Slipping the recording back in his tool belt, Leo decided to work on finishing the top. He got a few this sheets of bronze and, making sure to be careful and steady, drew small petal shapes on it. Then he started on the task of cutting the petals out. After doing that he started carefully wielding the petals together until the flower part of the rose was finished. Then he got ready to work on attaching the recording to the inside so it would play like a music box.

"Who's that for?" A voice behind Leo asked. Leo yelped and spun around, startled by voice. He saw Calypso standing behind him, looking at the two rose pieces.

"Geez Cally, you scared me." Leo told the titaness.

"Sorry." She apologized. "But I was calling for you earlier so I thought you had heard me." Leo blinked. Had he missed her calling? He shook his head a bit.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit worn out." He told her. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"It's okay." She told him. Then she gestured back to the unfinished rose. "Who is that for?"

"This? Oh, it's for Makayla. It's her birthday next week so I was making it for her as a gift." He explained.

"It's beautiful." Calypso said, gently picking up the step and looking at it. "Can I watch you finish?"

"Sure." Leo agreed. He grabbed a small stool for Calypso to sit on and placed it next to his worktable. Calypso watched as Leo connected to petals together around the recording, talking with him and just keeping him company. After a bit the top of the rose was finished.

"That's so beautiful." Calypso said as she watched Leo connect the top the stem.

"I didn't want to buy anything for Makayla but I wasn't sure what to make." Leo explained. "Then I remembered an old music box she had as a kid. She'd play it every night before she went to sleep. So I thought I'd try to make her a new one."

"That plays music?" Calypso asked in surprise, looking at the rose. Leo shook his head.

"Not yet. But it will when I'm done. I just have to add the recording and finish the wiring." He told his girlfriend, holding up the small recorder.

"What's the song?" For a small moment Leo paused, thinking of the song.

"It's a recording I made when I was little and me and Makayla lived with our mom. She was singing one of Makayla's favorite lullabies and I recorded it. I'd play it to her every night whenever mom got home late. I'm still kinda shocked I haven't lost it."

"Piper told me what happened earlier." Calypso told him after a minute. Leo paused what he was doing. He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Cally, what am I supposed to do? My sister doesn't remember anything anymore. She doesn't know who I am. I want to help her so bad, but I don't know how. I finally found her after years but then... I lost her."

"Leo, when something is important enough to you, you never lose it." Calypso told him softly. "Whether it's a person, a love, or a just a thing. And if you do lose it, it will always finds a way back to you. I know from experience." Leo smiled and kissed his girlfriend.

"I will NEVER leave you again. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me." He told her with a wink. Calypso laughed.

"Well then I'm glad I like it." She said, winking in turn.

"Leo! Calypso!" A voice called, echoing through the bunker. It sounded like Piper.

"You two in here?" A different voice called, sounding like Jason.

"Yeah, one sec!" Leo called back. He carefully wrapped the rose pieces back up before putting them back in it's hidden drawer. Grabbing Calypso's hand, Leo made his way over to where he saw Piper and Jason waiting.

"Hey guys. What's up?" He asked when they got near.

"It's time for lunch." Piper told them.

"Chiron asked us to come get you two." Jason added. Leo nodded and they started out of the bunker.

"By the way Leo, Chiron said he wanted to talk to you after dinner." Piper told him as they walked through the woods.

"Okay." Leo said off-handily. He thought about Makayla again and how she was doing. Did she even know where she was? Did she talk to Chiron about just her memory-loss? Or did she tell him everything?"

Leo's thoughts were interrupted by a tree. Leo felt himself run into anything and his face smacked against the hard wood of an oak tree, causing him to fall. He laid groaning on the ground for a minute, then heard laughing and looked up. He saw Piper, Calypso, and Jason bent over laughing. He rolled his eyes as he stood back up. He grumbled as he brushed the dirt and leaves off.

"It's not that funny." He told them.

"Y-yes it w-was!" Piper gasped.

"Well it wouldn't be as funny if it was you." Leo retorted. The three teens just continued to laugh. Leo rolled his eyes and started walking again.

"You're going the wrong way!" Calypso called. Trying (and failing) to resist the growing blush on his cheeks, Leo turned around and started walking again.

"I knew that." He muttered as he tried to ignore his laughing friends.

* * *

 **WADDA THINK?**

 **I was orignally saving this chapter for later... But I decided to put**

 **it in now. And it's actually not a bad place to put it.**

 **HOLY SHIZZLE CRAP! Hahahahaha!**

 **I'm in my room right now, and my little sister is in the hall playing**

 **Adele's song** **Hello on our piano... But the lyrics she's singing are**

 ** _HORRIBLE!_ (Yet _so_ funny!)**

 **"Hello. You are dead. And that's okay for me because I was the one**

 **who** **killed you. By pushing, you out a plane. Hello from the other**

 **side! You** **are dead and now in the ground! Please tell the devil,**

 **that** **he's my** **favorite. I** **laughed when you, hit the ground with a**

 **splat! I'm so** **happy** **that** **you're** **gone! I never have to, deal with**

 **you, ever again."**

 **Etc etc etc. You get it.**

 **I would say she needs help... But so do I. Although I never sing about**

 **KILLING P** **EOPLE AND HOW HAPPY I AM THAT THEY _DIED, ABIGAIL!_**

 **Okay, got that out. _Phew!_ I'm good. *rolls shoulders, pops fingers***

 **Aaaand, now she's doing it the tune of Taylor Swift's song Mine. She**

 **needs help. A _lot._**

 **ANYWHO!**

 **Imma go now, but first I have something VERY important I am needing**

 **to says:**

* * *

 **v THIS IS IMPORTANT! v**

 **Okay,** **me and my Venture Crew (you can google Venturing if you don't know what**

 **that is) are going on a week long canoeing trip _all_ of next week (Monday July 18th**

 **to** **Saturday the 22nd). And because there is no wifi and I can't bring my laptop, I**

 **will** **not** **be able to update The Demigod With The Secrets or A Strange And different**

 **Land.** **So** ** _PLEASE_ don't give/send any "UPDATE NOW" reviews or private messages**

 **because** **I** **won't see** **them until I get back.** **Some of you readers might be thinking,**

 **"Why not have Dragoncrafterex update? He helps with**

 **you're other** **story."**

 **Well, in order to do that I would have to give him my fanfiction account passcode.** **And**

 **as I made very clear in my other story's Author's Note: I don't want to. And because**

 **then** **I'd have to** **change** **my** **passcode when I get back... That and I'm just not allowed**

 **to. And** **I keep most my** **chapters** **on my** **laptop** **Microsoft Word so he wouldn't be able to**

 **get** **to them anyway.**

 **Recap:**

 **Can't update either story next week, please don't send "update now" reviews (that doesn't mean don't review), and I** **will be** **back and update on the 25th.**

 **I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU ALL! BYEEEEE!**

 **Imma go jump in a river with ma friends!**

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

* * *

 **(By the way, who ever posts the 100th review can get a sneak-peek!)**


	26. Makayla's New Friends

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **And OH MY FRICKIN GOSH!**

 **THAT WAS _SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ MUCH! FREAKING! ****FUN!**

 **Okay, calming down. *deep breathes***

 **So total, we canoed _75_ freaking _miles!_ But IT WAS SOOO**

 **AWESOME! An I had lots of adventures! :D**

 **It started when we had to stay the night under a bridge (highway) because** **of dangers of**

 **a lightning storm,** **then we got to jump 20ft off a giant rock into** **30ft** **deep water, then** **my**

 **other** **friend got stress heat/heatstroke, t** **hen me** **and** **my #1 Bestie** **got to** **sing songs** ** _really_**

 **off-key and _really_ loud ****(we** **were in** **a** **canyon** **so our voices** **echoed really loud and** **annoyed**

 **EVERYONE** **and** **everyone** **could hear us even** **though** **we were about a mile ahead** **of** **everyone**

 **e** **lse), then** **the same** **person got stress** **heat/heatstroke again,** **then my friend caught a fish** **by**

 **taking it away from** **a bird, then we got to camp on a beach were we were** **attacked by literally**

 ** _thousands_ of misquotes, then we landed on a beach where ****the wind blew the sand and caused**

 **a mini-dessert sandstorm, then the next day** **we stopped on a beach for lunch where where** **was**

 **a** **kayaking group was so we got** **to play games with them and I buried my Bestie up to her head**

 **in** **sand,** **then we** **canoed 22 miles in 1 day and finished it off with singing Eye Of The Tiger (about**

 **4** **times)!**

 **We went _very_ far.**

 **(Day #1: 1 mile. Day #2: 16 miles. Day #3: 14 miles. Day #4: 12 miles. Day #5: 10 Day#6: 22 Miles)**

 **Total: 72 Miles**

 **As you can see, I am very proud of us. And there was 14 teens and 4 adults.**

 **Even though we mostly goofed off, we had a great time!**

 **I still feel like my arms are moving though.**

 **Anywho. Lets just go to reviews!**

* * *

 **Really guys? I give you an extra _week_ and I only get 3?**

 **TheStarsStartFalling:** Yup! Comedy is one of my strong suits!

 **JaneStarch1:** Ummm... The rose isn't a weapon... It's actually a music-thingy...

 **Touch of Talent:** Fun! And yes, I love water.

Ever been to Merdle Beach: Nope, I haven't. But it sounds fun!

Funniest moment: When me and my other friend buried my Bestie up to her head in sand.

Coolest thing I saw: A formation in the canyon that looked like a face. Or when we saw a tree growing out of the side of the canyon wall

Did I see a unicorn: No I didn't. :(

Why can't I find my socks in the dryer: I dunno

Why can't Trump get stocked in the face: I dunno. But he should.

What is my problem: Again, I dunno. But I have lots!

WHY DID YOU KILL LEO' SOUL: I dunno. maybe cuz it's so easy to! :D (But I do feel kinda bad about it.)

Thank you! I like improving.

BY THE WAY! CONGRATS to you, Touch Of Talent, are in fact, the 100th reviewer! YAYAYAY! PM me if you want a sneak peak.

 **(Sorry, that was super long!**

 **If I owned them, this would be a book. But it's not a book.**

* * *

By the time Leo, Jason, Calypso, and Piper reached the pavilion, Leo's forehead was starting to throb.

"Stupid tree." He muttered. From the corner of his eye, he saw Piper holding back a laugh, causing Calypso to try not to laugh. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Blah, blah, blah! It's not that funny!" He complained.

"Maybe not for you." Jason said with a smile.

"But it was for us!" Piper added. "You were so zoned out you didn't see a freaking _tree_ in front of your _face._ " Leo turned to his girlfriend for support. She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Love. It was pretty funny." She admitted, earning a wink from Piper.

"Traitor." Leo grumbled. And they separated to their tables, Calypso joined Piper as she didn't have a table for her parentage (which she was alright with). Chiron walked up to the front and stomped his hoof to get the attention of all the demigods. He raised his cup high.

"To the gods!" He said. The demigods repeated his toast and began lunch. When it was done, Leo remembered Chiron had wanted to talk to him so he looked for the centaur. When he found him, Leo walked over.

"Piper said you wanted to talk to me?" He asked Chiron nodded.

"Yes I do. It's about Makayla." Leo's heart dropped.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" He asked, fearing the worst. Chiron held up a hand.

"It's alright, Leo. She's fine." He told the Latino. Leo sighed in relief. "Although I wasn't told, I know how you know her." Leo felt his heart-rate speed up a little.

"How do you know that?" Leo asked.

"I've known since she arrived here." Chiron told him. "And I have seen the way you care for your sister. Just remember: she's a strong girl. There is no need to baby her." Leo sighed.

"I know. It's just... I haven't seen her in years. And once I do see her again, she loses all her memories of me. Annabeth said it might just be temporary, but what if it's not? I already lost her once. I can't- I can't lose her again." Leo said numbly. Chiron placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Like I said; she's a strong girl. And when something is important enough to you, you never lose it. If you _do_ lose it, it will always find a way back." Leo smiled faintly.

"That's what Calypso told me earlier." Leo said.

"If said by a former immortal titaness and a old centaur, it must be true." Chiron told him. He looked up at the setting sun. "Makayla is in the Big House still if you would still like to talk with her. But be careful going in. In think she may have fallen asleep."

"Okay. Thanks Chiron." Leo thanked him. He went over to the kitchen and grabbed an extra magic plate and started towards the Big House.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

When Leo reached the Big House porch he paused.

If Makayla had her memory-loss, she still might not remember him, he would be torn. Annabeth had suggested that it may be a temporary thing, but he was still worried. He took a deep breath. If Leo could survive a war with dozens of giants and die while destroying Gaia then come back to life, he could do this.

Remembering Chiron said Makayla might be asleep, Leo took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited a second then walked in. Leo walked in, closing the door behind him. He saw Makayla half-laying on one of the couches, rubbing her closed eyes, and he walked over. It looked like she had just woken up and hadn't noticed him yet, so Leo he cleared his throat. Makayla looked up in surprise, her (strangely) swirling purple and silver eyes showing.

Then Leo's worst nightmare came true.

"Oh uh, hi. Are- are you Leo? Chiron mentioned that he's send someone named Leo over." Makayla said.

Leo's heart kinda died.

"Y- yeah. I'm- I'm Leo." He managed to say. Leo wanted to dig a hole into the ground then cover himself and stay there until he died.

The only possible thing Leo could think if that could be worse, is if he had actually stayed dead when he died. Then he wouldn't have saved Calypso OR have seen Makayla again.

"I sort of almost forgot. I brought you some food." Leo said, handing her the plate he had gotten. He had summoned some tacos right before he came inside. Makayla looked surprised for a second, then smiled.

"Thanks. Oh, and I sort of almost forgot, I'm Makayla." She said with a grin.

"Would you be okay if I stayed here for a bit? I overheard one of the Her- campers planning to start a food fight." Leo said. He wanted to be with his sister, but he also didn't want to go back to the pavilion. Leo had been about to say one of the Hermes kids had been planning a food fight **(cheers to anyone who can guess who)** , but he remembered at the last second that Makayla was partly a daughter of Hermes too and stopped himself. "And I rather enjoy not having blue pizza in my hair."

"Sure go ahead." Makayla said. Leo (literally) plopped on one of the other couches. "Wait, _blue_ pizza?" Makayla said raising an eyebrow. Leo laughed.

"Yeah one of the half-bloods here, Percy Jackson, for some reason he's like... obsessed with blue food." Makayla laughed. "He's always finding a way to color everything blue. Even his drinks!" Makayla laughed harder. "And if I stayed for the food-fight, he would most likely try to get payback for a prank."

The payback part wasn't really a lie. Piper, Jason, or Percy would diffidently try to get payback for Leo's payback when they dumped water on him a few days earlier (Leo managed to get Percy wet too as he surprised him).

Makayla was bent over from laughing so hard. Leo grinned, happy he didn't have to receive a blue pizza or a tofu-burger to his face, and glad he made his (unaware) sister laugh. After a moment Makayla calmed down and took a deep breath.

"Well who would YOU go after?" Makayla asked? Leo grinned evilly.

"Oh, just few friends. Nothing too big." Leo smiled him trouble-maker grin. Makayla raised an eyebrow.

"Alright then..." Huh. Even without her memories she could still see right through him. Leo would have to remember that. "Um question: You're a demigod, right?"

"Correct-o."

"Who's your parent?" Makayla asked. Crap. Makayla was also (sort of) Hephaestus's daughter. But her memories were gone. Did she still know her parentage?

"Me first!" Leo announced. "Is your godly parent a guy or girl? Who is it? What's your favorite color and which do you hate? What's your favorite kind of pie? And do you have a non-godly parent?" Makayla rolled her eyes at his many questions but she answered him anyway.

"Guy. Um... I'm not sure. Silver. Pink. Strawberry yogurt. And, no. My mom died a bit ago." So at least she remembers some stuff about her past. But Leo knew she wasn't sure or made up when her mom died. Since she didn't remember him, she probably just didn't remember how their mom died.

"Wait, why did you ask for my favorite kind of pie?" Makayla tilted her head to the side.

"I dunno. I just ask people what kind of pie people like." Leo said with a shrug. Actually true.

"My turn. Is your godly parent a guy or girl? Who is it? What's your favorite color and you least favorite? What's _your_ favorite kind of pie? And do you have a non-godly parent?" Makayla asked, copying him. Leo stroked an imaginary beard, looking like he was thinking.

"Let's see... Well, I would think he would also be counted as a guy. Red. Also pink. Taco flavored. And no, my mom died too. But it was a long time ago."

"Okay, first off; taco isn't a kind of pie flavor." Makayla told him.

"If I say it's a pie flavor, then it _is_ a pie flavor!" Leo told her dramatically, earning ANOTHER eye roll.

"And second off; you never said who your parent is." Crap. Caught in the act.

Leo was about to answer when the door opened. He looked over and quickly covered his mouth, trying to hold back a laugh at the sight of a liquid-cheese-covered Will Solace. And he did not look happy.

"Where's Chiron?!" He demanded, seeing Leo sitting on one of the couches. Leo could just shrug, still trying not to laugh.

"What happened to you?!" Makayla asked, shocked. Will turned to her, still fuming.

"Take a guess." He told her. Makayla thought for a second, then her expression changed in realization.

"'Do you like cheese?'" She said, quoting what the Stolls had asked earlier. Will looked at her and nodded, still super pissed.

"Yep! Guess what? I went to the pavilion, then went to my cabin. I opened the door, and I stepped inside... Guess what happened? Cheese bomb! Cheese shooting and flying _everywhere!_ The _entire_ inside of the cabin is _covered_ in liquid cheese! And I got a bucket _dumped_ on my head!" Will's face was red and he looked _beyond_ pissed. But it was a little hard to take him serious with cheese in his hair.

"Oh. Uh, Chiron told me earlier that he was going to lunch, but other than that I don't know where he is." Makayla told him, also trying not to laugh. Will turned and stormed out. As soon as the door shut, Leo and Makayla burst out laughing. Leo rolled off the couch and ended up laughing on the floor. Leo's falling made Makayla laugh harder until she was nearly crying.

It was probably five or six minutes later that the two of them finally managed to calm down, the image of a cheese-covered Will in their heads. Leo climbed back onto the Makayla hiccuped from laughing too hard, causing Leo to laugh again. Makayla frowned, hating the after-effect of laughing hard. She hiccuped again.

"It's really not *hic* that funny, Leo. These actually kind *hic* of hurt. *hic*" Makayla told Leo, crossing her arms. The young mechanic somehow managed to contain his laugh but still had to bite his lip whenever the redhead hiccuped.

"Sorry! It's just kinda funny to see you hiccup. You bounce a little on your seat." Leo told her. Makayla hiccuped.

"Blah, blah _*hic*_ blah! It's as funny as you would think. It's _*hic*_ actually kind of painful for _*hic*_ your chest! _*hic*_ "

Leo grinned.

* * *

 **YAYAYAYAYAY!**

 **By the way,** **Dragoncrafterex, you were wondering what the Stolls were planning?**

 **Well there you go:** **A liquid cheese bomb.**

 **ANYWHO! This time, I will NOT be gone for an extra week, only one. But I will** **also**

 **post** **another chapter** **from my other story today.**

 **SO FEAR NOT! I IS AWESOME!**

 **Ignoring that, I am tied and my arms are beyond the words of sore and I am super**

 **extremely** **hungry, so I'm gonna go now and cut this short.**

 **I MISSED AND LOVES YOU ALLS!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

 **(Ahhhh! I missed that!)**


	27. Nico Bonding Time!

**HEYO!**

 **I'M BACK! Who missed me?**

 ***crickets***

 **Wow. -_- Feelin the love.**

 **Sorry! I know, I was supposed to update yesterday. But I had testing so I**

 **didn't really** **have any time. And when I got back I had to help move stuff**

 **upstairs for my brother.**

 **OH! OH!** **THAT REMINDS ME! I HAVE SOMETHING VERY** **IMPORTANT TO SAY**

 **Okay. *deep breath***

 **YAYAYAYAY! I'M SO EXCITED!**

 **And what, you ask, is cause of such excitement? Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell...**

 **MY BROTHER IS COMING TO LIVE WITH ME!**

 **AND FOR AN ENTIRE YEAR!**

 **YAY! And no, this is different brother. The brother I am _much_ closer ****with. He**

 **actually** **lives** **in a different state, but because life was kinda** ** _super_ mean to**

 **him, he** **gets to** **come** **live** **with us now!**

 **:D**

 **And my family is just ignoring the fact that a 21 year old former** **-quarterback will**

 **be** **living** **in a** **purple room. Hey. Its still** **at least a room. And it's better than living**

 **in a** **tent or box. Or in nothing.**

 **ENOUGH ABOUT MY LIFE!**

 **It's Makayla's turn! And I have _lots_ of fun planned for her!**

 **...**

 **I just sounded creepily like Gananranth...**

 ***big shudder***

 **Anyway. You all know my rule about stories. REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **Seriously. You guys are all making me sad. You might make me go back to the "every so many reviews" update schedule.**

 **Guest:** Why thank you, my nameless friend!

 **Janestarch:** Same! Yeah, Jake actually came up with the cheese-bomb as a prank. Him

and the Stolls... Mushroom cloud!

 **TheStarsStartFalling:** Sorry. But this can't really be a true story without _some_ sadness.

 **STORY TIME!**

* * *

That night, once Makayla laid down on her bed in the Hades Cabin (Hazel had offered to let Makayla stay with her) and closed her eyes, she crashed, dead asleep.

But the dream she had... It terrified her, yet made no sense.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

 _Makayla stood in a large room._

 _Looking down she saw she was standing on a squared shape wooden floor._

 _But everything was on fire; floor, walls, ceiling. There were no doors or windows, but there was huge, dark curtains also covered in flames. But nothing seemed to be melting or turning to ash._

 _Makayla started to panic and her breathing sped up, causing her to cough and choke as she inhaled more of the smoky air. Makayla had always been afraid of fire. And now it was surrounding her, everywhere. The sound of the flames' crackling roared in Makayla's ears. She looked down, expecting the fire to be climbing up her clothes. The red flames were surrounding Makayla on all sides but it wasn't hurting her. She looked and saw that it was blocked from touching her, like there was something around her that was blocking the flames from getting to her._

 _Makayla slowly reached a hand out, past the circle. She yelped and quickly pulled her hand back when she touched the flames. The skin on her hand was red and sensitive._

 _The fire had burned her!_

 _Makayla was really starting to panic now. She was supposed to be immune to fire, an affect of being a fire user. But apparently these flames ignored that fact. Makayla turned around in circles, trying to find something that could help her._

 _She stopped when she saw something. Makayla saw there was another person in the room too. They stood on the far corner of the room, across from her, but they were to far away to see correctly. Makayla yelled, trying to get their attention, but the roar of the flames downed her out. There were to many flames to see them correctly, but Makayla could see it was a boy._ _Makayla tried to get his attention but every time she tried to yell or move the flames roared higher, downing her out and blocking her from view. Then the flames started gathering around her, spinning like a tornado of fire. It starting closing in on Makayla, spinning faster and faster. It touched her skin._

 _Makayla screamed_

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

"Makayla! Makayla wake up!"

Makayla shot upright in her bed. Her heart was beating so fast it might as well have not been moving. Her breathing almost as hard. She was gasping, trying to get non-smoky air back into her lungs. Looking up she saw Nico with his hands on her shoulders and a worried look on his face and Hazel beside her bed, looking equally worried. Makayla realized that they had woken her. Her white eyes were wide as she looked around then she realized where she really was. Makayla put head in her hands, almost crying, beyond relieved to be out of that horrible burning room. To most people her dream of the burning room would just be a bit scary. But Makayla had a VERY bad history with fire.

Hazel was kneeling beside her and Nico was sitting on the edge of her bed. He was gently rubbing her back as she cried, not really saying anything. Makayla liked that about him. She didn't really need to say anything but he would just... Be there. Like now. And from what she's seen/heard Nico isn't a very open person.

It took a while, but eventually Makayla started to calm down. Her breathing was still really shaky, but it was much calmer. She wiped the tears from her eyes but they were ringed with red and the tear marks were visible on her cheeks. Hazel held one of her hands in hers.

Good thing she didn't wear makeup. She took a shaky breath.

"Th-thanks. S-sorry for waking you up." She told the two children of Hades and Pluto, her voice still shaky.

"It's fine. I was still awake anyway." Hazel said.

"Same." Nico said. Even though it's been a while, Nico still sometimes had dreams of Tartarus. That and he just hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately had kept him awake.

"Um... W-was I doing anything?" Makayla asked quietly, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer. "In- in my sleep."

"Uh, you started moving around a lot and muttering weird stuff. Then you started screaming. But whenever we tried to wake you up you'd just scream harder." Hazel told her. Nico nodded. For some weird reason, Nico couldn't help but like Makayla. He didn't "like" her or have a crush on her, but she was just easy to talk to and she would be there if (rarely) he wanted some company. And Makayla wasn't the type of person to keep prodding if he didn't want to do or say something. Yet she also wasn't the opposite either. Nico liked that about her.

"Are you sure you're okay? You kinda freaked us out for a minute." Hazel made sure. Makayla nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just... Had a bad dream." The daughter of Pluto nodded.

"You sure?" She asked. Makayla nodded. Then she yawned and stood and went back to her bed.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Nico asked Makayla, looking at her arm. She looked down and held back a gasp. It was the burn mark she got from her dream when she had touched the fire.

But that was just a dream...

"I thought you said you couldn't burn?" Nico asked, confused. Him and Hazel were two of the VERY rare people Makayla had told about being a fire-user. She was sort of "living" with them.

"Usually I can't..."Makayla trailed off. She stared at her arm.

"I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna go back to bed." Then Nico got up to go back over to his bed. Makayla suddenly grabbed his wrist with her good arm. He turned to her in surprise.

"Can yo- uh, thank you." She stuttered. Nico could see she had wanted to say something else, but he didn't press.

"Of course." He said, giving one of his rare smiles. Makayla let go of Nico's wrist and he walked back over to his bed, climbing in.

* * *

She got worried but then calmed down when she heard the shower running. After having a long and rather intense mental debate wether or not to go back to sleep, Makayla sat up in her bed and stretched, rubbing her eyes. She turned and sat criss-crossed on her bed, keeping the blanket on her legs. Reaching down she grabbed her brush and started brushing her long red hair just like she always did when bored or thinking. As she was brushing, Makayla let her mind wander.

The events of last night flashed through her head and she looked down to see the burn marks were still there. That's what worried and yet confused Makayla. If she could get hurt in dreams, then that means that as long she kept dreaming about that burning room, she was in danger every time she fell asleep.

"Makayla? Are you ok? You look a little... zoned out." A voice said, snapping Makayla out of her thoughts. She looked up only to see a damp-haired, shirtless Nico watching her, then quickly looked back down. She could almost see the amused look on Nico's face as Makayla's cheeks slowly turned pink (even though she was trying as hard as she could to stop them).

"Um ya. I- I'm ok. I was just thinking.A- about what happened last night." Now Makayla was blushing as she though about something else that could have happened last night.

Right after Makayla got out of nightmare, she could tell Nico was there. He had woken her up from that horrible dream and just sat with her when she was crying. It's weird, but the son of Hades somehow manages to make Makayla feel... Safe. Again, she knew she didn't "like" him, but she feels a bit calmer and more safe when he's around. Which some people would see as completely insane with him being the god of death's son. And she's only known his for less than a week. She blushed when she thought how after her nightmare, she had almost asked him to stay with her to keep that feeling. But she had flupped it and she ended up chickening out. Fingers snapped in front of her and Makayla looked up, startled again.

"Do you normally zone out this often? And does your face normally turn red, or is there a certain reason for that." Nico added in a teasing tone, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, just shut up!" She told him throwing one of her pillows at him. He caught it easily. "And no, I only zone out like that when I'm thinking hard... Like I just was."

"Makayla was thinking?! The horror!" Nico said dramatically sarcastic, walking over to his dresser. "That must have been pretty hard for yo-oof!" He staggered forward when a pillow snacked the back of his head.

Makayla laughed at her missed-yet-still-good shot.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

Even when she was walking over to the pavilion, Makayla was still upset with the dark-haired son of Hades.

It had taken five minutes of Nico' persuading to get her out of bed, then another five minutes to persuade her to go to breakfast. He kept telling her how she was going to turn into a vampire from constantly staying inside all the time. The argument had finally ended when Nico threatened to send Will Solace after her.

Makayla quickly relented after that.

But once she went through her clothes, she plopped back down on her bed and went back to staying inside.

"No. I will not go out there! End of story. Well, end of argument!" Makayla said with crossed arms on her bed. Nico groaned. Why was she so FREAKING stubborn?! And WHY did he care...?

"Why not? You were perfectly fine before!"

"First off: I wasn't perfectly fine, just scared that you might ACTUALLY send Will after me?" (Que. eye roll from Nico.) "And second: I don't have anymore sleeved shirts. And I will NOT go out there, having everyone able to see the HUNDREDS of scars that cover my ENTIRE BODY!" She told him, face red.

She had practically been yelling the last part and her voice had caught a little when she said 'hundreds of scars'. Ever since her ability to create her illusion to hide her scars had somehow stopped working, Makayla had been using every possible way to hide them.

Nico sighed. So that's why. And it was actually a pretty good reason, too. The only people Makayla ever let see her real-self with her scars was Will, Hazel, and Nico (Will because he was helping to heal/cure her. And Hazel and Nico would see them no matter what she did as she now "lived" with them.) He ran a hand through his dark hair. He thought for a moment, then he walked over to his dresser. He could feel Makayla's questioning gaze as he dug through his drawer. He pulled out one of his plain black sweater-shirts. He closed his drawer then tossed the shirt to Makayla, who caught it in one hand.

"You're lucky it's cold out today." Nico told her crossing his arms. Makayla rolled her eyes and mimicked him, but slipped the sweater over her head anyway. Nico's shirt was a little too big for Makayla so the sleeves were a little longer than usual, reaching the middle of her fingers. But she didn't care. She liked too-big clothes. Now her only showing scar now was the one that traced along her jaw (but it was hard to hide that one as it trailed next to her eye). Nico held back a grin when Makayla's hair got all staticky.

she noticed and stuck her tongue out. Patting it down, she really quickly re-brushed her mid-back length red hair, then grabbed thick strands from in front of her ears on both sides and pulled them behind her head where she used a small hair elastic to keep it up. Now her hair was down but out of her face.

"You try having long hair. You won't be laughing long." She muttered while brushing it out.

"But thanks."

"Sure. I would say any time, but I rather like that shirt. So this is a one time thing." Nico said. The redhead grinned and leaned down to put her shoes on, getting hair in her face.

"Then I guess I should feel honored." She said dramatically.

"I thank you ever so dearly!" She stood up an bowed way too deep, stumbling a little and almost falling on her face. Nico laughed at her near-trip. Makayla glared slightly. She turned dramatically and marched to the door. All about drama today.

Nico rolled his eyes and followed the weirdly strange girl.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

Makayla was still upset at having to leave the cabin when they reached the pavilion.

She didn't like being outside without her illusion, but Nico was right; she WAS sort of turning into a vampire. But while they walked to the pavilion Nico paused, frowning.

"Um, where are you going to sit?" He asked. Huh. Makayla hadn't thought of that.

Since Makayla had "moved in" with Nico and Hazel, she had told them a little about her. Her memory-loss made it a little hard, but she told him the basics. He didn't know everything about her parentage, just that she had two godly parents. But he also didn't know who they were. Makayla bit her lip, thinking. Then something popped into her head.

"Wait, you're the only child of Hades here now, right?" Nico nodded. Hazel and Frank had left for Camp Jupiter that morning before she had woken up. "And everyone sits at different tables depending who your godly parent is?" Nico nodded again, slowly.

"Yeah. Hazel left with Frank this morning... Where are you going with this?"

"That would mean you sit by yourself." Makayla figured out, ignoring him. Nico nodded.

"Yeah."

"So you're gonna be alone. Well I'm gonna sit with you." Makayla said. It wasn't a question.

"What?!" Nico exclaimed. He wanted to protest but he knew matter how much he tried she wouldn't relent. Makayla was of the most stubborn (yet likable) people he's ever met. So Nico walked over to his table and plopped down.

"Besides. I'd rather sit at the gloomy Hades table than with the creepily-hyper blond twins." Makayla said, sitting down with him. Nico cracked a grin at Makayla's description of the Stolls.

"True."

"Is Nico DiAngelo smiling!? IT'S A MIRACLE!" Two voice behind Nico and Makayla exclaimed in perfect unison. Makayla and Nico both groaned, recognizing the voices. Connor and Travis jumped over the table and on either side of Nico and Makayla, their arms going around their shoulders.

"What do you want?" Nico asked while glaring at Travis, who quickly pulled his arm back. Connor shrugged, his arm glued around Makayla even though she tried to push him off.

"Well we heard you talking about us so we came to investigate!" He said in his annoyingly cheerful voice.

"I wasn't really _talking_ about you two, as I was _insulting_ you." Makayla clarified, sounding like she was talking to a kid. Connor placed his free hand on his chest, gasping over-dramatically.

"Insulting?! Travis, I have been insulted by a pretty girl! Yet the her beauty takes me from my anger!"

"'Her beauty takes you from your anger"?" Makayla said, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry, I must have been unclear before: I. Really. Don't. Care. You both can try and flirt- which you _really_ need practice at- but you're not getting anywhere with me." Makayla said bluntly. The two stared at her, partly in minor shock and partly impressed."

"Doesn't mean we're gonna stop trying!" Connor and Travis exclaimed in their seriously freaky double-talk. Makayla frowned, getting tired of these two. Then something popped into her head.

"OW!" She shouted, jumping up hard enough to break free of Connor's grasp.

"Whats wrong?" Nico asked.

"I don't know. Something just hit my head!" Makayla said. "It was like that pain that- that you'd get from from being around two annoying twins for too long!" Nico struggled to hold back a grin as Connor and Travis glanced at each other, Makayla's frowning face, then back at each other.

"Fine then!" Connor exclaimed. "We'll go!"

"But we _will_ be back!" Travis called over his shoulder as they both jumped over the table and headed back towards the Hermes table, where Makayla could see what looked like people cashing in bets.

"Well that was..." Makayla trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Strange?" Nico provided.

"I guess you could put it like that."

* * *

 **Sorry!**

 **I just had to! Nico is one of my top three favorites!**

 **And a Nico moment was just _calling_ for me! I _had_ to. I could not resist! He's**

 **just so... I can't think of a word I can use that wouldn't make him kill me.**

 **BUT STILL!**

 **Makayla &Nico friendship= squealing happy MakaylaCO**

 **ANYWHO!** **Back to the important stuffs!**

 **There are cinnamon rolls upstairs, my brother is moving in, I really want a**

 **donut, blue has betrayed me for green, my brother is yelling directly in** **my**

 **ear, I want a donut, I am drinking milk, I don't know where I am going** **with**

 **this, I'm** **just** **gonna end here cuz I'm starting to run out of things to say.**

 ***gasp***

 **Wait, I'm _WHAT?!_ **

**But- but- but-but- but... I _never_ run out of things to say... =:(::::::**

 **Who am I...?**

 **WAIT! I _DO_ HAVE SOMETHING AWESOME TO SAY! ****I'm not sure if it will work**

 **or** **not, but just try it:**

How do I write?

5559555555999995595595599999555555555595555

5559555555559555595955595555555555555959555

5559555555559555599555599955555555559999955

5559555555559555595955595555555555595555595

5559999955999995595595599999555555955555559

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

5599955555555555555555555555555555555555555

5595595559955555599555599555555555555555555

5599955595595559955559955555555555555555555

5595595595595555599555599555555555555555555

5599955559955559955559955555555555555555555

1\. Highlight the numbers

2\. Press ctrl+f

3\. press 9

 **Like I said, I'm not sure if it will work or not. But try it. If it works, it's totally**

 **awesome!**

 **Anyway, have fun with that. But I got to go now.**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO ;)**


	28. So We Meet Again

**Hello readers! How are you all doing?**

 **Um... Okay, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing.**

 **Makayla(CO) is at the doctor's for _another_ surgery because something went wrong**

 **during** **her** **last** **one. And** **like the amazingly kind and awesome person I am, I decided**

 **to** **post this** **chapter** **for her [** **she's going** **to** **be** **all loopy and drugged up when she** **gets**

 **back** **so** **she** **probably** **wouldn't** **be able to post anyway].**

 **Wait. Sorry,** **I forgot to introduce myself** **.**

 **My name is Jakob Johnson.**

 _*insert female reader's squeals*_

 **[Sorry, I have ADHD. Just like you (hopefully) noticed** **Kayla** **does.] And yes, that is the**

 **nickname** **I gave her. Because I am a loving boyfriend, I give nicknames. She is my one**

 **and** **only bae!** **And yes, I am like the Jakob in this story [though she only explained half**

 **my** **amazing good** **looks ; )]. She** **did,** **in fact,** **use an actual** **person in her story, in case you**

 **did** **not think she** **was** **actually** **being** **serious.** **But yes, I am in fact very real.**

 **Ummmmmmmmm... I'm kinda running out of things to say, so I'll paste the chapter now.**

 **[I know Makayla(CO) usually** **answers your reviews, but I have no idea how, and I'm not**

 **gonna** **take that privilege from** **her. So sorry, not today. I'll make sure she does next week.]**

 **CHAPTER TIME!**

* * *

After dinner, Nico headed off to do something and Makayla was about to head back over to the Hades when someone grabbed the back of the collar of her shirt Makayla jerked back, stopping mid-step, and spun around to see the dreaded son of Apollo standing behind her.

Will Solace had one hand on his hip and the other hand he was using his index finger to hold the collar of her shirt. (He stopped her with using only one finger...?)

"And where might you be going?" He asked eyes narrowed.

"And why might you ask when you already know?" Makayla retorted.

'Nice comeback' Will thought. Out loud he said, "Makayla you can't just hide inside all day! You're going to end up turning into a vampire, or something." Makayla held back a grin. That's almost exactly what Hazel had said earlier.

"Maybe I won't. Besides, I have a pretty good reason for "staying inside all day"." Makayla said. Will let go of her collar and crossed in arms with an 'I'm waiting' look on his face. "You've seen what I look like, Will. I can't use my illusion anymore. Even wearing sleeves I still feel like everyone can see... Me."

It was true. Ever since she had her flash-back, her ability to cover herself had stopped working.

"Makayla you know that no one can. Besides the one on your face, no one can see anything." Will told her. Makayla sighed. She knew he was right but ever since she lost her illusion, she still felt exposed.

"And there is _one_ more thing..." Makayla trailed off. Will rolled his hand in a 'go on' motion. Makayla sighed. Looking around to make sure no one's looking their way, Makayla rolled up the sleeve on her left arm, wincing as the fabric rubbed against her burn. She held her arm out for Will to see. Her scars were visible, but that's not what made Will's eyes widened.

"How did you get a burn _that bad_?" Will asked. It was about a second degree burn. Makayla didn't know that Leo had told him about Makayla's ability over fire as well and she didn't know he knew. But how did she get burned... Makayla sighed and rolled her sleeve back down.

"Last night I had a... nightmare. I was in this huge room, but there was fire everywhere." Makayla's voice was already starting to get shaky. Will put his hand on hers. He knew she hated fire. "Everything was burning, the floor, the walls, the ceiling. There were curtains were burning, but it was strange because there was no windows. I looked down and I thought I would see the flames on me, but there were something blocking it from touching me. I reached one of my hands out but when I touched the fire, i- it burned my hand, which is weird because I have a burn on my _arm_ now. Then there was a huge... Fire-tornado-thing swirling around me. It kept getting closer and closer. Then I woke up." Makayla said her, voice shaky. She had left out the part about the other person in the fiery room too. And the fact the Nico had woke her up. Will had a worried look on his face.

"That's... not good. Come on. I want to put something on your burn to help it feel better. And protect it from getting worse."

 **~~~~Line Break For No Reason~~~~**

Makayla found herself once again sitting in the horribly boring and some-what annoying infirmary. Will had also, oh-so-rudely, had her take off the sweater-shirt Nico had lent her as the sleeves were really long, leaving her ONCE AGAIN shirtless. But at least she was wearing her under-tank-top. But Will had kindly let her stay in one of the rooms that separated her from the sight of others.

Makayla was currently on the bed and her legs were slowly swinging back and forth. She was looking at her arms. Makayla could still barely stand seeing herself, the hundreds of scars that marred her body. But lately... She's had to more often. Her mind wandered as her purple and silver eyes slowly moved up and down her (non-burned) arm, unconsciously memorizing the details of all the scars she could see. Makayla had never really SEEN her scars. She just glanced at herself and saw lines and marks. But when she actually looked at them, they looked a little less... Scary. It was almost calming, tracing over her scars. Like she was now. But her eyes stopped when they reached the palm of her hand.

She stared at the snake's head.

Then her eyes slowly started tracing down her arm, over the swirling scar, now seeing every small detail of it: how every loop around her arm was spaced perfectly even, how the scar had tiny ridges which made it look like there were scales (which was kinda creepy), how it looked the same depth into her skin all the way around. How the snake looked so realistic... Whoever had marked Makayla, had done it perfectly.

Makayla was still staring at her scars when Will came back in. He was about to say something when he saw her looking at her arm. He realized what she was doing and watched for a moment as Makayla's eyes moved up and down her arm, completely un-aware of anything around her. Then he took a few steps back then walked casually back in like had just got there.

"Hey Makayla. I found some- are you okay?" Will asked. Makayla's head shot up and she tore her eyes from her arm.

"Will! Uh, y- ya. Ya, I'm okay." Makayla told him, lowering her arm. Will raised his eyebrow but let it drop. He walked over to her bed and put his stuff down. He picked up a little cream bottle. Makayla was too lazy to read the whole cover but it was for burns. Will picked up the small bottle and held his free hand out. Makayla placed her (burned) arm in his hand and he very gently rubbed the cream on her burn. Makayla's eyes widened a bit.

"Whoa! Cold!" Makayla gasped. Will smiled.

"Well I would think it'd be cold, seeing how it's a cream for HOT burns." He said. Makayla rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out. Will shook his head, still smiling.

"You have NO idea how tempted I was to wipe it on your tongue." Will laughed. Makayla raised an eyebrow but there was a smile on her lips.

"What a great doctor you'd be: wiping burn cream on the tongues of your patent. They oughta fire you!" Will shrugged, still gently rubbing the cream around Makayla's burn.

"Maybe so. But I can't get fired."

"And why is that?"

"First off, this isn't a job. And you can't get fired if it's not a job. Second, I'm one of the best healers here. And third, this is a camp for demigods. Practically every person here has been to the infirmary at _least_ twice." Will told the redhead.

"Good point." Makayla told him after a minute. The healer grinned. He wiped the burn cream off his hand and grabbed a big bandage (not band-aid) and wrapped it around her arm.

"Let me guess." Makayla said seeing Will opening his mouth. "You have to do rest and this. Oh, and don't do this. Doctor's orders!" Makayla guessed, doing a pretty good imitation of Will's voice. Will crossed his arms.

"I _was_ just going to say don't let anything rub your arm. But if you REALLY want me to say it-"

"No, no, no! No I don't!" Makayla quickly said. Will grinned and shook his head. He picked up Nico's sweater-shirt. He was about to toss it to Makayla when he paused, frowning.

"Doesn't Nico have a shirt like this?" Will asked Makayla.

"No, that one _is_ Nico's." She said. Will got a weird look on his face.

"And you're wearing his shirt... Why?" He asked. Makayla raised an eyebrow. She grabbed the sweater-shirt from Will.

"Because I don't have any more sleeved shirts, and I refused to go outside. So Nico literally threw his shirt at me. It covered my arms, so I ended up wearing it... And I also ended up outside." Makayla said sourly, slipping the sweater-shirt over her head. She pulled her long hair free and grumbled when she saw Will trying to hold back a smile at her staticky hair.

"Ugh. You're just as bad as Nico." She grumbled. "Am I done here?" Will nodded and Makayla hopped off the bed.

"Oh and one more thing: cheese is a really good color on you." She said, pausing at the doorway. Then almost ran out of the infirmary.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I." Will muttered as he watched Makayla leave.

* * *

After Makayla got out of the infirmary she just started walking around the camp, looking around at the things there. She hadn't been given a complete tour, nor did she want to. She liked not having the company and seeing things on her own.

Makayla was walking slowly through the camp, just looking at all the different things when someone walked up next to her and slung their arm around her shoulder. Expecting one of the Stoll twins again, Makayla quickly jumped back. She turned to see a boy about her age. As her light silver eyes (startled) were slowly changing back to their multi-color, Makayla scanned them person in front of her.

The boy was really good-looking, Makayla would admit. He looked close between sixteen and seventeen years old. He had blond hair kinda like Will, but his was so light colored it almost looked white. He was about an inch or two taller than her. His eyes were a really deep blue, like when you look into the ocean from really high up. They were currently looking at her with a questioning gaze.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Makayla just stared. He looked _really_ familiar...

"Um, y-yeah. I-I'm fine." She stuttered after a minute, his gaze almost making it hard to concentrate. "Question though: uh, what were you doing? And who are you?" The boy looked super confused now. He tilted his head to the side.

'Huh. That's kinda cute...' A part of Makayla thought. She mentally kicked that part of her.

"I'm- I'm Jakob... But you already know that." He said slowly. Makayla bit her lip and shook her head.

"No. Sorry. I don't know or remember a lot of stuff." She admitted. "And sorry if you were a friend or something, but I really don't know you."

Makayla could almost see his heart breaking in half.

But she didn't say how familiar he looked. She could have sworn that she knew him but, as of right now, the only people she knew was Nico, Hazel, Leo (sort of) , and Will. Jakob slowly rubbed the back of his neck with an abashed look on his face.

"Oh. Sorry then. I didn't know you didn't know. I mean, I didn't know that you don't remember. If that makes sense..." Makayla cracked a smile. "Um... I didn't have the knowledge that you didn't know who I was and I'm just being confusing and am going to shut up now." Makayla laughed. She wasn't sure who Jakob was but he was kind of funny... In an endearing way. Jakob grinned at her laugh.

"That's cute. When you laugh your eyes squint a little and then you bite you lip like your nervous." He said, a half-grin on his face. Makayla felt heat coming to her cheeks and she looked down, biting her lip. Then she stopped, letting go.

Huh. She did bite her lip.

She turned and started forward again. Jakob just jumped forward and walked right next to her. Makayla rolled her eyes again, but didn't get rid of him. She continued to walk around the camp, Jakob randomly pointing things out she wouldn't have noticed and telling her what they were. He also told her about Capture The Flag that they played on Fridays, which was in two days. Then he started rambling about random stuff, from which cabins he liked best, to what the record time on the lava rock wall was. Makayla found herself laughing and asking a bunch of weird questions too. She was really starting to (re)like Jakob.

"What's your favorite color?" Jakob asked, doing his cute head tilt. Makayla raised an eyebrow at him.

"And why would you ask that?"

"I dunno. Tryin' to ask YOU some questions now" Makayla held back a smile.

"Silver." Makayla said.

"Silver... Like your eye color?" Jakob asked. Makayla said nothing for a minute. She had no idea why, but the topic of her eyes was always a touchy subject.

"I guess." She said with a shrug. Makayla felt something tickle her nose, and she sneezed. But when Makayla sneezed, she did this little squeak noise, kind of like a mouse. Jakob busted out laughing. Makayla frowned, but sneezed again. Jakob just laughed even harder. Makayla smirked. Reaching out with one finger, she poked Jakob's ribs and he fell to the ground. Unfortunately, he had grabbed Makayla's arm during his fall so she came down too.

Makayla landed with an 'Oof', having the cliché luck of falling onto the chest of a still laughing Jakob, her hands on either side of his head.

 _'Wow. He's really buff.'_ That annoyingly random voice in Makayla's head said when she fell onto Jakob's chest. _'SHUT UP!'_ The rest of her head yelled at the voice.

"Hi." Jakob managed to say between his laughing.

"It really wasn't that funny." Makayla said with a frown, her red hair falling off her shoulders and on either side of Jakob's face. He reached up to brush it off his face.

"I wasn't laughing at your sneezing. Well, I was at first. But then I was laughing at the sense of déjà vu. Pretty big." Jakob said with a grin. Makayla raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you need to already have done something to get déjà vu?" Makayla asked.

"Yes . That's what déjà vu is. And, you may not remember or know, but this has happened before. And almost in this exact position too." Makayla looked down and blushed when she saw what they looked like. But she didn't move, much to her own confusion.

"Except, one thing is missing." Jakob said, lazily wrapping his arms around Makayla's back. She blushed at the feeling of his (strong) arms around her.

"What might that be?" She asked.

"Well I wouldn't want to do it NOW and ruin our growing bond." He said sarcastically, smirking. Makayla rolled her light purple (excited/flushed) eyes.

"Awkward way or not awkward way?"

"What is it?" Makayla asked in an exasperated tone.

"I kissed you." Jakob said simply. Makayla's cheeks heated up so much she was surprised they hadn't melted. She bit her lip again.

"You're biting your lip again. Your gonna end up ruining them if you keep doing tha- mph!" Jakob was cut off by lips pressing against his. His widened eyes quickly closed and his arms wrapped tighter around Makayla. He loved kissing her. Whenever their lips touched he felt like he would float up to space. After a minute, Makayla pulled away from Jakob, already missing him. Her entire face was red now.

"Never can get enough." Jakob said softly. Makayla looked him curiously. So she had kissed him before...?

For a minute Makayla didn't, _couldn't,_ say anything. Her mind was slowly melting, her gaze locked on Jakob's blue eyes. Then she blinked. She shook her head a little.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I wasn't re- really thinking a-and I just..." Makayla rambled, quickly climbing up from her position on/over Jakob. He cleared his throat a little awkwardly and stood up too. Ya, Makayla's face was REALLY red. They just stood awkwardly for a moment before Jakob got tired and annoyed by it.

"The hell." He muttered. He grabbed Makayla's good arm and pulled her towards him (much to her surprise). He caught her right before she would have smashed into him. He put his hands on her cheeks and pulled her forward until their lips met again. He was slightly taller than her so he had to lean his head down a little.

Makayla's bright silver eyes widened. Then after a minute or so, she started to relax. Her hands slowly made their way up Jakob's neck. She might not have her memories of him, but she still had her past emotions. And digging back into those emotions, she knew that she liked Jakob. No, loved.

And that was pretty much all the motivation she needed.

Makayla pulled on Jakob neck, pulling him down closer, and pressed their lips together more. Even after all the stuff that happened, they still moved together perfectly. Still so soft. Still... Perfect. Makayla was starting to run out of air, but she didn't want to stop kissing Jakob. But after a moment he pulled back and they just stayed there, their breathing and heart-rate faster. Jakob let out a small laugh.

"I've really missed that." He whispered.

"So I did know you?" Makayla asked. Jakob nodded, his hands moving from her cheeks to around her back.

"Yeah. I helped you with a few things, we kissed a couple times, visited you in the annoying mini-hospital." Makayla laughed. Jakob just grinned. She was kind of surprised no one had seen them yet. They weren't exactly hiding. Jakob pecked her lips again and stepped back, letting Makayla stand flat back on the ground.

 _"Now_ can I put my arm around you?" He asked. Makayla rolled her eyes but nodded anyway.

"Sure. Even if I said no you'd do it anyway, wouldn't you." The blond grinned. He swung his arm around the redhead's shoulders as they started walking.

"Of course I would."

* * *

 **So? What do you think? Nice and long! Just for you!**

 **I personally really like this chapter. I _am_ in it most the ****time. As for that** **"moment"**

 **the two had... It kinda surprised me to read it, cause** **Makayla(CO)** **wrote** **something**

 **that had** **actually** **happened. ; )**

 **[3rd time we went out.]**

 **Anyway. Before Makayla left I told, not asked, her I'd post for her. At first she** **didn't**

 **want me** **to, so I borrowed** (see: stole) **her laptop before she could hide it. Cuz when**

 **she hides** **something, you won't find it.** **Luckily for me, she left before she could take**

 **it** **back. ; )**

 **And if anyone** **is** **wondering, no I did not write this chapter. She** **already** **had the next...**

 **about** **9-10** **chapters on a Microsoft** **Word** **document** **so all** **she/I have to do is C** **opy and**

 **Paste the** **chapter.** **I honestly think** **that's cheating.** **Then again, I'm the kind of guy who**

 **hand-w** **rites** **everything. And if you are also wondering** **how I got onto her account, she**

 **forgot** **to log out last time.**

 _*sneaky smile*_

 **But really. You** **have _no_** **idea** **how** **long it took for me to figure out how to work** **this**

 **website. But a** **fter about 10-20** **minutes, I figured it out!**

 **Crap, Makayla's pulling in the driveway. SHE CAN'T KNOW I WAS HERE! ; ) She's all**

 **loopy, so** **I'm gonna** **go** **help** **her in like the sweet boyfriend I am. So I've got to go.**

* * *

 **Love Yourself, and Love Your Life! -Jakob J**


	29. Snake Stuff

**BEFORE YOU START THROWING THINGS LET ME EXPLAIN!**

 **I wasn't here Monday because I was at a girl's** **camp with my sister. I went**

 **Monday and Tuesday then on Wednesday a friend came and got me and we**

 **went boating (which was AWESOME** **) then I switched out with another friend**

 **so** **she** **went up to the camp with my sister because she has really bad anxiety**

 **sometimes.** **But** **when I got back from boating, it was about 11 p.m and I was**

 **way** **too tired to** **update.**

 **Soooooo... Yeah. That's why I didn't update. And the camp was literally a last**

 **minute thing. She told me on Sunday night and said pretty much just told me:**

 **"You're going** **camping in the morning. Go pack."**

 **So I didn't really have any time. But I got to go boating for my first time so that**

 **was really fun. Except I got SO sunburned that I literally cannot straighten my**

 **elbows and knees. And I burned my shoulders so I can't reach up either. It's**

 ** _that_** **bad. And I even wore sunscreen!**

 **But that's why I didn't update. I went camping and boating. But it was fun! (I got to**

 **go** **tubing and knee-boarding for the first time)**

 **Anywho. I'm just rambling now. I know Jake didn't do the reviews last week (I'm**

 **still upset about that) so I'll** **do the reviews from** **both chapters cuz I'm super bored**

 **and** **I want to. So... REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

 **Touch of Talent:** Yes, you diffidently seem like my #1 fan

 **RodenBeck1:** I do enjoy donuts. My favorite is probably jelly or cream-filled.

BAGEL LOVE! (Inside joke)

 **JaneStarch1:** The 5 and 9 thing? Oh, sorry. It usually works.

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

 **mazerunner26:** Um, no. Sorry, but _Jake is mine._ But he is really sweet. That's why I love him!

 **JaneStarch1:** It's actually not that exciting. I got back from my surgery and Jake said I was "loopy"

for a few minutes. Then I fell asleep. (But I know he _so_ did not tell me everything.)

 **Guest:** Thanking yous!

 **Guest:** Thank you! But there are a lot better fanfics out there. But thanks!

 **dragoncraftertex:** *gulp*

 **(Long. I LIKEY!** ) **Touch of Talent:** Yes, MakaylaCO's boyfriend stole her laptop. And MakaylaCO

was _not_ happy about that. And yeah, I told him. He started cracking up for about 6-7 minutes straight.

And he's one of the boys every girl dreams of having. He's sweet, nice, funny, strong (in many different

ways), polite, and he treats people the way they should be. He thought it was funny you wanted him

to be a _"heart crushing DEMON who kills Makayla"_ but also said he'd throw my laptop out the window

if I did. So I just didn't tell him if I would or wouldn't. ;) Demireader... I likey. And I live in The States. And

I _guess_ Will _could_ be a love doctor. I dunno who Dr. Remoray is. And I'll think about it. It wasn't _too_ ranty.

 **Now! TO DA STORY!**

* * *

Makayla was holding Jakob's left hand in her right as they were walking around. (His left hand was swung over Makayla's shoulder)

Makayla had already had the "tour of Camp Half-Blood" so now she and Jakob were just walking around. She had just been VERY thoroughly yelled at -sorry, _scolded_ \- by Will Solace about still not doing anything because of the Dimethelmercury poison still pumping inside her bloodstream, which _really_ freaked her out as she didn't remember that. And having her heart beat so fast from her nightmare really hadn't helped. After begging and _a lot_ of annoying she had finally convinced Will to let her stay out of the "mini-hospital". But she still wasn't allowed to do any of the activities, which made a very pissed Makayla. She hated being restricted. She was the kind of person who was okay with being inside but would rather stay outside. Makayla wasn't as ADHD as some other demigods, but she didn't like not doing anything. She felt trapped, like when she was tied down to the metal table...

"Hey. You okay?" Makayla snapped out of her musings. She looked up, startled. She saw Jakob's confused face, his head tilted to the side. It was cute how he did that.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"You sure? You looked a little... Out." Jakob told her.

"Makayla zones out like a statue when she thinks." A voice behind the two said. Makayla and Jakob looked to see Nico casually walking by, looking down at something in his hand. He hadn't even looked up.

"Hey! I don't _always_ zone out!" Makayla said defensively. Nico looked up.

"Yes you do." He said plainly. "And what was it you said earlier? Oh yeah, and I quote; "I zone out like that when I'm thinking.'" Nico told her, raising an eyebrow. Makayla blushed

"When I'm thinking _hard_." Makayla corrected. "But I wasn't really thinking that hard."

"Then what was the last thing I said?" Jakob asked smartly. Makayla glared.

"Okay, maybe I was a little bit." Jakob rolled his blue eyes and Nico raised an eyebrow. Makayla just blushed.

"Butt heads." She muttered. She let go of Jakob's hand and crossed her arms.

"Wow what an insult!" Nico sarcastically exclaimed. "Was that the best you could think of?" Makayla grinned evilly.

"Oh that's _nothing_. I can literally make your ears bleed. Well, I did punch the guy before I said that... But that was aimed more towards his face, not his ears." Makayla muttered the last bit to herself. Jakob and Nico exchanged glances.

"Well, I have something I need to finish, so I gotta go." Nico said. Then he some-what quickly walked off.

Jakob threw his free hand up in a 'what the heck?!' kind of expression. Nico just shrugged, holding back a grin.

"What? Am I _that_ bad of company?" Makayla asked, mock pouting. Jakob ended up grinning.

"Nah. You're just a handful to deal with." Makayla smacked his chest, but reached her left hand back up to hold his left hand and they wandered off again.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

"What WAS the last thing had you said?" Makayla asked.

Sometime during their wandering, Jakob and Makayla had somehow ended up at the docks at the lake. Jakob was half-laying on the dock while propped up by his elbows, one leg flat on the dock and the other hanging off and swinging back and forth. Makayla was leaning against his chest with both her legs on the dock up in front of her like she was relaxing on a lawn chair. One arm was on her chest and the other was dangling off above the water.

"What do you mean?" Jakob asked the redhead.

"Earlier today, right before we... Talked, with Nico. I had zoned out and you had asked what the last thing you said was. And now I'm wondering what you had said." Makayla clarified.

"Oh, that. Um, I'm not really sure you want to hear it anymore. I was really nervous asking then and I was somewhat glad you didn't hear me."

"Come on. Tell meee!" Makayla whined. "Please? I won't push you into the water." Jakob sighed.

"Fine. I had asked where you had gotten that scar on your cheek." Makayla froze. She could remember perfectly well what had happened. The feeling of Ganabranth's fingers on her skin, him dragging the knife down her cheek... Makayla shook herself from her thoughts before she got another flashback again. Jakob was still waiting for her answer.

"Um... Why?" Makayla asked, hoping to stall.

"Uh, I just- I saw how it went down your cheek and your jaw and it kinda reminded me, of... Of mine." Jakob said, looking down. Makayla couldn't see his face but she knew he was turning a little red.

"If you tell me how you got yours, I'll tell you how I got mine?" Makayla said after a minute. She held up her hand from her chest, holding out her pinky. Jakob hesitated for a moment, then wrapped his pinky around hers in a pinky-promise.

"I'm gonna hold this up to you." Jakob said. "My story's not that great or heroic, but I guess I could try to make it sound good. I doubt I will, though." He was stalling. Makayla could hear that, but she wasn't going to make him talk. He sighed. "Before I came here to Camp Half-Blood, I lived with my mom and my stepdad. I was still pretty young when my mom got married so I knew Daniel pretty well. He felt like a real dad. Anyway, it was about two or three years after mom married that they had another kid, my little sister Lisa." Jakob's eyes were locked on the growing sunset, not meeting Makayla's gaze. "One day Daniel had some of his friends over to watch, I think it was a soccer game. One of Daniel's friends had snuck some beer into our house and got drunk. But Daniel was smart enough to stay sober. Mom had gone out for while and me and Lisa were in the kitchen, trying and failing to cook dinner. The guy stumbled over to where me and my sister was and startled saying weird stuff. We didn't understand him and he got mad. He threw one of the bottles at us and it shattered against a wall. I managed to push Lisa out of reach from the glass shards, but I- I couldn't move fast enough. One... one of the shards hit me, slicing me across my face. I started bleeding and all I saw was Daniel going crazy and yelling and running over to me before I passed out. It was about a day later that I woke up on a hospital bed with a huge bandage on my face. Mom and Lisa was freaking out about something and Daniel looked like he was in shock. He was just sitting by the bed with his head in his hands, not moving. Eventually the doctors saw me awake so they came in and explained what happened. But when they took off my bandage and I saw the new scar... I wanted to cry and hide. After I was released from the hospital, I just stayed in my room almost all the time. I didn't go to school for weeks. I was terrified of anyone seeing me now, even my family. But eventually I realized I couldn't hide forever, and I somehow managed to go on with life. But... I- I still can't forget the look of horror on my sister's face, or the feeling of the glass on my skin." Jakob hadn't moved a muscle throughout his entire story. Makayla sat up a little and turned to him. His face was like stone, unmoving.

Stretching up a little, Makayla gently pressed her lips against Jakob's when he finally turned to her.

"You didn't deserve that to happen to you." She told him gently.

"Your turn" Jakob told the redhead. They were still on the dock but the sun had started to go down a bit more, casting colors that reflected off the lake; orange, pink, red, yellow. It was really beautiful. Makayla sighed, but she had promised to tell Jakob. She took a breath.

"It was a few years ago. I was out on the streets... I- I can't remember why, but sometime when I was running, I was caught by a gang." Makayla knew she wasn't allowed to tell anyone who really kidnapped her "Long story short, they... They hurt me. They would hit me, kick me. But they also would cut me." Jakob was dead silent, just listening to Makayla."They had me tied down and they cut me with their knives." Makayla had tears in her eyes. Jakob reached one of his hands up and grabbed hers. "Even now I- I can still feel what they did. Those people...whenever they would cut me they made sure that it would leave a scar, so I'd always remember what they did. But one time, I had made the guy too mad and so he grabbed a knife and he cut my skin beside my eye, dragging it down my cheek. It- it goes down to my neck." Makayla was crying again. There were tears gently falling down her cheeks, just like she always did whenever she talked about... That time.

Jakob sat up and wrapped his arm around her front (he was behind her still). Makayla leaned her head back against his chest and Jakob leaned down. He kissed her cheek gently, then slowly moved his head back. The two just sat there for a while. They didn't know how long, but the horn for dinner rang out. Both Makayla and Jakob didn't want to move from their (surprisingly) comfortable spot on the dock, but they had to get to dinner.

Jakob reluctantly stood up and held his hand out for Makayla. The purple and silver-eyed girl grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet. Jakob wrapped his arm around Makayla's shoulders again and her hand automatically reached up to grab his. The two demigods slowly walked over to the dining pavilion, both thinking about their stories.

"If you look at the bright side of things, at least they match." Jakob said. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure. We could have matching scars instead of matching bracelets!" She said sarcastically. Jakob nodded thoughtfully.

"Hmmm... Maybe. But I'm also fine with the idea of a matching bracelet. As long as it's not pink or yellow." He told her with a wink. Makayla rolled her eyes and elbowed him, but there was a smile on her face.

"Do you not like yellow or pink? I think they're fabulous colors!" Makayla told him in a girly voice. Jakob's eyes widened in horror.

"NO! No Makayla I will _not_ let you be consumed by pink's evil ways!" He said dramatically.

"There's no pink allowed in my cabin, I'll tell you that." A voice behind them said. Jakob jumped, started at the Makayla just smiled, recognizing him.

"I was being sarcastic, Nico. I _hate_ pink." Makayla said.

"Really?! Are you serious?! You freak me out when you just appear out of nowhere!" Jakob told him, placing a hand on his fast beating heart. The son of Hades grinned faintly.

"I know." Nico said. "I almost always freak people out."

"But I doubt you always scare people on purpose." Makayla guessed. Nico shrugged.

"I admit, not always. But most the time."

"Suuure."

"I wasn't listening, what are we talking about?" Jakob asked.

Makayla laughed and Nico grinned.

* * *

After dinner Makayla and Jakob, reluctantly, said their goodnights and left for their cabins. Making sure not to "zone out," Makayla thought about all the different things that happened that day: she ended up leaving the cabin, she got annoyed to death by the Stolls, re-met Jakob, got yelled at by Will Solace (twice), talked to and found out more about everyone, and had a super weird dinner that involved dares, odd looks, and Chinese-noodles and french-fries mixed with jello. **(Don't ask)**

Makayla managed to get to the Hades Cabin without running into anything or anyone (yippee).

"Is it safe to come in?" Makayla asked through the door, not wanting to walk in on Nico changing. She heard a faint laugh and "yes it is" and went inside, closing the door shut behind her. Makayla slipped off the black sweater-shirt Nico let her borrow, wincing as usual as she saw her scarred-body. She walked over to her bed, leaving her in jeans and her white under tank-top. She tossed the sweater-shirt across the cabin at Nico, who turned just in time to catch it.

"I wasn't sure you were actually going to give it back." Nico told her. Makayla shrugged.

"I didn't want to." She admitted, walking to her bed, stretching her scarred arms behind her head. "It's _really_ soft."

"I know. That's why I had asked you to give it back." Nico told her. Makayla snorted.

"More like told me. You don't really ask for things like that." Makayla told him. "Now go away. I'm gonna change." Nico rolled his eyes but turned around anyway, and started messing around with his stuff. Not really looking, Makayla reached into her clothes and pulled out some pajamas. Of course, she grabbed her slightly too-small shorts and her other tank-top. Lucky her. She quickly changed her clothes, again wincing when she saw her scarred self.

"You can look now." She told Nico, falling on her back on her bed, her arms behind her head and a on leg on top of her knee.

Like she had in the infirmary, Makayla found herself staring at her scars again, only this time, her eyes locked the scars on her legs. Her eyes traced along her scars, seeing every one. She stopped at her ankle. Makayla's eyes stared at the end of the snake that wrapped around her ankle. Slowly, her silver and purple eyes started tracing the scar again. Just like her arms, she saw how how every loop around was spaced even, it looked like it had tiny scales like her arms, how it looked like it was cut the same depth into her all the way around... How the snake just looked so realistic. Feeling Nico watching her, Makayla managed to tear her gaze away to see Nico looking her with expression that looked like a mix between curiosity, slight worry, and confusion. Makayla looked back down and saw that she had been tracing the scar with her fingers.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at yourself for almost four minutes." Nico told her. Makayla raised her eyebrows. Four minutes? She really should get a watch or something.

"Oh. Uh, sorry. I just... I've never realized how it really looks." She didn't need to say what _"it"_ was. Makayla sat up in her bed and swung her legs over the side, holding up her palm. Once again, she saw the real snake. Without looking up, she waved Nico over with her free arm. Slowly Nico walked over, confused with what Makayla was doing. Nico stopped in front of Makayla, who stood up. She grabbed one of Nico's hands (to his dis-pleasure), but then she somehow managed to confuse him even more. Makayla placed the back of her hand in Nico's, her palm facing up.

"What do you see?" She asked him. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Your scar." He told her. But Makayla shook her head.

"Look closer and tell me what you see." Nico furrowed his eyebrows. Makayla raised her hand a little higher.

"I see the snake head."

"Closer." Makayla urged him. Nico looked at the palm of her again, looking closer. Then his eyes widened slightly. There were tiny marks on the snake's head that looked like eyes. Then he traced the scar higher up her arm. Nico could see there were tiny ridges on the scar that looked like scales, yet it also looked so smooth. He actually noticed how much it actually looked like a real snake.

"It's a snake. It looks like an _actual_ snake." Nico realized. Makayla nodded.

"Yeah. I just noticed that earlier today." She said softly. "I didn't want to, but I forced myself to actually look closer at myself and I saw that. It- it still hurts to see it, but when I look closer, it almost looks less... Scary. And its the same on my legs, and I would guess my back too. Who- who ever cut this mark onto me... They-they're either really good, or they've done this before. And I can't stand the thought of anyone else going through that level of pain." Makayla said quietly, her eyes staring at nothing.

"Do you remember what it was like?" Nico asked her. Makayla nodded shakily. She sat back down on her bed, her eyes looking empty.

"It was horrible. That's pretty much all I can say. They chained me standing up, and I could see the people heating the knives. I couldn't see who they were though. There were four of them and one of them they... They grabbed one of the hot knives and walked over to me. I don't think I will _ever_ forget what that man said." Makayla paused. Nico just sat down next to her. He could tell that she had been needing to tell someone about this. "He- he said, "once this blade pierces your skin, you will never be free again. You will be ours." I-I can a-almost still hear his voice. Then he- when it touched my skin... It was the worst thing I have ever felt." Makayla had tears running down her cheeks, but she didn't seem to notice. Or just didn't care. Her voice was shaking like an avalanche. "I could feel my skin burning as the knife cut into me. They moved it all over my body, cutting into my hands, arms, back, and my legs. Th-the only thing that I could think of... Was pain. I was screaming, louder than I ever had. The whole time those people were laughing. And when that knife was pulled away from me a different one would appear, even hotter than the other... Nico, I don't know I survived that. I don't think anyone could have lived through that. It was the worst thing I have ever been through... It hurt SO bad-" Makayla's voice cracked and she just broke down, crying. Nico wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him, letting her cry on his shoulder.

Why does he keep doing this? 99% of the time Nico is a no-touchy, little-talky person. But for some reason he kind of ignored that for Makayla. It's weird. He just held Makayla as she cried. After about two minutes she slowly drifted to sleep. She had cried herself to sleep. Nico slipped out from under Makayla and gently laid her down in her bed, pulling her blanket up. Makayla had a troubled look on her face as she slept. Nico just sighed. Nico walked over to his dresser and pulled out a sleeping shirt. He slipped off the one he was wearing. Right as he was putting his arms through the sleeves there was a sharp knock on the cabin door. Not wanting to have the person wake Makayla, Nico quickly went over to the door while slipping on the rest of his shirt. He opened it to see a panting Will Solace.

"Is-Makayla- here?" He panted. He looked as if he had just sprinted across the camp. Nico looked at the son of Apollo in a curious gaze.

"Yeees... But she's asleep. Why?" Will managed to catch his breath.

"I have- some news- that I'm- pretty sure- she'll want- to hear." He told Nico.

"She just fell asleep from crying too hard." Nico said. Will's face showed surprise. "I'm not waking her up."

"What made her cry _that hard?_ " Will asked, surprised.

"Herself." Nico told him bluntly. "So if you don't mind, I'm going to let Makayla continue to sleep now." He went to close the door, but Will blocked the door with his foot.

"I think I just found a way to cure her poison!" Will said quickly. Nico froze.

"What?"

"Im pretty sure I can cure her." Will could cure the deadly poison that was flowing inside of Makayla?

That pretty much won him over.

Nico opened the door to let Will in, who quickly did. Nico stepped back but grabbed the healer's wrist before he woke Makayla.

"Be careful when you wake her. She wasn't exactly in the best mood when she fell asleep." Will nodded. But once he went over to the sleeping girl...

"What the heck?!" Will exclaimed, quickly stumbling away from Makayla's sleeping form with wide eyes. Nico rushed over, then his eyes widened too.

Makayla had been sleeping facing away from them but now she was facing towards them. And her skin was glowing Well, her SKIN wasn't glowing, but her scar was. The Snake Scar on Makayla was glowing dark purple, almost black, making her pale skin look even lighter. The scar wasn't glowing super bright, but enough where you could see the glow. Makayla'a eyes snapped open, and Will and Nico backed away from her eyes, which were also glowing. Makayla smoothly sat up in her bed and got to her feet. Her over tank top had disappeared too so, again, she was stuck in her under cover and shorts. Close to all of her scar was visible. The entire snake on her skin was glowing with a dark purple lught, a thick line that weaved across her body. On her palms, around her arms, intertwining on her back, weaving down her legs and around her ankles. But somehow now, the snakes looked REALLY real, like two (almost black) snakes had slithered onto her skin. Not saying anything, she glanced at the two boys for a minute then walked over to the door, not even thinking about shoes. Ignoring the doorknob Makayla just flicked a hand and the door exploded off its hinges, wood splinters flying everywhere.

Will and Nico ducked to avoid the flying wood, then turned to each other in shock. Did he know she could do that?! Makayla stepped over the broken door, then continued her steady walk, the snakes on her body still glowing.

Will and Nico exchanged quick looks, then ran after Makayla.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

Makayla walked barefoot through the broken doorway, half-dressed in her pajamas and her snake scar glowing dark in the night.

She walked as if in a trance; face blank, eyes empty, unmoving (besides her legs). Her steps were even and smooth, but a little slower than normal. Nico and Will ran after Makayla but she didn't notice. She just kept walking. Nico got in front of her, having to walk backwards. But his eyes widened and he nearly stumbled when he saw that Makayla's eyes were silver. There was no pupil in her eyes, but her entire eyes were glowing bright silver.

"Makayla? Whats going on? Are you okay? Can you even hear me?" The son of Hades was really starting to get freaked out now. The redhead just turned and stared at him with a blank expression, eyes glowing. Then she turned forward again. Nico tried to grab her shoulder. Makayla quickly turned to him then put the palm of her hand on his chest. With a loud bang, a blast of silver blew Nico back. He shot through the air and tumbled on the ground, blown about 15 feet away from Makayla. The bang must have been louder than Nico thought, because a few cabin lights flickered on and a few blurry eyed demigods stepped outside to see what was happening. Eyes widened at the sight of the glowing Makayla, her snake scar completely visible, winding around her arms, feet, legs, and back. They quickly closed the door again. Will ran over and helped Nico up. The son of Hades frowned.

"We apparently can't stop her by touching her." Will said.

"Well no duh!" Nico exclaimed. "Got any ideas, smarty guy?"

"Nope." He said bluntly. "I have _no_ idea what's going on... Then again, I never really understand _anything_ that's going on with Makayla." Nico rolled his eyes.

"So helpful." He mumbled. But her really couldn't blame him; she _was_ confusing.

"I'm gonna get Chiron. Keep trying to snap her out of her... Trance-thing." Will told him. Then he turned and ran back towards the direction of the Big House. Nico then ran back over to where Makayla was still walking, her eyes glowing silver and her scar glowing. It almost seemed to be glowing a tiny bit brighter with each step. Nico went back in front of her, walking backwards. He waved his his hands in front of her face, but got no reaction.

"Makayla? Makayla what are you doing? What's going on?" Nico asked, starting to get a little desperate. Nico normally wouldn't be this worried (or worried at all) but he had a good friendship with Makayla. She almost felt close to a sister. She was one of the people here he could call a friend. He knew that he shouldn't let her get hurt, but he had no freaking idea what was going on! "Makayla, you've got to do something. You're not yourself." Nico told her. But it was a little hard to focus with the glowing silver eyes staring at him. She hadn't even blinked once. Nico kept trying to snap her out of her trance, but then he looked over her shoulder and winced slightly when he saw Leo running over towards them.

"What the crap is going on with my sister?!" He shouted, not caring who heard him. He reached where they were and his eyes widened to plates when he saw her glowing snakes, which were diffidently glowing brighter than when she left the cabin. Reaching around her back, Nico hovered his hand in front of the glowing snakes. He could _feel_ energy radiating off of her. He frowned.

Okay, that was diffidently not normal.

"Nico, _WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MAKAYLA?!_ " Leo shouted.

"I don't know!" The son of Hades exclaimed, getting annoyed. "She fell asleep then woke up like this and started walking.

"Where is she going?" Leo asked, waving his hand in front of her.

"It _looks_ like she's heading towards the boundary line but I have no frickin' idea!" Nico told him, starting to get more and more annoyed.

Then Makayla stopped. Leo and Nico looked at her confused but wary. Suddenly, Makayla's hands shot out and grabbed the boy's necks, her hands moving as fast as a snake...

The two boys's eyes widened and they tried to pry her hands off them. It wasn't a super _tight_ grip, but it was really firm; like her hands were made of steel. Her silver eyes stared at them for a minute. Then, with the strength she diffidently hadn't had before, she lifted the two demigods off their feet. A brighter glow weaved down her scar on her arms towards her hands until both her arms where glowing brighter than the rest of her body. Then her hands started heating up. Leo, who usually couldn't be affected by heat, gasped and his eyes widened when he felt the burning pain coming from Makayla's hot hands. He winced, not used to the feeling.

'So this is what its like to burn.' Leo thought sourly. Him and Nico tried harder to pull off her hands (which were starting to get tighter) but they were still off the ground, making it a lot harder. They were starting to run out of air.

"Real-y so-rry M-kay-a." Leo gasped. His free hand turned red and lit up. He paused for second, really not wanting to do it, then threw a blast of fire at his sister, hitting her directly in her face.

She was unaffected, of course, but her hands let go of the two boys and she staggered back holding her face. Nico and Leo dropped to the ground, coughing and gasping for air, bruises forming on their necks. The two demigods saw her scar's glow flicker and her eyes switched back and forth between their normal purple and the glowing silver. But then the glow returned to her scar and her eyes went back to the glowing silver and Leo's hopes of his sister going back to normal was crushed. Makayla recovered from Leo's fire blast and she looked back at Leo and Nico. Her face was converted to a scowl and her eyes shone brighter. She pointed her hands at them, palms facing them, the snake heads staring at them. Her palms started glowing brighter.

"You've got to be kidding." Nico muttered. There was another bang and a blast of silver hit two boys and they went flying like they were hit by cannonball. They landed about 15 feet away on their backs, then slid about another 4 or 5 feet back on the ground. Nico and Leo groaned as they laid on the hard ground, now their necks _and_ backs sore. They looked up and freaked out for a second when Makayla suddenly appeared above them. She was just standing above then, her eyes shining as she stared at them. She was wearing her creepily blank expression again.

How did she get here? She was 20 feet away!

"Do not try to stop us." Makayla told them. "You don't know what you are dealing with. This is more important than you could imagine." Leo and Nico eyes widened more when they heard her voice. It was deep and smooth, but it sounded like how a snake would sound if it could talk. And it also sounded like there was three voices talking at once.

"Who- are you?" Nico asked, his voice was less shaky than he had though it would be. But it was hoarse from his almost-choking. Makayla's silver eyes turned to him.

"My name is not one you would know, Nico DiAngelo. Much older than you would understand. But as a hint; I help the shadow." Leo's eyes widened. Makayla's silver eyes turned to face him. "Yes, Leo Valdez. The Shadow you fear so much. But what I am planning to do is something beyond anything that you could imagine. It will be the beginning of something new and even more powerful than ever before. And Makayla Valdez has accepted to help me in my plans."

"What? Makayla would never have agreed to help you." Leo protested, voice cracking.

"No, not willingly. But once my mark appeared on her body, she was mine for taking."

"That was forced onto her! Makayla _never_ chose to get that scar." It was scary, yet weird, to see Makayla talking about herself in third person, but creepier talking in a deep snake's voice.

"Yet she did not stop it. Makayla Valdez had the power and ability to stop my servant from marking her but she did nothing." Yeah, Makayla was _really_ glowing now. Makayla raised her hands above Nico and Leo (who were both still on the ground). Her palms started glowing silver, getting brighter and brighter. The silver light shaped into sharp metal blades in both her palms.

"How do you think Makayla will react, returning to her mind to see herself standing over the dead bodies of her brother and her friend?" The blades aimed towards Nico and Leo."Goodbye, demigods." Makayla said. The blades spun.

They looked away.

* * *

 **MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** **I! AM! EVIL!**

 **But did you really think it was just fun and play time from now on?**

 **(By the way, that last part was one of my favorite parts I've written.)**

 **But now you're all probably just like,** **"I hate you. You are an evil demon from Tartarus."**

 **Well,** **you'd be right.**

 **Because I am just an all-around hateable person. I've actually gotten** **that before, and not from**

 **a story.** **And no, I do not hate Leo and Nico. I actually quite love them with a burning passion.**

 **They** **have all my love! (Besides the stuff I gave Jae). They're just easy targets- I mean, they are**

 **important people so they get the important parts.**

 **I'm going to go now so I can put some more Aloe Vera on my sunburn. That stuff is literally my**

 **heaven** **in a bottle! *angel sounds* It has saved my life many times!**

 **BYE!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

* * *

 _ **v LOOK DOWN v**_

 **But I'm going to half-spoiler you before I go, because I JUST HAVE TO. But if you don't want it, don't read:**

I said important people get the important parts of the story. Leo and Nico are important

people and they got attacked by "possessed" Makayla. But Jakob is _also_ really important.

So where was he...?

;P


	30. I Will Now Explain Everything

**HEYO! I'M BACK!**

 ***avoids chairs and toasters***

 **Yeah, I know you're probably thinking I'm some evil demon for leaving** **you**

 **on that cliffhanger. But I literally couldn't resist.** **I just _love_ teasing you all!**

 **Anyway. Back on topic.**

 **Wait. Did I even _have_ a topic...? ****Nah.**

 **First, I must get something out of me.**

 **WHAT THE FREAKING FUDGE MUFFIN CRAPPER BALLS! WHY WOULD SCHOOL** **START?! WHY** **NOW?  
WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE SUCH EVIL?! **

**Okay, got that out. But seriously. School: Not! Cool!**

 **I haven't been to a public school since 2nd grade. And NOW I'M A FREAKING SOPHOMORE!**

 **Public school TERRIFIES me! Today was my first day... I hated it. My teacher**

 **was awesome, but not everything else. I'm used to school on a laptop while**

 **babysitting screaming kids. Not a hall full of over 1,000 teens. Yeah, that's**

 **how big my school is. Me no likey. I seriously was so close to having a mental**

 **breakdown. But** **then I made a friend! :) So that got better. I still hate school.**

 **BACK TO THE STORY TOPIC!**

 **You probably don't want to hear me blab about my life. You want to know what**

 **happens next. And so do I.** **PLUS BONUS! This is an explanation chapter. So it will**

 **be** **explaining a lot. So be ready** **for that.** **No seriously. Get ready. You're gonna be**

 **like** **"WHAAAAAA?!"** **But I won't tell if it's** **a good whaaaaa or a bad whaaaaa. You**

 **will** **have** **to read** **and figure it out yourself.**

 **AND SPEAKING OF WHICH! I am going to stop blabbing so you can read it. So da**

 **reviews,** **then da story.**

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **YAYAYAYAY! LOTS OF REVIEWS! LOVE YOU ALL! (::) (::) (::)**

 **mazerunner26:** Yeah. But I rather enjoy being with Jake. So sorry, not sorry.

 **Touch of Talent:** Hahaha! I always _love_ reading your reviews. You always make me

laugh. But I never said if I took your idea. And yes, I accept the fact that I am evil. And

no doubt, you probably are this story's #1 fan. And okay. I'll search him up. Change my

characters... Maybe. And sunburns are not fun. I'm not trying to burn because burning

is not fun.

 **dragoncraftertex:** I'll take that bet! And I've already written this chapter a LOOOOONG

time ago. So I can't change it. Because... reasons ;)

 **JaneStarch1:** Uhhhhhhhhh... What did you ask? I completely and totally forgot. And

Jakob... READ AND FIND OUT! And thank you! I am awesomely evil, aren't I? Mwuahaha!

 **STOWY!**

* * *

 _The two boys looked away._

But before Makayla could release the knives, there was a quick whizzing sound and she screamed, the voice of the snake and Makayla echoed through the camp. Leo and Nico looked up to see an short arrow had shot through the air and buried itself into Makayla's left arm, just above her elbow. Leo and Nico's eyes widened. Then they looked behind Makayla and they saw Chiron lowering his bow.

Chiron shot Makayla?!

Hearts racing, the two boys watched as, slowly, Makayla's silver eyes faded until they were her normal silver and purple color. The glow on Makayla's scar started to fade away, but the dark purple color looked like it was being sucked into the arrow. She swayed. Makayla's eyes rolled back and her knees buckled. She would have fallen onto her face, but Leo managed to lean forward and reach out, barely catching Makayla before she hit her head. The glow had disappeared completely and she looked like a normal sleeping Makayla... Except, she had an arrow in her arm. Chiron galloped up the hill until he reached the demigods, then he slowed and walked over to them. He still had his bow and he looked warily at Makayla's sleeping form, like she might be faking unconsciousness

"Why the crap did you just shoot an _arrow_ into my sister's arm?!" Leo demanded while holding Makayla, his throat sore. Chiron turned towards Leo.

"That arrow is different than any other, Leo. It was enchanted to remove all magical energy from the target, rendering them powerless. And when Will Solace told me what was happening I used my last one." Chiron explained.

"Well her 'magical energy' just blew up my door, make glowing knives appear from her hands, chocked me while holding me off the ground, and shot me 15 feet through the air. _Twice!"_ Nico told the centaur, getting to his feet with a cough, throat also sore. Adrenalin was racing through the bodies of Leo an Nico, both still shaken from the _very_ close near death experience.

"How did she do that? Makayla doesn't even have that kind of power." Leo said. He was sitting on the ground still, his arm around his unconscious sister, who now had a little bit of blood slowly dripping down her arm. Leo didn't seem to care that it was getting onto him. Chiron nodded slowly.

"Being told, I am confused by that as well." Chiron said. "If Makayla knew of these powers, she never told anyone or used them." Leo just shook his head.

"No. If Makayla had known about having that she would have told me... Before she forgot who I was." He told him, wincing when he swallowed. "And unless she somehow got or discovered them while I was gone, I've never seen them while we were young."

"Wait a second." Nico said. "That weird voice-thing said that Makayla had the power to stop-" he coughed, wincing. "-the people from cutting her scars on her body, but she didn't do anything. If she had known she could have stopped them then she would have." Nico remembered. Chiron quickly turned to him.

"What did the voice sound like?" Chiron asked. He looked afraid to hear the answer.

"It was kinda like what a snake would sound like if it could talk. But it was like there were three voices talking at once." The son of Hades explained. Chiron paled. He reached down and took the unconscious Makayla from Leo, careful to avoid the short arrow still in her arm and the blood dripping down.

"Come quickly. There is something I need to tell you. You too Nico." Chiron told them. Then he galloped away to the Big House.

"'Come quickly.' Easy to say when you're half-horse." Leo mumbled, getting to his feet. Despite the near-death experience, Nico grinned

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

When Leo and Nico finally arrived at the Big house, they saw Chiron in wheelchair form and unconscious Makayla laying on the couch, Will Solace cleaning the blood from her arrow wound. He hadn't taken the arrow out yet as that would just cause more damage but the body of the arrow was cut in half, leaving about two inches of the shaft.

Chiron looked up as the two dirt-covered, exhausted, beat-up boys come in. There were visible bruises forming on their necks where Makayla grabbed them. Leo trudged over to one of the other couches and literally flopped down onto his stomach, face buried in one of the pillows. He mumble-winced when he hit his neck. Nico fell onto the single-person couch, exhausted. For a moment, the room was silent besides Will muttering to himself occasionally. Chiron eventually sighed.

"I would be willing to guess that now you two want to know what just happened to Makayla." Nico and Leo nodded, Leo's face still buried in the pillow. Will looked up for a second but after realizing he wasn't being talked to, returned his attention to Makayla.

"Just to clarify, do you two know how Makayla got her scar?" Chiron made sure. Leo nodded again, taking his face out of the pillow. But Nico furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do you mean the descriptive version or just the overview?" Nico asked."Because Makayla told me everything about how she got it before she fell asleep... She was _really_ descriptive."

"She was talking of her scar before she slept?" Chiron asked. Nico nodded. "What happened." Will glanced up.

"Actually, I had run over to the Hades Cabin to tell Makayla something but when I went over to her scars started glowing." Will told Chiron. Chiron had a thoughtful expression on his face and he looked really confused.

"What were you going to tell Makayla before this happened?" He asked. The blond healer, seeing how he was now talking, continued.

"Uh, I went over to the cabin to talk to Makayla, because I'm pretty sure I found the cure to her Dimethelmercury poisoning." The blond healer said. That was enough to catch Leo's attention.

 _"YOU WHAT?!"_ He shout-asked, jumping to his feet. Then he winced from the pain on his throat. Makayla breathed in deeply and mumbled something in her sleep.

 _"Sush!"_ Will whisper-shouted. "Don't yell." Makayla had a disturbed look on her face but she was still deep asleep.

"You found a cure for Makayla's poison?" Leo asked Will, his voice quieter but still as hopeful. The son of Apollo bit his lip.

"Yeah... But I'm only about 90% sure it would work." He told the young mechanic. "If the other 10% is wrong... It could kill her instead." Leo flopped back onto the couch. He looked like a deflated balloon with almost no air. "But like I said, I'm pretty sure it will work. And I'm usually right about these things." Leo seemed to inflate a little again. "Sorry for interrupting, Chiron."

"It's alright, Will. That's great news." Chiron told him. "But returning to the original topic, what happened when you entered the Hades Cabin?"

"Well, Nico said Makayla was asleep and wouldn't let me in at first, then I told him why I was there he let me in. I went over to where she was sleeping but as soon as I got a few feet away from her, all her scars started glowing. But after a second they all faded out until it was just her big one glowing. Nico came over and Makayla opened her eyes and she got up. She walked over to the door but instead of opening it she just waved her hand and the door blew apart. Then she walked outside like nothing happened." Will reported. Chiron nodded and the healer turned back to Makayla. He cursed and quickly wiped up the blood that had started down her arm.

"Did you have to shoot it _so_ deep?"Will muttered. Chiron raised an eyebrow but Will was ignoring them again, trying to clean the wound to be able to take the arrow out. Ignoring Will for the moment, Chiron started again.

"Tell me again what the voice said." He told Nico and Leo.

"Um, it said _'what I am planning to do is something beyond anything you could imagine. This is the beginning of something new and powerful.'_ Chiron what the crap was that thing talking about?" Leo demanded. Chiron had his head in one hand.

"Why must it be now? Of all the times." He muttered. Then he spoke louder. "I was hoping not to have to tell you this. But now I must. About a week before Makayla arrived here, the Olympians received a threat. No one knew who by but I had a small suspicion. But who I thought has not been heard from in so long that I put my suspicions to rest. Then when Makayla appeared and told her story they were aroused once more and then confirmed. The organization who took Makayla is called The Serpents. They are a _very_ huge and _very_ powerful group. Some of the members are rouge demigods, others regular mortals. But their leader is a man named Ganabranth. Some call him a magician but he is just an _extremely_ strong demigod with _extraordinary_ power, whose parentage is unknown. Though she might have told you different, he is the same man who marked Makayla. But he has not been heard from or seen for many, many years." Chiron paused for minute, letting what he's said sink in. And from the looks on the demigod's faces, he'd say it has.

"Apparently Makayla did something they really did not like seeing they cut their mark onto her entire body. When someone escapes or leaves, they use the magic in their brand to 'call them back,' making them return to where they were marked."

"So when Makayla's scar was glowing just now, she was trying to be forced to go back?" Leo clarified.

"Correct. Apparently the group decided that Makayla had been gone too long so they tried to bring her back, which is what just happened. But what worries me is that the voice controlling Makayla. She said it was planning. If The Serpents really are planning something, given the resources, power, and abilities they have, it will be bigger and more powerful than anything. If their plan truly is destruction... Then this might even be as big or bigger than Kronos's attack." Everyone eyes widened huge.

"How is that possible?" Nico asked. "Kronos was one of the worst things to ever happen. He almost destroyed the gods. Besides Gaia, how could anything beat that? And if those guys are _so_ bad, why didn't Gaia or Kronos get them to help them?"

"Be careful with those names." Chiron warned him. "And as I said, The Serpents are a huge and powerful organization. The amount of people, weapons, and power they have is beyond anything else. Why Kronos or Gaia did not try for their help is beyond my knowledge. But The Snakes are a very secretive group and are EXTREMELY hard to find. They have been inactive for many years, which is why I put aside my suspicions. I do not know what they are planning, or what it has to do with Makayla, but if they truly are coming back..." Chiron trailed off.

"This is _not_ good." Will said after a minute, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Nope." Leo agreed.

"There is one more thing..." Chiron said. He _really_ didn't want to say anything, but Leo deserved to know what happened to his sister.

"Yes...?" Leo asked.

"Before they went inactive, twice a year The Serpents would take three or four people and brand them with their mark; marking them as permanent part of their group. And when marked... The person is unable to leave The Serpents and can be controlled by those in it." Eyes widen in shock. They turned to Makayla, seeing the Snake Scar on her skin.

"So-so does that mean that Makayla... She-she can be controlled by other people whenever they want? She's never going to be a regular girl?" Leo asked, his voice shaking.

"Yes." Chiron said solemnly. "I'm afraid Makayla always will be marked as The Serpents'."

Leo put his head in his hands. It looked like he was trying not to cry, although no one would blame him if he did. He took a shaky breath.

"How can we get her free?" Leo asked, his voice muffled.

"Unless the organization is destroyed... Then I don't think it is possible." Chiron said. "Makayla will forever have her mark."

* * *

 **Sorta cliffhanger. I tried to avoid one. But at least it's not as bad as** **the**

 **last one. That was just evil, I will admit that.**

 **AND I'M SORRY TALENT!**

 **You were really hoping for an evil Jakob, weren't you. :'(**

 **But OH WELL! At least now y'all know what keeps happening to Makayla. :)**

 **But you have NO IDEA how long it took to think of this! IT TOOK** **FOREVER!**

 **(3 days)**

 **And if anyone thinks I did a crappy job of explaining, please tell me. I don't**

 **like** **explaining things crappily. But I think I did a pretty good job.**

 **...**

 **I think. And even if I _did_ do a good job, review anyway. Please? The time ****was**

 **really good. And the more reviews I get, the longer chapters I'll post. Sound like**

 **a deal?**

 ***shakes hand***

 **Good. The deal is set! (even though that's more of a bribe.)**

 **OOH! I forgot to mention something! GUESS WHAT!**

 **Reader:** What?

 **I WENT ON ANOTHER DATE SATURDAY!**

 **It was actually a double date. He took me to a dance and we got to party all**

 **night! (actually it was 8:00-10:30) But still. It was fun! Then we went and**

 **got** **ice** **cream. My and my bestie had a _lot_ of fun! But my Aunt forced me to**

 **get** **my hair** **and makeup done first. I made a discovery:**

 **I HATE MAKEUP!**

 **I'm just blabbing now. So I'll let you go. And because I smell salsa in** **the**

 **kitchen. It'** **s** **making me hungry.**

 **Byeeeeeeee!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	31. You Can't Hide Yourself Forever

**I'M BAAACK!**

 **Readers: Oh joy. More blabbing.**

 **OH WELL! TOO BAD! I WILL BLAB AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!**

 **Okay, sorry. Had to get that out. But seriously, if you don't like my**

 **randomness, tell me. Seriously.**

 **I GOTSTED BAD NEWS!**

 **Very sadly, Jakob is currently tutoring a friend right now so he can't**

 **be here.** **We were on our way to the buses to head** **over to my** **house,**

 **but** **someone was like, "Hey. I know you're really good in maths so** **I**

 **will** **give you $25** **if you'll help."** **So of course he totally just ditched**

 **me.** **Then again, I'd leave him for $25 an hour.** **But I totally suck in**

 **math, so I can't do that.**

 **And no, I am not jealous the he is spending 2 hours with a random**

 **girl I don't know but apparently is in his maths class. So don't give**

 **me that** **"Uh huh. Whatever you say Makayla. ;)"** **look... Even** **though**

 **you're prob** **ably doing it now anyway. :\**

 **ANYWHO!**

 **I have some homework (EEEEEVIL!) that I need to do after this,**

 **so I'll do da story now. But you all better know what comes first:**

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

 **JaneStarch1:** Ugh, I know! Makeup ruins lives! (and sometimes faces, if you

don't wear it right). And no, there weren't any mistakes.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Guest:** No, I'm not trying to make Leo's powers any less cool or belittle him. He

is my bae, I'd _never_ do that to him. And yes, it seems like that. But Makayla's

powers are SO FREAKING COOL that I'm seriously vibrating with excitement,

even though _I_ wrote this story.

...

Crap. That was a freakin **_huge_** spoiler!

* * *

Leo stayed in his position for a while, his head in his hands, not moving. He muttered something, but no one could hear him.

"What?" Will asked.

"How are you getting the arrow out, Will?" Leo said louder. Will blinked.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I cleaned the wound, but I'm not sure how to take it out without causing more damage." He said. He frowned, turning to Chiron. "Did you have to shoot it _so_ deep?" He asked the centaur.

"I was more focused on making sure Makayla did not kill Nico and Leo first." Chiron said, raising an eyebrow at the healer. Will turned back to the unconscious girl. He grabbed her arm gently, trying to see a way that wouldn't make her arm bleed again or tear anything.

"Even _if_ I can get the arrow out of her, her arm is going to have some problems. The arrow came close to one of her major veins , but luckily it wasn't hit. But it did kind of scrape one of her nerves. So she'll have to get wrapped up and be in an arm sling for a while." Then he bit his lip. "There is _one_ way I can think of... But Makayla will _not_ like it." He told Leo.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Well... One thing people used to do, actually for things like arrows or blades, is they heat a knife and slide it underneath the arrowhead and pull both out, the heat from the knife preventing the wound from getting _too_ much worse." Will told them. Leo winced. Yeah, Makayla _really_ didn't like knives. Then he sighed again (he seemed to be doing that a lot).

"Is there _any_ other way you can think of?" He asked him.

"If there was I would have done it." The healer said. "But if I just pull the arrow out it will tear the nerve, cut veins, ruin arteries, making it _so_ much worse than it needs to be. That's best way to take the arrow out." Leo had his head in his hands again. "You're her brother, Leo. So I'm leaving the choice to you."

"Makayla _hates_ knives, or any kind of blade. And she has good reason to. But if this is the only way you can think of..." Leo sighed. "Then do it." Will nodded. He really didn't want to do this either, but Makayla couldn't really spend the rest of her life with an arrowhead in her arm.

Will made sure Makayla was stable, then stood up to go get the things he needed. He went and got a small knife and his medical bag that had the things to bandage her arm. Will set his stuff down then walked over to the fireplace. He reached out and placed the blade of his knife in the flames, leaving the hilt sticking out. He went back over to Makayla and keeled in front of the couch she was on. Will reached into his bag and pulled out some gauze, bandages and wrappings.

"When the arrow comes out the wound's still going to bleed. But hopefully not as much." He explained. "Nico, Leo, this is going to hurt her so I need you to hold her down. If she moves to much then everything will get worse." The two boys nodded slowly then reluctantly got up and walked over to Makayla's sleeping form.

Leo put his hands on her legs and Nico put his over her left arm and right shoulder (above her wound). Will went back over to the fireplace to see the knife's blade glowing red. He picked it up and shook it, cooling it a little. Then he knelt back down next to Makayla. He took a deep breath. He really didn't want to do this. Will nodded to Leo and Nico. Positioning the hot blade under the arrowhead, he slowly slid the hot blade into her arm. Makayla screamed. Nico and Leo resisted against her struggling legs and arms. But she was _really_ strong! Will pressed his teeth together. He slid the knife in as much as the arrowhead was, then slowly pulled both out. Makayla was still screaming and struggling.

"Don't let her move her arm!" Will ordered. "She's just making it worse!" Leo and Nico pressed harder against Makayla and somehow kept her down. Makayla managed to kick her leg up enough to hit Leo directly in his jaw. He staggered back for a quick second, but quickly pinned her leg back down. The arrow came out and the wound started bleeding again. Will quickly put the knife and arrow down and grabbed the bandages. He pressed a cloth against her arm, the quickly switched the cloth with gauze. He put some on her arm, then pressed against her wound. The blood flow had slowed but it didn't stop.

Will quickly switched out the gauze with new one then grabbed a wrap-bandage. Keeping the gauze pressed against her arm, he wrapped the bandage around her, making sure it wasn't too tight but still tight enough to block the blood flow. Makayla's screams had stopped and she was starting to lose strength in her struggling. Will checked to see if he had missed anything. Seeing that he hadn't, he sat back on his knees with a sigh. Makayla's struggling had lost enough strength so Will signaled to the two other boys and they let go of Makayla, taking a step back. Leo placed a hand on his jaw where Makayla had kicked him, it already swelling a little.

"I had almost forgotten how strong she was. She nailed me right in the jaw." Leo said. Nico raised an eyebrow and Will grinned.

"After all she's been though does that really surprise you?" Nico asked. Leo thought for a moment then shook his head.

"No, not really. But it still hurt." Nico grinned. Then he and Will headed back to their cabins, but Leo said he'd stay in the Big House with his sister.

Makayla was still asleep on the couch, but she had a troubled look on her face and she kept mumbling, but she was too quiet for Leo to hear. Leo went to one of the bathrooms and washed the blood off his arms from when Makayla first collapsed. He dried off and went back into the living-room. Leo flopped onto the couch opposite to Makayla, completely exhausted. He grabbed a random pillow and put it under his head, making it a bit more comfortable. He watched his sister for a minute or so. After about 2 or 3 minutes, he decided to try to get some sleep.

Leo rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, wishing he could do _something_ to help his sister.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x**

"Leo? Leo! _WAKE UP_ _LEO!_ "

A pillow smacked Leo in his face and he shot up.

"Wh-wha? Who? Where?" He blinked a few times, his eyes slowly adjusting to the bright light. Wait, light?

Leo's eyes widened and her looked around. He was in the Big House still, on one of the couches. He looked out the window and saw the sun shining bright. It was morning already? It looked about mid-day. He must have fallen asleep. He hadn't had any dreams last night...

"Wrong way, stupid. I'm over here." A voice said. Leo turned to see Makayla sitting up on the other couch. She was watching him with an amused look on her face. "I was starting to think you were going def... Or you were dead." She told him. Leo heart nearly jumped from his chest. Did Makayla remember him again?

"Do you know who I am?" Leo asked. Makayla rolled her regular purple and silver eyes.

"Well duh! You're my brother, Leo." She told him. Still aware of her hurt arm, Leo jumped up and hugged his sister, holding her tight.

"You remember who I am." Leo whispered, pure joy in his voice. Makayla wrapped her good arm around Leo.

"Of course." She said, pulling back after a minute. "You're my brother. But what happen- wait, are those _bruises_? On your _neck_?" Makayla asked, shocked. Leo winced. She probably wouldn't be happy if Leo told her that she had chocked him and Nico last night.

"Yeah. I had an, accident, with one of the campers and I got pretty banged up." Makayla frowned. What accident would causes bruises on his _neck?_ And those looked kind of like finger marks...

"Anyway... Will came over earlier while you were still asleep. He wrapped up my arm and told me what happened after my flashback. He said I forgot who everyone was." Makayla told Leo, then paused. "Did I really forget you Leo?" Leo nodded.

"Yeah. You forgot everything that had happened since you got to Camp Half-Blood, including everyone you had met and everything about me being your brother. The only people you would talk to was Will, Hazel, and Nico." Leo explained. Then he grinned. "Of course you met that Jakob guy again. You seemed pretty close." He added casually Makayla blushed.

"Shut up Leo! I can remember bits and pieces of what had happened. But not everything." Makayla explained. "Did I get shot?" She asked, looking down at her injured arm. Leo now noticed she was wearing an arm sling with strap that went around her head and shoulder to keep her arm in an L.

"Uh, sort of. Yes, you got hit in your arm by an arrow. BUT! There is a _very_ good reason why." Leo told her, rubbing his neck, wincing when he touched his bruises. She looked at him oddly, then looked down.

"Why am I never wearing a shirt?" She mumbled. Her tank-top from the night before had disappeared before she was possessed, or controlled. And she was still wearing her shorts.

"If we weren't related, I would say I don't mind." Leo said, wiggling his eyebrows. Makayla smacked him. He just laughed.

"But we _are_ related. So that would be super gross." Makayla told him. Leo stuck his tongue out. Then he stood up. He reached his arms up and leaned back, his back popping like popcorn. Makayla looked up.

"Was that your back?" She asked. Leo just rolled his eyes

"Yes. And I am hungry so I am going to go get food. Wanna come?" He asked, holding his hand out. Makayla grabbed his hand with her good hand. Leo pulled her up to her feet, holding her steady as she swayed.

"Leo, I'm not wearing any shoes. Or a shirt." Makayla reminded him. Leo looked down to see, yes, she was barefoot. And, once again, she was shirtless; showing her many scars. But that wasn't exactly her fault.

"Would you like me to carry you to your cabin to get your shoes?" Leo said sarcastically. Makayla raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Nah. You'd probably drop me. Multiple times." She said. Leo laughed, knowing she was right.

"Well you can go barefoot like last night." Leo mentally cursed when Makayla got a confused look.

"What happened last night? Will wouldn't tell me anything. He said it 'wasn't his place'. I remember not wanting to go outside in the morning. Then I remember meeting Jakob and... Nothing."

"Uh... I, um, I'll tell you later. Promise." Leo told her. Makayla raised an eyebrow.

"Well I'm not wearing a shirt. But, then again, since I got here I hardly have been." Leo grinned. Then wrapped an arm around Makayla's good shoulder.

"Come on. We are going outside." He told her. Makayla's eyes widen and she pulled away.

"No, no, no! I'm _not_ going out there! Not like this!" She protested. Leo grabbed her good arm and pulled her toward the door.

"Nope! Come on, Kayla, no more hiding! I know why you want to, but you've got to show yourself eventually!" Leo told her firmly.

 _'Well, she sure did show herself last night'_ He thought. But that didn't count.

"No! Leo I can't!" Makayla pleaded desperately. Leo stopped pulling her arm and stared directly into her lighter-silver eyes.

"Makayla, no one knows how long you'll be here. You could be here for months. And you don't honestly expect to hide your scars from everyone forever, do you?" Leo asked. Makayla was silent. "I know why you don't want anyone to see you, but you have to forget that for now." Leo paused for a moment. "How about this: you go outside right now, without changing or putting anything else on, and if you still feel uncomfortable by dinner then I'll give you my sweatshirt and I'll never bug you about this again." Makayla thought for a minute or two, then nodded slowly.

"Promise?" She asked holding her pinky out, just like they did as kids. Leo chuckled and wrapped his pinky around hers in a pinky-promise.

"Pinky promise." He told her. "But you _can_ put shoes on."

Makayla stuck out her tongue at him then she bit her lip. She took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. She took a small step forward, like she was expecting something to blow up. Leo put his hand around her good shoulder. He gave a reassuring smile.

"Start the timer." Makayla mumbled, annoyed. Leo grinned. He reached into his magic tool-belt and pulled out an actual timer and clicked a small button to set it for a few hour until about when they'd have dinner, pushed the start, then slid it back into his tool-belt. Makayla looked surprised, like she hadn't actually expected him to have a timer. Leo just grinned again.

"C'mon. I'm still hungry and I want food."

* * *

 **See? I don't _always_ end in a cliffhanger!**

 **When I do, I do it like a boss!**

 **BUT! I can't just _not_ do cliffhangers! They're a part of me! Cuz ****writing**

 **is a part of me, and cliffhangers are a part of my writing. So if you don't**

 **like that, BYE BYE!**

 **BUT! I might end up ending each chapter with a cliffhanger. But for**

 **some reason, my review button must have broke or something. Cuz**

 **it seems like the reviews keep getting less and less. My** **beginning few**

 **chapters were like "5, 6, 4, 5, 4" now they're like "1, 0, 2, 1, 1."**

 **Seriously guys? What's wrong?**

 **Can you just not think of something to say? Just try something simple:**

 **"Good job!" or "Nice chapter!" or** **"You're cliffhangers are evil and mean!" or "Post soon!" or "You're amazingly awesome!"**

 **Just something simple! It doesn't have to be super long (though those**

 **are** ** _very_ ****nice to read).**

 **OKAY! Got that out. Thanking yous for reading that. If you didn't, READ IT.**

 **NOW! I know you were probably hoping for some super long and** **action-**

 **-packed** **chapter. But sorry, nope. At least Makayla remembers Leo again!**

 **:D** **Warm happiness.**

 **So! Like I said before, I have homework (EEEEEVIIIIIL!) I need to get**

 **done, so I'll let you all go now so I can do that.**

 **LOVE Y'ALL!**

 **REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	32. I Can Read your Mind!

**HAPPY LABOR DAY!**

 **NO SCHOOL DAY! WOOOO I LOVE TODAY!**

 **Plus we're having a yummy BBQ with yummy food! So that's**

 **a plus bonus. I like food.**

Yes she does. Yet it seems like nothing happens no matter how much

he eats! I have no idea how but somehow.

 **It's called magic! ;)**

:l

 **I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING!**

What? The suspense kills!

 **I. Am. Eating. Noodles! :)**

... Nice

 **I KNOW RIGHT?! I love! *insert heart here***

 **ANYWAY! I have people over at my house, so I must finish**

 **posting the story. So I'll do reviews then story.**

Okay then. LET'S DO THIS!

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **JaneStarch1:** YAY! SOMEONE CARES FOR MY BLABBING! ...That was

sarcasm, wasn't it. And yes, I do enjoy haunting.

 **Doppelgnger08:** Sorry, I hate stressing people out- KIDDING! I love it

when my stories give mixed emotions. :)

 **Guest:** I don't know how long I was laughing when I read that! But just

continue reading. You're want will be satisfied.

 **OrangeOreo:** Nice. But sorry, my story is not done. As for posting,

 **The Demigod With The Secrets: Every Monday**

 **A Strange And Different Land: Every Friday**

There! That's my schedule. Though sometimes it changes with activities.

 **STORY!**

* * *

Makayla took another step out the doorway.

She hesitated when she reached the bottom step of the porch. She carefully placed one bare-foot on the ground, expecting the hard ground to hurt. Then the other. Makayla took a small step forward and was surprised when the hard rocky ground didn't hurt her feet. She continued forward until she was walking normally. She winced when she stumbled and jostled her bad arm.

"You okay? Need help?" Leo asked.

"Huh? Oh, I just stumbled a little. I'm fine." She assured. She continued to walk with Leo, still a little surprised that her feet weren't hurting. She was walking slow, still nervous about everyone (or anyone) seeing her. Looking around, Leo didn't see anyone else. He wondered what time it was. Looking up he guessed around noon-ish, about 12:00 or 1:00. Looking back at his sister and seeing all her scars, Leo thought about what had happened last-night and what he learned. The fact that Makayla could be controlled by The Serpents group explained the whole glowing-snake-scar-trance thing that happened. But knowing they could do that to Makayla at any minute terrified him.

He already lost his sister once.

He didn't want to again.

Distracted by his thoughts, Leo hadn't been looking where his feet were going and he felt his foot hit a rock. He tripped, falling with a yelp. He landed flat on his stomach. What was with him running into things and tripping lately?! He heard laughing and rolled over to see Makayla Bent over laughing.

"You- your voice! Tha- that was the most- girly yelp- I- have ever heard!" Makayla managed to say between her laughter. Leo rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing the dirt off himself.

"Hardy har, har. So funny." Leo mumbled sarcastically. His sister's laughing died down but she still had a smile on her face. She shook her head, her red hair swaying.

"Well, seeing all the stuff that apparently has happened lately, anything's funny now." Makayla said.

"So if I grab your sides and throw you into the lake-"

"-Will would kill you." Makayla finished, cutting him off. Leo frowned. But she was right.

"Well, Will wouldn't _kill_ anyone. Maybe make me talk in rhymes for a week," Makayla raised an eyebrow "or he could make me sick. But Will isn't exactly the violent type." Makayla pursed her lips.

"True. He's more of a laid-back-doctor guy." Leo nodded then grabbed her free hand. Pulling Makayla along behind him, Leo continued toward the pavilion. But Makayla froze when they saw it. It must have been lunch because _everyone_ was there.

Makayla was frozen. Seeing everyone there had froze her. Makayla barely even let her brother see her scared body, but everyone? Nope.

"Never mind." Makayla said in a small and shaky voice. "You can keep bugging me later. I am _not_ going over there."

"Come on. You promised!" Leo complained.

"Well I renounce my promise." She told him, still staring at everyone.

"Come on!" Leo grabbed her wrist again. Ignoring her many protests, he continued walking. Leo slowed for a moment and wrapped an arm around his sister's good shoulder.

"Come on. I need to ask Chiron about something then I am going to eat. You can go... Bug Nico or something. You're pretty much the only one who can do that anyway." Leo told Makayla. She normally would have smiled or laughed, but she was too nervous now. She swallowed and took a deep breath, biting her lip. Leo could see her that her hands were shaking. Leo felt kinda bad about forcing his sister to show her scars, but she needed to stop hiding. As Leo and Makayla got closer, Leo could see the redhead getting more and more nervous. They reached the pavilion and once they stepped onto the cement, like a switch, all talking and noise shut off.

Everyone stared at the scarred girl.

Ignoring all the looks, Leo led Makayla over to where the centaur was standing. Makayla was dark red, light silver eyes locked on the floor, despising the moment more by the second. The only ones who weren't staring at Makayla like she was an alien were Nico, Chiron, Jakob, and Will (who smiled at her). Even the others of The Seven were still shocked at seeing her scars.

Leo reached Chiron. "I need to know more about what you were talking about last night. You left something out." Leo told the centaur. Chiron nodded slowly.

"I hadn't expected you to catch that." The centaur confessed.

"If something could happen to Makayla, I want to know what." Leo's comment stole Makayla attention like a slap, her snapping to the two.

"Wait what are you talking about? Something-something's going to happen to me?" She asked, getting even more nervous.

"No! I'm not going to let anything happen to you, Kayla. We already lost mom. I will _not_ lose you too." Leo told Makayla firmly, holding her tight. Small gasps were heard from the closer demigods and they started talking and whispering amongst themselves again. Leo told Makayla to go sit down and eat, that he still wanted to talk to Chiron about something. So, trying _exterermy_ hard to ignore the looks she got, Makayla walked over to where Nico was sitting alone

"Hello again." Makayla told the son of Hades, sitting down right in front of him. He looked up, surprised by her presence. He looked around behind her.

"You seem popular today." He joked. Makayla turned even redder.

"Yaaa. If Leo hadn't promised to stop bugging me about showing... me, I would have put on a sweatshirt and some actual pants long ago." She paused for a second. "And shoes." Nico raised an eyebrow.

"You're not wearing shoes?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. The redhead shrugged, wincing when she bumped her arm.

"Nope. I woke up on one of the couches in the Big House just like this, no shoes in sight." She said simply. Nico frowned, thinking of everything that happened the night before.

He still was confused with how Makayla had done all that weird stuff. She had blown apart his door (the other Hephaestus kids made him a new one), thrown him around like a doll, moved 20ft in two seconds, made glowing silver knives out of nothing, and held him in the air like he was 2 pounds. She HAD to have some kind of magic or special powers. Fingers snapped in front of Nico's face, bringing him back to the present time.

"And you said I zone out." She joked. "Wait, why do _you_ have bruises on your neck? Leo has those too. Did you two get into a fight, or something?" Nico frowned.

"Makayla do you remember anything that happened last night?" He asked her. Makayla frowned.

"Last night? N-no. All I know is I got shot in my arm and now it's like this." She said, holding up her splinted-arm. Nico nodded slowly. He hadn't expected her to.

"Do you _know_ what happened last night?"

"No. Leo and Will had jumped around that topic, not saying anything! What happened last night, Nico? No one will tell me anything!" Makayla demanded. Nico ran a hand through his dark hair. He cursed her stubbornness.

"Would you be mad if I told you that I'm not allowed to say?" Nico asked, trying to worm his way out. Looking behind her, the son of Hades could see demigods constantly looking over at them (and Leo walking back over to his table but he also kept glancing at Makayla). She had her back turned to them so the worst of her scars were visible. Those who saw last-night were probably wondering what had happened. Everyone could see her snake scar on her back, and judging from wary and nervous looks she was getting, were probably wondering if she was going to start glowing again. Makayla pursed her lips.

"I'd be upset, seeing how you would be lying to me. But no, I wouldn't be mad." She said simply.

"Sometimes I wonder if you could read minds." Nico told her after a moment, continuing to eat his lunch.

"Maybe I can."

"Then what am I thinking of right now?" Nico challenged trying to think of something she wouldn't guess. Then his _stupid_ mind automatically thought of Will Solace. His blond hair, his blinding smile (literally), the way he bites his lip whenever he's concentrating.

"From the odd look on your face, I would say a person." Makayla guessed. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"That's vague." He told her. Then Makayla smirked.

"Will." She said simply.

"What?"

"You're thinking about Will Solace. 'Doctor guy'. 'Annoying son of Apollo'. 'Blond Medic'." She named off Will's nick-names. "It's written all over your face." Makayla said with a smirk. "That and you keep quickly glancing over my shoulder, _which just so happens_ to be in the direction of the Apollo table." Nico turned back to the redhead, who was watching with an amused expression. "Oh come on, Nico. I know you like Will. Just admit it." Makayla said, in a more quiet tone. Now Nico was really surprised.

"How would you know that?"

"Well besides the fact that you just said so, it's pretty obvious. You two are constantly glancing at each other, but you get this little blush whenever you bump or touch each other, you're always so secretly worried when one of you gets hurt, etcetera, etcetera. You just have to look for the signs." Makayla explained. Nico stared. Was he really that obvious?

"Wait, you said both. Does... Does he likes me?" Nico asked her, nervous of the answer. The redhead smirked. She was about to answer when someone suddenly appeared behind Makayla. They wrapped their arms around her and put their chin on her head, obviously trying to startle her. But Makayla didn't even blink. Nico wanted to run the person through with his sword, their appearance causing Makayla not to answer. But then he relaxed a little when he saw who it was.

"Hey-o!" Jakob exclaimed, his arms were gently wrapped around Makayla, careful to not hit her arm. Makayla smiled.

"Hello Jakob." She told him.

"How do you always know it's me?" He asked, slightly annoyed. Makayla shrugged, making Jakob's head move up and down.

"I know your voice. And because you're the only one who's brave enough and would actually do this."

"True." Jakob said. Jakob bent down and kissed Makayla's cheek, then put his chin back on her head. "Hey Nico." He greeted. Nico flashed a quick smile.

There was only a few people at Camp Half-Blood that Nico actually liked and Jakob was somewhere on that list. Nico guess it was because, unlike others, Jakob was perfectly fine around him. He wasn't nervous or scared or uncomfortable to be around the son of Hades. The blue-eyed teen didn't treat him like he was a stranger but he also wasn't clingy or constantly there. And he treated Nico like an actual friend. Nico liked that about him.

"Hey Jakob."

"So what 'cha two doin?" The blond asked, the sun making his hair look white. Makayla shrugged again.

"Oh, just talking about Nico's secret love life." She casually said with a grin.

"Oooh! Does the feared Ghost King have a crush?" Jakob teased. Nico glared, but there was the tiniest pink to his cheeks.

"If it's so obvious to see who I like, Makayla, then you two are like a slap to the face." Nico told them, avoiding the question. Jakob blushed from his place still on Makayla's head but the red-head just grinned.

"Well I would think so. Besides, we were brave and actually _admitted_ it, while you two just hop it around like you're standing barefoot on hot coals." Nico frowned.

"Maybe. But it's a little harder for me to then you." He told her. It _was_ a little harder for a boy to admit he was gay and that he liked another guy. But not that much.

"Doesn't mean you can't try." Makayla encouraged. "Besides, they're not going to wait for you forever." Nico noticed she said they instead of he. Nico sighed.

"You really annoy me sometimes, you know that?" Makayla smiled.

"I know!" She said. Jakob looked confused.

"I have _no_ idea what you two are talking about, but... Okay!" Makayla laughed a little and Nico smiled a little again. Then he realized that Jakob hadn't said anything about Makayla's scars yet. He HAD to have noticed. Nico wondered why. Makayla paused, frowning.

"Uh, question: even though I have my memories back now... Can I still stay in your cabin for a little longer? I _really_ don't want to have to stay with the idiot twins." Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Did you think I was going to kick you out because you're not 'Miss. Oblivious' anymore?" He asked. Makayla stuck her tongue out, but grinned.

"Just asking." Nico rolled his eyes. Makayla saw demigods leaving and guessed lunch was over. "Time to go?"

Nico shrugged. "If you want to. Or you can stay here." Then Nico got up and left. Jakob still had his arms around Makayla.

"Your chin is starting to hurt my head." Makayla complained.

Jakob grinned at Makayla's complaining, but took his chin off her head. He unwrapped his arms from around her and Makayla groaned as she stood up, careful not to bump her arm.

Makayla _hated_ making that deal with Leo. She wanted to melt into the dirt and turn to dust when she felt all those eyes on her. _That_ was why she didn't go outside showing her scars. She got stared at! She acted like nothing was bothering her when she was actually freaking out inside. Her scars was a part of Makayla that she hated and never wanted to live with. Yet there she was, eating lunch like nothing happened. After Makayla stood up, like always, Jakob wrapped his arm around her. He made sure to stand on her right and wrap his arm around her left shoulder so he wouldn't bump her arm, which was still in a sling.

"I have a free day today, so what do you want to do?" He asked. Makayla gave a one-shouldered shrug.

"First things first, I am going to go get some shoes on." She said. Jakob raised an eyebrow and looked down.

"And you aren't wearing shoes... Why?" He asked.

"Because I woke up in the Big House and I didn't see any shoes there." She said bluntly. Jakob nodded.

"Then to the creepily-dark Hades cabin we go!" He exclaimed dramatically. While walking to the Hades Cabin, even though Makayla and Jakob were talking, she could see and feel eyes on her. She tried to ignored them... She failed. Badly.

When the two reached the cabin, Jakob waited outside while Makayla went in. She walked towards her bed but when looked she around, she of course, only found her sandals. Sighing, she managed to slip them on with one hand. She sighed again, still able to see the end of her snake scar that wrapped around her ankles. Makayla reluctantly stood up and went back outside to where Jakob waiting.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

For some reason, Makayla and Jakob found themselves at the dock at lake again.

They were in the same position as last time: Jakob half-laying on the dock while propped up by his elbows, one leg flat on the dock and the other hanging off and swinging back and forth. Makayla was leaning against his chest with both her legs on the dock up in front of her like she was relaxing on a lawn chair. Her left arm was still on her chest and the other was dangling off above the water.

"Ever wonder why we always end up here?" Jakob asked. Makayla bent her head back so she could see him.

"The thought crossed my mind. But this is like, our spot I guess." Makayla told him.

"I guess it is. After all, it seems like Percy and Annabeth's is underwater in a giant air bubble thing." Makayla laughed.

"Are you serious?"

"Ya! I was swimming once and I saw them in a giant under-water bubble." Makayla laughed harder.

"I- I can actually see them doing that!" She gasped.

"You've met them?" Jakob asked, a little surprised. Makayla nodded.

"Ya. I did a 'story time' with them and some others." She explained.

"What was the story about?" Jakob asked, curious.

"Me." Makayla replied simply, her smile fading slightly. Jakob raised one of his eyebrows, forgetting Makayla couldn't see him.

"What about you?"

"Stuff." Jakob rolled his eyes. He hated those kinds of answers.

"What stuff about you did you talk about?" Makayla hesitated.

"Um... It was kind of like a mini version of my life story." Makayla said. Jakob nodded.

"You told them how you got your scars." Jakob said. It wasn't a question. Makayla completely froze.

"How do you know that?" She asked, voice shaky. Jakob looked at her with an 'are you serious?' look.

"Makayla, I'm not blind. I don't know how you got them, and I'm not sure if I WANT to know, but it's pretty obvious. There are hundreds of scars on your body." Jakob told her. Makayla's breathing had sped up now. Jakob sat up and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry if I made you upset." Makayla shakily shook her head.

"I- It's not you. It's r-remembering how I g-got them." She explained.

"How?" Jakob asked her, whispering softly in her ear.

"I- I... The same people who cut my face." She said softly, barely a whisper. "They hurt me hundreds and hundreds of times." Jakob held her tighter, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry Makayla. I didn't mean to make you upset." He said, still whispering in her ear. Jakob had learned that when he would whisper to her, it helps Makayla calm down and relax a little more.

"It-it's okay." Makayla told him, her voice less shaky. Jakob leaned his head down and gently kissed Makayla. She seemed to calm down more. Jakob leaned back again, resting on his head on the dock. Makayla leaned back against him, putting her head on his chest. He placed an arm around her stomach. Makayla closed her eyes, just listening. She could hear Jakob's heartbeat beneath her ear. There was something really calming listening to it... She didn't know why or how to describe it, but it just was.

Managing to relax her body, Makayla closed her eyes

* * *

 **NICE AND LONG! JUST for you!**

Cheer for joy

 **THAT'S MY THING!**

Sorry

 **I love you.**

Love you too.

 **You bored?**

Nope

 **Why short sentences?**

I dunno.

 **NO MORE SHORT SENTENCES BECAUSE I SAID SO AND I DON'T**

 **LIKE SHORT SENTENCES BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT AS MUCH FUN**

 **AS LONG SENTENCES!**

... Quite done are you?

 **Maybe ;)**

Nice. Well I apologize, but I must return home.

 **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **DO NOT LEAVE ME!**

Sorry. But I got to watch Charles.

 ***thinks of Bekendorf, starts sobbing***

*sigh* Drama. He's a dog.

 **Oh. Okay!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL! But if Jake goes, I goes.**

... Alright then

 **I'LL SEE Y'ALL MONDAY! (Friday if you read A Strange And**

 **Different Land.)**

 _ **BYEEEEEEEEEE!**_

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

Never think you aren't good enough. You're on Earth, so you must be.

-Jake Johnson


	33. Makayla's Non-Adoptive Sister

**OHMYGOSHIAMSOSORRYPLEASEFORGIVEMEIMAHORRIBLEWRITER!**

 **IMSOSORRY!**

 **I was supposed to update yesterday! Pwease forgive me?**

 **But I feel even worse cuz it's been _5_ days since I updated**

 **my other story (A Strange and Different Land) that I was**

 **supposed to post _Friday_. I'm a horrible writer! =: ( :::::::::**

Stop beating yourself up. At least you're updating now. That's better than nothing.

 **I guess you're right.**

 **UGH! WHY IS THIS SO COMPLICATED?!**

 **What?**

 **My aunt made my wear fake nails for Homecoming**

 **and I can't do anything! i can't text, it is taking so**

 **long to type, I can barely pick up my pencil. _I hate_**

 ** _it!_ A** **nd they are freaking glued on so I can't take**

 **them off!**

But on the bright side, they look really pretty.

 **Yaaa... But I always look pretty!**

Got that right.

 **I love you!**

Love you too. But I don't think the readers want to see us being all lovey dovey

 **Sure they do. They love you! (At least all the**

 **girls** **do.)**

Still. They came for your story.

 **Fiiiiiiiiiine!**

 **But everyone should (and better) know the**

 **drill by know.**

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **JaneStarch1:** YAY! FOOD LOVER FRIEND! But no, no short sentences

because those are boring and not as much fun. And if you know me, I

like fun! Yay! You will now be my potato. Don't argue. And yes, I rather

enjoy him. Jae is bae. (TOLD YOU SO JAKE!)

 **Touch of Talent:** Oh! I didn't realize that. Thanks for telling me. And I

think I've heard of White Collar. My mom used to watch it a lot.

 **STORY TIME!**

* * *

Makayla wasn't sure if she had fallen asleep or if she had lost track of time but when she opened her eyes again, the sun was lower in the sky. Makayla looked at its position and guessed that about maybe half an hour had passed. She felt someone slowly running a hand through her long red hair and she tried to sit up, but was stopped. She looked down and saw a tanned arm around her stomach.

"Nooo." A voice complained. "Don't get up." Makayla turned her head and saw Jakob's deep blue eyes watching her; except he looked wide awake.

"Did I fall asleep?" Makayla asked. Jakob shrugged, at least as much as he could.

"Not for very long. You were laying for a while then your breathing changed and you were asleep." Jakob told her. "But you were out only for about ten to twenty minutes though."

"Okay. That's a lot less time. I thought I was out for an hour or something." Makayla said.

"No. But you look adorable when you sleep. Your nose twitches a little when you breathe in and you mutter weird things." Jakob said with a smile.

"You were watching me sleep?" Makayla asked raising an eyebrow. Jakob shrugged a little again.

"Well I couldn't go anywhere and I didn't want to wake you up. I was bored."

"So you stare at your girlfriend's face while she sleeps when you're bored." Makayla summarized.

"Pretty much- wait, girlfriend? We're actually... "Together"? Like a couple?" He asked, a little confused, a little hopeful. Makayla rolled her eyes.

"Well judging from all the times you've kissed me and put your arm around me and laid like we are now... Yes. I would think, and hope, so." Jakob smiled happily and kissed Makayla's forehead.

"Well, you just made my month!"

"What?" Makayla asked, confused.

"Well some people say "well that just made my day", as in that was what made them the happiest that day. I said month because you just made me the happiest I have been this month. Logic!" Jakob exclaimed. Makayla rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's "logic."

"You're so stupid." She said. Jakob grinned and kissed her head again.

"Maybe. But you love me anyway."

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

Makayla and Jakob just hung around the docks (with a quick visit from Will to check on Makayla's arm) for about another hour. Then they realized that they should probably actually do something (that and the fact that Makayla had pushed Jakob into the water and he wanted to get dry clothes on).

So Jakob and Makayla headed over towards the Apollo Cabin so Jakob could get changed. Jakob kept trying to hug Makayla or wrap his arms around her but Makayla kept avoiding his "attacks", not wanting to get wet. When they reached Jakob's cabin, Makayla waited outside while the blond went in.

Jakob was looking through his clothes when something bumped his back. He jumped and spun around. He turned to see his half-sibling, Savanna, walking by.

"Sorry Jae." She apologized, using the nick-name she uses to annoy him. She had bumped him walking by.

"Nah its fine. I've just been kinda jumpy lately." Jakob waved her off.

"Any reason why?"

"Not really." Jakob lied. Savanna crossed her arms. She had always been REALLY good at detecting lies; and from just about everyone.

"Are you sure?" She asked him. Jakob sighed. He loved Savanna but she was kinda hard to talk to sometimes.

"Well, no. I just... I really like someone, Makayla," Jakob said when he saw the question on her lips, taking some clothes out. He pulled his shirt off and slipped his dry one on. "And I act like nothing's bothering me, but really bad stuff keeps happening and it makes me nervous. I REALLY like her and I really don't want anything to happen to her." Jakob admitted. He knew that Savanna liked girls more than guys and she didn't really care about guys changing in front of her (as long as they didn't completely undress). But she still turned around anyway.

"Well that sounds like a good reason to be so worried, but from what I've heard, Makayla can handle herself. That's still really sweet though. Just... Don't be super over-protective and worrisome or you're just gonna annoy her." Savanna warned him. Now dressed in dry clothes, Jakob smiled a thank you to her.

"Thanks Savanna." He said, pecking her cheek.

"But that doesn't mean avoid her!" Savanna cautioned over her shoulder. Jakob found Makayla waiting outside.

She still hated agreeing to Leo's deal. People would stare at her as they or she walked by. She hated those looks. Makayla hated her scars. And not just the memories. But just looking down at her arms or legs and seeing the hundreds of scars all over her body... Makayla was naturally a little pale, but with the color that scars are, sometimes it was hard to tell. And seeing those think lines weaving around her arms...

No. She hated it. She felt weak, not trying or being able to stop Ganabranth from hurting her. Makayla tried to think of something happy instead. She grinned slightly as she remembered the look of surprise as Jakob fell into the water, trying to grab onto something. Makayla had nearly fallen in herself from laughter. But thankfully she had managed to steady herself. She was beginning to get bored and started to wonder where Jakob was, when suddenly, a pair of hands reached around and grabbed her sides. Makayla yelped, startled, and spun around. She saw Jakob (in dry clothes) laughing, bent over and his face red.

"Fi- finally! I- have been- tr- trying to- scare you- for- so long!" He gasped. Makayla frowned. She pulled her leg back kicked Jakob. Right between his legs. Jakob's eyes bulged and his laughing stopped immediately. He fell to his knees, wheezing in pain.

"Not- cool!" He managed to gasp, his voice an octave higher than normal. Makayla smirked.

" _That_ is why you don't try to scare me. I don't like it and you'll just end up getting kicked in the nuts." Makayla told him. She turned on her heel and walked off. After a moment Makayla hear Jakob following her, though it sounded like he had a slight limp. He caught up so he was walking beside her, but wasn't really close. Makayla rolled her eyes when she noticed.

"Oh for goodness sake! It's not like I'm going to kick you again!" She exclaimed. Jakob still looked a little wary. He took a little step closer to her. She rolled her eyes again. Makayla stepped towards him and grabbed the front of his shirt with her good hand, pulling him closer to her. She pushed her lips against his firmly until he relaxed and his arms slid around her (which wasn't that long).

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Makayla apologized after they pulled apart. "Just don't do it again. If I hadn't seen it was you I could have really hurt you. And I don't want to do that." Jakob looked a little dazed but nodded anyway.

"Don't scare Makayla while she's zoned out and staring at random stuff with a really weird expression. Got it." Makayla rolled her eyes. She pushed Jakob's chest and he stumbled. He laughed anyway and slipped his hand into Makayla's, their fingers quickly intertwining. They walked around a bit more and they ended up at the training arena, where there were a few demigods practicing sword fighting. They watched them for a minute or so.

"You should go do it." Makayla told Jakob.

"What?" He asked, a little confused. He had been thinking so he didn't really hear what Makayla said.

"You should go spar." She urged, pushing him a little.

"What? No! Besides, I don't have someone to spar with OR my sword!" Jakob told her.

"Where is it?"

"Um... I don't know?" He said, sounding more like a question. Makayla rolled her eyes, knowing it was a lie. She noticed something when she looked down.

"What's that?" Makayla asked, holding up Jakob's left hand. He was wearing a bracelet made of thick leather straps braided together. It was clipped on by a small clip-button. Jakob had naturally slipped it on when changing.

"Huh? Oh, that's just something a friend gave me. He didn't really want it anymore and he was leaving so he gave it to me." Jakob told her pulling his hand back. Makayla crossed her arms.

"Take it off." She told him.

"Uh... Why?" Jakob asked. Makayla rolled her eyes. Her arm shot out and grabbed his wrist. She managed to hold his arm with one arm and also unsnap the clip. Jakob pulled his wrist away. He pressed his lips together in annoyance when the leather bracelet slipped to his hand and turned into his sword.

"How did you know it would do that?" Jakob asked Makayla, annoyed and upset that she figured it out.

"Because I've seen one before stupid. You're not the only one with a bracelet that changes to a weapon." She told him. Jakob frowned.

"Good to know." He mumbled. Makayla raised an eyebrow.

"Hey you." Someone said behind them. Makayla turned to see a big, strong-looking girl walking up to her. She had an 'I can beat the crap out of you so stay out of my face' look.

"What do you want?" Makayla asked, raising an eyebrow. The girl crossed her arms.

"What happened to you?" She asked gruffly.

"I got shot." Makayla said bluntly, holding up her arm.

"Nice! But not your arm. How'd you get the scars?" Makayla's heartbeat sped up a little and memories appeared in her mind, but her face remained blank. Somehow she managed to clear her memories away.

"Why?" Makayla asked.

"Cuz I wanna know. Scars are cool, I'll say that. But that's a lot. How'd you get all them?"

"I had an unpleasant experience with someone."

"That's it?" The girl asked, crossing her muscular arms. "Cuz that sounds kinda pathetic. I would think those kind of scars would at least have SOMEWHAT of a story behind them. A REAL hardship." Makayla had felt her patience waning and she snapped at the last words. Jakob saw her face and took a big step back while Makayla took one closer.

"Fine. You want to know? Here's how I got these scars; when I was fourteen, I was captured by the worst and most cruel person I have ever met in my life." Makayla spat, earning raised eyebrows. "I was brought to a place that no one even knew _existed_ and I was tortured. I was whipped, hit, poisoned, and cut _everywhere_ on my body! I was tortured _every day_ for three months until I _finally_ managed to escape! And even after a year I can _still_ feel the same pain as when it happened. I am forever marked on my body, constantly fighting nightmares that plague me almost every night and memories that flash in through my head. And I can _still_ can hear that twisted person's laugh and feel the knives on my skin. So tell me, do you still think I'm some pathetic little girl who doesn't know what real hardship is?!" At the end of her rant, Makayla's face was dark red and her eyes were pretty much black. Her face was about three inches from the girl's. The girl's eyebrows were raised but after a moment she got an approving look on her face.

"You've got guts girl." She said grudgingly. "Name's Clarisse. Ares' daughter. "

"Makayla." Makayla said, a little confused at Clarisse's sudden change in attitude. She clapped Makayla on her shoulder, jostling her arm. The redhead held back a wince.

"You're pretty tough, girl. I'll give you that. Next time you need help: call me." And with that, the daughter of Ares walked off. Makayla watched her for a minute then turned to Jakob, who had been watching with wide eyes and open mouth.

"What just happened?" Makayla asked, utterly confused. The blond just shook his head.

"You just- Clarisse- and then- whaaa?" The son of Apollo looked beyond the words of confused. "You just sassed Clarisse! And you didn't get smashed like a fly! Then she offered her help- whaaa?"

"Well I've been told I'm a likable person." She said with a shrug and wink. Jakob smiled a little but shook his head slowly.

"But still..."

"Anyway. What were we doing?"

"Uh, we were just about to leave?" Jakob suggested, still not wanting to spar. Makayla crossed her arm. Then she saw Percy walking with Annabeth a ways away and smiled.

Perfect.

"HEY PERCY!" Makayla yelled, startling Jakob. Percy stopped, looking around for who called him. He saw Makayla and she waved him over. He said something to Annabeth and kissed her cheek then started over towards Makayla and Jakob.

"What are you planning...?" Jakob asked Makayla, wary of what she was thinking on doing. She said nothing.

"Hey Makayla, hey Jakob. What's up?" Percy asked when he got closer. Makayla was about to say something but stopped when she saw him looking at her scarred body. She sighed, unconsciously pulling her arms tighter against her chest.

"S-sorry! Sorry, I- I didn't mean to stare!" Percy apologized. "Really! It's just, I'm not used to seeing people with that many. You just look..." He trailed off.

"Scary?" Makayla offered sourly. "Weird? Gross?"

"Different." Percy decided. "But I thought you said you didn't like showing yourself so open?"

"I don't. But Leo promised to stop bugging me if I went all day with putting anything else on... After failing to drag me outside." Percy grinned.

"Sounds like Leo- wait; you have your memories back now?"

"Yeah. But I can't really remember very much of what happened when I had my memory-loss."

"Oh. Well at least you have them back. I know what it's like: not having memories. It's annoying."

"Totally."

"So what do you need?" The son of Poseidon asked. Makayla grinned somewhat evilly.

"Jakob was looking for someone to spar with." Makayla said sweetly.

"WHAT?!" Jakob exclaimed, eyes wide. "I don't want to fight Percy! He's basically the best swordsman here! He's gonna SHRED me!" Percy put a hand on his chest in mock-hurt.

"I am both offended and complemented! I am a very fightable person! And I assure you, I don't like shredding people... Unless they're made of cheese." He told the blond. Jakob pressed his lips together for a moment then the blond threw his head back and groaned.

"You are SOOO lucky I like you!" He told Makayla. She grinned and took a few steps back.

Percy shrugged and took something out of his pocket. He uncapped the pen and Riptide sprung out. Percy got in a fighting stance. Jakob took a deep breath and raised his sword, also getting into a stance. For a moment they both were frozen, unmoving, then like a flash Percy lunged forward while slashing Riptide in a deadly arc. With a small yelp Jakob raised his sword just in time to block Percy. Pushing his sword back Jakob slashed at Percy, who raised Riptide to block making it look simple. He stabbed and Jakob jumped back again, narrowly avoiding the blade.

"Loosen up a bit." Percy told Jakob. "When you tense up your movement becomes slower and choppier." Without missing a beat all the tension in Jakob blinked away and his speed increased. Percy was grinning and moving like he was playing with toy swords. Jakob's eyebrows were furrowed and he looked like he was concentrating hard (which he probably was) but his movements were smooth.

"You gotta come in a little more." Percy instructed Jakob after a minute. "If you're too far, then it makes it harder to get close with your swings." Jakob nodded and, again without missing a beat, he took a step forward giving him more room to use. He improved a lot.

Makayla was watching with true interest, seeing every detail; how the swords would move when swung at a certain angle, the way their feet moved when they were blocking or swinging, the way their wrists would bend, how the swords would touch, etc. Makayla wasn't someone who would go straight to a sword in an emergency but she was really fascinated by the two boys. The two boys just kept swinging and blocking. They had been going for about four or five minutes and neither looked close to backing down. By now both were sweaty and their faces looked determined, all thoughts of instructing and helping gone. Their swords were moving incredibly fast. They just kept slashing then blocking, moving to avoid the blades. Percy gritted his teeth, looking for an opening. Then he found one: right after Jakob would block he would pause. It was a split second movement but Percy used it, doing his favorite move.

He sliced but Jakob blocked. Using the tiny pause, Percy slid Riptide down the flat of Jakob's blade and spun it around until Jakob's blade flew from his grasp and landed a few feet away. Jakob stared in shock and Percy stepped forward, the tip of Riptide pressed again Jakob's throat.

"Dead." Percy said. Jakob stared at Percy in shock, not knowing he could do that maneuver. Both boys were breathing hard and sweaty and worn out. After a moment Percy grinned and stepped back. He pulled Riptide's cap from his pocket and touched it to the tip of the blade, shrinking the sword back to a pen, then slipped it back in his pocket. He held his hand out to Jakob.

"Good job. That was actually kinda difficult. Not very many people can survive that long." The son of Apollo smiled tiredly but grabbed Percy's outstretched hand.

"I can understand why. That was _really_ hard. I was mostly just trying not to think that I might get sliced in half if I didn't block you." Jakob told the son of Poseidon while walking over to grab his sword from where it flew away. "How did you do that last move? I've only heard of it."

"It's a disarming move I learned from a friend. Took me a while for me to learn but it's one of my favorites." Percy said. Jakob nodded. He put his thumb on the end of the hilt of his sword and it turned back into his braided leather bracelet, which he clipped back onto his wrist.

"Whoa!" Makayla said, startling the two boys. They seemed to have forgotten she was watching. Along with some other demigods who had stopped to watch. "That was amazing! How were you moving so fast?!"

"Uh... Practice? It's kinda just natural for me." Percy told her.

"I was trying not to get sliced in half." Jakob admitted. Then he turned to the dark-haired demigod. "Thanks Percy. I would say that was fun… but it kinda wasn't." Jakob told him. Percy laughed.

"I'll have to agree with that. You were hard to beat." Percy told him. "Bye Jakob. Bye Makayla." Then he walked off, heading towards to the lake. Jakob went over to Makayla. He sighed over-dramatically.

"That was _really_ hard! I told you; Percy's basically the best swordsman at Camp Half-Blood." Makayla raised her eyebrows.

"You were close. I was watching." Makayla told him. "Oh, and either go take a shower or jump in the lake. You kinda stink a lot."

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

It was just after dinner that the new camper arrived. After taking a shower and changing AGAIN Jakob went to find Makayla, who was sitting on the beach.

Makayla kept getting a feeling that something was going to happen. She felt like it was going to be big and important, but she didn't know if it would be bad or good. She was getting antsy so she went over to the beach to calm herself while Jakob was showering. She was sitting on the sand, her legs out in front of her. Even though she was the daughter of the god of fire she always enjoyed water. True, she wasn't the kind of girl to be jumping into water all the time or constantly be around it. But she found water calming, watching as the wind blew ripples across the water. It reminded Makayla kind of like a heartbeat, pushing ripples evenly across the water. It was so calming to watch.

Now knowing he shouldn't scare her, Jakob dragged his feet in the sand a few times to let Makayla hear him coming. She looked up and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hi." She said softly, turning back to the water. Jakob sat down on the sand next to her.

"Hi." He copied. "No more smelly."

"Thank goodness." Makayla said leaning her head on his shoulder. Jakob's arm naturally went around her, holding her close. Makayla snuggled into his embrace.

"Might sound cheesy... but you look amazing." The blond said softly. Makayla smiled and kissed his cheek, soft and sweet.

"Thanks. You look great too." She responded softly. For a while the two just stayed there for a while, watching the waves and enjoying each other's company. Then they finally decided they should go to the campfire as it was getting pretty late. So (very) reluctantly they got up.

Jakob and Makayla were walking they saw a group of people forming. So they walked over to see what it was. It was a new camper. Her head was turned but Makayla saw she had short, wavy chocolate-brown hair that reached just above her shoulders. She was kinda short, about 5'6", with a slim figure and dark skin. The girl looked really familiar... when she turned, Makayla saw who it was and gasped and her hand went to her mouth.

It was Ashlyn Maríco: her almost-adoptive sister!

"ASHLYN!" She gasp-shouted. The girl turned and Makayla saw a pair of light brown eyes catch her purple. Ashlyn gasped when she saw Makayla. Forgetting all the other people she ran over to Makayla, practically jumping onto her, throwing her arms around her neck and hugging her tight.

"Oh my gosh! Makayla! It- how- WHAT? I haven't seen you in _sooo_ long! How are you why are you here what are you doing are you okay?" Ashlyn stuttered in her usual speed-talk. Makayla laughed.

"I should be asking _you_ that! You're a demigod too?! I thought Megan and Troy were your parents?"

"I didn't even know! And I thought so too! But apparently only Troy is my birth parent. He told me he married Megan when I was about 5&½ months old. Except he didn't say _who_ my real mom was, which was annoying. But even though I know the truth now, I still think of Megan as my mom." Ashlyn explained. Then she laughed and hugged Makayla again. "You have _no idea_ how much we've missed you! Mom and dad were _so worried_ about you! _I_ was so worried about you!" She paused. "Wait, did you say 'too'? Are- are you a demigod?" Makayla bit her lip.

"Um, sort of. But I'll explain later. I just- I can't believe you're here!" Makayla exclaimed. She hugged Ashlyn again, but winced when she squeezed her arm. Ashlyn looked down, her just now noticing Makayla's arm.

 _"Oh my gosh!_ Are you alright? What happened?"

"I got shot." Makayla told her, not really thinking of what her reaction would be.

 _"YOU WHAT?!"_ Ashlyn screeched. Makayla winced, remembering how worried and protective Ashlyn can get… and loud. _"YOU WERE SHOT?!"_ Makayla bit her lip, nodding slowly.

"Uh, sort of. Yes, I got hit in my arm by an arrow. But! There is a _very_ good reason why!" Makayla explained then paused, realizing that was almost exactly what Leo had told her.

"There better be!" Ashlyn crossed her arms. "And you still have to explain why you left."

"Ashlyn?" Makayla turned to see Leo walking over; a shocked yet confused look was on his face, surprised to see his and his sister's childhood friend.

"Leo!" Ashlyn ran over and threw her dark arms around him.

"Ashlyn! Wh- why are you here?" Leo asked, confused but happy.

"Because mom isn't my real mom." Ashlyn said simply. Then she took a step back. She looked at him for a moment then smacked Leo across the face.

"OW!" He exclaimed.

 _"That_ was for leaving!" Ashlyn explained.

"I guess I deserved that." Leo admitted.

"You did." Makayla inputted. Then Ashlyn back-handed slapped him again.

 _"That_ was for not coming back for her!" She told Leo.

"Are you going to slap me again?" Leo asked skeptically. Ashlyn did.

"And _that_ was not saying anything!"

"I guess you are." Leo said simply. But _dang_ that girl can slap hard! Red marks were already appearing on Leo's cheeks. Then she threw her arms around him.

"I missed you too." She told him. Leo wrapped his arms around her too. "...But not as much as Makayla." Ashlyn added after a small moment, earning a "HA!" from his sister.

"Blah, blah, blah! It's good to see you too, Ashlyn. Maybe now Makayla can hang around with someone besides that Jakob guy." He said with his signature imp grin. Ashlyn pulled away, surprised. Then she nudged Makayla, who was now standing next to them.

"Ooh! Who's Jakob?" She asked playfully. Makayla tried to hide a blush.

"Just a guy I met here."

"Suuure!"

"'Just a guy you met?!'" Jakob exclaimed dramatically, coming up behind them, startling Ashlyn and Leo. Makayla didn't even blink. "Is that how you see me?"

"If I say anything else Ashlyn will _never_ shut up." Makayla explained.

"Not true!" Ashlyn pouted.

"Yeah, it kinda is." Leo inputted. "Whenever me or Makayla used to like someone, you'd never shut up about it." Ashlyn crossed her arms.

"Seriously though. Do you like Jakob?" Makayla raised an eyebrow.

"Well I would hope so!" Jakob butted in before Makayla could say anything. "After all, what was it you said earlier? 'You look at your _girlfriend's_ face when you're bored?'" Ashlyn and Leo's eyes widened a bit. Makayla blushed, but rolled her eyes.

"No, I said 'So you stare at your girlfriend's face while she sleeps when you're bored?' Not that."

"Wait, you were staring at Makayla when she was asleep?" Ashlyn asked, missing the point.

"Uhhh... Sort of?" He admitted a little sheepishly.

"Talk about creepy!" She exclaimed. Makayla laughed.

* * *

 **YAY! NICE AND LONG!**

See? I told you they'd like it!

 **Oh really? Because if I remember right you kept saying**

 **"Kayla, it's too short. The readers aren't gonna like it"**

 **Am I right?**

... No?

 **Yes. I am. So stop trying to argue because we both**

 **know who's going to win.**

ME!

 **:l**

Fine. You win.

 **TOLD YOU!**

:/ Sometimes I wonder why I love you.

 **Because I'm irresistible!**

Ooooof course

 **ANYWHO! I still need to update my other story so**

 **I'm gonna have to let you go.**

NO! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?!

 **Not you! The readers!**

Oh thank goodness!

 **You're such a dork**

:) But you love me anyway!

 **Yup! *kisses Jake long***

 ***mumble* Review *mumble***

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

Love yourself. You were born unique!

-Jake J


	34. I Wish This Would Just Stop

**Heyo! How is y'all?**

 **So I am expecting the toasters to come flying any minute!**

 **So just I brought this overly-huge umbrella! Because it**

 **turns** **out that stuff can bounce off them! Fun fact of the**

 **day. Yes, I learned the hard way. The**

 _ **"My older** **sibling tried to throw a toy at me when I was**_ _ **outside when it was raining so I had**_ ** _an umbrella"_**

 **way. Thank goodness. Otherwise it would have hit my head**

 **and given me** **a big owie.**

 **Where am I going with this? And where was I even going**

 ** _before_ ****this... I DON'T REMEMBER!**

 **Oh well.**

 **OH YA! I REMEMBER(ish)! I was apologizing.**

 **I AM SO SORRY! I KEPT YOU WAITING AGAIN I FEEL SO HORRIBLE PLEASE FORGIVE ME I CAN'T PROMISE I WON'T DO IT AGAIN BUT I PROMISE I WILL TRY!**

 **Okay, got that out. I'm not sure what else to say so I will**

 **do da reviews and story, kay?**

 **Kay**

 **(Btw I made this a nice long chapter just for you (and**

 **because I'm sowy))**

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **Touch of Talent:** Thanks! But sadly Jake had to tutor today so he couldn't

be here :'( Tear. And did I not put it in the story? Oops. The "new girl" is

Ashlyn Maríco. Makayla's non-adopted sister. Sorry if I confused you.

And okey! This chapter hopefully is more eventful than the last ones! I

like people who like my story!

(Lol! I almost said I like lovers. That would have been _so_ bad!)

 **JaneStarch1:** Tanks. Yeah sometimes Jake is an annoying butt (don't tell

him i said that ;D) But how was I ignoring you? I'm sorry :'( YAY! POTATO!

And I honestly don't know if there was a Twilight reference... Cool anyway!

 **STORY!**

* * *

"Makayla!" Someone called. Makayla turned from where she and Ashlyn were. "Wait up!"

It had been a week since Ashlyn had arrived at Camp Half-Blood and ever since Makayla and Ashlyn had been "reunited", as some people say, they had become like magnets; nearly inseparable. They were almost always together, just like sisters. (Well technically the Maríco's didn't finish Makayla's adoption, but they were still her honorary family.) Ashlyn and Makayla were walking to the dining pavilion for something to munch on, swinging their interlocked hands back and forth like kids. Pressed against Ashlyn's dark skin, Makayla looked as pale as a marshmallow. Her left arm was now out of the sling. after a rather long (and boring) check from Will Solace, but still had her arm wrapped. The two girls had been chatting about pointless things: like why clouds were white when it was sunny out but were dark during storms.

They just decided on the fact that clouds were magic.

The two girls turned to see Jakob running towards them.

"Makayla- need- talk- you." Jakob panted, out of breath from his running.

"Uh… sure. I guess." Makayla said, a little confused by his antics but also surprised to see him. Jakob had been avoiding her for the past three or four days and Makayla had been starting to worry if she had done something to ruin their relationship. She looked back at Ashlyn. "You go on ahead." Ashlyn smiled and nodded.

"Okey!" She said in her usual bubbly tone. The dark-skinned girl turned and continued to the pavilion. Makayla turned back to Jakob, who wasn't breathing as hard anymore.

"It's nice to see you." She said pointedly. Jakob winced.

"Makayla, I'm sorry for not talking to you." He apologized.

"Is there something I did wrong? Is that why you're avoiding me?"

"No! No, you didn't do anything." Jakob assured. Makayla mentally sighed in relief. "It's just..." He trailed off. "Never mind."

"Okay... What do you need?" Makayla asked. Jakob bit his lip.

Jakob had been psyching himself out for the past half-hour, trying to gather up the courage to talk to Makayla. He had been pacing back and forth in the Apollo cabin, trying to figure out what to say and HOW to say it. Eventually Savanna (who had been watching him for a few minutes), got annoyed and _literally_ kicked him out of the cabin, saying that he should stop worrying and "just man up already and tell her already!" But now Jakob was starting to doubt his (half) sister's advise.

"Uh, can you come with me for a minute?" He asked a little awkwardly while holding out his hand. Makayla raised an eyebrow but took his hand anyway. While he and Makayla walked, Jakob kept trying to think of what to say without sounding like an idiot.

 _'What if I say something wrong? Or what if I do something and embarrass myself?'_ He thought.

 _'Shut up! You'll be fine.'_ Another part of him said.

 _'But what if I'm going too fast and she rejects me?'_

 _'SHUT UP!'_

After leading Makayla inside Jakob took a deep breath and turned to Makayla. Her purple and silver camouflage eyes looked a little confused.

"Jakob are you okay?" Makayla asked. "Your face is turning red and you look SUPER nervous." Jakob nodded slowly.

"Uh, Makayla I- I need to tell you something."

"You said that earlier." Makayla reminded him.

"What? Oh, yeah I did. But still. I- I've wanted to tell you something for a while... I just would always find a way to stall." Makayla looked confused, but she didn't say anything. Jakob took her hands in his. "But, after psyching myself out over and over... I realized needed to stop trying to find a way OUT and just tell you."

"Jakob you're not making any sense." Makayla told him.

"I- I know! I'm just... I'm just REALLY nervous right now. And I'm trying not to run out of the room like a scared kid." Jakob admitted, rubbing his neck. Still way confused, Makayla stepped forward and put her arms around his neck, Jakob's arms automatically wrapped around her back automatically, feeling her soft skin beneath his hands.

"You know you could tell me anything." Makayla said in a softer voice. "You could tell me that you're secretly a pregnant girl and I wouldn't care... Well, not as much." Jakob grinned faintly.

'But what if this is too fast and she leaves me?' Jakob kicked those thoughts from his head. He'll be fine... Maybe. He pulled away from Makayla, just enough to look at her straight.

"Makayla, I've been avoiding you for the past few days."

"I saw that. Is something wrong?"

"No... But I- I realized something, and it scared me. I guess I just thought that not being around you would change that but... I can't stand being away from you anymore."

"Jakob you're talking in riddles." Makayla said in exasperation. "I can barely understand a thing you're saying-" Jakob cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. As a natural reaction Makayla eagerly returned the kiss, his lips soft and sweet against her's. But she was still confused at what Jakob was doing. He pulled back after a long moment.

"Makayla, I'm in love with you." Jakob said softly. Makayla back away a little in surprise. That's the first time either of them had actually said it. Yes, they both liked each other. They would always tell each other that, but neither of them had actually said the three words.

"W- What? What did you say?" Makayla asked, completely shocked. She had heard what he said, but she needed to make sure. Jakob didn't waver.

"I'm completely in love with you, Makayla. I love you _so_ much. But it's driving me nearly crazy."

"Why?" Makayla's voice could barely be heard, but there was also disappointment.

"Because I just- I've never felt this before. I have never truly and completely loved anyone. But since I met you... That's when I got this feeling. And I know that, that this feeling... It's love. And I love _you,_ Makayla. Everything about me has changed since we've met. I do things different; I see things I didn't before, I _feel_ different! And whenever you're around me... Makayla, I can't think straight. My mind shuts down, and I mess up even more than I normally do. I can never get you out of my head. Every day, every night, I'm thinking about you." Jakob's confessions spilled from his lips like a dam had broken **(;D)**. He was staring straight into Makayla's changing eyes. "You are my everything. I feel like I would die if you weren't in my life. You're my world Makayla; I can't live without you. And that's what driving me crazy! We're demigods; there's always some kind of danger out there. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do. I... I wouldn't have a reason to live anymore."

Makayla was crying. A few tears were silently sliding down her cheeks. At first she wasn't sure if Jakob was just being dramatic or not, but once she looked into those ocean blue eyes, Makayla knew that what he just said was true. Makayla cupped his cheeks in her hands. Jakob put on of his hands on hers. She was still had tears on her cheeks, but Makayla didn't care. She just kissed him.

Makayla tilted her head up and pressed her lips against Jakob's. His lips were unbelievably and indescribably soft and pretty much melted against his. They both just wanted to stay there, frozen in that moment where everything was perfect. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her, pressing her lips against his firmer. Their lips together in sync; moving perfectly together. Jakob's hands slowly slid down her arms, sending goosebumps across Makayla's body. Makayla ran her fingers through her boyfriend's blond hair, completely absorbed . Her mind was slowly melting, turning to mush; a usual side-effect of when the two kissed like this. Jakob slowly slid his hands down Makayla's sides to the bottom of her shirt, causing her breathing to hitch. But he stopped there. His hands slowly trailed back up her sides and to her shoulders, sending more goosebumps up her arms.

They wanted to stay in that moment forever, when everything was perfect. But eventually they had to pull back to breath. Makayla pulled lips away, already missing him. She pressed her forehead against his. His strong arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her body close to his. When Makayla opened her eyes, she saw a smile on Jakob's lips.

"I was expecting a totally different reaction. But I do love you; a _lot._ And I won't ever stop." Jakob said "Even if I secretly am a pregnant girl." Makayla choked out a laugh. She didn't want to keep her feeling inside anymore. Makayla had always been afraid that Jakob wouldn't return her strong feelings if she told him how she felt. So she hadn't said anything. But after hearing Jakob tell her how he felt... She had to tell him; she loved him back.

"Jakob, I- I lo- I..." Makayla's voice broke. She was starting to doubt herself. How did Jakob admit that? This was hard! Jakob wrapped his arms back around her waist and pulled her close.

"You can tell me anything." He whispered into Makayla's ear, hoping SO bad that she was going to say what he was thinking she would. Makayla took a deep breath.

"Jakob, I... I lo-" A knock on the door interrupted her. Without waiting, the door opened and Ashlyn came in.

"Hey Makayla, Chiron's looking for-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Jakob was with Makayla. She sort of just stared, mouth still half-open. Makayla sighed and reluctantly stepped back from where she had still had her hands around Jakob's neck from when she had kissed him. Jakob unwrapped his hands from around her waist, sliding into her hands. They didn't jump back like they were embarrassed about getting caught, but just so they weren't so close to each other.

"What?" Makayla asked Ashlyn, her hands in Jakob's.

"Uhhh..." Ashlyn shook her head, clearing the fog. "Oh, uh... Ch- Chiron is- is looking for you. He said it was really important... Did I interrupt something?" Makayla sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'll- I'll tell you later. Promise." Makayla told Jakob softly. Standing on her tip-toes, she softly pressed her lips against his for a small second then pulled away. She stepped backwards over towards Ashlyn, her hands slowly slipping from Jakob's. He watched her leave dejectedly. But once the door closed, he smacked his face.

"Ugh! I am _so_ stupid!" He exclaimed angrily, tears almost forming. "Of _course_ she won't love me! Why did I _ever_ think she would? She's practically a god!" (He was one of the very very few who had guessed and been told Makayla's parentage) "And I'm just a _stupid_ Apollo boy who messes _everything_ up." Jakob smacked his head again, falling back onto his bottom bunk. He covered his eyes with his arm, blocking out the light, wishing he could go back in time.

Unknowing to him, outside, Makayla was thinking the exact same thing.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

Makayla stepped outside and smacked her forehead.

"I am SO stupid!" She muttered. "How could I just stand there and not say anything?! And after all that!"

"Are you ok?" Ashlyn asked, worry in her brown eyes. "You're muttering stuff again."

"I'm fine." Makayla told her friend. "I'm just stupid."

 _"Did_ I interrupt something? Cuz if you want to go back in there then I can tell Chiron-"

"I'm fine, Ashlyn. Really." Makayla interrupted. "I just... Take me to Chiron." Ashlyn nodded slowly, her dark hand slipping into Makayla's pale, squeezing it. She then led Makayla over to the Big House where Chiron (in wheelchair form) and Leo were talking. Leo was pacing back and forth on the porch with his hands in his curly hair. It looked more like he was arguing.

"- deserves to know." Makayla heard Chiron say as her and Ashlyn got closer, sounding like he was trying to calm Leo down.

"I know that! But if we tell her _now_ then she'll just start panicking and worrying and that'll _only_ make things _worse!"_ Leo argued.

"Were you planning on keeping it secret from her?"

"Well, no. But I just- I don't think that _now_ is a good time to tell her-" Leo stopped and he and Chiron looked up when they saw Makayla coming. The redhead frowned. Were they talking about her? And what would she be worried about?

"Uh, Ashlyn said you wanted to talk to me?" She asked Chiron. He nodded slowly.

"Yes, my dear. I am afraid Leo and I have neglected to tell you some things." Chiron confessed.

"I thought we agreed 'no lying, no hiding'?" Makayla accused, turning towards Leo, crossing her arms. He looked down.

"I know. And we did. But, I really didn't want to tell you because I know that you're gonna hate it and you'll start freaking out. I was kinda hoping that you wouldn't have to hear this." Makayla tilted her head to the side, even _more_ confused.

"What's so bad that you had to lie about it?"

"Come inside, and we will tell you." Chiron told her. He told Ashlyn to go back to her training and, with a smile to Makayla, she left. Still in the dark, Makayla followed Leo and Chiron inside. She sat down on one of the couches facing Leo and Chiron.

"Soooo..." Makayla drawled out after a minute of silence.

"Like Chiron said: we've been keeping a secret from you. Something that… You deserve to know." Leo reluctantly confessed. He looked at Chiron, clearly asking him to say instead.

"Makayla, do you know who it was who had captured you those years ago?" Makayla closed her eyes for a moment and pressed her lips together. So _that's_ what they want to talk about.

"Uh, ya. His name was Ganabranth." Makayla again shivered at his name. Chiron nodded slowly.

"Yes, he is the man who... Marked, you. But there were more people than just him where you were kept. Ga- that man," Chiron corrected, seeing how sensitive Makayla was to hearing his name. "Was part of a very secretive and powerful organization called The Serpents." Makayla's eyes widened a little bit and she looked down at her arms, seeing the swirling snake.

"What's that?"

"They are a huge and _very_ powerful group. Some of the members are rouge demigods, others regular mortals. That man is their leader. But he has not been heard from or seen for many, many years." Chiron told the redhead, quoting what he had told Leo and Nico before. "Which is what had me worried; the group is a _very_ powerful organization with a lot of abilities and power."

"So I was kidnapped by a really powerful gang." Makayla summarized. Chiron nodded. "But how would that make me freak out?" Chiron sighed, also _really_ not wanting to tell Makayla. She already had a lot of things to worry about in her life.

"Sorry! That was it!" Leo said, trying to bluff his way you of telling his sister. "I guess I over expected your reaction! No more." Makayla stared at him blankly.

"Leo, tell me the truth. What were you _really_ going to say?" She demanded.

"If I tell you, you're going to get really mad and scared and start freaking out. You do _not_ want to know." Leo told her. Makayla could tell that her brother was telling the truth. But if it was _that bad_ a secret and about _her_ then she wanted to know.

"What is it?" She asked Chiron. The old centaur sighed.

"I will agree with Leo; you will not like it." He paused before continuing. "Before The Serpents group went inactive, and apparently they are doing so again, twice a year they would take three people and brand them with their mark; which marks them as permanent part of their group. The mark could be a brand, tattooed as an image... Or cut as a scar. And when marked, the person is unable to leave the group." Realization was slowly starting to appear in Makayla's swirling eyes, along with fear. "They have full knowledge of where the people they branded are, what they are doing. And the ones marked; they can be controlled by those in the group." Makayla's eyes widened and her breathing sped up, tears forming in her bright silver eyes. She looked down at her scarred arms and legs in horror.

"Wh-what? I- Gan... H- he can control m-me? He knows where- where I am?" She stuttered, tears forming, fear in her voice and eyes. Chiron nodded solemnly. "All- all the running... f- for nothing." Leo was sitting with his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees, looking down. He still hadn't said anything.

"Why you didn't tell me this before?!" Makayla exclaimed, standing up, anger now seeping into her voice. "I'm your _SISTER!_ Did you think you were 'protecting' me?! That ignoring it would make it go away?! Did you think I would try to do something about it?! Well I can't! You know why? _BECAUSE I HAVE A FRICKIN SCAR ON MY BODY THAT LETS PEOPLE CONTROL ME!"_ She shouted, her eyes turning almost black. "Yes I'm freaking out! And yes I'm worried! But I'm also really pissed at you, because my own brother decided not to tell me pretty much the most important thing of _MY ENTIRE LIFE!"_

Makayla still had tears on my cheeks, but she turned and stormed out of the Big House. Leo sighed, head still in his hands, but eventually he lifted his head. His eyes were a little red, but there was no trace of tears.

"Well that went well."He muttered sourly. "I even got the reaction I was expecting. But now she's mad at me. And it's going be a while before she can forgive me over something like this." Leo seemed to be talking more to himself, but Chiron heard.

"Makayla is just shocked and scared. And you would be too in her position. But she should be given room and time for the news to settle." Chiron told the curly-haired mechanic. "After what she has gone through I did not expect her to brush away the news." Leo nodded slowly. Chiron was right. That was pretty shocking and scary news.

"I just feel like I messed everything up with her... _again._ But this time I'm not sure she'll be as fast to forgive me." Leo said, putting his head back in his hands.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

Makayla stormed out of The Big House. She was furious. At Ganabranth _(especially_ him), at herself, at Leo. How could he not tell her that she could be controlled by Ganabranth? That was _kinda_ big news! Makayla's fists clenched, her eyes slowly turning black. Her breathing started beating faster. She wasn't totally sure where she was going. Then Makayla felt a sudden wave of pain wash over her. A pain that was _all_ too familiar.

Diethylmercury poison

Makayla's knees buckled and she fall to the ground fell to her hands and knees with a scream. Looking down she saw the Snake Scar on her arms flicker with a dark purple light, with each flicker her eyesight blurred to black for a short moment. Makayla felt another wave of the pain from the poison wash over her. She barely felt tears streaming down her face. The scar on her arms were flickering still, the glowing light shining brighter and longer each time, her eyesight flashing from black than normal. Makayla faintly heard someone running over to her, two sets of feet, but the tears and the darkness blocked her vision. Memories of her time with Ganabranth flashed through her mind, causing tears to fall.

Makayla wished this would stop. Not just the pain from the poison, but everything; the running, the pain, the people staring at her, Ganabranth's chasing her, all the horrible memories and nightmares... She just wanted some peace in her life. She wanted to stop it all, to not have to deal with any of it. She would do anything.

"Makayla! Makayla what's going on?" She faintly heard a voice calling. But she was unable to identify who it was. She tried to respond but her mouth and voice wouldn't listen. Through her tears and the flickering dark, Makayla could see that her arms were still glowing. Another wave of pain hit her and she screamed again, the pain unbearable. She saw heard a weird voice talking and her arms glowed really bright.

Then all she saw was black.

* * *

 **WADDA THINK!**

 **I made this chapter nice and long _just_ for you! I ****even**

 **added in a little Jakayla moment there! (I literally** **just**

 **made up the name 5 seconds ago) Cuz I am just _that_**

 ** _awesome!_**

 **But the actual reason I didn't update** **was cuz I** **was in the**

 **Hospital and I forgot to bring my** **laptop and** **there wasn't**

 **a** **computer there. Why was I** **in** **the hospital** **(again)** **this**

 **time? It's an easy yet painful** **story:**

 **I cracked my ribs.**

 **Ya. The ever pain-famous MakaylaCO hurt herself again.**

 **And** **yes I said her. I really hope you had known I was** **a**

 **girl** **before this as I am dating Jake and he is a guy and is**

 **very much not gay (though I have -3467% problem** **with**

 **gay guys).**

 **I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU ALL! DON'T LET ANYWAY TELL** **YOU YOU ARE DIFFERENT BECAUSE YOU ARE ALL _AMAZING!_**

 **Wow I keep getting off topic today.**

 **Anyway, I cracked my ribs. I was super sick all last week**

 **so I couldn't really move or see and my stomach decided**

 **to** **empty itself of _literally_ everything. I started feeling a bit**

 **better on Saturday so my friends took us to the skate-park**

 **as I hadn't used my new skateboard yet. I was trying to go**

 **up on of those /\ ramps but I was still kinda dizzy a bit so**

 **when I went down I went off the edge. I landed on my** **side**

 **and 'CRUNCH!' Pain, pain, and more pain. Went to get an**

 **X-ray and say a REALLY big crack on two of my ribs. So I**

 **was** **stuck** **there for a while.**

 **And that is why I didn't post. And that's also why I ain't**

 **going** **on a skateboard or going to the skatepark again.**

 **I'M BLABBING!**

 **Sorry. I'll just let you all go to get back to your lives, unlike**

 **me who has to take another nap and pray I don't roll onto**

 **my side again.**

 **LOVE YOU ALL! SEE YOU SOON!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	35. The Cure!

**DON'T KILL ME!**

 **I'M SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE BUT I COULDN'T!**

 **My dad put a passcode lock on my laptop so I could not log**

 **on to update. Then Friday I was dragged to my Grandma's**

 **because my other family members were going out of state**

 **and I wasn't allowed to stay home alone for more than a** **day**

 **and because my Aunt wanted to "pretty me up" for my other**

 **"date" with friends. And I left before I could grab my tablet to**

 **write my story on.**

 **(I post on my laptop, work on stories on** **tablet)**

 **So that's why I didn't update either story. And I felt horrible**

 **about it because I was FINALLY starting to kinda go back to**

 **Monday/** **Friday post-day-schedule-thingy.**

 **I is sorry.**

 **Forgive me? Please?**

 **Actually, you know what? Instead of just saying words, I'll**

 **double this chapter's length so it's longer!**

 **... And because it** **would have ended on a cliffhanger**

 **Because I'm** **awesome I will also do that to my other story too!**

 **(And because I have no school today _(YIPPEE!)_ so I'm super**

 **bored.)**

 **Oh look. I have a really big hole in my pants. That's embarrassing**

 **seeing how I had worn these to school yesterday then slept in them**

 **cuz I** **was too lazy to change... They're super comfy clothes!**

 **Wow. I just got _way_ off-topic. And I don't even know _how_ I did.**

 **Sorry.**

 **LET'S GO TO DA STORY!**

 **But you know the drill peoples. REVIEWS FIRST!**

* * *

 **I'm going to start crying. I'm not even joking.**

 **Doppelgnger08:** Yay! I missed me too. And Jakayla is fun to write! And yes,

PLOOOOOT TWIIIIIST! I love those! (Nice name ;D)

 **STORY!**

* * *

Leo was still sitting with his head in his hands, still hating himself, when he heard the scream. He automatically knew it was Makayla.

Leo jumped to his feet, bolting out the door. He saw Makayla on her hands and knees and he ran over, skidding to a stop next to her. But his eyes widened and he stumbled back when he saw she was glowing again. Her Snake Scar was glowing dark purple again, her eyes flashing between the silver and normal purple. Except her body was shaking like she was being racked with pain. Tears were falling in rivers down her cheek.

"Makayla? Makayla what's going on?" He exclaimed. Then he realized what was going on: it was happening again.

Makayla's scars were glowing, and she was going to end up like a possessed zombie all over again. A super powerful and really strong zombie. Ganabranth was trying to control her again, trying to make her go back to him. He wanted to reach out and help her, but the slowly fading bruises on his neck reminded him of what happened last time he touched her when her scar was glowing.

Then Leo had a weird yet horrible thought. What if he let her go? If Leo let Makayla leave, then she might lead him directly to Ganabranth and his hide-out. Then Leo could get rid of that horrible man and free his sister. It was 100% a bad idea and had a 99% chance of backfiring, but it _kinda_ made sense. The small amount of demigods around them started to take notice of what was happening. But before Leo could do anything, Makayla froze. Her body stopped shaking, and her tears stopped, freezing on her cheeks. Her body still had its glow but it stopped it's flickering. Makayla's eyes slowly started glowing brighter until it was shining silver again. Leo's heart got ripped in half.

Makayla was gone. Now there was only Ganabranth's puppet.

She turned to look at Leo, staring at him for a moment. Slowly, she blinked once then, like a switch, every demigod in sight collapsed to the ground deep asleep. Leo looked around in shock, then back to Makayla. Did she do that?!

Then Makayla gasped, the tears falling again. Her glowing scars flickered as another wave of pain washed over her. It continued to flicker.

"What the problem now?" Will said, appearing next to Leo. The Latino looked up, startled by his appearing, surprised he wasn't asleep. He had an idea of what was happening and hoped badly he was wrong.

"Go get your cure." Leo told the healer. Will looked confused for a moment.

"My what?" Will asked.

"The cure for Makayla's poison!" Leo clarified. "Go get it!"

"Leo, I told you; it might not work! It might kill her instead."

"That's a big might that I'm willing to take." Leo exclaimed, pushing Will. "The poison is taking effect _right now,_ and if we don't do _something_ then _it_ will kill Makayla! The maybe-cure is a risk we're gonna have to deal with." Will pressed his teeth together then ran off. Leo turned his attention back to his sister. While Leo had been talking with Will, she had sat back onto her knees. Her expression was a mix of pain, fear, and the blank she had the last time that had happened. She wasn't moving, just staring straight in front of her.

"I would say it is good to see you once more, Leo Valdez, but that would be a lie." Makayla said, her voice sounding like the snake again. Then Makayla doubled over, a scream of pain slipping from her lips, her glow flickering. Forgetting what happened last time, Leo reached out and grabbed Makayla's shoulder. Her head snapped to him, glowing silver again. She raised her hand, her palm facing towards him. Leo's eyes widened and he braced himself, about to be blown back again. But then Makayla gritted her teeth and lowered her hand the smallest bit, closing her eyes tight. She gasped as the poison took effect again.

"Why do you try to fight it?" The snake voice asked through Makayla. But it sounded like it was talking _to_ Makayla. "Your actions are futile: you will never win."

"I may not win," Makayla gasped, replying through gritted teeth, surprising Leo as she sounded like herself. "But I'm sure as hell not going to lose."

The glow started flickering again. Leo realized with a jolt, that Makayla was aware of what was happening and was fighting back against the snake. Leo just watched as his sister fought against herself, completely unable to help. Then the Dimethelmercury hit her again and she collapsed, falling to the ground. After a minute she pushed herself back upright, arms shaking terribly.

"YOU WILL FAIL!" The snake screeched. Makayla screamed one last time, worst than any other, and collapsed flat onto her stomach. Then her Snake Scar glowed brightly and the flickering stopped, her eyes turning silver.

Leo's heart sank even farther as he realized that Makayla had lost.

* * *

Makayla had lost.

The Snake had attacked her while she was in a bad state, the Dythelmercury weakening her. Then Leo realized with a jolt that it had been on purpose. Ganabranth had waited until the poison started to take full effect before attempting to try to take control of her again. He KNEW she didn't have enough antidote. But why would he not give her all of it? He couldn't have known she would escape and come to Camp Half-Blood...

Unless he somehow did...?

Makayla sat back up on her folded knees. Her head turned towards Leo and the son of Hephaestus leaned back involuntarily, her silver eyes unnerving. Her body shook, another short scream slipping out as Dythelmercury flowed further into her bloodstream, getting closer to her heart.

"Leo, run!" Makayla managed to gasp, tears streaming.

Then Leo pretty much died. Makayla slipped. It was the smallest possible movement but the Snake took it. He slid into that crack and took complete control over Makayla, shoving that last fighting piece of her out. She tried to come back but she was locked out by a stone barrier. She lost and she can't get back up to win. Makayla turned to Leo and stood up in one smooth, fluid movement. She raised her now glowing hand over him. Her hand glowed again and a VERY familiar silver blade appearing from her palm. She paused for a moment.

"Finally. What will you do now?" The snake voice asked Leo through his sister. "Makayla is under my complete control once again. As soon as I finish you she will return with me to where she belongs, to _whom_ she belong. There is no one able to save you or her this time. You are out of tricks." Leo's heart (if it was still in one piece) was beating the speed of light, adrenaline pulsing through his body. He glanced behind Makayla quickly and resisted a grin.

" _I_ may be out of tricks...But Will isn't." Leo said slyly, jutting his chin behind her. Silver eyes wide, Makayla spun around, only to find herself facing Will Solace (who had snuck up behind her while she was distracted by Leo). The son of Apollo's arm shot out and jabbed a needle into Makayla's upper arm.

"You don't control anyone." Will said simply. Then he pushed down on the needle, injecting the liquid into Makayla's bloodstream. Makayla's (the snake's) expression turned to one of shock and horror. Leo almost _see_ the snake disappear from her. Then Makayla's eyes rolled back and the scar's glow faded. Will dropped the needle he had been holding, braking against the ground, and caught Makayla who was once again unconscious. He dropped down to one knee, absorbing the bulk of her fall.

"Was that..." Leo trailed off.

"The Dythelmercury cure? Yeah. Sorry I took so long. Someone had moved everything so I couldn't find it at first." Will explained, his eyes locked on Makayla. His gaze was traveling all over her limp frame almost like he was looking for something, eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you looking for?" Leo asked. Will answered without looking at him.

"Side-effects. I told you I wasn't 100% positive if I got everything right. Dythelmercury is a _very_ tricky poison. And if I _did_ get anything wrong..." Will looked up at Leo with a dead serious expression. "I just killed Makayla."

Leo paled and he suddenly felt very light-headed. He silently prayed to every god he knew existed that Will had made the cure right and that his sister was about to be cured from the poison instead of killed by it. Then he saw Will's shoulders slump and his expression changed to one of relief. Will closed his eyes and he muttered something.

"Well?" Leo pressed worriedly.

"She'll be fine." Leo fell back down to the ground in pure and utter relief. "The poison is receding, clearing from her blood. But from what I saw, it came VERY close. Another minute or two and it would have reached her heart." Leo felt like crying in relief.

"How can you be sure it's gone?" He asked the young healer who still holding and watching the unconscious redhead.

"If you knew what to look for, you'd have noticed her skin turning a really light grayish, a side-effect of the poison being in her for so long. It was close to covering her entire body."

"How did I not notice her skin turning grey?" Leo asked.

"Well, you probably thought it as just her usual paleness. And it had been there for long enough that you, and probably her, got used to seeing it." Will explained. Leo nodded in understanding. Will finally looked up and noticed that every demigod besides him and Leo was passed out on the ground.

"Wait, what happened here?" He asked, really confused. "Why is everyone asleep? Again."

"Ummm... Do you remember when Chiron was talking to us about the people who kidnapped Makayla?" Leo asked. Will nodded and carefully stood from his half-kneeling position, still easily holding Makayla in his arms (which kind of surprised Leo).

"Yeah. Why?" Will asked, walking towards the ever-popular infirmary.

"Well, the first time Makayla was... Taken over," Leo said, not wanting to say controlled. "She had somehow used these weird powers." The healer nodded, remembering.

"Was that what happened here? Did she have the same... powers as last time?" He asked.

"Yeah. She just blinked and everyone collapsed." Will's eyes widened a little in surprise. Then his gaze dropped down to the limp girl in his arms.

"She's so... complicated." Will said. "You think you got everything about her down, then something else happens and you get proven wrong and baffled again."

"Try living with her for years." Leo told him.

Will cracked a grin.

* * *

 **SO! Whadda think? Not to shabby is it?**

 **I personally like this chapter. Just like I like this piece of cake I am**

 **currently eating! Chocolate with more chocolate and even _more_**

 **chocolate! Devil's Chocolate Cake.**

 **NOOOOOOOO! JUSTIN BIEBER SONG! GO DIE! I don't like dat**

 **guy.**

 **Okay, so you know how I'm super ADHD? So while I was working**

 **on these chapters I got distracted and started rereading _all_ the ****story**

 **chapters... How the heck did I even get readers?! Those beguinning**

 **chapters are** **SOOO** **bad!** **I cringed SO hard when I was reading them!**

 **It _pysically_ hurt my ****eyes to read them! (That and the fact that I** **also**

 **wasn't** **wearing my** **glasses** **so that probably didn't help) But seriously.**

 _ **I am SO sorry!**_

 **Those were so bad! I don't understand how people were able to read**

 **those! *shudder***

 **OKAY! Done with that. Got that out.**

 **If you will excuse me, I must go copy my apology onto my other story's**

 **Author's Note and update that one too. So sorry if you were enjoying** **me**

 **get distracted (which I don't realize until I look back at what I was writing**

 **before this).**

 **...** **Like I just did -_-**

 **AGH! Stop getting distracted!** **Sorry. I'll let y'all go now.**

 **BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **(Seriously. _Please_ review it helps with ideas)**

 **BYEEEE!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	36. Makayla's Dreams

**Heyo!**

 ***ducks to avoid dozens of toasters, chairs, tables, lamps, vases,**

 **and a giant couch***

 **A couch?! Seriously?! How did you even manage to _lift_ that let**

 **alone throw it?**

 **Readers:** _MAKAYLACO HOW DARE YOU LEAVE US LIKE THAT! DO YOU_

 _HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT'S BEEN?! WERE WERE YOU?!_

 **That is a _very_ good questions! And I have a very good answers!**

 **It's just four words:**

 **School. And. Locked. Laptop**

 **I'm _so_ sorry, but I just could _not_ get the time to update! But I also**

 **haven't been to a public school since 2nd grade so I actually have**

 **a good excuse. And I couldn't get on my laptop because something**

 **happened and it changed the password. Me and my dad tried every**

 **password and code we could think of. We even had my brother** **try**

 **hacking into it (he can seriously do that) but we just could** ** _not_** **get**

 **into the stupid thing!**

 **So ya. That's why I didn't update. Eventually dad took my laptop** **to**

 **a computer store and they somehow used** **some kind of** **magic to**

 **fix** **it because magic is awesome. I really hope you can forgive me**

 **for not updating because I seriously feel really bad. :'(**

 **Sorryness.**

 **ANYWHO! I just had a big piece of my niece's birthday cake and** **it's**

 **Triple Chocolate Delight so now I'm super hyped up! 8D**

 **But I'm just gonna story now.**

 **... *smacks forehead***

 **I'm gonna story? What the heck...? Wow my mouth just is** ** _not_**

 **working** **today (I'm saying what I'm writing while typing).**

 **But y'all know.**

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **I am crying. Seriously. I have (accidentally) given you all 2 weeks and**

 **only** **got 1 review? =:(::::** **I'm seriously thinking about** **going back to the**

 **"I'll Update After [insert number] Reviews"** **update schedule.**

 **OrangeOreo:** Sorry! Sorry, I promise I'll give you super long chapter this time. And thanking you for reviewing! I like

you name. Cookies for you! (::) (::)

 **STOOOOOORY!**

* * *

Will and Leo brought unconscious Makayla to the infirmary.

Will gently laid Makayla down on one of the beds. Leo heard faint moaning sounds and, peaking his head outside, he saw that a few people were starting to wake back up. They looked confused as to why they had been laying on the ground. Leo ducked back inside the infirmary. He told Will that some other half-bloods were waking up and Will used a hanging curtain to hide Makayla from view, just in case someone came in. And just in time too. Two people stumbled through the infirmary door. Surprisingly, it was Jason and Piper. They saw Leo and they relaxed.

"Hey guys. You alright?" Leo asked, a little concerned by their stumbling.

"Oh, thank the gods." Piper muttered. Speaking louder she said, "We're fine, just dizzy. But we had looked everywhere for you, Leo! Something happened and Jason and I just blacked out." Jason nodded slowly, his head still spinning.

"When we woke up, we saw everyone else on the ground. We thought an attack had happened or something. But when we looked for you we couldn't find you anywhere and we started getting worried." He explained.

"I'm alright." Leo assured his friends. "I'm just helping Will with... stuff?" It was more of a question than a statement, like he was confused why he was there.

"It's fine, Leo. I got this." Will told the mechanic, shooing him away with a hand. Leo nodded slowly and _very_ reluctantly left the infirmary with Piper and Jason, honestly wanting to stay with Makayla. With one last look over his shoulder at his sleeping sister, Leo closed the door.

"Where's everyone else?" Leo asked Jason as they started walking. The Roman shrugged.

"Not sure. We woke up and started looking for you."

"I feel so honored," Leo gasped. "Being your first thoughts!" He wiped away a fake tear. Jason and Piper smiled, pushing his shoulders. Leo just grinned, this time for real. Then he stroked his chin with a thoughtful expression.

"I have a question."

"What?" Jason asked, side stepping to avoid a still-sleeping demigod. It looked kind of like Clovis... Well he'll be out for a while.

"What if Percy was swimming when he fell asleep? Would he just sink towards the bottom of the lake or float up to the top? Or would he just stay where he was?" Leo asked, honestly curious. Piper, Jason, and Leo laughed at the mental image of a sleeping Percy floating in the lake. Most of the other sleeping people were awake and getting up by now and the three demigods went to look for their friends. After looking for a while, Piper spotted Percy and Annabeth still asleep outside of Percy's cabin.

Even after half-a-year Percy and Annabeth have still been having nightmares about Tartarus. They used to wake up screaming as memories flashed in their dreams. Annabeth had been staying in Percy's cabin with him because being together seemed to help comfort each other and calm the nightmares. Normally there was a very strict rule about girls and boys being alone in a cabin together alone, _especially_ at night and sleeping, but Chiron (and even Mr. D) had made an exception for Percy and Annabeth, seeing their situation.

Piper, Leo, and Jason went over to Percy and Annabeth's sleeping forms, shaking them awake. Piper explained what happened as the two half-bloods sat up, blurry-eyed.

"How the Hades did everyone just fall asleep?" Annabeth asked, baffled. Not wanting to say he knew Leo just shrugged.

"I dunno. But there's been a bunch of weird stuff going on lately. I guess we can add 'random nap time' to the list." He joked. Annabeth rolled her grey eyes but a faint smile tugged at her lips.

"Seriously. Who or what could make entire Camp Half-Blood fall asleep?"

"The last time something like this happened, Morpheus had put all of Manhattan to sleep during the war against Kronos." Percy added in with a yawn. "But he really wouldn't have a reason to do it again."

"We're just as confused as you guys are." Jason told them. Annabeth stood up and stretched her arms while Percy stayed sitting on the ground, legs out in front of him. He laid back down on the ground, closing his sea-green eyes, spreading out and feeling the sun warm him.

"You might be as confused as _Annabeth._ But I'm more _curious_ than confused." The dark-haired demigod told Jason. Percy grinned as Annabeth rolled her eyes again, even though his eyes were closed.

"Well, at least you aren't floating asleep in the lake." Leo told Percy. Jason and Piper held back a laugh as Percy opened one eye at him.

"What?" He asked, confused. Leo just waved a hand.

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Wait, where's Frank and Hazel?" Percy asked, sitting up.

"I dunno. We were just looking for any of you when we saw you and Annabeth."

"Should we go look for them?" Piper asked no one in particular.

"Nah. They'll probably find us... Eventually." Like it was timed, Hazel and Frank came running towards the five demigods.

"There you are!" Hazel exclaimed, slowing down to a walk. "We've been looking for you nearly everywhere."

"We saw everyone pass out and came looking for you." Frank said.

"Wait, _you_ didn't fall asleep?" Leo asked them in honest confusion.

"No. Weird right? Me and Frank were walking around then suddenly everyone around us just fell to the ground, deep asleep." Hazel explained

"This keeps getting weirder and weirder." Annabeth said thoughtfully. Leo was tempted to tell his friends what really happened; how Makayla got possessed and used some weird powers to make everyone besides him and Will (and apparently Frank and Hazel) fall asleep. He hated lying to his friends, but he couldn't tell them about his sister's hidden powers. At least not yet.

"Weird... Kinda like Percy's appetite." Leo joked. He got some smiles. Percy frowned. He opened his mouth to say something, then paused and closed his mouth. He bobbed his head to one side, knowing Leo was right. He _had_ been eating weird lately: like string-cheese in blue yogurt.

"I _was_ going to say like the gods messing were around with us again. But I _guess_ that works." Annabeth said after a moment.

Leo grinned.

* * *

Makayla felt something jab into her neck and she slipped into unconsciousness. Of course she had to slip into a dream too.

When Makayla opened her (dream) eyes, she almost screamed.

She was back in the fiery room again. The floor, walls, ceiling, curtains, everything was still on fire. The flames were roaring, blazing high. Makayla fell down to her knees, burying her head in her hands, wishing and praying she was awake and out of the fire. Then Makayla heard a faint sound and looked up. Her eyes scanned the room. Then she stopped, seeing the person again. They were in the other corner of the room, but was yelling something that Makayla couldn't hear, looking in her direction. Through all the flames and the tears on her cheeks, she saw it was the boy. Makayla was still kneeling down on the wood.

 _"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"_ Makayla yelled. But the boy didn't hear her. Then her eyes widened.

The boy covered his face with his arms, blocking out the flames from his face, and took a few stumbling steps towards Makayla, walking through the fire. Makayla tried to yell at him to go back, that he would get burned, but the boy didn't listen. He took a few more steps. With a loud roar the flames of the room jumped high up. The boy was blown to the side, tumbling onto his side. Makayla saw that he wasn't moving. Makayla jumped to her feet. She was about to run over to him, but paused. She stared at the flames in front of her feet. This fire could burn her. She had gotten a burn on her arm from just barely touching the flames. She had always been afraid of fire. And there was _no way_ she was going to go running around a burning room! But then her eyes widened when she saw the flames crawling closer to the still-unmoving boy. She made a split-second decision. Makayla ran from her protective circle, rushing over to the boy. She winced as she felt the flames biting at her, but she managed to forget that for now. She reached the boy and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She dragged him back over to her protective circle. Once safe from the fire, Makayla collapsed, falling on top of the boy's chest. Her heart was beating like crazy, having run through a room full of her greatest fear. Then all the fire disappeared, like it was a candle being blown out.

Makayla sat up from her position on the boy's chest, looking around in shock and surprise. Not a single trace of fire remained anywhere; no scorch marks, no hot spots, not even the room temperature was over-warm. But looking at the boy, she saw he looked _really_ familiar (and cute). But he was just part of her dream…. Only, he _looked_ real. And he felt real. Makayla tilted her head to be straight with his. She placed a hand on his cheek, expecting his skin to be burning but it felt a normal temperature. Putting her ear on his chest, Makayla's heart dropped when she heard no heartbeat. She started to panic. Not knowing what else to do, Makayla placed her hands on his chest. She pushed down hard on a few times.

"C'mon. Work with me." She muttered."Don't do this." She tilted her head, and for a millisecond she wondered what Leo or Jakob would think. Very quickly pushing those thoughts from her head Makayla leaned her head down, pressing her mouth against his. Like a switch, the boy's eyes snapped opened.

Makayla opened her eyes and she jerked her head back, taking her lips from his. The boy snapped upright and his head spun around, looking around the room confused. He noticed Makayla and she got a good look at his eyes. The boy's eyes were dark brown, almost black. He had shortish black hair and looked about the same age as her. He had tan skin and the look of someone who spends a lot of his time outside. Again, it struck her how insanely familiar he looked.

"Wh-where? There was fire- and I was asleep-" He stuttered, confused. "The-the room was on fire, but it wasn't burning-"

"I know." Makayla cut off his ramblings. "I know, I saw the fire too." He looked at her strangely for a moment.

"Wait, y-you're that girl. You- you were in the room too... Why were you crying?"

"Um… the fire. I- I really don't like it. There have been bad accidents in my life because of it." Makayla explained vaguely. The boy nodded slowly, still staring at her face, like he was confused.

"I know you..." He trailed off, mostly muttering to himself. "I've met you before. But, I can't... I can't remember where." Okay, that was weird. People in dreams usually don't say they know you. Unless you made them up. But he _did_ look really familiar. Then the boy's brown eyes widened.

"Makenna!" He gasped in shock and realization. Then he leaned forward and cupped her cheeks in his hands, pressing his lips against hers. Makayla's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. If she had been standing, she would have stumbled back and most likely fallen. She pushed the boy's chest away, separating their lips.

"What the crap are you doing?! And who are you?!" Makayla asked 100% confused, and 70% angry. She noticed he had called her Makenna instead of Makayla.

"Makenna, it's me: I'm Adam." He told her. Makayla's eyes widened and memories flashed across her eyes.

 _Makayla was twelve again, lazily swinging back and forth on one of the swings at a park, watching her younger foster brother play on the play set. A ways away she saw her current foster parents sitting on a blanket on the grass, watching them both. They smiled when they caught her eye. Makayla smiled back, waving slightly._

 _The Emerson's were one of Makayla's favorite foster families. They had two sons, a nineteen-year-old (who was in college) and a three-year-old. But Natasha and Steven had always been hoping for a daughter. So when they heard about Makayla they decided to try and see if she would want them to adopt her. They also decided to leave the decision to her; whether or not_ she _wanted to stay with_ them. _And so far, Makayla really did._

 _Makayla was swinging pretty low with her feet gently tapping against the wood chips. She yelped and grabbed onto the chains harder when someone grabbed her swing from behind and pushed her higher. Makayla jumped off the swing in mid-air, landing on her feet but stumbling and falling onto her stomach. She heard laughing and rolled onto her back, propping herself onto her elbows to see better. She saw a young boy about her age with black hair bent over laughing. She waved off Natasha when Makayla saw she had stood up, about to rush over and help her. Makayla stood up, brushing he wood chips of her clothes._

 _"What was that for?" Makayla demanded. The boy straightened and she saw he had dark brown eyes. Not dark enough to like be black, but close._

 _"You weren't going very high. And swings are meant to go high." He told her while moving to sit on the swing she had been on moments before._

 _"Well what if I wanted to swing low?" Makayla retorted. The boy shrugged and started pumping his legs back and forth to go higher._

 _"Then you're weird." He said simply. "Besides, higher is funner."_

 _"Funner isn't a word." Makayla told him while rolling her purple and silver eyes. She walked to the neighboring swing next to her former one, sitting down and pushing herself back from the ground to start swinging._

 _"Why do you swing so low?" The boy asked, his feet already reaching close to the height of Makayla's waist._

 _"One reason is because I'm watching my foster brother and I can't do that very well while moving really high up and down." Makayla said, pointing to where three year-old Joseph (Joey) was trying to slide down the swirling slide head-first on his stomach. She quickly called out to him not to do that and, after giving her a cute pouty face, he turned around and slid down feet-first._

"Foster _brother?" Adam asked, turning his head to look at Makayla, his brown eyes questioning._

 _"Yeah. The Emerson's aren't my birth family. They're my foster family. My real family... left, and Steven and Natasha heard that I'm looking for a new family so they decided to foster me. It's pretty much like being babysat for a few months. But now they're just waiting to see if I will be able to be adopted." Makayla explained. "They're letting me pick yes or no instead of them choosing."_

 _"Well that's nice. And I know what foster means." The boy's feet were above the height of Makayla's head by now. "I was just confused a little. Cuz if you're foster, doesn't mean your parents died?" Makayla felt a small jab at her heart as she remembered her mother. She shook her head._

 _"Not totally. Yeah, some kids can be put in foster care because their parents died but others can be in there because they were abused by their families, or their parents or the people taking care of them was in jail, or the parents just didn't want their kids."_

 _"Well that's rude. But what about you? Why were you in foster care?"_

 _"Not were. I still am. But my mami died when I was really little and my father didn't know about or want me." Makayla told him, looking down at her feet as they brushed against the wood chips. She pointedly ignored talking about Leo. She heard a thump and looked up to see the boy had jumped off his swing. He walked back over to the young redhead, holding his hand out._

 _"I'm sorry that happened. I'm Adam." He introduced._

 _"I'm Makayla. But you can call me Makenna. "I don't like my name that much." Makayla said while shaking Adam's hand. That was true. As a kid, Makayla had always thought her name was weird and different._

 _"Okay I will!" Adam jumped back onto the swing and started swinging his legs again. "You know, you're pretty smart about all that foster stuff."_

 _"Duh._ I'm _the kid that is going through it. I kinda have to know it so I know what's happening."Adam nodded again._

 _"I guess." Then he looked at the redhead with a challenge written across his face. "Okay then,_ Makenna. _Whoever can jump off farther wins!" He exclaimed. Makayla grinned and pushed off the ground harder, accepting the challenge._

 _"You're on!_

 **_x_X_x_**

 _Makayla's memory changed to four months later._

 _Makayla was leading a complaining Adam towards an open space on the floor of a school gym that was decorated for a dance. She was wearing a strapless, knee length, midnight-blue dress that had small white sparkles on it that looked like stars, with matching blue flats. Her red hair was expertly pulled up into a bun, leaving two semi-thick strands on either side of her face. A small amount of make-up was shown on her cheeks and eyes._

 _Makayla's hand was wrapped around Adam's. He was wearing a crisp, three-piece suit with shiny black shoes and a dark blue tie that matched Makayla's dress._

 _"C'mon Makenna! I don't even know HOW to dance!" Adam complained while she pulled his arm._

 _"It's not that hard Adam! Just do what I tell you and you'll be fine." Makayla told him while rolling her double-colored eyes. Makayla stopped them in an open space and grabbed his left hand. Makayla grabbed his hand, putting it around her waist, and took a step closer to Adam (drawing a small blush from him). She placed her right hand on his shoulder, her arm sliding around his neck. She held his right hand out in her left._

 _"Okay. We're going to start now. You take one step forward with your right foot and I'll take a step back with my left. " Makayla took a small step back with her left foot and Adam stepped forward his right. "Good. Now you take small step to your left while I take mine to my right. But this time turn your right shoulder backwards a little." Adam did as instructed. "This time you take another small step, but now you step_ back _with your left and I'll step forward with my right and turn your shoulder and chest a little_ forward _to your left. Like this." Makayla said, moving like she said. Adam nodded and did the same. "Now we just repeat it over and over." Makayla told him with a small shrug._

 _"We're moving in a swayey-shape-thingy." Adam noted. Makayla smiled and nodded._

 _"Yeah. It's called dancing."_

 _"Ha ha. But how did you learn this?" He asked, dancing together._

 _"My birth mother taught it to me when I was really little. I guess it just sorta stuck with me." Makayla said while swaying and dancing to the music playing._

 _"Well, I feel sorry for it if it's always stuck being with you." Adam told her with a smirk. Makayla swatted the back of Adam's head and he laughed. Dancing with Adam, Makayla's mind slowly droned out the music and she would feel his arm around her waist and his hand in her's. She smiled and laughed as he would occasionally stumble. At one point Adam got distracted and fell flat on his face. He had bumped her legs, almost causing her to trip, but she didn't care. She enjoyed being there with him._

 _Feeling her eyes on him, Adam looked back up at Makayla and his brown eyes met her swirling purple & silver. Very slowly, the two teens leaned closer until they were an inch away. Then the space between them closed and Makayla's lips brushed against Adam's._

Back in the no-longer-burning room, Makayla snapped back from her memories _(could she have a flashback in a dream?)_.

She blinked a few times and saw Adam saw sitting in front of her Indian style, legs crossed. Makayla launched forward and wrapped her arms around Adam, his arms doing the same.

"Oh my gods, I've missed you Adam." She whispered. "I can't believe I forgot about you."

"I've missed you too, Makenna." He replied. Makayla pulled away from him.

"Call me Makayla."

"I thought you didn't like that name?"

"I didn't when I met you. But I'm okay with it now." Makayla explained. Adam nodded.

"Well that's nice." He said with a wink, using his ever-popular line. Makayla smiled. "You look a lot different than the last time I saw you. I almost didn't recognize you."

"Well first off, it's been almost _three years_. And second, I'm a lot older. So of _course_ I'm going to look different." Makayla told him.

"Well, I'm not complaining." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. Makayla rolled her eyes and swatted his arm. Then she felt a weird tugging at the back of her head and she realized she was beginning to wake up.

 _'Crap not right now!'_ She thought. _'Just a bit longer!'_

"How are you here Adam?" Makayla asked out loud.

"I don't know. I fell asleep then found myself in the burning room. I looked over and I saw you fall down but when I tried to go over to you, I guess I passed out or something. Then I woke up when you kissed me." He said, grinning. "You gave the kiss of life!"

"Well, I'm about to wake up. I need to know if you could come here again the next time you're asleep?" Makayla said, ignoring his last comment. He shrugged.

"I dunno. I'll try. But sometimes my dreams go places without my permission. And I hope you mean here, as in _this_ version of the room and the not when it's completely engulfed in flames?"

 _"Yes."_ Makayla said quickly. "Yeah, try to come here without the fire and I will too." She saw Adam going a bit fuzzy. "I'm starting to wake up now."

"Dang. Okay, I'll see you again soon Maken- Makayla." Adam said. He quickly leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Makayla's again, pulling back after a few seconds. "Bye."

"Bye." Makayla muttered, a little dazed.

Adam disappeared and Makayla opened her eyes, back in Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

 **See? I told you I'd give you a long chapter.**

 **HURRAY! I really hope that makes up for the lack of chapter...**

 **I is sorry. Very very sorry. I does not like making good readers**

 **wait for chapters. Why is i talking like this...?**

 **Oh well. I'll just stop. Because I'm probably annoying people.**

 **ANYWHO!**

 **I REALLY hope you can forgive me for my lack of update, but I've**

 **got to go. Cuz I need to update my other story as well. So I have**

 **to go now. :'( Tear. I promise to update next Monday (not tomorrow**

 **cuz I just updated) so be watching!**

 **BYEEEEE!**

* * *

 **-Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	37. Secrets and Check-Ups

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSOOOORRRRRRYYY!**

 **I SWEAR I DID NOT TRY TO NOT POST!**

 **I kept trying to get on my laptop but every time I did my**

 **dad would just drop my backpack in front of me and I just**

 **ended** **have to do homework ALL night! Seriously. I stayed**

 **up until about... 4:00 a.m. last night doing my homework.**

 **Cuz today** **was the last day that I could turn in the evilness**

 **called homework.**

 **Why?**

 **END OF THE QUARTER! FOUR! DAY WEEKEND!**

 **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **I need this! The sleep, the quiet, the friends, the movies...**

 **This is heaven to me. Except I just failed two of my classes**

 **with** **an F grade... OH WELL!**

 **They were stupid and pointless classes.**

 **NO MORE SCHOOL! For the next 4 days, school does not**

 **exist.**

 **So I am going to post instead!**

 **Now lets go back to where we were before...**

 **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I AM SO SORRY PLEASE!**

 **PLEASE FORGIVE ME I WON'T DO IT AGAIN-**

 **wait. I can't say that... But I won't make you wait on anymore**

 **cliffhangers longer than the original post time (1 week) okay?**

 **PLEASE?**

 **Readers: Ugh! Fine.**

 **YAYNESS! And, I even have a super long chapter just for you! (It's**

 **actually 3 short ones put into 1.)**

 **So I'll stop blabbing now and let you go to it! But of course...**

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **OrangeOreo:** Hahahaha! You'll just have to see!

 **Doppelgnger08:** I love messing with people's minds! It's one of my favorite

hobbies! Awww! Thanks. But of course, being amazing is a natural thing for

me! *hair flip*

 **Touch of Talent:** I know right! Computers can be so stupid. And passwords.

Wait, what?! You went without me?! How dare you! I though- I- I thought

you... I thought you loved me! *sobs* But thanks for reviewing really long! ;)

STORY TIME!

* * *

Makayla covered her eyes with her arm, completely exhausted.

She had woken up to find herself in her bed back in the Hades Cabin, which was kinda odd since she would think Will Solace, or Leo, or whoever would have brought her to the infirmary after her apparently failed attack from Ganabranth.

Makayla sighed as she thought about what happened that day (technically it was the day before since she had slept the rest of the day and the entire night). She had been with Ashlyn most of the day after Ashlyn had been claimed by Iris (which made a lot of sense to Makayla), had that "moment" with Jakob, found out she could be and was controlled by Ganabranth, had a nightmare about the burning room again, and had a dream reunion with a half-boyfriend from 3 years ago.

Kinda a lot to swallow

Then she thought back to Adam. It had been _so_ long since she had last seen him that she had nearly forgotten about him. Her lips tingled as she thought about her dream. A small part of her still wondered if she had just dreamt him up again. But the most of her knew he had really been there.

Makayla lifted her arm a bit to see when she heard the door to the cabin open. She only saw the person's bottom half but she could just tell from the dark pants and the bottom of their black shirt who it was.

"I didn't think you'd be awake." Nico said, walking over to his side of the cabin. Makayla raised an eyebrow before remembering her upper face was still covered.

"I didn't think I would be either, after what happened." Makayla replied.

"Yeah. Leo and Will told me some. But they only gave the minimum. They said you'd been poisoned?"

"Yup." Makayla answered simply, her arm still covering her eyes. Nico kindly flipped off the light switch, causing it to be a bit darker, the cabin's light coming from the windows. Makayla uncovered her eyes.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Will told me because he said for me to ' watch for side-effects'. Whatever that means." Nico explained. "He also said, and I quote, "If you do _anything_ in the next three days then he will literally strap you to your bed so you can't get out of it. 'His words, not mine."

"Then I guess I'm stuck here for a while." Makayla said after a minute.

"Yep. Oh, and Ashlyn has been going _crazy._ She kept bugging me to let her in here to see you." Nico remembered. "I eventually managed to send her away and told her to come back in an hour or two. She actually should be here any second." Makayla smiled faintly, thinking of her best friend. Then someone started knocking on the door, quick, long, and hard. Nico grumbled something and walked over to the door.

"Is she awake yet?! Tell me she's awake! How is she? Is she okay? TELL ME THAT SHE IS OKAY!" A worried voice asked. Makayla recognized Ashlyn's speed talk. She saw Ashlyn's dark hands grab Nico's shoulders and start shaking him.

"Yes she's awake." Nico said, pushing the dark-skinned girl away. "But I don't-" Ashlyn had already ducked under his arm and was at Makayla's side after the third word. "-think you should bug her." Nico finished.

"Makayla! Are you alright? What happened? Did you get hurt? Is it going to happen again? Is it gone now? Are you okay? Why aren't you saying anything?!" Ashlyn had spoken to so fast that Makayla barely even heard what she was saying.

"Calm down Ash!" Makayla laughed while pushing herself up so she was sitting up, crossing her legs. "I'm perfectly fine. I'm just tired."

"You slept for almost two days. How are you still tired?" Ashlyn asked, blinking a few times.

"Never mind." Makayla waved her off. Ashlyn shrugged.

"But seriously. What happened?" She asked. From the corner of her eye Makayla saw Nico look up, also curious about Makayla's answer. Makayla didn't know Nico already knew what had happened. He was curious about Makayla guess/thought though. Said girl bit her lip.

"Um... I'm honestly not sure. That's never really happened before." It wasn't a _real_ lie. Makayla didn't actually know that Ganabranth had tried to bring her back to him before. But she also couldn't just tell her the truth. "I don't know that _what_ happened, just that it's not going to happen again." Makayla said.

If only she knew she was lying.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

For the next hour or two, Ashlyn and Makayla just talked together like sisters. But eventually one of Ashlyn's half-siblings dragged her out of the cabin (almost literally) to bring her to dinner and the Campfire, after which Ashlyn came straight back to the Hades Cabin. Nico eventually kicked the daughter of Iris out of his cabin (also almost literally), telling her that him and Makayla needed sleep. Reluctantly she left after promising to come back in the morning.

"I was beginning to think she was planning to sleep here." Nico muttered after Ashlyn left. Makayla rolled her eyes, sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"No. Even if I was on the brink of death there is _no_ way she would stay the night here."

"Why?"

"She's a daughter of the goddess of rainbows. And this is a dark and gloomy cabin for the god of death." Makayla told him. Nico nodded his head to the side.

"True. But she was here for about 4 to 5 hours. And she _not! Stop! Talking!"_ Makayla laughed.

"You think she's annoying _now?_ Imagine living with her for a year and knowing her since you were two."

"One word: nightmare." Nico said simply with a fake shudder. At least, Makayla thought it was fake. She laughed again, turning around when Nico started changing.

"Ashlyn isn't _that_ bad. You just have you get used to her." Makayla pursed her lips. "Of course, being you, that may take a while." The redhead could almost see the son of Hades roll his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well... She's bubbly, happy, and hugs, while you're gloomy, grumpy, and don't-touch-me."

"I'm not grumpy." Nico protested.

"Do you have your pants on?" Makayla asked without turning around. "And yeah, you are."

"Yes, I'm wearing pants." He responded. Makayla turned back around on her bed.

"Nico! Liar!" Makayla accused, covering her eyes with her hands when she again caught sight of a shirtless Nico DiAngelo.

"What? You just asked if I had pants on. And I do." He said with a grin.

"You know what I meant!" Makayla heard the dark-haired demigod chuckle.

"So you're fine walking around the _entire_ camp, without a shirt on, for _two_ days, but one glance at me without a shirt and you freak out?"

 _"Now_ are you fully dressed?" Makayla asked, ignoring the question/comment. Nico just chuckled.

"Yes. I am fully dressed." Makayla cracked her fingers slightly and saw that, yes, Nico was covered."You know, you really might end up blinding someone one of these days. You're too pale." Makayla said casually.

"Ha, ha. You're so funny." Nico said sarcastically. Makayla pursed her lips.

"Of course... We might lose you during winter, though."

"You're one to talk. Last time I checked, you're not that dark either." He retorted.

"True. But I don't wear black clothes that make me look like I'm a corpse. Which is kinda ironic, coming from you."

"Can we stop talking about my skin color?" Nico interrupted, hoping to stop the topic before Makayla rambles too far.

"Fine!" She sighed. "But I want to talk about _something!_ Cuz I've been sleeping for nearly two days. I'm not that tired anymore."

"If you wanna keep talking then talk to yourself. I want sleep." The dark-haired demigod said. Makayla thought for a moment then her smirk turned devious.

"Alright. But, topics. Hmmm... Food? No. Sports? Boring. How about people. Jason? No. Piper? Eh, maybe later. Oh! How about Will?" She said casually. Nico froze.

"What about him?" He asked carefully. Makayla barely held back a laugh.

"Oh _come on_ Nico! I _know_ you like him! Why do you keep denying and avoiding it?"

"I never denied it." Nico mumbled almost to quiet to hear. Almost. "But I also never said if I did or didn't."

Makayla sighed. He was just _so_ stubborn. Makayla swung her legs out of the bed and stood up. A huge head-rush hit her and she had to steady herself on her bed, but it disappeared pretty quickly. The redhead carefully walked over to Nico. He glanced up, a little a surprised to see her out of her bed. Makayla moved in front of the son of Hades, placing her hands on his shoulders and turning him to face her. She didn't say anything for a minute, just looked into his dark eyes.

"What?" He asked. Makayla continued staring. "Seriously Makayla, you're starting to freak me out a little." He said after a minute, leaning back a little. She narrowed her eyes.

"Found it." She said simply after a few more seconds, startling him a bit.

"Found what?" Nico looked really confused, yet also wary. Makayla continued to stare into his eyes, which Nico found just a little intimating; her swirling multi-colored eyes were just staring, unwavering. Usually people could only hold his gaze for a few seconds before looking away.

"You're heart-sick." She realized. Nico frowned, but inside he was going crazy.

 _'How does she know that?! Does she know it was Percy I liked? Or did Jason tell her? All she did was stare at me for a minute! How can she just see my secrets by looking at me?'_

"No I'm not." He automatically denied. Makayla crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in a _'do you honestly expect e to believe that'_ expression.

"Who was he?" She asked, but not in a demanding tone. Nico didn't say anything and turned back to his desk. Wait, he? Did she know he was gay? Makayla didn't move. After a minute Nico sighed.

"Percy Jackson. But he's happy with Annabeth. And I already told him. I'm over him now."

"Then why did I still see a broken heart?" Again, Makayla wasn't being demanding or blunt about it. She sounded genuinely curious, yet also had a gentle tone. Nico said nothing. After a minute she realized why. "You're afraid he won't love you back, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"Why do you keep thinking it's always guys that I like?" Nico asked, getting a little annoyed by the redhead's uncanny smartness.

"To me, it's actually really obvious. Because unlike other people I understand what you feel." Makayla's voice had gotten a bit quieter, her eyes down.

"What?" Nico asked.

 _'How can she understand? Did she like girls?'_ He wondered. 'But she's with Jakob now, so that doesn't make any sense...' Makayla sighed and sat down on Nico's bed, him sitting beside her after a moment.

"When I was younger, I was the same." She paused. "3rd grade. Her name was Hanna. She was kinda like you, always wearing black and usually staying to herself. But... I just couldn't stop myself from liking her. And I _hated_ it. I had thought it gross, a girl liking another girl. It wasn't right. I always knew she wouldn't like me back and I wondered why I couldn't like any of the boys. I hated it because... I knew that she wouldn't love me and it broke my heart; loving someone who doesn't and won't love you back." Makayla stopped. Her eyes looked cracked.

Nico hadn't seen this part of Makayla before. She was usually a sarcastic, funny, annoying, and smart-alick girl. Less-often she would be scared and fragile (which Nico understood; she had a dark and scary past). But now she seemed... Open. Vulnerable. Usually she was really good at hiding how she felt. But Nico could clearly see how she had felt before and how she felt now. And maybe that was on purpose.

"Eventually I somehow managed to change that, though. Even though I have Jakob now and I like boys... I'll always love Hanna. She was my first crush. I never really can get over her. Even though all of my love is with Jakob, there will always be a part of my heart that stays with her." Makayla said. Nico didn't know what to say. He had never really met someone who understood him like that. He had always thought that everyone else would judge him or dislike him if they found out. He had never thought that anyone else here would be the same. And out of anyone he never would have thought Makayla, she's so inflicted with Jakob. But still... It was nice to know he wasn't the only one.

"What happened to her?" Nico asked. Makayla shrugged, eyes locked on the floor.

"I don't know. I'd guess she grew up, maybe got a boyfriend, and is probably living a better life than I am. Then again, _anymore_ is living a better life than me..." She trailed off.

"Why tell me this?" Nico asked her after a moment. Makayla just shrugged again.

"Honestly...? I'm not entirely sure. I guess I just didn't want you to feel like you're alone anymore. I know what's like to be and feel alone. No one should be alone. And that includes you." Nico gave her a small smile; it was a real smile.

"Whatever the reason... Thanks. I guess it _is_ a bit easier, knowing that I'm not the only one." Makayla actually looked up from the floor.

"Even if I'm not lez anymore?" She asked.

"Yeah. But I guess, just knowing that at one point you were..." Nico trailed off. Makayla smiled. She leaned over and pecked Nico's cheek.

"You're welcome." Makayla stood up and walked over to her bed. She was about to climb in when there was a knock on the door. Again ignoring the fact that she's not supposed to get up, she walked to the door and opened it. Nico couldn't see who it was but from the annoyed yet also the tiniest bit nervous look on her face, he had a pretty good guess who it was. Then his suspicions were confirmed.

"What are you doing?" Will Solace demanded.

"Opening the door." She replied bluntly. Nico held back a grin.

"I told you to stay in bed. Well, I told Nico to tell you, but that doesn't matter!"

"Did you _honestly_ expect me to actually stay in my bed like a dog, just because you told me to?" Makayla asked, moving aside a little to let the healer inside.

"Not really." Will confessed, stepping inside. "But I was at _least_ hoping that you would stay in the cabin like I said since it's only been about a day since I took the time to make the cure for the deadly Dimethelmercury that was inside you and use it to cure you."

"Well when you put it like _that_ it makes me feel kinda bad!" Makayla complained. Nico chuckled. "You shut up!" Makayla told him over her shoulder.

"Hi." Will said to Nico, looking over Makayla's shoulder. Nico could almost see her holding back a smile. Will turned back to the redhead. "Check up." Makayla groaned over-dramatically.

"But you take _forever!"_ She whined.

"Aaand she's back!" Nico said. Makayla gave him the finger without turning around.

Nico laughed.

* * *

Makayla plopped onto her bed, ignoring Nico's laughing. (I mean, seriously! Who laughs after getting flipped off?) Nico then left to the cabin bathroom to take a shower while Makayla sat on her bed as Will looked her over.

"What are you even doing?" Makayla asked as Will looked at her hands.

"I'm making sure that the poison has fully receded from your bloodstream." He told her. Makayla raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you looking at my hands?"

"Because I'm checking to see if the side-effects from the poison are gone. And I can see best on your hands" He explained. Makayla had to admit; she was really nervous. What if there was still some left? How long would it take before the pain returned? Or what if Will had gotten the cure wrong? Would it be worse than before? Then she saw Will's shoulders relax a bit more and he sighed.

"Well?" She pressed, nervous about the answer.

"You're okay. It's gone." Makayla sighed, beyond relieved. "How can you tell?"

"If you knew what you were looking for, you'd have noticed your hands turning a little grey. It's really faint but if you looked close enough you could have seen it."

"How did I not notice my hands turning grey?" Makayla asked, confused.

"Well, you probably thought it as just your usual paleness. And it had been there for long enough that you probably got used to seeing it." Will told her, using the same response he gave Leo. Makayla nodded. She looked around the cabin and saw that Nico was still in the shower.

"Can I ask you a question?" Makayla asked the healer a little hesitantly, holding out her arm as Will moved up to unroll the bandage around her arrow wound. He nodded.

"Sure."

"How... How do you honestly feel about Jakob liking me? He _is_ your sibling." Will paused his unwrapping for a moment.

"Well, it's completely his decision. I can't stop him if he likes you. But... There are a bunch of other girls in the world." He told Makayla, starting again to unwrap the bandage. Makayla held back a wince, trying hard not to show the hurt. "I'm not trying to offend you or say that you're not good enough, Makayla. But you do have a lot of accidents and a lot of bad stuff keeps happening. I just don't want him get hurt trying to a hero for you." Makayla just nodded, not fully trusting herself to speak. Will paused for a moment. "But if you want to know what I _honestly_ think... I think you two are great together." Makayla's multi-colored eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked. Will nodded.

"Yeah." He paused for a tiny second. "That and the fact that he's _completely_ head-over-heels for you. He barely ever shuts up about you. It is _far_ too late to even _try_ to snap him out of it." Makayla couldn't stop the laugh from escaping. "Thank you, Will. A lot."

"Of course. But I'm serious. I _really_ don't want to see him hurt trying to be a hero."

"He'll be fine. And I can handle things myself."

"I don't doubt that." Will said. He re-wrapped the bandage around her arm then stood up. "Well, your arm's healing pretty fast, so that good. But it's also healing MUCH faster than it normally would; which confuses and slightly worries me. In five days it's better than it would be in two weeks."

"Well I _am_ two-thirds god." Makayla reminded him, but her voice was a little sour. "That probably helps." Will nodded.

"Probably. That also explains another thing."

"What?"

"How long ago did you manage to, escape, from where you were being kept?" Will asked, being careful of what he said. Makayla though for a moment.

"Ummm... About six months." Makayla told him. "Why?"

Makayla, the amount of Dimethelmercury that was left in you... Should have killed you after _three_ months, not started taking effect after six." Will told her. Makayla's eyes widened. "You are _incredibly_ lucky that you managed to survive that." She ran a hand through her red hair.

"Three months... Not six..." She muttered. "And this just because I have two godly parents?" Will shrugged.

"Maybe. I've never heard of this happening before, so I can't say for sure. But if I had to guess; I would say that's why." Will said. Makayla took a breath then paused when she realized it.

It was because of her fathers that she was still alive. Being the daughter of two gods, having the blood of Hermes _and Hephaestus,_ kept her alive for all that time… Makayla wanted to hate her dads. But it almost seems like it got harder every day. They come to Camp Half-Blood, at the same time, ignoring the trouble they could get into if any of the other Olympians found out (besides Dionysus, he doesn't care about anything) just because Leo told them she was poisoned. Thinking back, she realized they had sent _so_ many people and things to help her on her way to Camp. And (not directly) they had kept her alive through so much torture and pain... Makayla knew why they had ignored her. If any of the other gods found out about her then her and her fathers could get in serious trouble. A much as she didn't want to admit it… Makayla should have thanked her fathers when she saw them, not yelled.

Makayla opened her mouth to say something but Nico then stepped back into the cabin. He looked a bit surprised Will was still there.

"So is it gone? Is she gonna be okay?" Nico asked Will. The healer nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah she'll be fine."

"Thanks to Will's medical smartness." Makayla added. Will rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile.

"I couldn't _not_ do anything. If I can help save someone, I have to." He told her. "...That and the fact that Leo would have burned me to a crisp if I hadn't." Makayla laughed, because he really would have.

* * *

 **WHADDA THINK OF THAT!**

 **Nice and long! Just like I promised y'all!**

 **(Well... I didn't promise, but I did say I'd make it really long!)**

 **But does this make up for not posting for so long? Cuz I _could_ add**

 **more to it but** **then I would have to post again and that's just more**

 **work then** **needed. It'd be pretty pointless. Plus this was originally**

 **3 chapter that I put into 1.**

 **...** **They were pretty short.**

 **Just like this end note is going to be! Because a neighbor just**

 **brought** **over cookies and if I don't get to them first, I won't get**

 **any.**

 **Soooo...**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **BYEEEEE!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

(I missed that)


	38. Weapons Here Have A history

**Heyo!**

 **BEFORE YOU KILL ME LET ME EXPLAIN!**

 **Okay. So today I had a huge test in my World Civics class**

 **and so I had to study a LOT then my dad found out about**

 **the test which that meant I wasn't allowed on my laptop**

 **until I passed the test, which meant I had to retake the**

 **test because I flupped it yesterday. And so I stayed up**

 **studying until literally 4:00 last night and I usually** **wake**

 **up** **at...** **about 5:55.**

 **I got pretty much 2 hours** **of sleep last night.**

 **I'm exhausted. But I told myself that I had to post** **before**

 **I could take a nap (see: sleep all day like a lazy p** **erson). So**

 **here I am!**

 **:D**

 **...**

 ** _*dodges tomato*_ Eh. I admit, I deserved that.**

 **OOH! GUESS WHAT ELSE I LEARNED!**

 **I learned that Justin Bieber's 'Sorry' music video is _very_ weirdly**

 **addicting,** **even though I CANNOT STAND the song. So I'll mute the**

 **sound, play a different song and watch the weird girls dance. Dunno**

 **why I watch it. I (personally) hate J.B!**

 **AND! I also watch the video to Dawin's 'Dessert' but I actually listen**

 **to the song because I like it. But there's also a cute panda-thing in the**

 **video.**

 **And Pandas are awesome.**

 **And anyone who says otherwise is** **wrong.**

 **Because I am right.**

 **I am _always_ right.**

 **Most of the time.**

 **BY THE WAY!**

 **I just cut my hair!. It literally went from my** **waist** **to my shoulders. I've**

 **been growing it out for the past... about the** **last** **four years. Give or** **take**

 **some. I was kinda sad to see it all go. But it was** **starting** **to get annoying**

 **to take care of. But guess how much was cut off?**

 _ **14\. Freaking. Inches.**_

 **Yup. You heard/saw me.**

 **From my waist to (slightly above) my shoulders.**

 **Anyway.**

 **I'm blabbing, and you most likely didn't come for** **that. (But if you did,** **I LOVE YOU!)**

 **So instead...**

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **OrangeOreo:** Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! YES! I do the same

thing! Not exactly with an ipad, but with my laptop. This thing is _literally_ my life. It has

 _everything_ I have ever done/created/made/written/every picture, _everything_ on it. And I

have my thumb drive that I bring _everywhere_ too _._ Not kidding.

 **JaneStarch1:** Yup! Long chappie just for you!

(Well, not _just_ for you. But yeah, you had asked. So...)

 **STORY!**

* * *

The next few days passed Makayla in a blur.

As promised, Ashlyn came back the next day. She stayed with Makayla most the day (besides meals). Leo stopped by a few times too but he eventually had to go back to training. By the third day Makayla was close to going crazy. She _hated_ being trapped inside without anything to do. It made her feel restricted and trapped. Thankfully, Will came in and told her that, as long as she doesn't do any hard-work training like the lava wall she can finally get out of the cabin and start doing easy training, like sparing.

Makayla nearly sprinted out of the Hades Cabin, _beyond_ happy to finally be outside. After a minute or so she ran into Jakob. Quite literally, though this time she managed to avoid getting pulled down by his hands. Though he wasn't as lucky and fell.

"Why do we keep meeting by running into each other?" Makayla laughed. Jakob shrugged from his sop on the ground.

"How am I supposed to know?" He answered, groaning as he stood up. Makayla laughed and returned Jakob's hug, him giving her a quick pecked on her lips. "I missed you. Where were you?"

"I was stuck in my cabin for a few days because Will is over-worrisome." Makayla replied, enjoying Jakob's embrace.

"Don't let him hear that or he might make you go back." The blond cautioned with a wink. Makayla chuckled and Jakob wrapped his arm around her waist.

The two walked around for a while before stopping at the training arena where they saw Jason Grace hacking at some dummies. They watched for a while before making themselves known.

"Hey Jason!" Makayla called.

"Hi guys." Jason responded, not breaking his eye contact or concentration. After another minute or so he stopped. "What can I do for you?"

"Makayla here was looking for someone to spar with." Jakob answered before Makayla could say anything.

"Hey!" The redhead protested

"What? You made me spar with Percy. Now you get Jason." Jakob replied cheekily.

"Why not? I got nothing better to do." Jason agreed. Makayla shot knives at her boyfriend, who shrugged with a grin. She turned back to Jason.

"Do you have a sword I could use?" She asked.

"Do you not have one?" The Roman asked. Makayla shook her head. "We can fix that. Follow me." Jason led Makayla to the shed where she saw a huge variety weapons: from swords, to bows, to knives (which she mentally shivered at sight of), even a shotgun. There were dozens of different styles.

"I'm going to guess no knifes or daggers?" The Roman asked. Makayla shook her head so fast it felt as if it would fall off. Jason chuckled. "I didn't think so."

Jason picked up a sword and handed it to Makayla. But it was too light and she almost flung it to the ceiling. The next one was WAY too heavy and even Jason had a bit trouble lifting it. They tried a few other things but noting felt right in her hands. Just as Makayla was beginning to think they weren't going to find anything she saw Jason pause. He then reached behind a stack of what looked like unfinished swords and pulled something out.

"What's that?" Makayla asked, walking over.

"Um, I'm not sure." Jason admitted. It was clearly a sword. But the scabbard was covered in a thick layer of dust and a cloth was wrapped around the hilt, as if to hide it. Makayla opened her mouth to say something when the door opened and Annabeth entered.

"Oh, hey guys." She greeted. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find something for Makayla," Jason said.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked. Jason handed her the sword. "Where did you find this?"

"It was hiding behind a bunch of other stuff. Recognize it?" The Roman asked. Annabeth frowned and blew the dust from the scabbard, revealing some kind of writing. But as soon as she saw the marks her grey eyes widened and she gasped, dropping the sword to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Makayla quickly asked, wondering if the sword was cursed or something. For a long moment Annabeth said nothing. She just stared at the sword. Then, slowly, she moved down to one knee. She gently wrapped the cloth from around the hilt of the sword. But when it was uncovered Annabeth's hands went to her mouth as if she was surprised yet horrified the sword was there.

"What's wrong?" Jason repeated Makayla's question. Annabeth slowly shook her head.

"This sword… It… I thought it had been destroyed…"

"Why would it be destroyed?" Makayla thought aloud. Annabeth stood, her eyes locked on the weapon.

"Makayla, you do not want this sword. Trust me." Annabeth's voice was dead serious. "Put it back and forget you ever saw it."

"Why?" Annabeth paused.

"Well, a lot of the weapons here have a history. Like Piper's dagger. It had once belonged to Helen of Troy. Or Percy's sword: it was originally Poseidon's. But this sword…" Annabeth shook her head. "This has a history I, and pretty much everyone else, have forgotten."

"What's its history?" Jason asked.

"Sorry Makayla. But you don't want to hear it."

"Well now I _really_ do!" Makayla said, crossing her arms. Annabeth was silent for a moment, probably trying to decide whether or not to tell them. The she sighed.

"A few years ago, there was this camper. She appeared out of pretty much nowhere, bruised, bloody, her clothes were torn up, and she looked exhausted. She stumbled into camp and collapsed. We patched her up as much as we could but some of her injuries wouldn't heal. When she woke up she started mumbling stuff about snakes and secret marks. When she woke up enough to talk she told us she had been kidnapped by someone but she couldn't remember their name." Makayla's Snake Scar tingled across her body and she tried to hide her nervousness. Annabeth continued. "She had passed through the border so we figured she had to be a demigod so we trained her. She already knew the basics but we taught her more. When she got to choose a weapon she asked the Hephaestus cabin to make her a sword, this sword, and after it was made she named it Desolation."

The name caused a shiver a run down Makayla's spine. And from the look on his face, Makayla guessed the same was for Jason.

"We didn't know at the time the reason why she picked the name. She seemed to be a pretty good person. She followed the rules, always did she told, kept promises. She became friends with pretty much everyone. Even _Mr. D_ liked her. But then we noticed that things had started to go missing. First it was just a small trinket. Then it turned to some clothes disappearing. We finally started to get suspicious when people's weapons started disappearing. And the whole time she was still Miss Perfect. But over time she started to change. She became sour and rude and would bully the new campers. She would disappear for long amounts of time then come back like nothing happened. It was… about four or five months after she appeared when camp was attacked. People and monsters came from everywhere. They attacked everyone and everything in sight… except the girl. She was watching everything like it was a movie. But when I confronted her she told her that she had planned to destroyed camp since she arrived. She had betrayed everyone at camp and used the same sword we all made for her to kill dozens of campers. If this had been a regular camp, everyone would have been killed. But this is a camp for demigods. It was a big battle, and in the end she died, but her sword… I don't remember keeping it." Annabeth finished the story, her eyes still locked on the sword.

"But what does this have to do with _me?_ You said I wouldn't want to hear it. Why?" Makayla reminded her. The Daughter of Athena sighed heavily.

"Because the girl's name was Makayla. And she looked _exactly_ like you."

* * *

 **So how was that?**

 **Not much of a cliffhanger. And it was kinda short (super sorry). But its**

 **the best that I can manage in the short time that I have on my laptop.**

 **(Dad set a time-limit for how long I can be on, even though it's _my_**

 **laptop that _I_ bought with the money _I_ earned.)**

 **But what about the chapter? Do you like?**

 **I thought so!**

 **Because I is amazing.**

 **Just like Ariana Grande's voice!**

 **I'm not even kidding! I'm listening to her song Side To Side right** **now...**

 **Oh my gosh her voice is _completely_ ****amazing! I can't stop clicking repeat!**

 **There** **is no one with a voice like** **her's. She is amazing. You really should**

 **listen to it.**

 **In fact...**

 **COMPETITION TIME!**

 **(Because why not? It's been a while.)**

 **I will give up to a 2 chapter spoiler to anyone who can find me someone with** **a singing** **voice _as_** ** _good as_ or _just like_** Ariana Grande's **voice.**

 **Seriously.**

 **If you can magically find someone, either private message me the link** **(if**

 **its a video or website) or** **tell me the name of the** **person/video and I will**

 **search up** **it** **to judge.**

 **So whadda think? Sound like something you'd wanna do? I'll leave** **that**

 **up** **to all of you readers! I'm actually gonna go now to take my** **nap now.**

 **Cuz I'm tired.**

 **And I want to.**

 **But don't forget:**

 _ **REVIEW!**_

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	39. Images? Or Memories?

**HALLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD AND** **HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN!**

 **WOOOOOOOO!**

 **BEST HOLIDAY OF THE YEAR!**

 **FREE CANDY!**

 **I _love_ Halloween. It is by far my _favorite_ holiday of the**

 **entire year! I mean, i** **t's free candy all night! And who**

 **doesn't love candy?** **PLUS!** **I got to go out all night with**

 **ma friends!**

 **I'm _never_ allowed to do that!**

Tell them your costumes.

 **OH YA!**

 **Each year I do this special chest thing where I pick**

 **out/make 4 different costumes and 3 of which cover**

 **up my** **face. I have a really big neighborhood so I will**

 **go around multiple times and each time I will bring**

 **a** **different** **sibling with me. We go over to my friend's**

 **neighborhood next and do the same thing** **(minus my**

 **sibling). And since** **there** **is 5 of us this year...**

 **:)**

 **I love it.**

 **SO MUCH CANDY I LOVE IT!**

I honestly think she was cheating.

 **Shut up Jake. No one asked for your opinion.**

Someone probably did ; )

 **Maybe. But until I know for sure, no one did. Because**

 **I said so. And I say stuff right when I want stuff to be**

 **right so when they are wrong but I say they are right**

 **the wrong becomes right.**

... Is it wrong that I had to read that at least 3 times before that

made _any_ sense?

 **Not really. I had to too! ;)**

You had a too too?

 **O_O Wow.**

 **I just got a REALLY big sense of Déjà vu...**

What from?

 **I don't know...**

 **Hmmm... Forgetting that (LoL) for the present** **moment, I**

 **am going to let you read while I try to figure this out cuz**

 **this is annoying me...**

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **OrangeOreo:** Tests are evil. That is a known fact. When you fail they just make you

feel dumb. Hahahaha! No spoilers! And I use that word _all_ the time!

...Actually no, not really.

 **GhostlyDemigod231:** Awww! Thanks! I love it when people tell me they like my

story writing. It makes me feel all warm and bubbly! OooOoO -Just like those bubbles!

 **STORY!**

* * *

For a moment, Makayla was frozen.

There had been another camper with her name and apparently had looked just like her. And the fact that she nearly destroyed Camp Half-Blood and betrayed everyone didn't help. Cheer for joy.

Makayla looked down at the sword. Slowly she knelt to one knee. She carefully uncovered the hilt of the sword, touching only the cloth. Her purple and silver eyes widened at the sight of the hilt.

It was beautifully simple. The hilt was a little longer than a single hang grip, wrapped with a white leather. The crossbar was pure white color with a straight, a slight up-curve at the tips with a small gem incrusted on either side. Makayla could see a small bit of the blade from when Annabeth dropped it. Completely transfixed by the weapon, Makayla slowly traced her hand along the sheath, removing more dust. There was a strange pattern/writing on the sheath. Makayla froze.

"Makayla…? Are you okay?" Jason asked. But Makayla didn't -couldn't- answer. Slowly, her eyes traced along the patters. It started at the bottom, twisting tightly around the leather, the scales looking as real, twisting to reach the top, the opening of the sheath the open mouth… She recognized the image.

The Serpents

Makayla's large Snake Scar tingled and sent a shiver running down her back. It seemed like everywhere she went and everything she did somehow had something to do with that evil group. But… even Camp Half-Blood? How did Past Makayla have that symbol on her sword? The Serpents were nearly impossible to find and join unless forced. And Makayla doubted Ganabranth or whoever the leader had been would have armed a prisoner. Makayla placed

Slowly, Makayla wrapped her hand around the hilt, pulling the sword from the sheath.

"Makayla don't-" Annabeth stopped when the sword's blade showed. She pressed her lips together nervously. It was silver: that was all Makayla saw.

"Who… Who made this?" Makayla slowly asked.

"Um, I think it was B- um, Charles Beckendorf. He was the former Hephaestus Cabin counselor." Annabeth said. Her voice caught at her friend's name. "He was one of the best blacksmiths here."

"Was?" Jason asked.

"He- He died fighting against Kronos. He was a true hero." The daughter of Athena said simply. Sensing she didn't want to say more Jason left it at that, to her relief. Makayla however had completely zoned out the little conversation. The white blade was mesmerizing. But the redhead could have sworn it was making some kind of sound, kind of like… singing. Makayla furrowed her eyebrows. Slowly she reached out a hand. Her fingers touched the blade…

 _There was a huge flash of light and suddenly images flashed in front of Makayla's eyes:_

 _She saw a woman laying on a hospital bed, clearly pregnant._

 _Then, surprisingly, she saw Ganabranth holding a small pink bundle: a baby._

 _Ganabranth was in what looked like a living room, his arms out a small baby walking over, the woman in the background._

 _Him standing in front of a gravestone, the child, about 2, in his arms, tears in his green eyes._

 _The child, now about 5, in a cell-looking room, facing away from Makayla._

 _The girl, about 7, behind Ganabranth's legs as he yelled at someone, the person's face hidden in shadows._

 _Then he was standing above the person, a bloody knife in his hand, the person on the ground covered in blood, clearly dead._

 _Ganabranth standing in front of a large crowd in what looked like a large underground cavern, being appointed leader, the people cheering, with the girl beside him._

 _The girl, about 11, fighting some man, both with knives\daggers, clearly winning, Ganabranth in the background watching with a small smile._

 _The girl, about 14, getting something marked on the back on her shoulder._

 _Ganabranth hugging the girl, now about 16._

 _The girl was at Camp Half-Blood standing in front of everyone, a strong-looking man (Makayla guessed Hephaestus's son Annabeth mentioned) handing the girl the finished sword, her back again facing Makayla._

 _The girl standing in front of a war-scene, holding 'Desolation', demigods fighting, dead bodies everywhere._

 _The girl, dead at Annabeth, Percy, and some other girl's feet._

 _Ganabranth crying on his knees, holding the girl's limp body close to his, stab wounds visible on her back, her body covered in scars._

 _Ganabranth standing in front of a gravestone beside the first one, his hand clenched into a fist, the dagger on his hip clenched tight in his hand, fury blazing his tear-filled eyes._

 _Makayla saw the girl's face: her lips in a cruel smirk, her green eyes open, otherwise looking exactly like Makayla._

 _Then Makayla saw the gravestone, all the words blurred except the girl's name:_ **Makayla**

Makayla yanked her hand from the blade, stumbling back against the wall of the weapons shed, sending swords and knives clattering to the ground. The images passed by Makayla's eyes in flashes, barely quick enough to see, yet each image was as clear as day to Makayla.

"Makayla are you okay?" Jason quickly asked, grabbing her arm to prevent her from falling onto her back.

"What just happened?" Annabeth asked at the same time. Makayla's didn't hear them. Her breathing was fast, eyes wide, her heartbeat racing. Her gaze snapped to the sword laying so innocently on the ground: Desolation. It's history explained the name.

Makayla was so confused on what she just saw. Yet she knew exactly what she saw. But just the thought of it all... It made _so_ much sense, yet she _never_ would have even thought about it.

"She was his daughter..." Makayla muttered, her eyes still on the sword.

"What? Who was who's daughter?" Annabeth asked, confused. Makayla blinked and shook her head.

"No, no you don't get it. It makes _so_ much sense! And I _never_ would have guessed! but I understand it _all_ now: why he was so focused on me, why he wanted to find camp, why he's so mad all the time, why he uses his knives: it _all makes sense_!" Makayla told the two demigods, her mind racing a million miles per hour, her talking speeding up with excitement as it all slowly started to fall together. "He's so mad about her dying that he's trying to find camp to avenge her but he can't find it so he caught me and tried to get me to tell him but I wouldn't say anything so he started hurting me like she was hurt it. It makes _so much sense!_ "

"Makayla stop!" Annabeth cut off Makayla's rant, grabbing her shoulders, worried that Makayla was just talking gibberish. "What the Hades are you talking about?! Who is he and her and what about camp?"

"I- I got to go find Chiron. I need to tell him what I saw!" Makayla exclaimed. She quickly reached down and snatched up the sword, running over to the door of the shed, flinging it open and running out. Annabeth and Jason exchanged looks.

"Um, any ideas on what just happened?" Jason asked. Annabeth shook her head.

"I have no idea."

* * *

Makayla ran out of the tool shed, Desolation in her hand.

Ganabranth had a daughter? And if Annabeth or Percy or whoever that other girl was really _had_ killed her then _no wonder_ Ganabranth was so focused of trying to find Camp Half-Blood. If it was her daughter Makayla would want to avenge her too!

Makayla looked around, not sure where she was going. So she headed to the Big House, hoping the centaur was there. The fates must have felt bad for Makayla in that moment, because Makayla saw Chiron on the porch in wheelchair form playing pinochle with Dionysus. She sprinted over to them.

"Chiron!" She yelled getting the centaur's attention. Makayla practically fell to her knees when she reached the porch, trying to get air back into her lungs, her heartbeat fast, having sprinted across the camp.

"Makayla? What is wrong?" Chiron asked, worried as to why she had been running like the devil was on her heels.

"I have- something really- important to- to tell you!" Makayla managed to gasp. After a moment she was able to breathe normally again and she stood. She then held out the sheathed sword.

"Do you recognize this?" She asked. Chiron's eyes widened at the sight of the sword, not even trying to hide his surprise. Even Dionysus looked surprised to see it.

"Well that's old." The god said, pretending he hadn't just been shocked almost speechless. Makayla ignored him

"Where did you get that?" Chiron asked.

"It was in the weapons shed. But do you know who's it is?" Makayla repeated. Chiron nodded. "Do you know who she was or where she was from?" This time Chiron shook his head.

"No. I am sorry my dear. But no one knows where she is from. And she had said noting of her past. And I am willing to guess Annabeth told you of her?"

"Yeah. But I know _who_ she is and _where_ she's _from."_ Makayla said. She saw the surprise come to the centaur's face. Chiron quickly brought Makayla into the Big House and they continued.

"How did you figure that out? That girl is a memory that all have gladly forgotten." Chiron told Makayla.

"Well, I just touched this sword, and I saw these... Images, flash in front of me." Makayla said, placing Past Makayla's sword on the coffee table between them. "But I'm starting to think they weren't just images. I think... they were memories."

Makayla then explained to Chiron how her and Jason were looking for a sword for her so they can spar, then how Jason found Desolation, how Annabeth told her about Past Makayla, then what had happened when she touched the blade, the images (she now knew those were memories of Past Makayla), how Ganabranth was included. But she pointedly ignored saying who was standing above Past Makayla's dead body during the battle. Saying Chiron was surprised when Makayla told him Past Makayla was Ganabranth's daughter would be like saying the sky is. After Makayla was done, Chiron didn't say anything or even move for several minutes. Eventually he looked up at the waiting redhead.

"Are you sure about this Makayla? This never before has ever even been considered." Chiron said.

"I know, I was thinking the same things. And I think that's on purpose. I highly doubt he would go around saying he had a daughter who was killed by a bunch of demigods. I personally wouldn't want anyone to know, and I don't think he does either. Plus… I think he was trying to forget." Makayla said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"And why would you say that." Chiron asked, curious. He knew Makayla would know more about Ganabranth more than anyone else seeing as she (unfortunately) spent the most time with him.

"Well he didn't say anything about her, that's not really a surprise. But when I really thought about it… He almost never called me Makayla except maybe three times. He would always call me by his nicknames: either Beautiful or Sweetheart… which is creepy and gross." Makayla said with a fake shudder. Chiron held back a small grin. "And when he did call me Makayla, I didn't think much of it at the time since I was kinda focused on surviving, but he would try to hide this sad look in his eyes. And at one point he even admitted that he didn't like hurting me. And really thinking about it, if I really do look like his daughter he might have felt as if he was hurting her. And I don't think anyone would ever want to hurt their child like he did me."

Chiron was kind of surprised at how easily Makayla was talking about Ganabranth, who had scarred and tortured her. But then he saw how hard she was thinking about this, trying to find the answer. Chiron looked outside and saw it was starting to darken. He turned to Makayla who was biting her lip, staring at the sword on the table.

"So much damage and hurt…" She muttered, purple and silver swirling eyes locked on the weapon. She slowly brushed her hand over the sheath, feeling the snake underneath her fingers. "It could have been amazing. But it was used for damage and destruction instead."

"Then why don't you take it?" Chiron suggested. Makayla looked up.

"Wait, what?"

"The owner had names this sword Desolation because of what it did to Camp Half-Blood. But you, you can change its history, create a new one, rename it blade. I believe that you can and will do great things. But with no way to help yourself…" Makayla nodded slowly. She stood and picked up the sword. She weighed it in her hand for a moment. Then she unsheathed it.

For a moment the blade seemed to glow, shining a light through the room. After a moment the light faded and Makayla's breath was taken at the sight of the weapon. The blade was a shining white with faint swirling designs engraved onto the metal. It was different from the usual Greek style having a straight blade, but was more beautiful than any other sword Makayla had seen. And it fit perfectly in her hand, feeling perfectly balanced.

 _'The blade has chosen accepted her.'_ Chiron thought when seeing the glow.

Makayla's gaze traveled the length of the blade. Then she frowned slightly. It didn't look like it should be called a name such as Desolation. Desolation was destruction, and destruction brought pain and destroys hope. It was dark, it snuffs out the light. But this sword… it was more like-

"Hope's Light." Makayla muttered.

"Good choice." Chiron told her. Makayla looked up, not aware she had spoken aloud. "Again: you should keep the sword, rewrite its history."

"Alright. If you're sure." Makayla said slowly, her eyes on the blade. "If only it was a different sheath." She muttered. Chiron glanced at the sheath, seeing the snake.

"Yes, that would be nice. I will ask one of the campers to make a replica. Until then-"

"I can use this one. I'll survive. And thanks for listening. And not calling me crazy." Makayla thanked her friend.

"Of course. And I can understand what you are thinking." Chiron smiled as Makayla sheathed the sword, buckling it around her waist. "Now. If you will join me, dinner will be soon. Let's not keep ourselves waiting."

* * *

 **BAYM!**

 **I JUST DID THAT!**

 **I kinda confused myself because I hadn't planned on**

 **writing this.** **But** **the sword just appeared so I had to work**

 **with that.**

Got the work part right. She was in front of the laptop for

literally... 3 hours. I thought her head was going to explode

she looked so annoyed/focused/thoughtful.

 **That's cuz I was.**

It was kinda freaky, honestly. And life lesson #372:

 _Do not, I mean not, interrupt Makayla(CO) when she is writing. You will die._

I thought she was going to rip my head off when I tried to

talk to her. And I am not even kidding.

 **Hey! Life Lessons are _my_ thing! And no, I would**

 **not** **hurt you!** ***kisses***

It looked/felt like it.

 **Felt?**

You had my arm in a death grip!

 **Oh. Sorry.**

 **ANYWHO!**

 **I have to go get ready for my 2nd day of trick or**

 **treating because** **my** **neighbors are _AWESOME!_ So**

 **I'm gonna** **let y'all go now.** **And if** **you are** **reading**

 **this and** **it isn't** **the 31st for where you live yet...**

 _ **HAVE FUN, SCARE PEOPLE, AVOID CLOWNS(!), AND EAT LOTS AND LOTS 'O CANDY!**_

 **Byeeeee!**

Bye!

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

Be yourself and love it!

-Jakob J


	40. Welcome To Dream Town!

**HELLO EVERY PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!**

 **How is y'all doin? Good?**

 **THAT'S OKEY!**

 **Cuz a lot of people are okey today. And that is because today is**

 **kinda a _really_ ****important** **day for the U.S.A. (sending out hearts**

 **to all** **my** **fellow** **Americans!)** **and do** **you** **know why today is a very**

 **important day?**

 **Because today is Election Day!**

 **Well, technically it's _tomorrow._ But _today_ is the day that all the**

 **voting-ticket-thingy ma'jigger-ba-dur-ba-dur-ba-dur things get**

 **gathered** **and counted or whatever they** **do to see who'll become**

 **the next**

 **President of** **The** **United States** **of America!**

 **And yes, that just got it's own line. Because I _love_ America!**

 **(** **I** **keep almost spelling it Amirica because I'm just so used to**

 **writing/** **typing** **Amira)**

 **But _I_ however am not okey. And do y** **ou know the reason** **as**

 **to why?**

 **Cuz don't like any of the people running for president! This**

 **is _my_** ** _opinion,_ but _I personally_ don't think any of the people**

 **running deserve the right. They're all bad people.** **My friends**

 **and I** **were** **joking earlier that**

 **"tomorrow will** **determine whether the U.S is a doomed or dead nation".**

 **We laugh but it's kinda true.**

 **BUT ENOUGH ABOUT POLITICS!**

 **I can blab about it later to all my friends that somehow manage to**

 **tolerate me.** **(I still wondering how they manage to do that...)**

 **ANYWHO! This a story about Makayla Valdez. So, being awesome,**

 **I am going** **to** **not** **make you wait anymore.**

 **SO REVIEWS!**

* * *

 ** _C'mon guys!_ There are **_9 _**reviews in chapter 23. And now I'm barely getting... 2. It makes me sad:'(**

 **AvaIsAwesome:** Thanks and you're welcome! But cliffies are _sooo_ much fun, it was seriously

 _really_ hard not to leave you all hanging.

 **OrangeOreo:** Hahahahahaha! That would be so funny!

 **Grab your stuffies and take a seat. CUZ IT'S STORY TIME!**

* * *

Makayla was _really_ getting tired of her memories.

It seemed like every time she would close her eyes, some kind of memory of her time captured would show. She really wanted it to stop. She'd do anything. And of course, that night it had to be one of her worst memories.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

Makayla, Leo, and their mom were visiting their good friend Lillian and her two kids. They saved up all the money needed and the three Valdez' flew a while to get there. It was a small little town with a little over 500 people. Makayla was 3 yrs old, almost 4, and Leo was 6. Their mom and Leo went out for lunch while little Makayla stayed back with Lillian's kids. Steven was 17 while Emily was 3. Makayla and Emily were playing in the front yard of Lillian's house while Steven watched from the porch, occasionally sending a text on his phone.

Makayla and Emily were playing with some blocks and dolls when Makayla smelt something weird. It smelt like... smoke. Emily suddenly screamed and started crawling back to where Steven was standing, looking at Makayla with a shocked, confused, and scared expression. Also confused, little Makayla looked down to see the doll that she was holding was burning, flames licking at the doll's dress. Makayla's eyes widened and she threw the doll across the lawn. But the flame-covered doll landed on one of the bushes that ringed the yard. The doll's flames spread onto the bush and it caught flames too. Then those flames leapt to the next bush, then next, then the tree, and it continued until all the trees and bushes were ablaze. Then it skipped to the grass. The small city had been in a drought for a while so the grass was dry and it easily caught fire.

Makayla looked over and saw Emily crying and clinging onto Steven's legs, who was talking rapidly into his phone. Then little Makayla heard sirens wailing. She looked around and she saw the flames had gotten close to the house. She tried to crawl over to Steven, who had picked up Emily and was running across the yard to the street. But her small hands just spread the fire, flames running across her fingers. The confused toddler crawled over to the street. She looked behind her and saw Lillian's house had caught fire. Flames were covering the entire building. Makayla crawled to the middle of the street and sat down. She saw that Emily had dropped her doll and Makayla (whose hands were no longer on fire) picked it up, hugging it tight.

In a matter of mere minutes, a dozen houses had caught fire and it was still spreading. Firefighters were attempting to put out the fire but were having no luck; it wasn't normal fire. Little Makayla continued to sit in the street, hugging her doll, watching as the fire consumed all the building and houses. In just 10 min, close to the entire town was ablaze, people were running around in panic, screaming for their lost friends or family-members. Makayla was confused. Where did all the fire come from? And why wasn't she getting hurt?

Then suddenly a figure appeared, walking through the flames. It looked like a shadow, but there was no one there to cause it and it was walking upright. It had glowing grey eyes. It slowly walked over to her, passing through cars. The young redhead watched as it neared her.

"This is your fault." It said, gesturing around her. Makayla looked around and saw that close to the entire town was ablaze. She heard people screaming and crying, running to leave the small city. "You could not control your power. Hundreds of lives are now destroyed because of you." Little Makayla squeezed her doll tighter. She felt tears coming to her eyes as she looked around for her mom and brother, but couldn't see them anywhere.

"Momma!" She cried. "Leo!"

"They cannot hear you." The shadow told her. "You are alone, and you forever will be. There will come a time when you must face me, I cannot stop that. But I CAN break you." The flames were crawling closer and closer towards Makayla. The shadow took another step closer. "How will you stop me?" It asked.

Makayla screamed.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

Makayla jerked up in her bed.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, a hundred beats per minute. Her body was trembling, shaking hard enough to see. Looking up, she saw Nico next to her. He must have woken her... again. Makayla put her head in her hands.

"How much did I scream?" She asked him, her voice shaky. The son of Hades shook his head.

"Quite a bit. You were just muttering and moving around with a really scared look then you started screaming. Some campers came over but I managed to send them away. Nightmare again?" He asked. Makayla nodded.

"One of my worst." She admitted. Her hands were shaking, as well as her breathing. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was still awake. But it seems like every other night you have a nightmare." Nico pointed out. Makayla again nodded, crossing her legs.

"I don't know why. Maybe it's being at Camp Half-Blood around other demigods or maybe it's just being me. I don't know. But it is really annoying. I rarely get any sleep anymore." She sighed. "Nico, I just... I want this all to stop; and not just the nightmares. The memories, the running, always worrying when my next attack will happen..." Nico's heart dropped when he thought of a way she could mean that.

"Makayla, do you mean that... Please tell me you're going to-" Makayla shook her head, cutting him off.

"No. No, as much as I would want to... I won't." She assured him. "Besides all that, I like my life. But still. I'd do anything."

"I know what you mean." Nico told her. Makayla looked at him with a question in her eyes. "I have nightmares too sometimes. They're not like yours, but still bad." Makayla nodded. Her heartbeat was slowing down, but still fast. The memory of her as a child when she first discovered her powers was one of her least favorites. Leo wasn't the only one who had been/was afraid of fire. Makayla took a deep breath, trying to slow her heart.

"You okay?" Nico asked her.

"I-I don't know. I want to say yes... But I'm not sure if that's a lie or not." She admitted. She yawned, tired from her lack of sleep lately.

"I'm sorry this is happening Makayla. But you should try to get some sleep." Makayla nodded.

"I know I should. It's just... I'm scared." She confessed. "Almost every time I try to sleep, I have nightmares."

"You can't stay awake forever. I know that nightmares can be scary. But you should at least try." Nico told her. Makayla nodded slowly. "Okay." Makayla gave in. Nico moved to get up, but Makayla's hand again wrapped around his wrist. Nico looked back with a questioning gaze. He saw that her eyes were light silver. Makayla felt her face turn deep red.

Yes, Makayla was scared about having nightmares, but another one of the reasons she didn't want to go back to sleep, was that Nico would go to _his_ bed. And whenever he was around, Makayla felt a lot safer; which was kinda weird. She didn't _"like"_ him, but he made her feel... Protected. Like the bad that always surrounded her would be held back. Most people would think that insane, but Makayla didn't. She refused to judge Nico by his parentage.

"Um... Can- can you st- stay with- with me? Pl- please?" She stuttered. Nico was surprised.

"You want me to stay?" He clarified. Makayla nodded a little, her face still red. "Why?"

"You, um... You make- you make me f- feel... Safe." She confessed.

"Really?" He asked, even more shocked. Makayla nodded again. "Okay." Makayla looked back up in slight surprise, not actually expecting him to agree.

Nico moved back over to her bed as Makayla lay down, ignoring her blanket that was now at the bottom of her bed. He moved to sit down but Makayla tugged his arm down a bit. Nico's cheeks turned a bit pink when he realized what she meant. The son of Hades, slowly, lay down on his back beside the demigod. Only half-aware of what she was doing, Makayla rolled over to her side so she was facing the son of Hades and placed her head and a hand on his chest. She felt his arm move (a little hesitantly) about halfway around her back.

With a blush on both their cheeks, Makayla closed her eyes, falling asleep to Nico's heartbeat.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

 _Makayla opened her (dream) eyes slowly, expecting to be in the fiery room. But this time she was in a kitchen. Looking around she saw younger her and Leo and their mom laughing, flour covering them all._

 _Makayla's heart ached as she remembered this memory. It was one of the last things they did as a family before their mom died. But she smiled as she saw what they were doing. It must have been Wednesday, because there were half-made tortilla-shells, sour cream, ground meat, tomatoes, and cheese on the counters. Makayla laughed at the sight of a flour-covered Leo and Esperanza._

 _"Alright you two. You had better clean up this mess or Taco Night will be cut short here." Esperanza said after her laughs died down._ _Little Leo and little Makayla's eyes widened and Leo rushed to clean up the flour on the floor while Makayla hurriedly wiped off the counters. In a matter of two minutes, the kitchen was clean, not a trace of flour anywhere._

 _"I should threaten no tacos more often." Esperanza muttered to herself as she surveyed the kitchen. "Now. I hope you two plan on helping me?"_

 _Young Makayla and Leo nodded quickly, rushing over to get the tacos ready. Makayla watched with a smile as past her helped Esperanza stir the cooking meat while Leo carefully sliced up the tomatoes. They would tell jokes and laugh the whole time. By the time they were done, the kitchen was messy again, but there were thirty- five perfect tacos keeping warm in the oven._

 _"Can I do it this time? Please, please,_ pleeeaase?! _" Little Makayla begged as Esperanza took the tacos from the oven. Her mom pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips as she took in the pleading redhead in front of her._

 _"What do you think Leo?" She asked. Leo smiled his signature imp smile._

 _"I think that she did it_ last _time. It's_ my _turn now!" He exclaimed._

 _"No I didn't!" Makayla protested. But Leo had already hopped off the counter and was on his way to the door. Little Makayla quickly ran after her older brother. Makayla could hear their mom laughing behind her as she followed past her and Leo. Leo got to the door a second before her and flung it open, running outside. Makayla opened the closing door and also ran out._

 _"HEY EVERYONE! WE MADE TACOS!" Little Makayla shouted before Leo could._ _Cheers and laughter were heard as neighbors doors opened and friends came out. Makayla heard laughing and turned around to see her mom laughing in the doorway of their house, a tray of perfect tacos in each hand._

 _"_ I _was gonna say that." Leo pouted as he walked back to where their mom was waiting. Little Makayla laughed and ran past him as neighbor families were on their way, hoping to get the best taco first._

 _As Makayla watched her past family' and their friends munch on tacos, she wished that she could go back in time and relive those memories._

 _The memories that would last forever._

Then Makayla's dream changed.

When Makayla opened her (dream) eyes again, she found herself in the burning room her heart rate started speeding up. Then she noticed that Adam was there too. Desperate to talk with him again, she closed her eyes and tried as hard as he could to imagine the room without the flames. Then the roaring sound of the flames just stopped. Makayla opened her eyes and looked around in surprise as she saw that all the flames had disappeared. She noticed Adam coming over to her and she ran to meet him. She met him halfway, nearly jumping onto him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, almost knocking him over.

"Whoa! Careful or you're gonna knock me over." He exclaimed with a chuckle. But he wrapped his arms around her anyway. After a moment Makayla pulled back, going to say something, but her eyes widened a bit when she felt Adam press his lips against hers. As a natural reaction, Makayla felt her eyes close and she kissed him back. After a (rather long) moment, he pulled back.

"I've really missed that." He told her. Makayla's mind was slow; a usual side-effect from kissing Adam. It was familiar, but it was different from when she would kiss Jakob. Whenever Adam would kiss her, he made her feel like she float away and made her mind feel like it was slowing down. But Jakob made her mind fuzzy and a little hard to focus and made her want to giggle like a school-girl.

"Uh... Y-yeah." Makayla shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Adam grinned. "Any-anyway, I- uh, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" He replied. Makayla took a deep breath, not really sure if she wanted to hear his answer. She looked deep into Adam's brown eyes.

"How much did I hurt you when I left?" She asked softy. Adam looked down for a minute.

"Makayla, _you_ didn't hurt me. I hurt _myself."_ Makayla gave him a confused look. Adam ran a hand through his black hair. "I hurt myself when you left, because I let myself love you. My heart fell for you and when you left... I felt empty without you." If she wasn't in a dream and on a time limit, Makayla would have danced around.

True, Makayla loved Jakob, but she also had feelings for Adam. She had known him longer and they had done so many more things together. Makayla had heard of a love triangle before, but she never thought it'd be this complicated. Both boys she loved...

It was so confusing.

"Makayla? Are you okay?" Makayla's attention snapped back up to Adam, who was watching her with a confused yet worried expression.

"Y- Yeah. I'm just thinking."

"What about?" He asked, curious.

"Not much. I'm just still surprised to see you again. I thought you had forgotten me." Makayla admitted, telling half the truth. Adam shook his head slowly. He gently kissed her again.

 _'I really need to stop letting him do this.'_ Makayla thought as she returned his kiss.

"I am _never_ going to forget you." Adam told her after. Makayla nodded slowly.

"I just can't believe that _I_ forgot _you."_ She confessed. The demigod sat down with a sigh, crossing her legs. Adam did the same. He grabbed her hands in his.

"It's okay. I'm right here." He smiled. "Enough with the gloomy topics. Wha'cha been up to lately?"

 _'Well let's see: I was captured and tortured by a super-powerful evil guy, chased across the United States, attacked by monsters from the Greek myths, found my long-lost brother, was controlled by the same guy who tortured me, and I am currently now sleeping with a son of Hades. How about you?'_ Makayla wanted to say. Instead, she settled with, "Not really anything. I found some good friends I'm staying with. And they let me come to this cool camp with them." Adam nodded.

"Sound more eventful than my life." He told her. "The most exciting thing that happened was Anna and I got a baby brother-"

"Really?!" Makayla interrupted. Adam nodded, a smile on his face.

"Yeah. His name's Alex."

"Alex, Anna, and Adam. Your family _sure_ has some original names." Makayla said, a little sarcastically. Adam laughed.

"Well, it was Anna's idea. And she's four. Oh, and we moved to New York." Makayla's eyes widened.

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yeah... Why?" Adam asked.

" _I'm_ in New York." Makayla said numbly. Adam's eyes widened. "What city?"

"Uh, Queens. Where are you?"

"Long Is-" Makayla paused when felt a familiar tingle in her head. She was waking up. "I'm going to wake up soon. We have to meet up somewhere." Makayla said quickly

"Y-yeah! I wo- I would love to see you again!" Adam told her. She nodded.

"I'm waking up. Meet me here again tomorrow." She told him. He nodded.

"Okay." Makayla's vision was going fuzzy around the edges. Adam then leaned forward, cupping her cheeks in his hands. He pressed his lips against her's, long and soft.

 _'I_ really _should stop.'_ Was Makayla's last thought before Adam disappeared.

* * *

 **WELCOME TO DREAM TOWN!**

 **I had to.**

 **It was kinda fun though, to go through all of Makayla's** **dreams.**

 **They're really... interesting, to journey through. Because,** **call** **me**

 **crazy, but my mind goes through what I'm writing. Like I'll** **write**

 **a scene and my mind will be living in that moment while my hand** **s**

 **are putting it into words.**

 **Yeah it probably sounds weird and confusing, but me in general is just all around crazily and weirdly** **confusing! ;)**

 **And sorry, but I just _had_ to add the Nico bromance moment. It**

 **was** ** _begging_** **to be there! It was such a cute idea that I** **just** **could**

 **not** **ignore it.**

 ** _Plus!_**

 **Now you know the reason for Makayla's fear of fire. I guess** **it**

 **is** ** _kinda_ like Leo's experience, but it made sense to me. So...**

 **sorry** **Rick if it seems like Leo.**

 **But dis es Makayla!**

 **And speaking of Makayla(CO),** **because I am a super** **awesomely**

 **amazing and a nice p** **erson (Jake is** **laughing in the background,**

 **but he** **was a naughty boy today at school so he'** **s** **in** **trouble and**

 **not** **allowed** **to talk or say hi) I'm gonna let y'all go so I can look**

 **at all the election/politic stuff.**

 **And yes, I like politics. I'd never** **want** **to** ** _do_ anything involving**

 **politics, but I like watching/talking about/** **listening to it. Sue me**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

(I almost said Peach Out!)


	41. I'm back!

**No, I-I-I-I can't be responsible**

 **If I get you in trouble now**

 **See you're too irresistible**

 **Yeah that's for sure**

 _ **It ain't my fault!**_

 **No! No! No! No! No! No! No!**

 _ **It ain't my fault!**_

 _ **.**_

 **Sorry.** **I just _love_ that song! Plus I'm listening to it ****right**

 **now so it's in my head.**

 **See, I have this habit of finding a song I like and listening**

 **to it over and over** **and over** **and over** **and over and over and**

 **over** **and over** **and over** **and over** **and over** **and over** **and over**

 **and over** **and over** **and over** **and over** **and over** **and over and**

 **over and over and over and over and over etc.**

 **You get the point.**

 **When I lie a song I listen to it until it get annoying, which is**

 **like... the 70th time. Then I find another sing and do the same.**

 **It annoys my family sooooo bad because I like to sing with the**

 **music.**

 **(Well, I like to think I'm singing even though I probably** **sound**

 **like a dying whale...)**

Your voice isn't _that_ bad!

 ** _That_ bad?**

 **Yeah. Your family says about 2/10. But I don't think its that bad.**

 **And pray tell, how exactly would you rate "not that bad"?**

Hmmm... 4/10

 **...**

 ***loud smack***

OOOOOOW! Holy shiiii-zzzle nuts... that hurt. She just smacked me!

 **Yes I did.**

 **And to any and all of you boys reading this, here is a rule about girls that**

 **will** **probably** **at one** **point** **save your life:**

 **If a girl asks you if something she likes or does is bad, and it _is_ bad... ****She is _not_ expecting the ****honest** **answer.** **I normally would never advise lying... but it would be _so_ much safer and better for your bodily health to just lie (but don't make it obvious it's a lie). Just trust me. **

**Because at one point that ^ is probably going to save your life.**

I can vouch for that! *wince*

 **Thank you.**

 **NOW!**

 **Now that we have The Random Tip Of The Day done, let's go to**

 **the reviews and story so you can read it and be really happy! :D**

 **CUZ THIS IS MY#1 MOST FAVORITE CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN SO FAR!**

 **I LOVE IT! It's** **gonna leave you on the edge of your eats/beds/**

 **couches** **/wherever with a wide mouth!**

 **So get ready!**

 ***evil smile***

* * *

 **OrangeOreo:** Lol! I know right! It's so much fun to mess with Makayla's (and the reader's) feelings

about the boys!

 **AvaIsAwesome:** Yeah Jake thinks its creepy how I can do that! _(It is! She just stares at the screen like a_

 _zombie_ _and types stuff!)_

 **dragoncraftertex:** Uhhhhhhhh... Whas dat? I LOVE TACOS! And I would love to be your President Of Evil

Cliffhangers! *wipes tear* Such an honor!

 **Ready your eyes, cuz it's STORY TIME!**

* * *

Makayla was slow to wake up.

She felt like she was being pulled through a wall of jello, regaining consciousness, but slowly. When she finally opened her eyes, she noticed two things. One; it wasn't as early as she normally woke up. Two, her head was moving slightly up and down. And three; something was wrapped around her back.

"You finally awake?" A voice asked. Makayla looked up to see Nico DiAngelo, eyes closed, his arm circled around her back. For a moment, Makayla was confused (and _really_ flustered) as to why Nico was laying in her bed with his arm around her. But then memories of the night before returned and she relaxed a bit, though her cheeks were still a little pink.

"Obviously. How long have _you_ been awake?" She mumbled, still half-asleep. She put her chin on her hand (which was still on his chest) and looked up at him. Nico half-shrugged, eyes still closed.

"Only five or six minutes. But I didn't want to move and wake you." He told the redhead.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman." She said, just barely awake enough to be sarcastic. She gave a small smile. "But thanks anyway."

"Have anymore nightmares?" He asked. Makayla paused for a small second when she realized that, for the first time in a _long_ while, she didn't have a nightmare.

"Surprisingly... No. For once, my dream wasn't a nightmare."

"What was it about?" He asked her.

"It was a memory, but from when I was really little; when I was truly happy." Makayla smiled softly, laying her head and hand back down on his chest (again drawing a small blush from the dark-haired demigod). "I was really little, about 4 or 5, and I was in the kitchen of my old house. I was making dinner with Leo and my mom. We made _such_ a mess, but we had SO much fun. We always made too much so I ran outside and told our neighbors. Next thing you know, my family and friends were eating dinner on the front porch."

"Sounds a lot better than the other dreams you've been having." Nico noted. Makayla nodded a little, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah. You- you here probably helped. Th- thank you Nico."

"What for?" He asked, opening his brown eyes.

"For... A lot of things. For letting me stay in your cabin, for just listening, for- for staying with me last night." Makayla's colored eyes were closed and her cheeks were turning pink again. "It- it might sound strange, but... Whenever you're around me, I- I feel safe. And calm. Like all the bad that- that happens t-to me... They all go away." If Makayla was looking at Nico's face, she would have seen shock and surprise.

"Really? I... _I_ make you feel safe?" He asked. The son of Hades was shocked. No one had ever said that before. Usually it would be the opposite. People would always feel uncomfortable or uneasy around him, never safe or calm. And hearing it from Makayla, who had some pretty big trust problems; it surprised him.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it." Makayla told him, eyes closed, her head on his chest. Nico felt a smile come to his lips. It was a strange; the feelings Makayla Valdez gave him. But he wasn't really complaining.

"Thank you. I've… nobody has ever said that before." He said quietly.

"I'm not nobody." She said really softly. She felt Nico's arm around her tighten a little. After a minute, she asked, "What time is it?" Nico leaned up a bit to look over at the window, seeing a barely any light behind the curtain.

"Not sure. But if I had to guess, I'd say about… about somewhere between 5:30 and 6:00. So we got a while before we have to actually get up for breakfast." Nico responded, laying back down. Makayla nodded slowly.

She shifted her position a bit so she was on her side facing Nico. After a moment, Nico turned to side as well his so he was facing the redhead, one arm under her head and the other snaking over and around her. In that moment Makayla felt like all the evil and danger that normally surrounded her disappeared, like they were warded back. Makayla snuggled into Nico's embrace, savoring the feeling of safety he gives her. For a while, the two demigods just laid in silence. Several times Makayla nearly fell asleep but she managed to wake herself. Eventually she gave up, not even trying to resist anymore.

Her eyes closed once again, and her mind wandered to nowhere in particular.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

Makayla awoke to the sound of the cabin's shower running. She opened her eyes and saw that she was now alone in her bed. It was safe to guess Nico was in the shower. She once again had a debate whether or not to go back to sleep again. She finally decided she was hungry and swung her legs over the side of her bed, stretching her arms above her head. Makayla was digging through her clothes when she heard the shower shut off. A minute or so later, Nico walked out while using a towel to dry his hair.

"You fall asleep _really_ fast." He said as a greeting. Makayla rolled her purple/silver eyes.

"Well, believe it or not, it's been a _very_ long time since I actually slept without either waking up screaming or in a cold sweat. It was a nice change." Makayla told him. "By the way, how did you get up without waking me?" Nico shrugged.

"You were sleeping pretty deep and I just slipped out. I'm honestly kinda surprised you didn't wake up." He admitted. "I wasn't exactly being stealthy." Makayla threw the clothes she picked onto her bed and moved the curtain to block off the sides.

"Like I said; that was the one of the first times I didn't have a nightmare." She told him, changing from her nightclothes. "I _loved_ it."

"I know. But... Did you honestly not have bad dreams _just_ because I was next to you?" He asked, a little reluctant to hear the answer. He couldn't see Makayla nod.

"Yeah. You really did help, Nico. I know people don't usually tell you this kind of stuff, but it's true." She told him as she finished changing. Whatever Nico was going to say was cut off by a knock on the cabin door. Pulling her red hair from her shirt, Makayla walked over and opened the door. Half-expecting it to be Ashlyn or Will Solace, she was surprised to see Jason Grace standing there.

"Jason? Uh, hi." Malaya said as a greeting. Jason smiled.

"Hey Makayla. Is Nico here?" He asked.

"Yeah. _Nico!_ " She called, waving him over. Nico moved over to the door.

"Yeah?" He was also a little surprised to see Jason.

"Chiron called a meeting for the cabin counselors and he asked me to come get you." The son of Jupiter explained. Nico nodded and grabbed his shoes.

"Why did Chiron need to call a meeting?" Makayla asked Jason, leaning against the doorway. He shrugged.

"He didn't say." He told her. "Just that it was important. The redhead nodded. Nico finished putting his shoes on and Makayla watched as him and Jason walked off.

"Bye Makayla!" Jason called. She waved. Then after a minute she sighed. Alone it is.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

Makayla was helping with the dishes.

With Ashlyn, Nico, Jakob, and Leo busy with their demigod training, and not having anyone to spar with, she was bored. So, not having anything else to do, she decided to help with the dishes. She was helping a Katie Gardener, a daughter of Demeter. She was fun to be around and Makayla quickly grew a liking of her. It was right after lunch so there were lots of plates, bowls, and utensils. Only for some reason, they had to wash the dishes in lava, which made no sense to Makayla. But she didn't complain (except to point out that if one of them got splashed or sprayed they'd be in _big_ trouble). The two girls were chatting and laughing like old friends.

"Oh no! I forgot to turn off one of the heating lamps in the cabin! My plants will burn! I'll be back! Promise." Katie told Makayla.

"Ok. We'll be waiting." Makayla said, holding up the lava-covered plate she was drying. Katie smiled then quickly left the kitchen. Makayla smiled then went back to drying off some plates, humming one of her favorite songs. She stacked the plates and slipped off the gloves, carrying the dishes over to one of the cabinets.

"It's good to see you again, beautiful. I was getting worried." A voice behind Makayla said. Her silver eyes widened and she gasped. The plates slipped from her now numb fingers, crashing and breaking against the floor.

"No." She whispered, her voice shaking like an earthquake. A pair of hands grabbed Makayla's shoulders, spinning her around. Makayla found herself looking into a pair of familiar muck-green eyes.

"Yes!" Ganabranth exclaimed in his sickly-cheerful voice. "I'm back! And I've missed you." Makayla just stared at him in shock and terror.

How did he find her?! Camp was supposed to be a safe haven for demigods! Makayla had been running for _months_ to get away from him. She had just been getting used to having a happy, regular life (for a demigod) with her brother and friends. Yet, somehow Ganabranth managed to find her. _AGAIN!_ All of her running, hiding, and fighting… for nothing.

"H- How did y- how did you f- fi- find me?" Makayla stuttered, still frozen. Ganabranth smirked, but it didn't reach his eyes. He drummed his fingers on her shoulders.

"It really wasn't that hard, beautiful. Any demigod can enter Camp Half-Blood." (Makayla's eyes widened. He was a demigod too?) "And I have always known where you are. I've been watching you for a while." Ganabranth paused then frowned. "That sounded _really_ creepy."

 _'You_ are _really creepy!'_ Makayla wanted to shout. But she couldn't. A single tear traced down her cheek. If he could enter Camp Half-Blood, a safe haven for demigods... She wasn't safe _anywhere._

"Oh, don't cry!" Ganabranth exclaimed. "I don't leave you this time. But, wait... I _didn't_ leave you. _You_ left _me._ And that wasn't very nice. I rather like you."

"This is a dream." Makayla muttered, still terrified. "I'm asleep. None of this is real."

"Oh I assure you this is _very_ real. And we are gonna have lots of fun. After all, we missed a bunch when you left." Makayla's eye widened, knowing what he meant. She started struggling, trying to break away from the insane man. But Ganabranth's grip was too tight on her. Then Makayla felt something in her chest. It was a weird feeling; like there was something inside of her wanting to be released. Desperate for anything to help her Makayla grabbed the feeling. She felt a rush of energy unlike anything she had before. Her hands started glowing silver.

Going off instinct Makayla put her hands in front of Ganabranth. He looked confused for a moment but then his eyes widened, him knowing what she was doing. But before he could do anything a huge blast of silver blew him back, him smashing against a wall, plates and cups falling and crashing everywhere. Makayla stared for a minute, shocked at what she did.

Then realizing Ganabranth was stunned, she bolted out the door.

* * *

 **MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **I AM SOOOOO EVIL!**

 **I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!**

 **Dragoncraftertex, I guess you were right when you** **nominated** **me** **the**

 **President Of Evil Cliffhangers!**

 **MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Plus I added 2 chapters to make it nice and long! You know, to make**

 **up breaking for all your hearts. But I just _had_ to! It was begging and**

 **pleading to become a hanger! I can't say no to pleading and begging.**

 **BUT!**

 **Because I can be a nice person (Jake is laughing really hard in the**

 **background) I have decided to do this:**

 **If I can get 4-5 reviews by Friday, I will post another chapter and you can see what happens next!**

 **Sound good? Yay! And if you want to do that cheat where you don't sign**

 **into your account so you are"guest" and just review a bunch of times**

 **with a bunch of weird and funny names, that's fine with me! All I need**

 **is 4. Otherwise you gonna have to wait till next Monday!**

 **Hahahahahaha! I'm still laughing, thinking of the different expressions**

 **you** **all could be wearing** **at the end! ;D**

 **ANYWHO!**

 **I have to go now cuz ma brother wants to do... something he wouldn't**

 **say. In other words...**

 **BYE EVERYONES!**

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

 **(I almost said Peach Out again...)**


	42. Just Here To Pick Up My Things

**I'M BAAAAACK!**

 **Okay be honest. How many of you skipped this** **to get to** **the**

 **story then came back to read it afterwords? Cuz I honestly**

 **would have if I had been left on a cliffhanger like that one.**

 **WHICH WAS AWESOME BY THE WAY!**

 **That was _sooooo_ much fun! Call me evil, I just LOVE ****ending**

 **with cliffhangers! And not just because I like to imagine the**

 **reader's reactions (though that is a big part) but because it**

 **keeps the suspense going!**

 **I HATE THIIIIIS!**

 **I had a dentist appointment earlier to get a cavity** **filled (CURSE**

 **YOU HALLOWEEN!) and so he gave me some of the** **Novacane**

 **stuff (the stuff that makes your mouth numb) and it is** **STILL**

 **NUMB! And it has been like... _2 hours_ since the appointment!**

 **Of course dad is laughing about it and decided that**

 ** _"Oh! She can't eat right now so I'm going to go buy her favorite pizza and have everyone eat it in front of her while she cries!"_  
**

 **I don't really cry over pizza.**

 **...**

 **Well not all the time. And I'm not allowed to eat because I can not**

 **feel** **my lip and if I eat then I might bite my lip and not know and**

 **my lip will get all swollen, which would just make me bite it more.**

 **So I have to wait till it stops being numb.**

 **WHICH IS TAKING _FOREVER!_**

 **Oh well. I'll somehow make it go away... Hopefully. My tooth hurts**

 **too. But I will stop whining for now) and let y'all go to da story.**

 **AFTER REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **WOOO HOOO! WE DID IT GUYS! 4 REVIEWS! JUST LIKE I ASKED!**

 **I AM SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW!**

 **OrangeOreo:** YA! Cliffhanger Alert. But the reason I do a lot of cliffhangers is because when you

end a chapter with something simple, readers could just change the story and not really wonder

that hard about what's going to happen next and kinda just **_"Eh, I can wait for the update."_**

But if I leave you with my ever-amazing cliffhangers then you don't want to wait for the update

(rhyme!) and keeps you in more of a _**"Oh my gosh I cannot wait UPDATE NOW PLEASE!"**_

kind of want and makes you want to read more.

...At least, that's what it's like for me.

 **CoolGirl125:** Lol I wish I would get 4 reviews each chapter! **(HINT! HINT!)** But I actually don't

have enough of my story written (I write a bunch of chapters on a Microsoft Word document so I

just copy and Paste) and I would eventually run out and have to pause the story for a while to

write more because I for some reason have to have like... 4 chapters ahead before I post. Dunno

why.

 **AvaIsAwesome:** Thank you! I do love cliffies. SO MUCH FUN! And sorry for the cliffies. But there

are a very good reasons to why I do them! Just read my reply to CoolGirl125's review and I explain

it there. ^

 **niyatb:** Do you mean the reviewer's reactions? Or the character's reactions? Cuz if you click on this

story and go to the top corner you can actually read the reviews people sent. **(RANDOM FACT OF**

 **THE** **DAY!)** And if you mean the _character's_ reactions, well... HERE YOU GO!

 **STORY TIME!**

* * *

Makayla sprinted out of the pavilion not knowing where to go. Just that she had to get away from Ganabranth. She saw Leo, Ashlyn, and Jakob walking a ways away and she ran towards them.

 _"LEO!"_ Makayla shouted, getting the attention of her brother. Leo looked around for who called him. He smiled when he saw Makayla, but frowned when he saw her expression. Makayla grabbed Leo's shoulders, stumbling to a stop. She was breathing hard and there were tears falling in waterfalls down her cheeks.

"Makayla! Whats wrong? Are you okay?" Leo asked, his brotherly-instincts kicking in.

"He's back he's here he's trying to take me I can't go please don't let him take me!" Makayla sobbed, her sentences mixing into one.

"Who's trying to take you?" Jakob and Ashlyn asked in unison. Suddenly, every demigod besides Leo, Jakob, Ashlyn, and Makayla collapsed, asleep. They looked around in shock.

"Really?! _Again?!"_ Leo exclaimed in exasperation.

"That hurt. Am I really that bad of company? But you _have_ gotten faster, I'll give you that." Ganabranth said, appearing in front of them. Makayla screamed and grabbed onto Leo tighter, sobbing harder. Leo pushed his sister behind him, not totally sure what was going on. Only that the man scared his sister and that something was wrong. Makayla was caught by Jakob, who pulled her close to his chest. Ashlyn also wrapped an arm around Makayla.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Leo asked setting his hands ablaze. The man wasn't fazed. He actually had a look on his face like he was enjoying a walk in the woods.

"Well if you want my name: sorry, I forgot it." Leo pressed his lips together. "As for what I'm doing: just picking up some of my stuff." Then an arrow zipped by, flying a centimeter from the man's face, lodging in a tree. He didn't even blink.

"What are you doing here, Ganabranth?" Leo looked to see Chiron standing about 10ft away with another arrow notched in his bow, the arrow aimed unwavering at the man's head. The dark-haired man turned to Chiron and smiled, arms spread like he wanted a hug.

"Chiron! It's _so_ good to see you again! I was worried about you."

"You are _not_ welcome here. Leave!" The centaur said firmly. Ganabranth faked shock, placing a hand on his chest.

"I'm not welcome?! Why not?" He asked in fake confusion.

"You have full knowledge why. _Leave!"_

"I'll go as soon as I take what I came for." Ganabranth said simply, dropping his arms. Makayla sobbed harder at his words, holding onto Jakob harder. Jakob and Ashlyn wrapped their arms around her tighter. Chiron narrowed his eyes at Ganabranth, arrow still aimed towards him.

"Makayla Valdez is here under my protection. You will _not_ take her!" He told Ganabranth firmly. The dark-haired man raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"She may be. But you forget," He snapped and suddenly Makayla's scars were all visible, the Snake Scar glowing faintly. "She has my mark: Makayla _belongs_ to me." Chiron's face fell and he closed his eyes for a moment then sighed deeply, lowering his bow. A smirk made it's way across Ganabranth's lips, knowing he won.

 _"What?!_ Chiron you _can't_ let him take Makayla! You know what he'll do to her! She has hundreds of scars from him! "Leo pleaded. Chiron sighed again, turning to the young mechanic.

"I am beyond sorry Leo. But Ganabranth is right. I, and you, can do nothing to stop him."

"That's right." Ganabranth smiled and clapped. Makayla was pulled from Jakob and Ashlyn's arms by some invisible force, her at Ganabranth's side faster than they could blink. They looked down in shock then back up. Ganabranth snapped and Makayla's mouth was suddenly gagged, arms tied behind her back. She noticed how close she was to Ganabranth and she tried to run, but he just grabbed her arm.

"Nope! Sorry beautiful, but you get to come with me." Ganabranth exclaimed happily. Tears streamed down Makayla's face again as she felt the phantom pain of the knives on her skin. The dark haired man turned back to Leo, Jakob, and Ashlyn.

"And I will have you know, I did _not_ make those scars on her." Makayla tried to tell them he was lying, but the gag muffled her. Ganabranth rolled his eyes. "Okay, I did make a few." Makayla raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine! I made most of them. But not _all!"_ Makayla rolled her eyes.

"Chiron _please!_ Isn't there _anything_ you can do?!" Ashlyn pleaded.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. Unless Ganabranth killed," (Ganabranth chuckled at that) "there is nothing." And with that Chiron left, head low. A single tear slipped down Leo's cheek. His fists clenched in anger and started smoking. Leo turned and released a blast of fire at Ganabranth, momentarily forgetting about Makayla's fear. But Ganabranth simply raised his hand and it blocked the flames, the fire fanning around him and leaving him completely untouched. Leo gritted his teeth.

The stupid man wouldn't even burn! But Makayla's eyes widened in fear. She gave a muffled scream and she tried harder to pull away. Ganabranth, who still had a firm grip on her, turned to her in slight shock.

"Oh! Afraid of fire are you beautiful? Well, that just made everything a _lot_ easier! Now we can have all _different kinds_ of fun!" He exclaimed. Leo's eyes widened. He wasn't supposed to know that! More tears ran down Makayla's cheeks knowing that Ganabranth was going to find a way to hurt her with fire even though she can't burn.

Wait.

Being a fire-user, she can't burn. But Ganabranth didn't know that. He thought she didn't get hurt because he had blocked the flames. Wiggling her hands the tinniest bit, Makayla could feel her hands were tied with rope. And rope can burn... No! No, she can't! She had promised herself she would never use her fire powers ever again. She hurt hundreds of people. But... She had to now. She would _not_ go back to being tortured by this twisted maniac!

Makayla reached inside herself again. She found the fire hidden deep, deep down, barely embers, and grabbed it, sparking it back into flames. Makayla felt her hands heat up. Memories flashed through her head, but she somehow managed to push them away. She couldn't afford a flashback right now. She realized she had zoned out part of the conversation/argument that was happening. She realized that her gag had also slipped off, leaving her mouth open (how had she missed that...?).

"-and so remind me again why we aren't cutting this guy to shreds?" Jakob asked through his teeth, his hand on his leather bracelet that turned into his sword.

"Calm down, Jakob." Leo told the blond, his eyes locked on Ganabranth who was watching them with a small amused smile. "I want to rip his head off too," (Ganabranth faked hurt) "but if we do he'll just hurt Makayla."

"Sadly for you, yep!" Ganabranth exclaimed. He twirled his fingers and a knife appeared in his hand. Makayla's eyes widened.

"NO!" She struggled with all of her strength to pull away. She recognized the knife; it was the one with the dulled blade, the one he used to cut the scar on her cheek.

"Oh you remember this!" Ganabranth noticed. "Good. For a moment I was worried you had forgotten. But then again, I don't think you've forgotten any of my 'toys'." The green-eyed man pulled Makayla in front of him. As he was talking, Ganabranth was dragging the blade down the side of her face but he wasn't putting enough pressure on the blade to penetrate her skin. Makayla's eyes were pure white with fear and her breathing was fast enough that she should be hyperventilating. She was completely frozen in fear, unable to move as the knife was pulled down her face. Jakob launched himself forward but was again held back by Leo and Ashlyn.

"Jakob calm down!" Leo demanded.

"Yeah Jakob, calm down." Ganabranth said, using a tone like he was talking to a 2 year old. "You wouldn't want to startle me. I might end up pushing too hard." As he said that, he pushed harder on the blade, causing Makayla to wince.

"If you hurt her I _swear_ I will _hunt_ you down and _kill_ you." Jakob said fiercely, scowling. Ganabranth pursed his lips.

"That would actually be kinda fun to watch. After all, no one had been able to find me for the past… hundred or so years."

"Hundred years? How can you have lived that long yet still look like you're 40?" Ashlyn asked. Ganabranth actually looked truly offended this time.

"32!" He exclaimed. "And that's a special secret I'm not going to tell." Leo's hands were turning red again, as well as his face.

"I'm starting to agree with Jakob. Why aren't we tearing you apart?" Leo said through his teeth. It was more of a rhetorical question. Ganabranth just smiled again. That smile was really starting to get annoying. To _everyone._ He looked down at his wrist like he was checking the time, even though he didn't have a watch

"Well, will you look at the time? I, _we,_ have to be going now." Makayla's eyes widened and more tears fell when she realized what that meant. The other's eyes widened too. "Anything you want to say before we go, beautiful?" Ganabranth asked Makayla, his voice dripping false innocence. Makayla nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry." Makayla told the three other demigods, voice cracking. "I never wanted, hoped or meant for this to ever happen again. You're not going to see me again for a long time, maybe never, but I will never forget you." The dark-haired man clapped and wiped away an invisible tear.

"Wonderful! Lovely! So heart-warming! Buuut it's true. You're not going to see her again. Oh, but don't worry: I'm not going to _kill_ Makayla." The tiniest bit of tension relaxed from everyone's shoulders. "No, I won't kill her." Ganabranth's gaze turned dark. "But she'll wish I had." Another tear slid down Makayla's cheek. But then Ganabranth smiled again.

"Well. If you will excuse me, which you won't, we must be going now."

"Wait!" Makayla said, stopping him. The ropes were tiny threads. It was now or never. "Just... One more thing."

"What?"

"I hope you drown." She spat. Now! Makayla yanked her hands apart, breaking the small the threads.

"What the-?!" Ganabranth exclaimed. That was the last thing he said he said before he was blown back by another silver blast, him flying through the air and landing in the lake with a splash.

"I honestly did not think that would work." Makayla said simply. Leo, Ashlyn, and Jakob stared in shock at her, having NO idea that she could do that.

"Wha- how- _how_ did you _do_ that?!" Leo exclaimed. Makayla shrugged, her eyes on the lake.

"I don't know. I've been wondering that myself." She admitted. She quickly rushed over to her friends and brother. She wrapped her arms around Ashlyn. "Don't forget about me."

"I- I won't. But- Makayla what are you planning?" She asked, knowing she was going to do something. She ignored her and hugged Leo.

"I loved seeing you again. I'm going to miss you." She told her brother.

"Kayla what are you planning?" Leo repeated Ashlyn's question. Again being ignored, Makayla moved in front of Jakob. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pressed her lips against his. His arms automatically moved around her. But before he could completely his embrace Makayla pulled back. She moved to leave but he grabbed her arms.

"Makayla what are you doing?!" Jakob demanded.

"If I stay, everyone will suffer. And I can't allow that." She said. "I love you all. Don't forget that!"

Breaking free of her boyfriend's grasp, Makayla ran.

Makayla ran to the Hades Cabin. She flung open the door and ran over to her bed. She grabbed her backpack and stuffed everything inside; her clothes, her small family picture she always had, and everything else she had disappeared into the bag. She slipped on a shirt (not the orange Camp Half-Blood) with long sleeves to cover her arms. After checking that she had everything she left the cabin.

Makayla ran across the camp until she reached Half-Blood Hill. She paused at the top and turned. She gazed at the camp that took her in and (mostly) kept her safe. She took a mental picture, promising to remember it.

Then Makayla Valdez ran down the hill, Camp Half-Blood disappearing behind her.

* * *

 ***mic drop***

 **BAYM!**

 **HOW! ABOUT! THAT!**

 **Whadda think?**

 **Like? :)**

 **Don't like? :(**

 **Think I should give up the story and take up yoga?**

 **...**

 **No.**

 **No, I hate yoga. And I'm terrible at it.**

 **But at least I tried!**

 **And nearly broke my back.**

 **And leg.**

 **And neck.**

 **And ribs.**

 **And nose (don't ask about that one).**

 **And arm.**

 **So pretty much I almost broke my body trying to do some**

 **yoga. So I think I will stick with writing, where the only**

 **bodily you can get is broken fingers from writing** **too long**

 **or broken hearts from the evilness of writers**

 **SPEAKING OF WHICH!**

 **1) My lip is _STILL numb!_**

 **2) Dad has not yet brought home pizza for my family to scarf**

 **down in front of me...**

 **He's home.**

 **Oh joy.**

 **3) I am going to go now so I can go steal a few slices to**

 **hide to eat later when I can actually eat food.**

 **Sooo... BYENESS!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Pace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

* * *

 **YOU GUYS WERE AWESOME THIS TIME FOR REVIEWING LAST CHAPTER!**

 **SO** **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW THIS TIME!**

 **But what d** **o you think?**

 **Can we go for 5 this time?**

 **LET'S DO THIS!**

*high five*


	43. We Meet Again!

**I SURRENDER I** **'M SORRY** **DON'T KILL ME** **I WANTED TO POST**

 **BUT I COULDN'T** **DAD TOOK AND HID MY LAPTOP** **AND** **THERE**

 **WAS SOOO MUCH SCHOOL I HAD TO DO** **THE CHARITY DRIVE**

 **SO MANY THINGS I COULDN'T PO** **ST** **I IS SOOO SORRY** __ **I WAS**

 **DYING WITHOUT MY STORY!**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **I totally blew up there.**

 **But seriously. I really couldn't get on! My sister got me in trouble**

 **so my dad took my laptop, ipod, phone, banned me from _all_ of the**

 **electronics in the house.**

 **He would have taken my radio too but that** **has my** **alarm on it** **so**

 **he** **couldn't. Thank goodness. I am already in pain not having** **my**

 **story. No** **music?**

 **I think I might have _literally_ died.**

 **Cuz** _ **Music+story= MakaylaCO's entire life**_

 **Literally. No social life at all.**

 **Even right now I am panicking to get this done as mom said I could**

 **be on for 30 minutes. So I'm gonna cut this short since I explained.**

 **REVIEWS FIRST!**

* * *

 **WOW! _6_ REVIEWS! I should dissapear more often! (Not really. I love you guys!)**

 **AvaIsAwesome:** Yeah, sorry for the cliffhanger. I didn't think I'd be away

for this long. Sorryness.

 **Cattier123:** Yeeeaaah... She ran again. BUT! She had a very good reason

this time.

 **CoolGirl125:** Lol! Cliffhangers are _so_ much fun! I _love_ seeing your guys'

reactions! Uh... no. I may be bad, but I don't think _anyone_ is worse than

Ganabranth. Thanking you! I do enjoy being the President of Cliffies. But I

really should leave a warning next time... :/

 **OrangeOreo:** Lol! I love cliffies!

 **Djt203:** I dunno. Maybe. That _would_ be pretty cool, but Percy is

kinda unconscious...

 **Make Amerika Gr8:** Gurl I already make Cliffhangers awesome!

*sassy snap, hair flip*

* * *

 **GRAB YOUR BLANKIES AND CHIPS! IT'S STORY TIME!**

 ** _(Wow_ that felt good to say again!)**

* * *

Makayla ran down the road.

She had tears in her colored eyes but didn't let them fall. She wanted so bad to turn around and go back to Camp Half-Blood. But she knew that if she did then those there would suffer as Ganabranth would stop at nothing to get to her. And she refused to let anyone get hurt for her. Makayla shook her head and continued to run, the blood of Hermes increasing her speed.

She wasn't sure how long she ran but (after many stops and a lot of running) what felt like 10 hours she left the small forest road and New York City came into view. Makayla was glad to see people again. She continued on into the city. After searching for a while she found a small outdoor café. She plopped down on an empty chair putting her head on the table, completely exhausted. Her eyes began to feel heavy and she closed her eyes, just for a second...

"Hey. Ma'am, wake up." Makayla opened her eyes, feeling someone shaking her gently. She sat up slightly, rubbing her eyes. Looking around she saw she was still at the small café. She must have fallen asleep. "I'm sorry to wake you, ma'am, but its 8:00 at night." The person who woke her said. 8:00? Makayla looked around to see it significantly darker and fewer people were out.

"No, it's okay. Thanks actually." Makayla said, brushing her red hair from her face.

 _"Makayla?!"_ The person exclaimed. Makayla looked up to see Adam Corbin standing above her.

"Adam!" She exclaimed. She stood up and wrapped her arms around her friend. Adam eagerly returned the hug. "Wha- how…? What are you doing here? I- I thought you were in Queens?" Makayla asked after she pulled back from the hug, though his arms remained around her.

"I was. But I was meeting up with some friends. I was just about to leave when I saw a random pretty redhead sleeping on a table." He said with a wink. "I didn't see you coming in but now that it's pretty dark out there isn't anyone else here." Makayla looked around to see that it was in fact dark out. She must have slept MUCH longer than intended, but causing that weird silver blast really drained her.

Ganabranth! She was running from him. He had to have been looking for her. But why didn't he see her? She wasn't hiding. Nor was she too deep into the city. Fingers snapped in front of Makayla's face.

"Makayla? You in there?" Adam asked, his dark brown eyes curious.

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah. Sorry I zoned out. Um, it was amazing to see you again Adam. But I _really_ need to go." Makayla said, pulling back from the embrace. The look on Adam's face almost made her want to take it back.

"Do- do you have to? Can't you at least come say hi first? Mom and Anna would be _so_ happy to see you again."

"I really, _really_ want to Adam. Honest. But I have to go."

"Fine." He said with a sigh. "Where are you staying?"

"Ummm..." Makayla trailed off. She hadn't thought of that.

"Do you even _have_ a place to stay?" Adam asked.

"Um, do you want to _honest_ truth or the _not_ honest truth?"

"Makayla-! You know what? Never mind. Because you're coming home with me." Adam said with finality.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Makayla exclaimed. "No, no, no! I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Adam retorted. Makayla wanted to say that she'd be putting everyone in danger but Adam would ask how and she would have to explain all about Ganabranth and demigods and all that. "Exactly. I'm not going to let my childhood friend sleep outside when we have an extra room at my house. Come one." Adam grabbed Makayla's hand in his and dragged her with him. Makayla wanted to let go but her hand wouldn't listen. So she sighed and followed her friend down the roads of New York. Makayla wished she could enjoy being with Adam. It had been years since she saw him that wasn't in a room engulfed in flames. Makayla started tracing the scars on her arm as Adam led her down the sidewalk. Then she realized that Adam hadn't said a word about her scars yet.

"Adam can you see these?" Makayla asked, pointing to the scars on her.

"See what, your arm? Yes I can see it. And your other one." Adam responded, raising an eyebrow.

"No, my scars." Makayla clarified.

"Nooo... The only scar I see is that one on your cheek." Adam said, trying to grab the attention of a taxi. Makayla looked around at the people around her and saw no one giving her a second glance. She mentally sighed in relief. So no one (besides her) could see her scars. Adam managed to get a taxi and the two climbed in. Adam told the driver where and she drove off.

"Are we there yet?" Makayla asked. She frowned when she realized she sounded like a little kid on a car ride.

"Hahaha! You sounded like a kid." Adam laughed. Makayla couldn't help but smile at her friend's laugh.

"Well sooorry! But my feet hurt and I'm tired." Makayla said, her feet seriously aching from running for so long earlier.

"Hahaha! We're almost there. But I have a question."

"Shoot."

"How _did_ you get that? The scar, I mean. You didn't have it last time I saw you." Adam asked, excluding the time in their dreams. Makayla said nothing for a minute, the memories flooding back. But she pushed them from her mind.

"It's a really long story." She settled on.

"Can I at least have a summery?" Adam knew Makayla didn't want to tell the whole story. But he was still curious.

"Um, I got cut pretty bad, twice. The other one is on my arm." Makayla said, halfway half lying. Adam nodded, believing it.

"Well here we are!" He announced after a minute. Makayla looked up to see they were in front of a fancy hotel.

"Dang. Did your mom get a divorce and marry the president or something?" Makayla joked. Adam laughed and they walked in. The inside was amazing, with columns along the side and a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There were a few people hanging out in the lobby, some chatting with men in fancy uniforms. Adam walked over to the front desk, pulling Makayla with him as he still held her hand.

"Hey Archie." Adam greeted the man at the desk.

"Mr. Corbin. It's good to see you. And who is this?" Archie asked.

"This is Makayla. She's an old friend I ran into. Has my mom's package come in yet?" Adam asked.

"Yes it has. I actually sent it up just a few minutes ago."

"Kay thanks. See you!" Adam said. Archie nodded then returned his attention to the computer screen. Adam led Makayla over to a side elevator and pressed the button. After a moment's pause the doors opened and Adam and Makayla stepped inside, Adam pressed 12 and the elevator doors closed.

"You seem popular." Makayla said as they waited.

"Yeah… Mom's out looking for a job to help dad and Anna usually plays at a friend's so I got nothing to do. Why not say hi to random strangers and break the 'Don't Talk to Strangers' rule every parent has?" Makayla laughed at Adam's response. He couldn't help but smile at her laugh. But before he said anything the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Adam led Makayla down the hall until they reached a door at the end. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

Makayla was suddenly nervous. What if his family didn't remember her? Would they think her a stranger and make her leave? It HAD been years since she last saw them. Or what if they were mad at her for not saying anything when she left?

"Hey. You'll be fine. We've all missed you." Adam said, squeezing her hand gently. Makayla managed a smile. Adam unlocked the door and stepped inside.

"I'm hooome!" Adam called as if it were a habit.

"Adam? Is that you?" Makayla heard someone call as the door slammed shut behind them. Even though it had been a while, Makayla still recognized the gentle voice of Adam's mom, Marian.

"Yeah. And I brought home a random stranger I found asleep on one of the tables outside." Adam replied, giving Makayla a wink. Makayla smiled and shook her head, causing Adam to grin. Then someone came running into the room.

"Adam! Adam! Adam! Guess what I found today!" Anna exclaimed, jumping into her brother's arms. Adam took his hand from Makayla's and picked his sister.

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!" He said, tossing her in the air.

"I found a butterfly!" She told him.

"No way!" Adam exclaimed over-dramatically.

"Yeah! It was really pretty and had big red wings and-" Anna stopped when she saw Makayla. _"Makenna!"_ She squealed. She wiggled out of Adam's embrace and threw herself into Makayla's. "Makenna, I missed you! I missed you a _lot!_ "

"Anna! It's _so_ good to see you again. I missed you too. Wow, you've gotten so big!" Makayla laughed, hugging the young brunette.

"Makenna? Is that really you?" Makayla looked up to see Marian standing in the doorway in shock. Makayla set Anna down just in time to get crushed by Marian's hug. "Oh Makenna! Oh I missed you so much! It's been so long! How are you? Are you okay? Where have you been? Did you find a good family?" Makayla laughed, cutting her off.

"It's great to see you too Mrs. C- Marian." Makayla corrected herself when she saw the stern look on the older woman's face. Even after years, she was adamant about Makayla calling her Marian instead of Mrs. Corbin. "I've _really_ missed you too. And yes, I'm alright. I didn't find a family to live with, but I did find my brother. And we were staying at a camp for a while."

"Oh thank goodness! I am _so_ happy you're alright!" Marian said.

"Kenna guess what! Adam had a dream about you!" Anna said, using Makayla's old Alias. She decided she would let them call her Makenna for a while longer as it might make it slightly harder for Ganabranth to find her. Plus Anna sounded adorable when she said it. "Momma says it's cute. But _I_ think it's creepy." The 4 year old said. Makayla couldn't help but laugh at the blush on Adam's face. Of course, she knew he had dreamed of her as she had been in the same dream in the burning room.

"Is that so? Well, I think I might have to agree with you Anna. It _is_ pretty creepy to dream about someone then see them a few days later." Makayla teased. Anna laughed as Adam's blush deepened. Makayla nudged him with her elbow. "Oh lighten up. I'm just kidding! It's actually pretty sweet."

Despite the smile in his face, Makayla saw the confused look in Adam's eyes and she realized he was wondering if he had made the dream up or not. She caught his brown eyes in her purple and silver.

 _'I was there too.'_ She told him with her eyes. She saw him sigh slightly in relief and she knew he got her message.

 _'How?'_ His eyes asked.

 _'Later.'_ Makayla mouthed. Adam nodded. Makayla was going to look back at Anna but she found her eyes locked on Adam's, unable to break her gaze. His hand unconsciously and slowly slipped into Makayla's, neither of them noticing.

"Okay, come on you two love birds! It may be late but we're still having dinner." Marian's voice snapped the two from their daze. Adam led Makayla into the kitchen, where the smell of pasta made her hungry.

"Well I personally am _not_ complaining." Makayla said. Marian smiled and handed her a plate piled high with noodles. Makayla smiled and sat at the table. Soon the others had plates and they were all eating, laughing and joking like, well, like a family.

"Hey mom. Should I go get Alex?" Adam asked, his plate empty for the second time before the others were half done. Marian thought for a moment before answering.

"No, let him sleep. He was whiny earlier and it took about 20 minutes to fall asleep." Adam nodded at his mother's words then moved to get thirds.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

"You can stay here for the night. Adam is right across the hall and Eric and I are at the end." Makayla smiled as she stepped into the room Marian was lending her. It was small and simple with a bare bed, dresser, and small nightstand with a lamp.

"Thank you again for letting me stay the night." Makayla told her friend. Marian smiled and handed her a small pile of blankets.

"I would _never_ have forgiven Adam if he had just left you outside." Marian said seriously. Makayla laughed. "Goodnight Makenna. I'll see you in the morning." Marian hugged her once before stepping out to close the door. Makayla set the blankets on the bed and reached into her backpack to grab her nightclothes. After slipping into a pair of shorts, she was about to slip her tank-top over her bra when a voice behind her said,

"Isn't that a stylish outfit?" Startled, Makayla spun around, throwing the pillow she instinctively grabbed at her owner of the voice. But she couldn't help but smile as the soft lump hit Adam directly in his face. The dark-haired teen was knocked to his butt the strength of the throw.

"Damn, you're strong." He muttered into the pillow.

"Sorry! Sorry, you startled me. I didn't see you here!" Makayla said, reaching her hand out to help him up. She blushed slightly as she saw he wasn't wearing a shirt (though it had been in his hand before he was knocked to the ground). Adam chuckled at her blush. But instead of standing up he yanked Makayla's arm, pulling her down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her as she tried to glare at him. But the blush on her cheeks made it hard, feeling his bare skin pressed against her own.

 _'Well isn't his familiar.'_ Makayla though as she remembered the two other times this had happened to her. Then her heart ached slightly as she remembered Jakob, then Leo, then Ashlyn, then everyone at Camp Half-Blood. Then Makayla felt Adam sit up, her now straddling his waist, his arms around her back. His tanned skin looked darker against Makayla's pale skin. She blushed slightly.

Makayla was pulled from any thoughts she had when she felt a pair of lips press against her own. Ignoring the name echoing in the back of her head, Makayla returned Adam's kiss. His arms around her tightened and Makayla's went around his neck. He tilted his head slightly and deepened the kiss. As Makayla's mind slowly started melting she realized how much she had missed Adam. And not just because of their friendship. Yes that was a _big_ part, but she missed the way he would kiss her. While Jakob would kiss her soft and sweet, Adam would kiss her with a passion Makayla had nearly forgotten. He would pour all the emotions he felt for her into one kiss, telling Makayla everything without words. And it was so… natural, that she couldn't help but return his kiss. His kisses were fiery and passionate but at the same time he was soft and gentle about it. And Adam he knew his limits and he knew when to stop. But at this preset moment, Makayla never wanted him to stop kissing her this way. His lips felt familiar to Makayla, but also different. Still, Makayla kept her lips locked with Adam's.

Their lips moved against each other's in close to perfect harmony. Makayla pulled his head closer, deepening he kiss even more. Adam's arms tightened as he pulled Makayla's body closer against his (if possible) until their entire bodies were pressed against each other's. Makayla could feel Adam's muscles pressed against her skin. Their lips continued to move together, locked tightly. Adam pulled Makayla down until Adam's back was on the floor once again and Makayla's stomach was pressed against him. Adam's hands slowly moved down Makayla's bare sides, his fingers sending goosebumps along her arms. She shivered slightly as his cold hands moved along the bare skin of her back before wrapping around her again, holding her tight. Their kiss began to be become more and more heated until one soft kiss turned into more, kissing with a passion they hadn't had before. Adam's hands continued to explore Makayla's skin and sides while said girl's hands entangled themselves into Adam's soft brown hair. Their lips still moved together as they kissed, slowly growing from the soft and sweet they had before. Makayla longed to deepen their kiss to something more **(NOT THAT WAY!)** but she restrained herself. Then Makayla's body temperature began to feel like it was starting to heat up and she was getting warmer. She realized that her power over fire was causing her body heat to rise. She felt Adam frown into their kiss and she focused (as much as her mind could with her brain melting) and managed to lower her temperature enough so she wouldn't accidentally burn her friend she was currently making out with. Makayla felt Adam's frown disappear and he continued to kiss with an even more fiery passion when it returned to normal. All thoughts were melting from Makayla's mind. The only one was of Adam's lips against hers and the feeling of his skin against her's...

 _"Ewww!_ That is _so_ gross! Stop it! _Stop it!_ " A voice exclaimed. Makayla's head jerked up, separating hers and Adam's lips. Both their faces were really dark red, Makayla didn't need to look to know. She and Adam looked up to see Anna standing in the doorway with a disgusted look on her face.

"Anna! What-? Y- You're supposed to be in bed!" Adam said, shocked (and flustered) at seeing his young sister standing above them. Anna gave them a disgusted look, but then a sly smile crept onto her face.

"I'm gonna go tell mommy you and Makenna were making out on the floor with no shirts!" The young 5 year old exclaimed before running down the hall.

"Anna wait- stop!" Adam called. He pressed his lips together as his sister ignored him. Loud laughing was heard a minute later coming from Marian's room, causing Adam and Makayla to blush again.

"How does she even know what making out is?" Makayla asked, her eyes still on the doorway.

"I have _no_ idea." Adam replied. Then his face turned a darker red as he saw him and Makayla were still in the positions they had been before. Makayla saw too and blushed deeper. She managed to crawl off Adam and stand up and after a moment Adam too stood. The silence between them was tense and awkward as neither of them said anything. Adam rubbed back of his neck sheepishly.

"Uh, I'm- I'm sorry. I- I'm sure what happened. I really didn't mean that. Sorry." He apologized.

"No, no it's fine. Really. It wasn't bad." Makayla told him.

Her face was equally red as she thought of what just happened. Though Adam was really good, Makayla had to admit Jakob's kisses were better; though it was _very_ close. Then Makayla mentally frowned. Wait, now she was comparing Adam's kissing skills to Jakob's?

"Uh, Makayla?" Makayla looked up to see Adam looking at her with a questioning gaze. She realized she must have zoned out.

"Huh? Uh, sorry. I zoned out for a sec. What?" She asked.

"I asked if you needed anything else." Adam repeated. Makayla thought for a moment then shook her head.

"No, I think I'm good. Thanks though."

"Sure." The two stood again in awkward silence for a minute. "Um, I should probably let you get some sleep now..."

"S- Sure." Adam turned to leave but Makayla grabbed his arm. He turned around for with a questioning gaze. Makayla then kissed him again, though much shorter and without the heated passion as before.

"Thank you Adam." Makayla said after pulling back. A grin slid across Adam's lips.

"'Course. Night Makayla." Adam said. And with that he turned and left, closing the doors behind him.

* * *

 **WHADDA THINK!**

 **Poor Jakayla shippers...**

 **MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **I FEEL EEEVIIIL!**

 **But seriously. I just had to add Adam in there somewhere. And**

 **him** **and Makayla were kinda like childhood sweethearts before.**

 **So why not bring him back and make...**

 **Whatever-their-ship-name-is,** **come back? They are super cute**

 **together, you have to admit.**

 **But still. Was that an okay make-up for leaving you hanging for**

 **so long?** **I hope so. I spent _forever_ working on it. I had to write**

 **all of it** **down on my notepad then copy it into my doc.** **It felt** **like**

 **my fingers were going to fall off. I'm not even kidding.**

 **BUT!**

 **I only have about... 15 minutes remaining and I still have to post**

 **my other story. So I'll see y'all next Monday!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

 **(Oh how I missed that!)**


	44. Forgotten Memories And The Past

**I'm not even going to try.**

 **Lots of school, fingers almost too cold to type, staying after school for**

 **charity** **drive, have** **the flu, stcuk in bed,.**

 **The usual.**

 **My fingers (and body) are _freezing_ ice-cold and it's kinda hard to type**

 **so Im sorry** **for the spelling mistakes I'm making.**

 **But it's actually kinda painful really. I am trying to move them to get**

 **better circulation and bet my bloodflowing better but its like trying to**

 **move icicles. If I try to touch anyone I gve them goosebumps, that's**

 **how cold theyy are.**

 **But enough about my cold hans.** **(Again _really_ sorry for my spelling.)**

 **I'll do reviews and story now so you can stop seeing...**

 **whatever** **this** **tryping could be called.**

* * *

 **3 reviews. Not bad. Good jobb!**

 **OrangeOreo:** Lool! I'm not sure actually if this'd be cheating. Cuz Makaylam knew Adam before she met

Jakob and they were kinda dating-ish... It's hard to explain., And Adam and Jakob are actua;ly best friends.

 **Cattier123:** Omg! A Boyfriend Showdown would be SOOOOO COOL!

 **Jaysong:** Thanks! Andc you're one of the feew people who said they like my rambles! They're

actually lots of fun to do! (When I can type without makijng up new words)

 **STORY TIME!**

* * *

Makayla dreamt of the past.

She was back in Camp Half-Blood. She recognized it as right after she had blown Ganabranth into the lake and left. She saw Leo, Ashlyn, and Jakob standing in shock where they had before. Then she saw Leo shake himself from his daze.

"Makayla!" He shouted. He moved as if to run after her back Jakob and Ashlyn grabbed him before he could.

"Leo stop! You can't follow her!" Ashlyn told him. Tears were close to forming in the dark-skinned girl's brown eyes.

"To _hell_ I can't! She's my _sister!_ I just got her back I am _not_ going to lose her again." Leo argued.

"Leo, _listen to me_! He _wants_ you to follow her! Ganabranth knows you would go straight to her and that's just what he wants!" Jakob told the son of Hephaestus. "I want to go after her too. But we would be playing straight into his hands."

"Dang it! And I had thought I was being pretty sneaky about my plans." Ganabranth complained, appearing in front of the three. Makayla wanted to punch that man's head into a million bits but she knew this was a dream so she couldn't so any real damage.

"You're as sneaky as a _bomb."_ Ashlyn spat. "And you _won't_ get Makayla."

"You sure about that? All I need to do is snap my fingers and call her back. She would have no way to stop herself." Ganabranth told her.

Makayla's heart skipped a beat. And from the look on their faces, Makayla guessed Jakob and Ashlyn's did too.

"Then why don't you?" Leo demanded. "If it's _so_ easy why not bring her back?"

"Well where's the fun in that? This game is just starting to get interesting. Why ruin it?"

"You think this is some kind of _game?!_ How twisted _are_ you?!" Jakob exclaimed. Ganabranth pretended to think for a moment.

"I don't _think_ it is. It just _is._ And I honestly don't know; apparently a _lot."_

"Whatever kind of game you think this is, you _won't_ win." Leo said. "Whatever your next move is we'll stop you."

"There you go! Getting into the game spirit!" Ganabranth said, clapping slowly. Makayla wondered why her friends (and brother) were talking pointlessly. Then she realized they had been trying to buy her some time to get further away. She never wanted to hug her brother more than she did now. "But it's your turn now."

"I can see that." Leo said, his fists glowing red.

"Anyway. I came here and tried a frontal attack. Makayla ran, thus ending my turn. So now it's your move. But the _real_ question is: will you risk an attack? Or will you stop to plan?" And with that question Ganabranth disappeared.

But so did Makayla.

She shot through the darkness and she found herself tied back down to a familiar metal table. Her eyes were quickly turning silver as she struggled against the bonds. The door slammed open with a loud bang, causing Makayla to flinch. The tape on her mouth blocked her speech. Ganabranth stormed over to Makayla. He slammed his hands down on the table.

" _Where is it?!_ And this time you had _better_ tell me the truth." He demanded. Makayla's white eyes were wide as she tried to talk. But the tape on her mouth blocked her speech. Ganabranth frowned. Not bothering with gentle, he grabbed the tape and ripped it off. Makayla held back a short scream of pain. "Where. Is. _It?"_ Ganabranth repeated. The fire in his eyes made Makayla want to cower in fear.

A part in the back of her mind frowned. She didn't remember this ever happening. But it felt like it had happened, only she didn't remember...

"I- I don't- I don't know." She replied honestly.

"Come on, you were going there before I caught you! Where is the _blasted_ camp?!"

"I don't know I don't know where I was going I was just following what my father sent me it left after a few days I just kept going." Makayla said, fear mixing her sentences into one. There had been a short time when Hephaestus sent a mini automation dog to help Makayla back on the right path. But it quickly left after that.

 _"Damn it,_ you're telling the truth." Ganabranth cursed. Makayla could just nod. Fury burned in his eyes. He turned and flipped over the table nearby, sending it flying across the room and smashing against the far wall. Makayla's eyes widened, surprised by his strength. But then fear appeared when he took a dagger from his belt.

"Here's how we're going to do this. You are going to find a way to talk to one of your big daddys up there and tell him to send something to help you. And if he asks how you'll use it or find it or whatever, tell him that you're about to escape and need something to guide you away. Got it?" He asked, the dagger tip pressed against her side.

"He won't answer! I've _been_ trying!" Makayla told him honestly. Ganabranth narrowed his green eyes.

"I think you'll find a way." He said. He jabbed into Makayla's upper arm, pulling a scream from the redhead. It wasn't deep enough to cause harm but enough to cause a lot of pain. He pulled the knife down her arm, cutting a gash from her shoulder to wrist. Makayla went unconscious from the pain. Ganabranth pulled the dagger out and wiped it with a small cloth from his belt before sheathing it. Makayla's arm was bleeding _really_ bad.

"Sleep tight Beautiful." Ganabranth told her unconscious. "We have a big day tomorrow."

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

"Makayla! Makayla wake up!"

Makayla shot up in her bed, eyes wide, heart racing. Her head snapped around in panic, for a moment seeing stone walls and metal tables. Then after a moment her vision returned to normal and she saw she was back in New York with Adam. And said boy was beside her, an extremely worried look on his face.

"Makayla are you alright? You were screaming." He said, worry clearly evident. Makayla slowly shook her head, her head in her hands. Silent sobs shook her body. Even if it was just a dream, that memory was one of the scariest she has seen (even though she didn't remember it happening). Just the look of anger alone in Ganabranth's eyes made her want to hide in a hole forever and sob. Makayla felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she leaned into Adam's embrace, tears sliding silently down her cheeks.

"Shhh. It's okay. I'm here. You're not alone now. I'm right here. You're okay." He whispered gently. After a few more minutes Makayla's sobs slowly started to recede. She took a few deep breaths to try to slow her heartbeat. But she didn't move from Adam's embrace. The feeling of his arms around her was enough to make her feel better. Seeing Makayla was no longer crying and seemed better, Adam moved to get up. But before he could take one step Makayla's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. He stopped and turned to her, only to be pulled back to the bed.

"Please don't leave me." Makayla pleaded. "Stay with me?" Adam didn't hesitate. But he did blush pretty hard.

"Okay. I'll stay." He relented.

Adam moved back over to the bed and climbed in next to Makayla, pulling the blanket over the both of them. The redhead rolled to her side and buried herself into Adam's chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. She sighed and snuggled into his embrace. Makayla felt Adam kiss her forehead and she closed her eyes, once again drifting off to sleep.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

Eyes wide with fear, Makayla quickly climbed scrambled out from the bed to find that, yes, all along her body her snake scar was glowing with the same dark purple color. She really was starting to hate purple.

"No. No, no, no! No, this can't be happening." Makayla muttered, staring in horror at her arms and legs. "No, this can't- no not now! He said he wasn't going to call me back! He said he was waiting, that he was-"

"Makayla what the hell is going on?! What are you talking about? Why is your skin glowing?! And why are you _covered_ in scars?!"Adam exclaimed, cutting her off, still staring at her in horror. But he looked more confused than disgusted. Makayla tried to think of something to say. But before she could talk, a sharp pain hit he head and she collapsed with a short scream. The pain was strange and foreign yet also familiar, like this happened before but she couldn't remember when.

 _"I did say I wouldn't call you back, but I didn't say I wasn't going to have some fun."_ A voice echoed in her head. Makayla's eyes widened and turned pure white.

"H- how- how are- how are you in my- my head?" Makayla stuttered. Then anger flared, eyes black. "Why can't you just leave me alone?! I didn't do anything to you! Why do you keep hurting me?!"

 _"Well that's a stupid question."_ Ganabranth's voice said, almost sounding disappointed that she asked. _"There are many reasons but the main two answers are simple: you're a demigod born with the blood of two gods inside you."_

"And? What does that have to do with anything?" Makayla asked. She could see the confused, horrified, and worried face of Adam watching her. But she ignored him.

 _"Awww! You're boyfriend #2 is worried about you! How sweet. But again: stupid question."_ Ganabranth replied. _"The blood of two gods makes you close to the strongest and most powerful demigod ever born. And thought of having that power, plus what I have now, is very appealing and tempting. Why so you think I was so focused on breaking you? It's a lot harder taking someone's powers and abilities from someone who still wants to stay alive."_

"You're insane!" Makayla exclaimed. Ganabranth's laugh echoed in her mind.

"Makayla. What the hell is going on?!" Adam demanded. Makayla opened her mouth to answer but another sharp jab in her mind made her cry out and not answer.

 _"Ah, ah, ah! No telling anyone."_ Ganabranth scolded. _"This is_ our _secret conversation. He most likely just thinks you're going crazy. And I really hope you're not just now noticing that. Even_ I _admit I'm pretty twisted. But twisted is more interesting and complicated to understand than straight. Oh, and the second reason why I'm focused on you: by hurting you, I'm hurting your brother. And by hurting him, it's hurting all the demigods from The Prophesy of the Seven."_

"And why do you care about them?" Makayla asked. She could almost see Ganabranth's gaze darkening.

 _"Well they did destroy all Gaea's plans. And you're sorry excuse of a brother did most the damage, including killing my last family. So why not get back at him by hurting_ his _last family, as he did to me?"_

Makayla's eyes widened as she remembered the story of The Seven's adventure: how they had to go to Greece to defeat the giants, how Annabeth found the lost statue of the Greek's, how Zeus literally slapped them back to Camp Half-Blood, and how Leo died defeating Gaia (then came back).

"Wait a sec. The war, your mother died-"

 _"Yes. I am her only born child, though it was a very odd birth. Kind of like Athena, but I didn't come from her_ head." Makayla's jaw was almost on the floor. Ganabranth then seemed very eager to change the topic. _"But enough with me. Very sadly, it's actually time for me to go. Sorry beautiful. But it takes time to plan a move. This game, after all, is getting quite dangerous and interesting . And I_ love _dangerously interesting. But don't worry. We'll see each other again. Soon."_

With a final stab of pain, Ganabranth left Makayla's mind and the glow faded from her scar.

* * *

 **How about that?**

 **Really nice and long!**

 **It was actually not kinda. But on the bright side, I** **got** **to see/hear** **from**

 **my friend again! But he is not _here_ here ****right** **now. We;ll he _was_ here.**

 **He's gne now.**

 **Like I will be. I'm gonnna go soak my hands in warm water because**

 **it** **feels _really_ good.**

 **even though its kinda a painful tingle at first. but then it fee;s gooder**

 **and even gooder.**

 **Yess gooder is a word.**

 **Sooo...**

 **BYE!**

 **(Don't forget to review!)**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	45. Fun with Friends

**HALLO PEOPLE!**

 **"I'M BAAACK! As you can tell. How are you? Good? That's**

 **great.** **But** **me?** **Not so good. I** **cut myself really pretty** **badly**

 **earlier** **and** **the blood** **loss** **is** **making me** **not feel good. I am**

 **currently at the doctors and** **they are now patching** **me** **up all**

 **good. S** **o** **that's happiness."**

 **I'm sorry but writing like that is annoying me.** **Hi, it's me again. The** **ever-**

 **loved** **Jakob.** **Yes, Makayla is currently fixing her cut and is not available**

 **at** **this** **moment.** **She** **texted me and told me how to log in and told me to**

 **say** **that** **so** **she can** **at** **least** **say something. But for now, you will have to**

 **deal with** **me.**

 **If you are wondering _how_ Makayla cut herself... well lets say I don't think she **

**is going to be cutting anymore cheese anytime soon. She slit open almost her**

 **whole** **palm open. It hurts her hand** **to** **type (which** **is weird** **because texting** **is**

 **no problem) so do not expect an update anytime soon.** **Unless of** **course** **she**

 **makes** ** _me_** **do it again...**

 **Yeah, I'm surprised too. Last time Makayla went berserk when I updated for**

 **her.** **But** **she said that her other stories Authors Note said she would update**

 **this story today** **so she had to. Like last time** **I'm just going to copy what's**

 **already written.** **And I** **figured out how to work** **this stupid website! So I know**

 **how to** **find** **the followers** **and views** **and all that stuff! I'm so proud of me.** **But**

 **again** **I** **am not going** **to do the r** **eviews** **for** **her as that is her thing.** **So I'll just**

 **do** **the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Makayla, I will ask again: what the hell just happened?!"

Makayla was on the floor, sitting in shock as she tried to register what she just learned and what had just happened. Adam sighed in frustration. He had been pacing around the room for a few minutes now trying to figure out what just happened. But Makayla just would not say anything! She was too deep in shock, her eyes locked on the wooden floor. Adam sighed and knelt down in front of her. He took her scarred hands in his own. After a moment Makayla looked up. Her colored eyes were like water; even the smallest touch would ruin it.

"Makayla, I want to help you. I also want to know what just happened. This is completely confusing and weird and I have no idea what just happened. Please tell me?" Adam pleaded. Makayla sighed very heavily. If she told Adam she would have to say everything. She pulled Adam's arm so he sat on the ground in front of her.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you better listen close because I'm only saying this once."

And so Makayla told him. She told him about the gods being real, her parentage, running after Leo after their mom died. She after a small pause she told her friend about her time running, being caught by Ganabranth, finding Camp Half-Blood, then finally running after Ganabranth appeared there. She tried to explain it to Adam in a way that wouldn't make his brain explode. But she didn't seem to be doing a very good job as he looked like his jaw muscles had stopped working and got his eyelids removed. After Makayla had finished, it was about 5 full minutes before Adam said anything.

"Uhhh… I, uh. I… wow. I- I have no idea what to say to that." The teen replied. Makayla smiled sourly.

"I didn't either. But it made more sense as I thought about it." She told Adam.

"I guess. And thinking back to before, there's a lot a stuff that makes sense now." Adam admitted

"Exactly. But one more thing."

"Anything."

"You have to swear that you will never tell anyone what I just said." Makayla said. Adam looked into her eyes and saw she was dead serious.

"What? I just found out that gods from Greek mythology are real and you were tortured by some evil maniac and you want me not to say anything?" Adam clarified.

"Yes."

"Makayla, I have never kept anything a secret from my mom. We both know that. And this… this is huge!"

"I know." Makayla said; her voice was still quiet. "But Adam, the monsters will find you if you do. My being with you is bad enough. But the more people who know the more likely the monsters will be able to find you." Makayla said honestly. Adam looked into her eyes.

Even after years of knowing her, Adam never got tired of it: her eyes were mesmerizing to watching, seeing the colors change with her emotions. He used to mess with her by joking around or making her mad or flirting with her; messing with her emotions to watch them change (she had known what he was doing and let it happen but it had annoyed her). But Adam had never figured out what color went with what emotion. But right now… now there were a combination of both purple and silver, mixed together in a swirling sort of way. That was the only color he figured out. Adam knew what she was feeling right now: her emotions were mixed.

"Fine. I won't tell anyone." He sighed.

"Promise?" Makayla asked, holding out her pinky.

I promise." Adam said with a small grin, wrapping his pinky around her's.

Makayla looked up, mentally cursing when she found herself again getting absorbed into his eyes. She didn't notice how close they were until her lips brushed gently across Adam's. Makayla's eyes closed as Adam closed the space between them, his lips brushing against her's before pressing them closer. But just before things got more heated, the door opened and Marian stuck her head in.

"Come on you two lovebirds! Breakfast's ready." Makayla and Adam jumped apart, blushing.

"A-Alright mom… I will- I- I mean we- we- we'll be right there." Adam stuttered, his face getting redder. His mom gave Makayla a wink before leaving. Makayla busted out laughing. Adam tried to glare but his blush made it hard.

"Embarrassed- to get- caught- kissing? Would- you prefer- it- was Anna!" Makayla gasped between her laughing. Adam blushed deeper.

"I would prefer if it was no one." He responded. Makayla laughed, drawing a smile from her friend. But then she smile faded.

"What's wrong?" Makayla asked,seeing the faded smile.

"Kayla, what you said… it's crazy. I'm not sure if I can even believe what you said." Adam told her. "It's not that I don't trust you. I do. But gods, and titans, and evil gangs, and monsters… it doesn't really make sense." Makayla place her hands on Adam's. After a moment he looked up.

"I know it's hard to believe. But it's all true. I'm a part of this world very few people know about. I'm the daughter of an Olympian, a Greek god. Well, two gods." She corrected. Adam gave her a weird look. "I'll explain later. But you can see my arms." Makayla paused. "I'm not expecting you to believe everything. Or even half of it. But I'm saying what happened."

"You two are going to miss breakfast if you don't hurry!" Adam's mom's voice called. Adam sighed and stood, holding a hand out to help Makayla a shirt on, Makayla followed Adam to the kitchen where they saw Marian, Anna, baby Alex, and Adam's dad, Michael, waiting, Anna and Michael were already stuffing their mouths with pancakes while Marian was at the stove making more.

"Good morning you two. I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to come out." Adam's mother greeted. "I have some hot ones coming in a sec."

Makayla smiled. She heard a 'clink' and looked over to see Adam's dad had dropped his fork and was staring at her in shock. Slowly he stood from his seat and walked over to her as if in a trance. He grabbed her arm and yanked her into a tight hug. "Makenna… Marian had said… I almost didn't believe her." He said, voice barely audible.

"Yeah. I'm back." Makayla said, returning his hug.

"Wha- where- where were you?" He held her out at arm's length. "My god, you've grown so much! You're nearly twice as tall. No wonder Adam's going crazy. You're so beautiful!" Makayla blushed at the praise.

"Ew! Daddy, you're married!" Anna said. Michael laughed, ruffling her brown hair.

"Yes I am sweetie." He sat down, gesturing to a seat between him and Adam. "C'mon. Don't just stand there like a stranger!" Makayla smiled, sitting between the two, and Marian placed a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Voila! Here you go." She said. Makayla laughed and dug in. The small family of 5 added Makayla like she was a part of it. She told them vaguely of her finding Leo and staying at a Camp and the Corbins told her of what had happened in their life. Makayla met baby Alex and fawned over him for an hour. They had agreed to go to the park that day and invited Makayla along (more like demanded). At first Makayla was worried about going outside for fear of Ganabranth having spies looking for her. But once Anna (and Adam) pulled the puppy eyes, she was a goner. So they grabbed their kites and Frisbee and headed out.

The Corbins had found a large open field with a playset. Marian took Anna and Adam to the playset while Michael, Adam, and Makayla threw the frisbee in the field. The frisbee game had started out fun, just throwing it around, but then turned into a game of survival. Adam threw with good accuracy and hit who he was aiming at about 85% of the time. Michael threw strong and fast but didn't have very good aim. But Makayla threw with speed, strength, and deadly accuracy and always hit her target. The two boys had quickly learned to run when she had the Frisbee. Ignoring the bruises Makayla accidentally gave Adam and his dad the family had a great time, and Makayla even managed to forget Ganabranth and his maybe-spies. She couldn't remember a time she had that much fun.

But it all went down after lunch.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

The small family for lunch at a local fast-food place. They ordered some burgers and watched as Anna and Alex played on the indoor play area.

"I still can hardly believe you're here." Adam told Makayla, his hand laced in her. The redhead laughed.

"I can tell. You won't stop looking at me." She said, pushing his shoulder playfully.

"Well it doesn't help you're so beautiful. You're like an eye magnet." The complement casually slipped from Adam's lips. Makayla's cheeks reddened but grinned.

"Well _you're_ no better. I've seen at least 5 girls eyeing you. But unlike me, I'd say _you_ enjoy the attention." Adam winked as a response, drawing another laugh from his friend. The purple-eyes teen leaned over to kiss his cheek but Adam turned and caught her lips in his. Knowing they were in public, they kept the kiss short (even though they (Adam) wanted it longer).

Marian and Michael sat together a small ways away and watched the two teens. A smile came to the couple's lips as Adam tried to put his arm around Makayla and she poked his eye with one of his fries.

"Do you remember when _we_ were that young?" Adam's father asked his wife.

"Do I ever." She replied with a sigh, a smiling as she thought of their youth.

"Their so happy together… I can hardly remember a time Adam smiled so much. "I just wish Makayla's life was easier."

"You found out her name?"

"I did. And it was wise of her to think of an alias. But how I wish she will find a place to be safe."

"You think she's one of them?" Michael asked, knowing her answer.

"Well there wouldn't be any other explanation. After all, I don't think Chiron would call just to say hi." Marian said as she watched as Makayla tried to push a fry into Adam's mouth.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion that seemed to shake the whole building. Makayla shot to her feet, her eyes turning white. She paused for a short moment before bolting out of the building. Adam ran after her, ignoring his mother's calls for him. But outside was a sight that made Adam think he was hallucinating.

Makayla was standing in front of a giant monster the size of the building,it's giant weapon raised to crush her.

* * *

 **Well, I can't really think of anything else to say. But how did you like**

 **the chapter? I liked it, even though it was more Adam-y mushy. But it**

 **was still good.**

 **Well, I'm going to go check on Makayla now. So I got to go.**

 **Bye!**


	46. Meet the Giant Hunters

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **Who missed me?**

 **I missed me.**

 **A lot.**

 **A _big_ lot.**

 **But I couldn't exactly type though unless I typed with 2 fingers (which**

 **would take _forever!_ Because I'm not a fast typer as it is. So that would**

 **take** **a few days...**

 **BUT! I'm not using 2 fingers so I won't take a few days. Instead I am**

 **using 8** **fingers because** **I don't use my two pinkies whenever I type.**

 **Dunno why.**

 **And I always look down at the keyboard. _Also_ dunno why.**

 **But!**

 **I did not come back to blab about typing, although it is kinda fun.** **Not**

 **really. But whatever that.**

 **ANYWHO!**

 **I'm willing to bet some of you were kind shocked last chapter as I had**

 **Jake post and I blew up at him the last time. Buuut... I said in my other**

 **story that I was going to update both the stories so I texted him on my**

 **amazingly awesome Smartwatch that I can text on and asked him to do**

 **it for me. And since he loves me he did!**

 **But he didn't do the reviews as that is my thing. So I'm going to be doing**

 **this and last chapter's reviews. Which I am going to go to...**

 **NOW!**

* * *

 **Chapter 44:**

 **Touch of Talent:** Yeah. Being sick sucked. But not as bad as cutting your hand open. I learned that the hard way... And

if you mean the Mental Talk thing... it was in the next chapter. I can almost hear Jake gasp at the idea of a MakaylaXAdam

shipper (I still haven't thought of their ship name...). And Adam is Makayla's friend from a long time ago. If you go back to

Makayla's Dreams chapter (36) it explains their past. And oh my gosh that would be SO funny!

 **Jaysong:** Yeah I hate sick. Adam's little sister's name is Anna. Adam, Anna, Alex (baby sibling). I'm so creative with picking

names! Yay! I love that I manage to keep the people in character. I hate it when I don't.

* * *

 **Chapter 45:**

 **Touch of Talent:** I'm getting better! YAY! I'M A MINI RICK AND WRITE HORRIBLE CLIFFHANGERS!

 **Guest:** Well I'm back now! And who said anything about his parents being demigods?

 **Jaysong:** Thank you! I love MakaylaXJakob too. As for ship names... Jakayla for M &J (I got lazy) but

for M&A I have no idea. Sorry.

* * *

When Makayla had heard the explosion she quickly ran outside, having a pretty good idea on what it might be.

When she saw what caused the explosion, she recognized it as giant. Not one of the _'born to oppose a certain god'_ giant, but the giants that would found in storybooks. Over 30ft tall, big, hairy, with a giant club. The only problem? It recognized her as well. I came running towards her, club raised high to smash her. Makayla just stared, not sure if what she was seeing was real. Greek myths: she could deal with that. But now storybook monsters? A bit much.

"Makayla!" Adam's voice shouted out. Makayla was confused as to why he had ran outside. Luckily, the giant was confused and it slowed just barely enough for Makayla to dive to the side, the giant's weapon smashing down where she had been seconds before. It glared and raised it's weapon again and Makayla again dove to the side. But the monster was expecting it that time and swept it's free hand towards her, knocking her off her feet and sending her smashing against the wall of the building. Makayla's back hit the wall and she fell to the ground, eyesight blurred and ears ringing. She faintly saw Adam standing in shock as he saw the giant creature. The giant stomped over to her, a proud look on his face.

But before he could do anything there was an explosion inches away from his head, causing him to stumble forward. As Makayla's eyesight cleared she saw two people standing behind the monster, a boy and girl both holding weapons. The boy charged forward, a sword in his hands, and the girl knocked another arrow to her bow, aiming at the giant. In just seconds the giant was nothing more than a pile of ashes. Makayla's head and eyes cleared enough for her to move but when she did she felt a stab of pain in her chest. She must have broken a rib when she hit the wall. Adam shook himself from his shock and ran over. He knelt beside her and helped her sit up.

The boy saw her and walked over. His eyes scanned her for a moment before kneeling down beside her. He took a small bag from the backpack he was wearing. Makayla recognized it as Ambrosia and figured him and the other girl were demigods as well.

"Can you have this?" He asked. Makayla nodded and he handed her a piece. She felt the pain in her chest fade and she got to her feet. She was hit with a head rush and leaned on Adam for support.

"You alright?" The girl asked, walking over. She seemed about Makayla's age. She had short, spiky hair (that reminded Makayla of a blond Thalia Grace) and was about an inch taller than Makayla. But her eyes were pure white. Not the ' _I have really light colored eyes so it looks like I have no pupil'_ but the _'I am completely blind and can't see a thing'_ white. But the girls wasn't looking directly at her. Her eyes were fixed about a foot to Makayla's side, not seeming to even blink.

The other boy looked nothing like her. His hair was red, the same color as Makayla, spiked up in the front, his eyes light brown and Makayla could see the muscles on his arms. He was about half a foot taller than her. Over all he had the "high school football player" look and Makayla guessed he would get a lot of girls liking him. But wasn't the type Makayla would like.

"I'm good." Makayla said, wincing as her head pounded again. "What- what was that thing?"

"A giant." The girl answered. Well no duh.

"I guessed that. But what type of giant? There are multiple types."

"True." The boy said. "But unlike some other ones, this is just a regular giant. Not like the Hyperborean or Gigantes or Laistrygonian. Just a regular giant."

"We've been tracking that thing all day." The girl added, her eyes still staring into nothing. "We almost lost it a few times. But luckily it found it's target and stayed here."

"Target?" Adam still looked in shock but was able to form words, so that was good. "Giants, unlike other things, are usually used as a blackmail hire assassins. When you want someone gone, you look for one, find something it holds dear, and threaten it with that. Then, voila! You got yourself the ultimate killing machine."

"Okay, I got that. But who are you?" Makayla asked the two.

"Well for one, we're like you." The boy said. "But the two of us are actually from California only we kinda quit the whole demigod gig and became giant hunters."

"In other words, we get pain to hunt them down before they find their target and get rid of 'em." The girl concluded. Makayla nodded.

"Well how about your names? So I don't have to keep thinking of you as "The Girl" and "The Boy" because it's kinda annoying."

"I'm Hunter. She's Sophie." The boy, Hunter, introduced.

"I'm Makenna," Makayla said, using her usual Alias. "This is Adam."

"Nice to meet you." Sophie said, turning to face Makayla, her unblinking white eyes were kind of unnerving.

"By the way, don't really bother with waving or smiling or anything to her." Hunter said.

"Why not?" Makayla wondered.

"Sophie can't see a thing." Hunter said shortly.

"You're blind?" Adam asked, waving a hand in front of Sophie's eyes.

"Completely. But I can almost feel you waving in front of me and unless you want to _lose_ your hand, I suggest you remove it." Said girl's voice was hard. Adam quickly pulled his hand back and Hunter grinned.

"I can relate bud. She almost broke my hand when I first met her." He said.

"I did break your hand." Sophie corrected.

"Anyway," Hunter stressed. "We should get going and report what happened." He said. Sophie nodded. She turned her blank eyes back to Makayla.

"We can escort you back to Camp HB if you want." She said, not saying Camp Half-Blood's full name. Makayla quickly shook her head.

"No, no. That won't be necessary." She said quickly. The two gave her a weird look. Makayla then frowned. "Wait, how do you know about Camp?"

"Told you. We're demigods who got tired of doing demigod stuff. But we're not Greek like you so I guess we're a bit different." Hunter said.

"Roman?" Makayla asked. The two nodded. "Parents?"

"Mars." Hunter said. He pointed his thumb to Sophie. "Somnus."

"Hypnos's Roman form?" Makayla guessed. They nodded.

"That's why no one is running out to see what happened." Sophie said.

"You put them all to sleep?" Makayla asked, looking through the building's window to see that, yes, everyone was asleep.

"Yeah, she can do that. It's kinda awesome." Hunter said with a wink. He then looked at his watch that seemingly appeared.

"We got to get going. You sure you don't want a ride to Camp? I got my car out front." He said, gesturing to an expensive looking convertible parked in front of the building. Makayla again shook her head.

"No. It's too dangerous for me to be there." She said.

"I thought Camp HB was a safe haven?" Sophie asked.

"Maybe for others. But I bring danger to everyone around me. You saw the giant. You said they are sent to kill a target." Makayla said, earning a nod. "Besides. I just left a few days ago. It's too soon for me to go back." The redhead paused. "But do you think you could give me a ride somewhere else?"

"Makenna no." Adam told her, turning to face his friend. "No, you can't leave. Not again."

"We'll just go wait in the car..." Sophie said, grabbing Hunter's hand and walking off. Hunter laughed and quickly pulled her to the side as she was inches from running into a wall. Makayla turned to face Adam.

"Adam, I know you don't want me to go. And I understand that. But I've already been here too long. I told you what would happen when I stay in one place." She said.

"Are you talking about that super powerful, creepy, torturous, gang leader guy who had kept you a prisoner for all those months?" Adam clarified. Makayla nodded. Adam sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair. "I just found you after years and now you leave again."

"I'm sorry Adam. But who knows? Maybe after all this is over… maybe I'll find you again."

"I hope so. I;m gonna miss you Makayla." Adam told his friend after a long moment. Makayla smiled. She stepped forward and kissed him, maybe their last.

"Me too. Goodbye Adam."

And with that, Makayla turned and walked over to where Hunter and Sophie were seated in the convertible. Sophie reached into a glove compartment and pulled out a pair of sunglasses.

"So heart-warming." She said. Makayla guessed that she had heard her and Adam's goodbye as her hearing was better than other people's. "Those kinds of goodbyes are always the="

"Cheesiest?" Hunter guessed with a grin.

"I was going to say the most painful. But you're right; they kinda are." Sophie agreed with a smile.

"Course. I always am!" Hunter boasted, slipping his own "shades" on, earning a well-aimed slap from his friend. He laughed and offered Makayla a pair of sunglasses, saying the sun is a lot brighter in a topless car. After a moment Makayla accepted the glasses and slipped them on.

Hunter started the car and started forward. Soon the car was a red blur speeding along the road, Adam and his family, Makayla's past, faded to nothing.

* * *

 **SO!**

 **Whadda think?**

 **You like it? I like it. I like it a lot.**

 **But I wanna know what _you_ think. Because I like getting feedback from my**

 **readers. Cuz I likey you! Especially you. And you, and you, and you with that**

 **braces,** **and you with the purple hair, etc. You know what I mean.**

 **NOW! If you will excuse me, I must cut this short and go eat food.  
**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **MakaylaCO**


	47. The Giant Giant Hunter's Base

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

 **WHO MISSED ME?!**

 ***ducks to avoid mountains and worlds***

 **Geez! I feel so unloved! Buuuuuuuuuut... I deserve it.**

 ***avoids house***

 **Sorry for the long wait! *avoids Empire State Building* I don't really have** **an**

 **excuse for the first two weeks *dives to side* of no updating. I kinda** **just got**

 **lazy. But the last Week I actually do have an excuse!**

 ***avoids Olympus***

 **HOW THE FRICK DO YOU THROW THOSE KINDS OF THINGS?!**

 **Okay. 1st, I have really bad strep throat. 2nd, I literally got buried in my school**

 **homework. Literally. My friend grabbed all my homework and threw in onto me!**

 **I got knocked off my feet and I hit the wall.**

 **That is what school does to you.**

 **It bruises your head.**

 **And that is why I couldn't update. And also because I got lazy. But it was mostly**

 **because I couldn't! _That_ is why i didn't update.**

 **Sowy?**

 **ANYWAY! I will end my blabbing and go to the reviews then story. Mkay?**

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **OH MA GOSH! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **Chapter 46** **  
**

 **Coolgirl125:** Huh. I dunno. Sometimes it'll say my name as guest too. I learned to ignore it and hope I don't

lose my temper (which happens way too often) and kick my laptop. **l** I oddly find it funny when people review

more than once on one chapter. Dunno why. :\ And I got to keep the cliffhangers! That's what keeps the readers

on their toes and keeps them reading. Otherwise they could just end one chapter and think that good then leave.

It keeps them wanting more! :3 I know I LOVE Hunter and Sophie! 3 And yes, Jake knows about Adam, who is

in fact a real person). They are actually best friends. They "Have a bromance that can and will never be tested!"

That's what they say. I honestly have no idea what that means. And I gave trying to figure those two out up a

while ago.

 **derpygamergirl:** Sorry! I didn't update because of... excuses...

 **derps:** I dunno. but I doubt you're the only one checking every day. ;]

 **CrazyIsMyLifeStory:** Lol I LOVE it when I find a story so good it keeps me up all night! And I am very happy

to find that my tiny Author's Notes are loved! 3

 **Touch of Talent:** Don't worry. There will be a lot more of them I love them! 3 And I guess Jakayla has more love

cuz they were "a thing" longer before MakaylaXAdam (I still need to think of a name for them...)

 **Jaysong:** Lol! Jakayla is feelin da love! And I only have 1 ship name figured out so far.

 **Chapter 34**

 **Percyjackson fan:** I also do not like The Serpents. They are meanies! I honestly don't really know why I created

them. They make me sad and mad. Maybe cuz I like writing about them...? I like blue too! Dang that is a _really_

cool name! And yes, I can't pronounce that :\

 **Chapter 6**

 **Touch of Talent:** Again Sorry! But I'm updating now so you can not be mad!

 **Chapter 1**

 **DAT DEMIGOD:** Wow! That was long. And descriptive. And passionate... I LOVE IT! 3 I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! I

am in fact a Percy Jackson addict too! And I also enjoy brownies and books. And I am also a girl too. If you didn't

notice by my name. Or the fact that I squeal like a girl. Or the fact that I am currently dating a boy. There's that

stuff too. And you review twice on the same chapter? ... Smart! (Though I personally would have reviewed on a

different chapter every day so their email would have exploded with notifications! ;} )

 **(GAH! MY HANDS HURT AND I HAVEN'T JUST STARTED THE STORY YET! AH!)**

 _ **Grab your blankies, cookies, milk, and electronics! Cuz its STOOOOOORY TIIIIIIIIME!**_

* * *

"So. Where are we going?" Hunter asked Makayla, having to talk louder than normal to be heard over the wind

Makayla, Hunter, and Sophie were zipping along the highway, a red blur in the bright sun. Makayla had never planned or wanted to go where she was thinking, but she decided to try. A memory from before told her that. But first…

"Where is your base?" She asked.

"Why?" Sophie asked as an answer.

"Can you take me there first? I have some info your boss or leader or whoever might want to know." Makayla told them, not wanting to have to yell everything.

"Our base is one of the most well hidden places in the US. We can't really just bring anyone there." Sophie frowned.

"Okay first, you need to lighten up." Hunter told his friend. "Second, just put her to sleep! She can't see where we're going if she's not conscious." He looked at Makayla through his rear-view mirror. "You okay with that?"

Makayla hesitated. In any other circumstance she would have had a panic attack or something at the thought of being put to sleep. But she understood why. Slowly she nodded. Hunter grinned and, if she could see his eyes, Makayla guessed he would have winked.

"Great! We still have a few hours though before we get close." Hunter said, looking behind him for a second before changing lanes. "But first, two things. Soph?"

"If you call me that again, I will break your leg." Sophie said. Hunter laughed.

"No you won't. You looove meee!" He teased. Makayla saw a blush on Sophie's cheeks and she realized that Hunter's teasing might be true. But she still hit him with a well-aimed punch, earning another laugh. "Hey! No hitting the driver! You're gonna make us crash! And I'm the only one between us who can actually drive."

"And what's the second?" Sophie asked, ignoring the last comment.

"Can you turn on the radio? You know I hate driving without music." He said. Makayla brushed some hair from her face and saw a rather large, sly grin slide across Hunter's lips. She realized that he wasn't trying to hide it because Sophie couldn't see him. Said girl seemed to glare at him through her sunglasses.

"Wipe that grin off your face and maybe I will." She muttered, but Hunter kept the smile, his spiked red hair blowing crazy from the wind.

Sophie reached her hand out for the console. Her fingers brushed over the buttons. She frowned when she touched a small knob, twisting it back and forth. But it did nothing so she moved her hand over again until she found the ON button. But as soon as she pushed it the music blared loud enough that it could probably be heard in China, causing them to swerve and nearly crash. Makayla's hands went to her ears as Hunter fumbled to press the OFF button. He found it and shut the radio off. The three sat in a tense silence for a minute after.

"Oh. I wondered what that did." Sophie said in a small voice, face red. Hunter gave a small chuckle and it grew until he was laughing. Makayla couldn't help but laugh as well. Sophie's blush deepened but a small smile appeared. Hunter reached over and turned the volume down considerably then pushed the ON button again. The sound was barely audible but he slowly turned up the volume until it wasn't as loud, but could still be heard over the wind. Hunter must have liked the bass strong because when the song played, it was thumping so loud it felt like it was shaking the car. But Makayla was okay with that. She liked it, even.

It was about another hour or so until Hunter announced they were getting close.

"I would suggest you would lay down before Sophie puts you to sleep. She has a habit of zonking people out really fast." He told Makayla with a wink through the mirror. Makayla nodded and laid across the back seats. the seatbelt dug into her side but otherwise was surprisingly comfortable. Sophie reached into a small bag at her feet and pulled out a smaller drawstring bag. Reaching into it she grabbed a small pinch of sparkly dust.

"Sleep Powder. Close your eyes." Sophie told Makayla. The demigod did as told and Sophie released the dust into the air. It settled onto Makayla and her vision went dark.

She was out in seconds.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

It was the faint voices that shook Makayla's unconsciousness.

It was annoying at first, just a faint blur of voices. It slowly grew louder, the words unblurring slightly. But she couldn't hear the exact words. It took a while but Makayla's unconsciousness slowly faded. She was still too weak to open her eyes but she could make out the words clearer, though some were mixed together.

"... told… we can't… you know … rules." A male voice said. Makayla didn't recognize it and she guessed it was a guard or security person.

"No... but she…. information that… hear. ...us in!" Makayla recognized Hunter's voice.

"C'mon! … goodness... Michael! ...don't let… in I will… get… position… this year!" Sophie's voice sounded annoyed. Makayla guessed that her, Hunter, and the other person, Michael, had had this conversation a lot. Makayla's eyes started flinching as she started to wake up more.

"Shi… waking up soon. Let… in! Now! Unless… knowing where the… suggest you let… now!" Hunter said, seeing Makayla starting to wake. There was a long groan from one of them then the sound of a buzzer and the car started moving again.

A few minutes later the car stopped and the engine was shut off. There was the sound of car doors opening then slamming shut. Makayla felt someone shake her shoulder and she was pulled from the rest of her sleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, rolling and stretching her shoulders. She shook her head to get rid of the rest of the drowsiness. She noticed that the hood of Hunter's convertible was pulled up and saw it was Sophie was shaking her awake. Careful not to bump her head, Makayla crawled out. Looking around she recognized the cement walls and floors as a parking garage. But it was way bigger than any other she had seen before, with over what looked like two hundred cars.

"Dam. Is this your secret base? Seems big enough for it." Makayla remarked, feeling more awake than she expected.

"Ha! Not even close. This is just the parking." Hunter said, tossing makayla her backpack. "But you think this is big? Just you wait."

Looping his left arm through Sophie's right arm (drawing another blush from said blind girl) Hunter led makayla through the garage to an elevator on the far wall. They waited a moment before the doors opened and they stepped in. Hunter pressed the highest of the hundred buttons and the elevator moved up.

Sophie tensed as they moved. Her hand quickly slipped down Hunter's arm and slid into his, their fingers interlocking together like it was a regular occurrence. Makayla felt a small pain in her heart as she watched them, still missing Jakob and now Adam. Yet she was also curious as to why Sophie did that. Hunter must have noticed her confused look.

"Elevators. Nervous." He mouthed, faintly nodding to Sophie. Makayla nodded, showing she got his message. Sophie gave a small, sharp breath and her hand tightened as the elevator jerked slightly. Hunter squeezed her hand in return and rested his chin on her head. The black haired teen seemed to relax a bit more at his touch, the tension fading from Sophie's body. Hunter slowly slid his free arm down her arm and Sophie's breathing hitched slightly. Makayla rolled her eyes when Hunter winked at her. She realized that Hunter knew Sophie liked him and he was just playing around now.

After what seemed like forever the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Sophie jumped at the sound, pulling from Hunter's embrace. Instead of holding his hand again, she slipped her arm through his as he led the two girls out. But as soon as Makayla stepped out of the elevator, her breath was pulled from her lungs. She had heard of the Amazon's station before but the Giant Hunter's base put them to shame.

There was no floor in the middle of that floor, forming an open rectangle shape that looked down two floors below. There was a railing around the outside of the rectangle to prevent people from falling. The walkway outlining the gap was wide enough for five or six cars to drive side by side. Looking down Makayla saw at the least four dozen people training below her, fighting with swords, bows, spears, knives, or giant hammers. There were machines everywhere, ranging from forklifts to bikes to fourwheelers to actual cars. But what took Makayla's breath away was the size.

That floor alone was huge, the far wall out of Makayla's gaze. The walls and ceiling were a light colored cement, almost white, and the floors was a black stone that reminded Makayla of Obsidian. Dozens of bright lights on the ceiling lighting the giant space. Hundreds of people were walking around, girls and boys doing who knows what, filling not even half of the floor. For a long moment Makayla couldn't say anything. She just stared at the amazing sight. Hunter laughed.

"I know right? Told you so. Biggest operation in the US! A hundred plus floors. And over ten thousand people." He said, leaning against the railing. Makayla just nodded slowly. Sophie swatted Hunter's arm.

"Hunter! Don't overwhelm her! Besides, we brought her here to talk to him, not give her a tour." She said. Hunter gave a dramatic groan, cating the attention of a few nearby people. He saw it was him and continued what they were doing.

"Fiiiiiiiiiine! Such a spoilsport! You know what? For that, I'm not holding your arm." He said. He started off and Makayla gave Sophie a weird look. The blind teen just sighed.

"Always so dramatic." She said. Makayla laughed and looped her own arm through Sophie's.

"He's a guy. They're always dramatic when it comes to girls." She said, leading the two of them in Hunter's direction. He hadn't stopped before so the two girls had to hurry to catch up with him.

There were people walking in the opposite direction but the stepped to the side out of the girl's way when they saw Sophie. Some even exchanged 'Hello's. Sophie would flash a smile in return but it would quickly managed to catch up to the redhead but by the time they did, he seemed to be where they were going.

"Took you long enough." He said with a smirk. Makayla rolled her purple eyes while Sophie kicked his leg. "Ow!"

"Don't ditch me like that again! I can't see where I'm going you know that!" She exclaimed. Hunter laughed but a bruise was was already forming.

"Sorry! I won't do it again. After all, you don't love anyone else enough to let them get near you!" He teased, earning a slap on his arm. A few people walking by laughed as they saw Sophie beat up Hunter, shaking their heads like it was a normal occurrence.

"Gurl, you gon have ta stop bein so violent!" One of the people said in one of those gangster voices you would hear on TV. "No wonda you got no friends beside dat dork." Sophie pressed her lips together, her leg twitching, clearly trying to hold back her anger. Hunter's brown eyes darkened, clearly knowing and not liking that person.

"Go away and leave her alone. You don't know anything about her." He said, also holding back anger. The guy laughed.

"Or? Wha'cha gon do?" He waved his hand in front of Sophie's face, the sunglasses still covering her eyes. Sophie swatted his hand away.

"F*ck off! No one wants you here!" She said, voice dangerously hard. He laughed then seemed to notice Makayla. He looked at her the way a starving dog would look at a person's food. He slid next to her, getting way too close. Makayla frowned and tried to push him away, but the guy wouldn't move.

"Well hello there. How ya doin beautiful?" He asked. Makayla frowned. Then her purple eyes widened.

"Good morning Beautiful! Ready to have some fun today? I have lots planned."

"Feisty today, aren't you Beautiful? Well I can admire that."

"You know Beautiful, you are by far the most stubborn person I have ever met! It's kind of annoying."

"Good to see you again Beautiful. It's been a while. And I really missed you."

"Sorry Beautiful. But I can't let you go just yet. We have a lot more to do and we're just getting started."

"Now will you tell me what I want, Beautiful? Or will I have to do a bit more to get my answer?"

"My don't you look good today? I guess that's why I call you Beautiful!"

His voice echoed in Makayla's mind, playing over and over, getting louder and louder until her head felt like it was going to burst. It wouldn't stop. His voice still annoyingly cheerful, then filled with venom. It sounded so close, so real. It was as if he were right there beside her.

"No. No stop! Stop go away! Leave me alone! Please! Make it stop! It's so loud. He's so loud! Make it stop!" Makayla cried. She fell to her knees, her hands going to her ears. Tears fell from her cheeks as his voice continued to taunt her, echoing in her ears. The feeling of cold metal traced across her skin, hard enough for her to feel it, but soft enough to not cut her skin.

There were panicked and confused voice all around her. Makayla knew where she was. She was with Hunter and Sadie. They brought her to the Giant Hunters base. She knew she was there. But so was he. He was right there beside her, talking to her, his voice right in her ear. He was right there. Why did no one else hear him? Did he make it so only she could hear him? Or was this just her imagining it? She pressed her hands against her ears tighter, shaking her head, trying to get rid of his voice.

"Stop! Stop go away! Just leave me alone!" Her hands started glowing, her voice filled with rage. Her eyes snapped open. Makayla screamed and slammed her hands against the ground.

A wave of energy exploded from Makayla. Everything was blown back, people and machines smashing against the walls. Makayla's sight darkened and she collapsed against the floor.

"I told you: I am never far away." His voice told her.

Those words were the last words Makayla heard before falling back into the darkness.

* * *

 **MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **What a wonderful way to come back! I love it!**

 **WHADDA THINK?**

 **Still wanna throw stuff? Yeah, it's not as long as it looked on the Word**

 **Doc. But at least its still long! And its something! I could have kept on**

 **not updating! Okay,** **I** **honestly** **feel really bad about that. =:(:::::: Sorry**

 **for that.**

 **BUT! Your story is here now!**

 **And that means that I am not feeling as bad!**

 **Only now I have to go. So if you will now** **hopefully** **excuse me, I must**

 **update my other story as well!**

 **This is going to be lots of fun. Cuz I have so many ideas popping up for**

 **that story... Oh well. I'll just end up improvising. I basically do that**

 **every** **time I write.** **So I'll survive. Otherwise I will be waiting in my room**

 **where I will then be** **trapped** **in.**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**

 **(Ah I missed that!)**


	48. Sally's Mom Skills Time

**HALLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **How y'all doing? Good? Good.**

 **Like usual,**

 **I'M SO SORRY! I MEANT TO UPDATE BUT I JUST COULDN'T THERE'S DRAMA AT SCHOOL AND HOMEWORK AND SCHOOL AND PEOPLE AND SCHOOL AND FOOD AND SCHOOL AND PAPER AND SCHOOL AND DUCK-TAPE AND SCHOOL!**

 **Oh and school.**

 **I'm not doing so good. No, I am not "sick" but I have**

 **been coughing a lot lately. It isn't fun.**

 **Plus I'm on a special diet** **thing so I can't eat a lot of foods** **like**

 **grains and dairy stuff** **and** **certain** **fruits. So basically I am** **going**

 **vegetarian** **for a** **few weeks. I** **can** **have more than** **vegetables**

 **actually. But I have so little** **food in my house so I** **literally** **just**

 **been munching on carrots for the past hour** **and** **a half.** **I'm really**

 **getting tired of carrots.**

 **My teeth hurt.**

 **They aren't yummy anymore.**

 **ANYWHO!**

 **Jake seemed to realize that and came over with some of my favorite**

 **cookies. I had told him I'm dieting so instead he gave them to all my**

 **siblings instead (he is now their favorite person). So now I am being**

 **mad at him and ignoring him while typing this.**

 **I'm actually going to go to the reviews now so I can then get to the**

 **story** **which I am still currently writing at this moment because I am**

 **behind on** **writing. Sue me.**

 **REVIEWS!**

* * *

 **YAY LOTS! I FEEL LOVED!**

 **starburst101:** Don't worry! I'm updating!

 **Touch of Talent:** Yeah I realized that too. Don't worry, I'll add in some of the original characters. No, I

did not break my neck. Oh I HATE that! I have like... 6 main fandoms but I can't read the fanfics because

I haven't read the last book of the series! And if I could have any one fun talent... probably having good

social skills/being good at meeting people. I'm usually that quiet shy girl in the back of the room so I have

like 2 friends. :'(

 **DATDEMIGOD:** Not trying to pick favorites, but you're now my favorite reviewer! (Chapter 47 review:) Sorry

but yes I have to end chapters like that. It keeps the readers on their toes. (2:) I am updating! (6:) Lol I don't

think the sentence thing worked out! (7:) Lol! I actually said that before. It was me and 4 of my friends and we

were dressed like zombies and when someone asked how we "died" I said we drowned in a bathtub! XD They got

confused but their friend busted out laughing. I love that guy. He got the reference!(8:) Don't worry. I have _sooooo_

much time on my hands its ridiculous. (9:) Ouch. Harsh. Though I do enjoy looking at clouds! Sue me. (11:) Okay...

That is interesting... (12:) Omg that's great! XD But I wouldn't call the cops on that. Maybe... ;) (13:) I've seen that

before! It's one of those Funny Texts things. (14:) I would have slapped them. (15:) Lol! So I was reading my oh-so-

loved Blood of Olympus book and someone came up to me and stared at me for a minute. They said the two forbidden

words! They looked at me then said _**"Percy Jackson books sucks! The movies are so much better!"**_ then I got

so mad that I grabbed my Lightning Thief book from my bag and thew it at their face and yelled **" _READ_** ** _THE_**

 ** _F***ING_** ** _BOOK YOU DUMB A**!"_** Of course I got kicked out of the library. But the security guard high-fived me and

gave me $5 to replace my book. XD I love that guy! But it was a hard copy I threw at the guy. I think I broke his nose...

 **derpygamergirl:** I do enjoy making people cry from my stories. I warms my heart.

 **Guest:** yeah Sophie is one of my favorites! =3

 **CrazyIsMyLifeStory:** K. I _think_ I understood what you said... but I'm not sure...

 **STORY TIME!**

* * *

Leo sighed again.

He was sitting at Zeus's table for dinner, Jason and Piper sitting on either side of him. Jason and Piper had managed to get him out of his 'Leo Cave' and out for dinner. Of course, he wasn't hungry but he ate a plate of lasagna to make Piper happy. Why didn't they get it? Leo didn't want to be around anyone or do anything. All he wanted was to hide himself away and mope. But his friends didn't seem to understand that. They continued to drag him around like a magnet, assuming he wanted to be with them.

Looking around Leo noticed that both Ashlyn and Jakob were absent from dinner. He wished he could join them in moping.

"Leo?" Leo looked up. Piper was looking at him like she was expecting an answer.

"What?" He asked, not having paid any attention at all.

"I said that Jason, Percy, Annabeth, and I are going to Manhattan tomorrow to visit Sally. You wanna come?" Piper repeated. Leo hesitated. He liked Percy's mom (basically everyone did) but he didn't really want to be fifth-wheeling.

"Will I get blue cookies?" He asked, giving in. Piper shrugged.

"Probably." She answered.

"Sure. I got nothing better to do." Leo agreed with a shrug. He was surprised when he realized that he wanted to get out of camp for a while. Piper and Jason smiled.

"Great! I'll tell Percy." Piper pecked Leo's cheek then got up from the table and headed over to the Poseidon table where Percy was making shapes in the air with Annabeth's water. He looked up at the sound of Piper coming over, some of the water spilling onto Annabeth's head (earning a smack on the back of his head). Piper said something and Percy turned to where Leo was sitting with Jason. The son of Poseidon flashed Leo a smile and winked. Leo mustered the strength to return the smile. Piper came back over and plopped down, sitting in the middle between Leo and Jason.

Leo sighed again. He wanted to have fun with his friends but it seemed to be a lot harder lately. Yes, he missed Makayla. But he was also pushing his friends away. He hadn't seen or talked to Calypso, Frank, or Hazel in days. No wonder they were wanting to drag him with them. But somehow Leo felt there was going to be something he was going to regret.

 **_x_xX_xXx_Xx_x_**

Leo smiled. He was in the car with Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Percy jamming out with the radio on full bast, the bass thumping high. They had managed to drag him into he car and they were now on their way to Manhattan. He was excited to see Percy's mom again (not nearly as excited as Percy) and was actually happy at the fact of leaving Camp Half-Blood. It had gotten depressing.

He had realized that ever since Makayla left he had been pushing everyone away. He had become depressed and he knew he should try to fix himself. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew pouting over his sister wouldn't do anything.

"Leeeooo?" Percy called. Leo looked up from where he had been staring out the window. Percy was looking at him from the car's back-view mirror. He noticed the volume had been turned down.

"Huh? Sorry I got distracted by New York's amazingly beautiful streets." Leo joked. Percy laughed.

"They are gorgeous, aren't they? But I was asking how you're holding up?" Percy repeated.

"I'm good. In fact I'm so good that nothing could bring me down!" Leo exclaimed.

"What if Sally said she wouldn't bake any cookies?" Annabeth asked with a wink. Leo (mostly) faked a horrified look.

"Wh-what? No cookies?! The horror! Just the thought! The terrible horror!" He exclaimed dramatically. Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry. You'll get your cookies. And if she wont bake them then I will." Jason said, patting Leo's head.

"I'm actually not sure whats worse: no cookies or Jason's cookies." Leo said with a shudder. Percy laughed in agreement.

"Gee thanks." Jason muttered. Leo rolled his eyes but smiled.

"It's good to see you smiling again." Piper said, giving Leo a one armed hug.

"Yeah. I kinda missed it honestly." The mechanic admitted. A small, sad smile appeared on his lips.

"Leo, we know you miss your sister. But do you really think she would want you to be pouting about it?" Annabeth asked. Leo nodded his head to the side.

"Probably not." Leo agreed.

"You're gonna see her again. Just watch. She'll come back."

"I hope so. She just appears after not seeing her for who knows how long then she runs off. But... I can understand why." Leo sighed, saying the last part quietly. Annabeth, Piper, Percy, and Jason exchanged looks.

"Leo... Why did Makayla leave? You barely told us anything." Piper asked.

Leo said nothing for a minute. The memory was as clear as day in his mind

 _He had been walking around Camp with Ashlyn and Jakob. Ashlyn had been a childhood friend of his and Makayla's. And Jakob was there because he was always around either Makayla, Ashlyn, or trying to win Leo over (which he_ slowly _was beginning to do). They had just been chatting when he heard Makayla scream his name. He looked up and saw her running over. She was crying and talking about a guy being at Camp. Suddenly everyone at Camp just passed out (again). Then a strange man just appeared in front of them. He was't sure who the man was but he obviously scared Makayla. He soon found out that the man was named Ganabranth and had been the one to torture and scar his sister. Chiron had been no help and eventually Makayla had to run to escape him. He had tried to run after her but Ashlyn and Jakob help him back (which he was not happy about). But before he disappeared Ganabranth had told Leo:_ _"Makayla ran, thus ending my turn. So now it's your move. But the real question is: will you risk an attack? Or will you stop to plan?"_

The man's words had been echoing in Leo's ears since they were said. He couldn't get them out of his head. Ganabranth talked like the whole thing was a game and they were taking turns making moves. It confused Leo to no end but at the same time almost made sense. One thought continued to probe around his mind:

 _'Will I attack? Or will I plan? What_ am _I going to do?'_

"Well, I'm actually not sure what happened. A lot happened at once and its hard to remember it all." Leo lied after a moment of silence.

"Oh. Okay. Well if you remember, it would be nice to know what we're doing." Piper told her friend. Leo nodded slowly.

It was a few more minutes before the five demigods reached their destination. After parking the car, Percy literally jumped out of the car and close to ran inside. When Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Leo reached him he was inside at the elevators, repeatedly pressing the UP button like it was his life line. Eventually the elevator opened and the son of Poseidon jumped in.

When they got to the right floor Percy ran down the hall to his mom's apartment door. He knocked/pounded on the door continuously until the door was opened. He was greeted by Paul.

"Percy! We're so glad you come by." He said, giving him a manly hug. He then gestured for Percy and the other four demigods to come inside.

"Sally! Guess who's here?" He called as they all walked into the main room. There were quick footsteps coming from the kitchen and Sally appeared wearing an apron and oven mitts (which she quickly took off).

"Percy! Oh, my baby. I am so glad to see you again!" She said wrapping her arms around Percy. She then turned to Annabeth and the others, giving them a hug as well. She finally got to Leo and gave him a tight hug, which he happily returned. After a long moment she pulled back and held him at arm's length. "Oh Leo. Percy told me a bit of what happened. How are you doing?" She asked. Leo shrugged.

"As well as anyone in my position could do." He replied honestly. Sally gave him another hug.

"Well, I'm no Oracle. But I know one thing that might brighten your day." She said, walking to the kitchen. Leo (and everyone else) smiled as she walked back in carrying two trays of blue cookies.

"I call dibs on the big one!" Percy called. Sally laughed but swatted his hand from the cookie that looked larger than the others.

"Sorry sweetie. Maybe next time. This is a special one." She said. Percy's face turned to betrayal when Sally handed the big cookie to Leo. The young mechanic cheered as the warm cookie was placed in his hand. He took a bite and smiled, already feeling better.

"Again, you are a magical woman of amazingness!" Leo told Sally.

"I agree, you are amazing." Piper agreed, eating her cookie. Sally laughed and handed out cookies to the other people in the room. Percy's face brightened when he got a cookie but was still upset he didn't get the big one.

"Thank you, Leo. But I'm no more special than any other woman in the world."

"Yes you are!" Percy protested. "Mom, you're the greatest person ever! And not just cuz you're my mom. You're the best mom ever!" He said. Sally smiled and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you sweetie." She said. Four demigods moved to sit on the couch while Sally placed the pans in the kitchen, Paul helping her. When they all were sitting, Sally reached over and took Leo's hands in her own.

"Leo, sweetie. What happened? What's wrong?" She asked. Leo wanted to cry at the gently worry in her voice. Sally was the mother everyone wanted. Leo sighed.

"Well, my sister ran. I got her back just to lose her again." Then Leo broke.

Leo told everything: he told everything about his and Makayla's childhood together and what they did, how their mother died and he would constantly run. He explained about Makayla coming to Camp Half-Blood and her attack and how Ganabranth appeared, causing Makayla to run. He told how much he missed her, the guilt he was carrying, the loneliness he constantly had/has, everything he felt. The words were just spilling out of his mouth. Leo hadn't meant to say so much but once he started it just kept coming out. The weight he felt slowly started to lessen as he talked. After keeping everything inside himself for so long it felt so good to let it all out. By the time Leo finished, his mouth felt slightly dry and he felt tired. It felt like hours had gone by, reliving basically everything about him and his sister. Though Leo felt slightly better, he felt like he just missed Makayla more.

Throughout the entire thing, no one had said anything. Paul, Sally, Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth: everyone was completely absorbed in Leo's words, no one wanting to interrupt him for fear he would stop. Leo's friends had known he was sad, but that was close to it. They had no idea the amount of guilt and worry and loneliness he carried. A part of them felt slightly hurt he would keep it all from him. But they understood why he would keep it inside himself.

"And that's what happened." Leo said, finishing. The room was silent. Tear stains were on everyone's cheeks, Leo's included. Sally stood and wrapped her arms around Leo, holding him tight.

"Oh Leo. I'm so sorry. I- I don't know what else to say." She said softly. Leo returned her hug.

"It's okay, Sally. No one can change what's happened. I can only go though it and hope the best happens." Leo replied. Sally smiled.

"That's completely right, my dear." Piper joined Sally and wrapped an arm around her friend.

"Yep. And even though it may not happen right away, everything ends up good at some point." She said. Leo smiled.

"I hope so." he said. Sally kissed his cheek lightly.

"We all do."

* * *

 **WHADDA THINK!**

 **Again, this isn't one of my favorite chapters. But at least I got it down. So**

 **cheer for that!**

 **Sometimes I wish I could just poof words onto the paper/screen. Don't get**

 **me wrong, I LOVE writing But sometimes it's just so hard to put things into**

 **words.**

 **GURG! I'm dieting right now so my siblings, being the a*s they are, decided** **to**

 **be** **annoying!**

"Oh! She's still on her special diet so I'm going to wave her favorite dessert in her face just because she can't eat it and I'm an annoying a*s!"

 **Yup. I hate my siblings. Of course** **its** **all Jake's fault** **for bringing the** **cookies**

 **in the first place! Most the time I** **want to kiss** **him, get** **married** **and** **have a**

 **dozen kids and then** **other times I** **want to stab** **my golden sword through**

 **him,** **bring** **him back to** **life,** **stab him** **in the back** **repeatedly, and** **then jump**

 **on** **his** **corpse!**

 **Yeah, I know what you're thinking.**

"Wow. Isn't she just great? Lovely."

 **But I'm allowed to express my feeli** **HELOO PEOPPPLLE OFDA WORLDESEFI LOVEJAKESLL SO MUDSSHCBCEUE HDHAHDABJJ EJDE ILOVTE TOEAB RIANS!**

 **Sorry!**

 **But I bet you can guess who that was. Wanna try?**

 **1\. Ja** _k_ **ob (my bf)**

 **2\. Little Dude (little brother)**

 **3\. Abbstigales (littler sister)**

 **4\. Mwua**

 **5\. Ja** _c_ **ob (older brother)**

 **You know what? I actually haven't done one of these in a while:**

 ** _If you can guess who messed me up and typed that I'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter!_**

 **Deal? K good.**

 **Tell me in the reviews who you think it was!**

 **UGH! I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! I'm trying to write this chapter but I can't**

 **think of what to write! GURG! It has been THREE days since I wrote this** **!**

 **THIS** **IS** ** _KILLING_ ME! I really need to find a way to ****stop getting** **distracted**

 **and just _write!_**

(By the way, the main reason I couldn't update was because I got suspended from school for a while so dad got mad and took my laptop. He had forgotten to give it back until a few days ago. But I have it back now!)

 **I AM GOING TO GO NOW!**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

* * *

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **(I missed that!)**

 **-MakaylaCO**


	49. Everyone's Update: Jake and Will

**HALLLOOOOOOOO HUMANS OF EARTH! I HAVE RETURNED!**

 **HOLY SHI- *ducks to avoid thrown everything***

 **Ok, ok, I admit I deserve to be crushed and flattened underneath**

 **whatever you choose to throw at me. But I have very many good**

 **excuses for not updating, from switching jobs, to surgeries, to**

 **school, to depression holding me back, to friendship breakups, to**

 **everything. And if you are actually curious then feel free to shoot**

 **me a PM (private message) and I'll explain.**

 **BUT! NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR MY RANTS AND WORDS!**

 **S** **O WITHOUT FURTHER ADIU! I GIVE YOU *drum roll* THE CHAPTER**

 **"EVERYONE'S UPDATE"**

(I know, I know, it's not very creative. Sue me)

* * *

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

The water dripped slowly. He listened. He counted. One drip every second. Sixty every minute. Steady. Constant. It goes for hours. The rain outside pattered on the roof, dripping through a crack in the roof. The water dripped into a bowl, the sound echoing through the room. He lay in his bed, eyes closed, listening to the water. He couldn't stay asleep. He couldn't stay awake. He just couldn't. So he just lay there. The rain was soothing. The dripping was hypnotic. But he couldn't sleep. His mind stayed put.

 _Drip_

Fifty seven

 _Drip_

Fifty eight

 _Drip_

Fifty nine

 _Drip_

One minute passed. He starts over.

 _Drip_

One

 _Drip_

Two

 _Drip_

Three

He listened as the time passed. He listened as the water dripped. It was the only sound he heard.

Two minutes

 _Drip_

Ten minutes

 _Drip_

Thirty minutes

 _Drip_

An hour

Jakob sighed. He had been listening to the rain for hours, listening as it dripped. He didn't know when the rain started. He didn't know how long he had laid there, listening to the water. He didn't even know what time it was. He just knew the rain fell and slipped through the crack.

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

 _Drip_

"We should really get that fixed. I'm surprised you haven't gone crazy yet." Jakob opened one blue eye. His half-brother, Will, was standing beside his bed, hair and clothes wet from the rain. Jakob sighed again and closed his eyes. He hadn't heard him come in.

 _'I wouldn't be sure about that.'_ Jakob thought. But he said nothing.

"I've been in here less than a minute and the water is driving me crazy." Will continued in a casual tone. He picked up the water-filled bowl from the floor and walked to the door, dumping the water outside. He replaced the bowl under the dripping crack. The water clinked against the ceramic.

 _Tink_

 _Tink_

 _Tink_

The sound was annoying. But it sounded better than dripping into water.

"Of course, you've been in here much longer than I have." Will continued, grabbing some dry clothes and tried taking his soaked shirt off and frowned as it stuck to his arms. It felt like he had jumped into a pool fully dressed. He squeezed his sleeve and watched the water wrung out. He waited for a response from his brother, but got none. "It's raining pretty hard out there. I guess Camp decided it needed some rain. And I can agree with that. It was pretty dry lately. But it's a pain in the neck to train when it's pouring _so_ hard. Got pretty much soaked in the first five minutes. I could barely see the targets across the range. But I guess you should train no matter the weather's like. Helps for the future." Will got no sound from his brother. He sighed.

Jakob had been sulking in the cabin for the past who knows-how-long. Dozens had tried but no one was able to get him to come out. He just laid on the bunk, completely blocking himself off from the rest of… well, everything. If he came out to eat he would sit silently by himself in the corner. After he would promptly return to the cabin, climbing back onto his top bunk and zoning out everything and everyone. At first people thought it was because Makayla left. The longest he had ever blocked himself out was when his mother died and was brought to Camp Half-Blood. But even then he had only been three or four days. But now the days of his silence had grown to almost two weeks. Having usually been happy, loving, and energetic, everyone had begun to be worried that Jakob was getting depressed. Many people had come in to try to find out what was wrong, but they all ended up getting silence or kicked out of the cabin. The only people that could enter the cabin with no worry of a door to the face was the other children of Apollo. They all had tried to cheer Jakob, but none had any success. Eventually people had begun to give up on him.

But Will was only one who refused to give up on his brother. Every day he would sit in the cabin, talking aimlessly, trying to get _some_ kind of response from Jakob. He tried persuasion, threats, bribes, blackmail, pleading; nothing ever worked. Jakob just lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, not moving, making no sound but his breathing and an occasional sigh. But Will refused to give up. His job, he knew, was helping heal people. And there is more ways of healing than putting a Band-Aid on a cut. There is emotional and mental pain as well. And Will was determined. His brother was hurt. And he needed to be helped.

"Jakob? C'mon dude, you can't stay here and sulk forever." Will said, giving up the small talk. "You're freaking everyone out! We're all worried… will you at least say _something_? You're my brother and I want to help. Everyone has given up on you. But I haven't." Will pleaded. After another minute or so of the same silence Will sighed.

 _'I'll just give him some time.'_ He thought.

 _'You've given him time.'_ Another part of him retorted.

 _'So? All things get better over time.'_

 _'Not this time. Why don't you just give up? He's not going to change.'_

Will shook his head, ridding himself of the mental argument. He wouldn't give up on his brother. Never. He grabbed his windbreaker and slipped it on. He would come back after lunch. He moved to the door then turned back to his brother's bunk.

"Almost lunch time. Wanna come?" He asked. Every day he asked for Jake to come. Every day he got no response. He sighed and reached for the door.

"Why?" Jakob's voice cut through the silence like a hot knife.

"What?" Will spun around so fast he almost fell, surprised and relieved. Jakob was talking! Will heard Jakob sigh and he even sat up, leaning on one elbow. Will's heart swelled at the sight of his brother's face. But he looked so tired and pale it was almost heartbreaking.

"Everybody else have given up. Yet every day you come in here and blab, trying to get me to talk or go outside. Why haven't you given up?" Jakob's voice was quiet and weak. Will didn't even have to think.

"Because you're my brother," He said. "And brothers stick together."

" _Half-_ brother." Jakob corrected, surprising Will. Jakob never refers to anyone as half-siblings. Only his sister or brother. Something had to be very wrong to point out the family gap.

"Half or not, I'm still going to be a worrywart over you." Will countered. Jakob sighed. Then he actually sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. But he didn't move down from the bed. His blond hair was a mess, his skin was pale, and his eyes… his once deep blue eyes were now dark and empty. He looked so broken. It broke Will's heart to see his brother like that.

"Why?" Jakob repeated. "I've just been a pain. You've been trying to talk to me for hours-"

"Days." Will corrected.

"-but I just ignore you or kick you out." Will rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Okay first, you are always a pain. I just deal with you. And second, I know you can't stay in here forever. You'd go insane from that dripping water." A small smile tugged at Jakob's lips.

"For a while I thought I might." He admitted. Will's heart started beating again at the sight of his brother's (almost) smile. He made up his mind and started going through Jakob's drawers. "Dude, what are you doing?" Will tossed him a pair of clothes.

"Go take a shower. You stink." He commanded.

Jakob raised an eyebrow. At night he usually sneaks from the cabin and showers. But he knew Will was just trying to get him out of the cabin. Jakob shook his head and tossed the clothes back at Will. The young medic let the clothes hit his chest and drop to the floor. He looked down at the clothes then back up at Jakob. He knew that if he could deal with Nico diAngelo, he could deal with Jakob.

"Just cuz you got me to sit up doesn't mean I'm gonna go waltzing around Camp. I'm not in the mood to be swarmed." Jakob said with a frown. Will groaned and his face turned red: the obvious sign he was pissed.

"Jakob Johnson what the hell is wrong with you?! You sit around on your butt all day and mope about who-knows-what! Dozens of people, your friends, come in here and try to help you but you just push them away! Literally, mind you, then when you finally get out of your pissy mood you just jump right back! Is it because Makayla left? Cuz if not then WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Will shouted. Will Solace never lost his temper. But his half-brother really got on his nerves. He had a feeling it had something to do with Makayla but he couldn't figure out what.

But Jakob said nothing. He was surprised by Will getting so upset, but he couldn't find the emotion to show it. He didn't move an inch or say anything, his eyes gazing unwavering at his brother. It unnerved Will. Jakob sighed and fell back onto his bunk. A minute passed.

"It's not because she left." Jakob eventually said, voice broken and quiet.

"What?" Will asked.

"I'm not upset because she left." Jakob repeated, not changing his voice. Will wanted to ask him why but held himself back. He didn't want Jakob to stop talking. "To be honest… I don't even know why I'm like this. I've been trying to figure that out. I know I'm usually a happy guy. And that's who you all expect me to be. But right now I just- I- I can't. I'm so… Empty. Weak. Like a part of me broke and now it hurts to work. So I don't work. I've tried Will. But… I'm broken. I don't know how I broke or what broke. But something did. So I just sit here and listen to water drip into a bowl for hours on end. I can't _do_ anything else." Jakob finished. His voice was quiet and weak. And he sounded tired.

Will didn't answer for a long moment. Jakob sounded so broken and his attitude made sense. And it shattered his heart. The young medic stood and walked back over to Jakob. He placed a hand on his knee until he looked up. He smiled faintly and wrapped his arms around his brother, not moving until Jakob returned his hug. Will had an idea and he knew Jakob wouldn't like it, but it was an idea nonetheless.

"C'mon." he said. Jakob raised an eyebrow slightly in an equivalence to a questioning look. "We're going to figure this out." Jakob shook his head, looking back up at the ceiling.

"Will, I'm broken-"

"And broken can be fixed." Will interrupted. For a small moment there was a flash of hope in his dead eyes. But it was gone as soon it appeared. "You are my brother. And brothers care for each other. So get your _ass_ out of bed and come on!"

Will grabbed Jakob's leg and pulled, yanking him off the bed and dropping him to the floor. The younger blond landed with a _'thump'_ on his back and lay groaning in pain.

"What- _ow_ \- the hell?!" He growled/groaned. "Why would you _*moan*_ do that?!"

"Because you're being an idiot." Was Will's blunt reply. Jakob glared, back stinging in pain, but accepted his brother's hand up nonetheless.

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" He muttered. Will laughed.

"Nah you love me. Now come on." He said, throwing and arm around his brother and leading him of the cabin.

"Where are you taking me?" Jakob asked.

"Someplace to fix what broke."

* * *

 **Phew!**

 **So whadda think? Not as long or explanatory as I would like**

 **but I did manage to get Will and Jakob in there. Next chapter**

 **I'll p** **robs do either Jason and Pipes or Percy and Anabeth. You**

 **know, the dream couples 3 (-heart)**

 **ANYWHO!**

 **I have another story to update and apologize in so I will be of**

 **going now! But I'll update soon. How soon? I don't know. Will**

 **I give spoilers? I don't know that either.** **But I will!** **So good**

 **bye** **ma fweinds!**

 **Hang Out, Peace Out!**

 **-MakaylaCO**


End file.
